The Devil's Treats
by That Sexy Butler Chick
Summary: A series of sexy yaoi lemon shots a few of which are two or three shots long but most just single hot shots. Rated M for a reason, all contain sex and or masturbation so please enjoy.
1. Tailor shop shot

**DISCLAIMER****:: I JUST**** FOUND OUT THAT THERE IS A STORY CALLED "LEMONADE SHOTS" I HAD NO IDEA! The messaged the owner of this story on here and they we're very polite thank you so much **

**eikokazama**

**and thank you for being so polite, i'm very very very sorry guys I really had no idea. This title will be changed once I am home, however right now I am on my cell phone writing this and won't be home until tomorrow. This was an honest mistake and I am SO sorry. :(**

**** welcome to lemonade shots these are just sexy little one shots of yaoi. :D ik there called lemons so i'm just using the title "lemonade" shots. Plus..i'm also craving lemon's.**

**PS please check out my ebay store~**  
** lifepod700 ****

Sebastian had gone into his master's room to wake him up. It was an hour later then normal, but the boy had been very annoyed easily here of late having gone through something that simply annoyed him. Puberty. He hated feeling hot for no reason and would never stoop so low as to figure out why his pants would get tight. He hated when his skin got irritated for no reason or why he would be able to eat almost a whole cake. "young master, it is time to awaken." his butler said with a smile as he had a whole tray of treats, lately the boy had gained a bit of weight which Sebastian had found cute.

The boy groaned as the soft light hit his face. "nhh..no.. go away.. come on.." he said throwing a pillow at his butler. The man caught it and sighed. "now now.. please act proper sir, it's already an hour delay you must get started for the day, we have a visit with your tailor to fit you into a new suit." The butler smiled and held out the tray of food. "You may eat whatever you like sir, we have several different treats." Ciel smirked as she sat up his hair a mess.

"Heh.. i suppose that's worth getting out of bed." He said as he shoved a cookie into his mouth and reached for some clothes, since the boy had hit puberty his manors had gone out the window whenever he was in private, he stripped himself of his shirt as he had already eaten half the large cookie. "Dress me." he muttered. Sebastian chuckled softly as he put a shirt on the boy and pulled his pants up around his waist pulling up the zipper and closing the button. He put thick large ribbon around the boy's neck tying it. "here we are.. sir, must you constantly be so.. improper? I mean.. you could at least eat before or after being dressed."

The man teased with a slight smirk as he put a small black top hat on the boy. Ciel turned his head away "Shut up. I can do what I want around you." His butler's eyes glowed as he could smell the boy's hormones going off. "you should calm yourself before something happens sir." he said smirking a bit. He bowed as he opened the door and the boy strode to the front of the mansion. "I can do..whatever I want..and act..however I want. When did it become your place to tell me?"

Sebastian sighed again as he felt the boy being angry for really..no reason. "sir. I am simply saying..that even if you don't accept it your body is changing and giving off strong scents, your emotions may be jumbled as well." he said smiling as he helped the boy into the carriage. "shut up." The boy repeated as he sat across from his butler putting his head on his hand as he looked out the window. "Yes my lord, excuse me." his butler was trying to be polite but explain to the boy what was going on, he had dealt with many other teenager's hormones females were the worst.

Ciel huffed in annoyance as he felt hot for no reason once again. "Its fall..why do i feel this?" He groaned in discomfort as he shifted in his seat. His butler shrugged politely thinking if he said any more he would anger the boy. Once they had arrived Sebastian was sure to do the talking to the shop keeper. "Welcome Phantomhive! How are you sir?" He said grinning. His butler smiled and stood next to him. "He is..well, just going through some problems with the weather, may we please make this fast? Very busy today you see good sir." The man smiled and nodded as he brought out the boy's navy blue suit.

Ciel shrugged as he went into the changing room with it, the suit was for a funeral. He personally felt it was a waste of time. His butler went to join him to help him change, he kept his gloves on and looked at it. "The thread is very nice.. soft and strong, however too bad its for such an event." The boy huffed as he pulled his bow off throwing it to the floor annoyed. "I don't care, why should I pay respect for someone I don't care about? I don't see the point.. I won't even say anything." His butler stripped the boy once again. "well...yes but the press will take photo's it will look bad if you skip out."

He put the shirt on the boy and buttoned it carefully feeling the silk but became annoyed. "..it feels a bit cheap.. I don't like it. You paid the respected amount I shall go speak with him." He said as he took it back off, he set it back on the hanger. "My master will not even try on such a disgusting item." he said. Ciel rolled his eyes as he pulled on his own shirt. "Yes, you must always overreact, why does it matter? Will they be caring about that? They just want my face in the paper i might as well go naked." His butler sighed again but smirked as he noticed the boy's slowly hardening member, he smirked. "Yes.. I suppose you are correct."

Ciel looked at his butler curiously as he was giving up easier then normal, he felt his member starting to harden even more but ignored it, that man..dressed in perfect black had always known how to get him hot. He knew how to tease the boy and make him feel the need to want to do something, not that Ciel ever did. "Sebastian stop, you are not helping me..get me dressed." His butler smirked again as he pinned the boy his leg pushing up between the boy's. He pushed his knee up to Ciel's crotch. "Hm..greedy much?"

Ciel gasped as he struggled but his arms were pinned. "W..what are you doing? don't you dare!" He glared at the man holding him and went to kick, His butler laughed a bit as he rubbed his knee against the boy's member slowly. "I think..its time that I got something out of this." He held the boy's hands above his head moving down between the boy's legs. He held them over with one hand at his hips as he kept a tight grip.

The teal haired boy started to breath faster as he struggled even more. "n..no come on stop it!" though the boy did not order it, to be honest he didn't want his butler to stop, he was already enjoying the thought of his butler taking care of his member. Sebastian smirked again as he kissed down Ciel's chest softly, he trailed small kisses between licks going down the boy's crotch. Ciel wiggled and was trying not to move his hips up against the man though his body told him to. "stop! S..stop!" he let out a soft whimper which made his butler smirk even more. "don't get loud.. he can hear you."

Sebastian was enjoying this very much so, the fact of being able to pleasure his master was wonderful. Making Ciel let out those beautiful noises for only him to hear, for only he could cause them. Ciel let out soft whimpers as his member throbbed again now in his butler's face. "..if your going to go..nh.. that far.. then suck it." His butler purred in response and took the boy's member into his mouth without waiting for him to adjust, he smirked at his reaction. Ciel arched his back letting out a loud gasp and whimper as he threw his head to the side. "S..Seba..!"

His butler grinned as he swallowed the boy to his balls humming softly, he licked around the boy's small balls. "mmh.." His eyes glowed softly as he looked up at the beautiful boy's face. As much as Ciel could be a pain this was truly a sight for only his own eyes. Ciel was fast to give into the immense pleasure his head rolling back. "aahh..dont'..stop..." he groaned softly thrusting his hips into the man's mouth. His butler gladly accepted his master's offering swallowing around his master, he tightened his throat letting the boy move into his mouth as he wanted, he moved even faster then the boy's hips were.

Ciel was coming to an end all too fast, he kept bucking his hips up as his thighs began to tense. "Sebastian..ahh..ooh..Sebastian..Sebastian..!" He kept moaning almost getting loud, his butler was fast to cover his mouth up. "Shh.." he whispered as he pulled away taking his mouth off the boy. Ciel groaned in protest pressing his body against his butler's who was already pressing him back into the wall. His demon laughed lightly as he pushed the boy's legs up unzipping his pants, he pushed the boy against the wooden wall in the small circle space.

Ciel bit his lip, his butler was so damn attractive... pinning him roughly to a hard wall so cold yet passionate just turned him on more. He wrapped his legs around the man feeling his large member press against his ass cheeks. Rather then being embarrassed he wrapped his arms around the man also pulling him closer to kiss him. Sebastian kissed back his master deeply as one hand was behind the boy helping hold him up the other stroking his hardened member softly. "Do you want me master? Do you want me to fill your tight hole?" He said not giving a damn or second thought to being polite.

Ciel nodded frantically as he moaned wan-tingly. "hard.. please... fill me Sebastian." He kissed the man violently. Sebastian chuckled lightly. "how improper sir Phantomhive." He put a hand over the boy's mouth spreading his cheeks as he pushed his tip inside the boy slowly too impatient for prep. Ciel gasped loudly feeling pain but knew eventually it would turn into screaming pleasure so he didn't stop the butler, he bit down on his hand instead. "nhh.. aa..fuck.." The boy groaned and made his body relax itself he wanted it to feel good. His butler groaned in pleasure feeling the tight heat surround his cock as he pushed in a bit more then half way.

"master..are you only this way for me?" He said knowing how much the boy enjoyed the foul language. He slowly started to thrust as he tried to find the boy's spot. He knew Ciel must be in pain as it was. Ciel whimpered in pain for a few minutes as he got used to it but was trying to get the other deeper, he put both hands on the man's shoulders his back grinding the hard wooden wall roughly. "h..hah.. deeper..deeper.." he grunted and arched sharply once it was hit. His head actually made a loud "bang" not that it was noticed by him or his butler.

His butler chuckled softly. "Found it.." he said as he rammed himself all the way in making the boy's yes roll into the back of his head. He gasped loudly and kept his legs tight around his butler not breaking contact. "more more!come on!" His butler nodded and smirked. "of course.." He slammed himself in rapidly balls deep the fabric of his pants rubbing against Ciel's ass, he chuckled lightly as his face was red with embarrassment as he was getting pounded.

Ciel rolled his head back again as he wrapped his legs as tightly as he could around his butler, his eyes closed tight in pleasure as he was constantly letting out soft whimpers of pleasure and moans. "Ciel.. Ciel.." he murmured his master's name. Ciel blushed a even more as he clenched tightly feeling his spot get hit at every thrust his heel's locked around his butler. He gasped in pleasure feeling the man's large member throb inside him making him crave his butler more and more. Both hands we're tugging roughly once again on the silk hair desperately as he panted.

Loud bangs could be heard throughout the store as the boy was slammed into the wall each thrust seeming to be harder and more intense then the last. Ciel began to scream out in pleasure with each thrust his body rapidly reaching completion. "f..fuck harder harder! Ah yes yes!" He screamed out loudly one last time his member pressed against his butler's chest the fabric adding even more friction then what was already there. Sebastian sighed in pleasure as he closed his eyes feeling his member get its much needed release filling the boy's tight hole. Ciel tensed harder and harder as he felt the man he had grown to love's sperm fill him to the point of dripping almost the same time his own member shooting out his lovely white essence of pleasure.

Several moments passed as each panted before Sebastian had pulled out slowly his member now flaccid and the boy's hole dripping. "I suppose.. we should come up with something for all your shouting then?" He said slyly as he pulled out a cloth and pushed it into the boy's rump cleaning it. "Ch.. I am the phantomhive right? Besides.. we should clean this place up first." "By we you mean me?" Replied his butler with a cocky grin as he tucked himself back into his pants zipping them back up. His reply was a weak smile and nod. "Well...you took care of me but caused a mess."

**Woohoo! This is what you should do when stuck in a hospital XD so yeah all done on my phone, excuse the spelling and shit bla bla bla, again sorry very very sorry about the title i can't change it on my phone and I honestly had no idea it was taken. D: luvz to all my spermy babies.****


	2. Turkey day what's so good about it?

****Hello once again my lovely little pumpkins. :D Thanksgiving be upon me and I'm bored and in the mood to be pervy..what shall happen? Why smexah no reason one shot yaoi of course. *grin* If you didn't read my last update, I am fine and back from the hospital, I was having bad iron problems and my liver isn't working right but i'm good. :D Please enjoy R&R. P.S. Thank you for reviewing Kuro College this is the reason your getting this update, I wrote it on thanksgiving day.**

* * *

**Pls visit my ebay store to support me!** **

** lifepod700**

* * *

"God.. such a dumb holiday, honestly. What a waste of time.." The earl of Phantomhive was pouting about Thanksgiving, the press would be all over him if he didn't go to a holiday homeless and family feeding. Of course he didn't care for it, it was simply a waste of time. Somehow the boy managed to get out of it, however now he faced the problem of being with his Aunt Madame Red was going to bother him along with Lou an probably his servant..or whatever she was Ran mou.

He didn't hate the man or the women as a matter of fact he found them entertaining, but he just wanted to be alone living it like another day. His butler was pouring a strong dark berry tea, it was one of the newer ones Ciel had grown to like. "yes, but many people enjoy it. Such as Christmas.. It is a time for giving thanks, hence food and other services you are lucky to have gotten out of it sir." His butler smirked as the boy rolled his eyes looking out the window of the cool afternoon.

"Yes.. but..honestly, I hate it. I mean its just another stupid day, oh but let's eat some turkey? Honestly. Beef is better...and its a waste of time. Hours of talking and doing nothing else I must play host to my family." His butler sighed and bowed his head "forgive me, but sir..it can be a fun holiday, children play games, events are held and some people gather for great wonderful feasts. Turkey is a favorite among people around this time of year more then others."

The boy sighed as he ignored most of what his butler had said bringing the perfect tea to his lips sipping it slowly. He sighed with a smirk as he set the cup down gently "hm.. well I do not plan on wasting time with them, Grell can entertain them but you are staying." "Oh?" Came his reply, the demon's eyes flashed red as he realized what Ciel was probably going to do with him that night. "I suppose I shall await your commands sir, but honestly.. can't you think of another thing to waste your time on?"

"No. Don't ask anything just fallow my orders like always." The boy smirked up at his butler as he got up. "go prepare the lounge, I will play a game of chess until we eat." "Yes my lord."

* * *

The boy had his hands buried in silky black hair his pants and underwear around his ankles. He was arching in pleasure leaning back in his chair with a beautiful blush on his cheeks and some sweat on his forehead. "ah...hh..oh my god..oh more..oh..more more..! Yes!" His butler smirked as he continued to suck the boy happily, Ran mou, Lou, Madam red and Grell had been causing mayhem in lobby while the feast had been cooking.

His butler always knew how to relax the boy after such a stressful time. He hummed in delight and gripped the boy's hips pulling him closer enjoying every forceful movement his master made. The boy's thighs tensed hard and he pulled a few hair's from his butler's scalp as his member dripped pre cum as he moaned aloud knowing his butler would help if any noise was made too loud. Sebastian grinned as he looked up at that beautiful blissful face so close to completion, he loved being able to bring the boy to completion and make him scream out.

The Earl was being so improper, oh how he loved it. He moved his hips in the other's mouth every second feeling pleasure course through him and never wanting it to end. "oh..ohh..oh my god.. h..hhahh.." He started to breath faster and faster his chest heaving up and down while he fucked that hot wet mouth. One final long drawn out moan his legs tensing and toes curling as he shot out into the man's mouth. His butler smirked and swallowed twice before pulling away and jerking the rest of his master's wonderful juice out of him. Ciel smiled and sighed happily as he panted until his body finally relaxed a few minutes later. "god..I love that mouth.. and more.." His last words were said with a smirk.

His butler chuckled a bit as he re dressed his master pulling up his underwear and pants, Ciel blushed a bit kissing Sebastian's cheek. He loved being able to do such intimate things with that man, especially during a time he hated. Sebastian smirked at the boy he rubbed his hands down his butler's sides slowly teasing him. He leaned his head back putting his arms on the desk sighing in pleasure. "mmh.. bocchan.." the boy blushed as he got on his knee's and rubbed his butler's wonderful member through his pants. "How much time until dinner is done?" "about half an hour..sir." Came the sarcastic reply.

The boy blushed a bit more as he slowly tugged down his butler's pants zipper "that should be enough time.." his butler loved the few times Ciel felt the need to pleasure him, though he loved to tease the demon Sebastian wouldn't complain. Ciel rubbed his slowly hardening shaft with both hands. His delicate touch yet determined face was so cute and such a turn on, no one else could make the demon weak in the knee's or enjoy such a thing. The things he did to humans when needed didn't even compare to what his master could do to him.

Sebastian didn't move his hips instead he pet the boy softly spreading his legs as his member stood tall waiting to be pleasured. Ciel grinned and looked up at the demon "Make it something delectable for me." he teased as he stroked the man's base kissing and licking at the tip. Sebastian groaned in satisfaction and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup from the drawer Ciel didn't see before, he poured it down his shaft.

The boy below him smirked and started to lick up the sides quickly as it ran down "now now, you might get it on the carpet don't let it drip off." Came the sadistic reply as he poured a bit more and it poured over Ciel's lips. The boy glared and sucked on his base suddenly taking most of his butler's member into his mouth sucking up the chocolate. "ahh..a..aa..h.." Sebastian jolted his hips bucking at the sudden pleasure. His master smirked pulling away as he stood and kissed his butler again using what was left of the chocolate as lube stroking his butler's member. "mhh.. god. I can't wait much longer." Ciel normally had more patience but right now he just wanted to be fucked.

The demon smirked yet again as he swept what was on the desk to the floor, he pushed the boy on the desk pulling off his pants and underwear once again. "Honestly, these never tend to stay on much longer then a few hours.. even when your asleep my lord." Ciel's member was already erect giving his butler a salute as he sat up wrapping his legs around his butler's waist. "So? Its your fault you know. And last I checked you don't complain."

His butler smirked and kissed ciel's neck gently down to his chest. "yes.. that's true. I do enjoy every second of it. and I love that tight ass." His vulgar words only made the boy more eager as his cock twitched. "mhh.. fuck.. come on do it then.." Red eyes glowed in lust as Sebastian pushed a finger against the boy's entrance "as you wish.. my lord." Ciel relaxed his body as best he could feeling a finger enter him. "ohh.. ahh.." He quickly was moving his hips against his butler trying to get more in. The demon smirked as he was already up too two finger. "ah.. so greedy sucking me in, you want more?"

He slammed both fingers in close to the boy's spot and he arched beautifully, the demon bit down on his neck "harder?" "Harder! Yes!" Came a sharp reply as his butler began to scissor his finger's inside the boy he was so tight and it seemed to pull him in more and more. "ah.. so greedy." Ciel was trying his best to ignore those hot words as they were like a sickly sweet syrup to his ears. "more.. come on.." His butler smirked in reply thrusting a third finger in with ease the boy hardly noticed.

Ciel wiggled his hips moving his butler to hit his spot dead on, once it was hit his eyes rolled back as he groaned in pleasure his legs twitching. "Ahh!" Sebastian pulled his fingers out his other hand poured some more syrup on it stroking his member with it as lube. "please relax yourself master." He raised the boy's hips spreading them more Ciel was now on his back again his legs spread wide open in front of the smirking man. His face was bright red and his member was dripping pre cum. "you look so delectable master.." Sebastian pushed his tip in slowly at once feeling the boy suck him in.

Once he pushed all the way in the boy was trying to relax his legs laying on either side of his butler's hips. "hah..hh..no matter..how much..your big." he groaned in some pain as his butler was patient as can be, despite his need to fuck the boy until he broke the desk. "Relax...shh its okay.." The man smiled and kissed his neck a few times "m..move now.." His butler nodded as he put both hands on either side of the boy's waist starting to move slowly. Ciel whimpered in pain and clenched tightly around the man above him.

Sebastian moaned softly as he lifted the boy up some angling his thrusts to hit Ciel's spot. Within a few minutes the boy had arched his back sharply "Ahh..ah!" He quickly wrapped his legs around his butler his arms around the man's neck. "Oh..oh!" Sebastian smirked as he slammed into the boy's spot once again and leaned down to his ear. "mh.. oh so sweet of you to stay tight and make such noises." He grinned and rammed himself all the way inside the boy his dick throbbing.

Ciel let out a small scream of pleasure as he rolled his head back. "Ahh..ahh! Oh god..fill me fuck!" Ciel made such lewd loud lovely noises for his butler every time it never changed. His butler smirked even more as he started to lift and drop the boy on his member his ass not just dangling over the desk. The boy was a panting drooling moaning loud mess clinging desperately to his butler small pants and gasps could be heard with every thrust. "Ah..master.." his butler let out a rare softy moan of his master's name as he dripped pre cum inside the boy. His hips moving every second inside the boy faster and harder.

Loud slaps and grunts could be heard from either man as the boy clenched himself tighter getting close "i.i..i'm..gonna...ah.." His breath was shaky as his toes curled in pleasure pre cum squirting out. Sebastian laid the boy back on the desk as he kept slamming into him making the desk creek with the new weight on it. Ciel's hands clenched at the back of his butler's jacket as he moved desperately against the man trying to get his release. His butler let out a low groan of pleasure ramming himself as he deep as he could inside the boy.

Ciel shuddered as his release came tightening even more around his butler his member twitching as he squirted out onto his own chest and over his butler's hand. He continued to move his hips as he used every second of his release his body in pure pleasure. "Ohh..OH oH yes yes!" Sebastian grinned as he felt his young master cum all over himself he jammed his hips up hard as his own release milked over him his hips bucking in pleasure. Ciel blushed as he hadn't always gotten to see his butler's expression when he came, it was so beautiful. His eyes rolled back his jaw slacked as he filled the boy hard.

Ciel squirmed in pleasure as he felt cum shoot up against his prostate and moaned softly once again. " ..." The man above him leaned down panting into his lover's ear. "hah.. bocchan.. I suppose you might enjoy thanksgiving now?" "heh.. you wish. I enjoy you. let's go though.. dinner should be done in about ten minutes. right?" Sebastian nodded and cleaned them both.

* * *

"ciel, I do say you seem in a happier mood, perhaps you read a good book while we chatted and awaited our wonderful feast?" Ciel smirked as he brought a small cut of turkey to his lips and set down his fork wiping his mouth. "well.. yes, I just got a new book and it was wonderful. You all were simply a bit noisy. But my butler knows how to please each one of my tastes." He grinned up at his butler from behind his napkin. The man chuckled and bowed his head "Yes.. you see I am simply one hell of a butler."

****woohoo lame story~ I know it could have been a lot better, but i'm too tired n lazy to make it better. Hope you have a safe black friday and enjoy your turkey. 3 Ciel enjoyed his. Luvz. **

**Please check out the link to my ebay on my page.****


	3. Lost a bet

****Thank you Megan for being part of my pervyness in writing this story. :D luv u sissy~**

* * *

**Hello again guys, I am in need of entertainment.. so i am writing a one shot yet again, This time, Ciel is ninteen! Thank you.**

**Enjoy, and please look at my ebay via my profile page**

**lifepod700 **

**(sell anime stuffs)**

**ty luvz! Enjoy teh yaoi.**

**I do not own Kuro!****

* * *

"I cannot believe..your really making me do this.." came a small voice that was bent over rubbing a cloth across the surface of an already clean table. "Your the one who stuck to the bet, of course being my master you may quit any time..but then what kind of person would you be to give up so easily?" His butler replied with a smirk as he watched the boy work. Ciel had lost a bet with the man about something a company had been planning to do. It was about them scamming a clothing company, Ciel had said that they would go to China for re manufactured crap they were selling and Sebastian said Germany.

Of course this was only because the Phantomhive had been bored lately with the normal things and wanted some new games with his butler. Since the two had finally gotten together Ciel had left Lizzy to find someone who would like her in the way she needed and had been dating his butler, it was much more then lust but of course they loved to tease each other too see which one would break first whenever one came up with a new game. That was the most fun of all, seeing who would break and give in usually it ended up being Ciel but today's punishment made him even more determined to win then normal.

He would make Sebastian whimper first and moan for him, the boy was in a soft black maid's outfit without any underwear on . He had heels that were two inches (which were hard to walk in for him) a fluffy white head band, his wig extensions on his regular hair, and a frilly white apron around his waist. It barely covered his ass and when he bent down about half of it showed. The boy was very thankful that Sebastian had been kind enough to make all the servants go outside for most the day. He sighed again as he finished the table and sat back. "come on... i'm sick of this already. Let's do something more fun."

The boy teased as he went over to his butler sitting in a chair, he ran his hands up the demon's legs and went to straddle him. "no no. Not yet." Sebastian smirked as he pushed ciel off and handed him a broom. "Go sweet the kitchen floor." Ciel gaped and him an put a hand on his side. "You are so..going to make up for all this work later, maybe i'll bend the rules and push you over the table and use that duster on you." He said with a smirk. The demon laughed "i'd like to see you try it."

So Ciel went downstairs and he lazily swept the broom in small patterns just pushing around the tiny bit of dirt that was in the almost always perfectly clean kitchen. He sighed in exhaustion as he leaned against it and bend over again now knowing the demon was behind him. The boy groaned as he leaned his arms against the counter washing his hands. He jumped as two gloved hands suddenly spread his cheeks. "W..what are you..?" He said as he felt a small pill shaped object slide into his ass. The demon chuckled and put his hands on the boy's hips as he pushed him further into the counter pinning him.

"hm.. I think i'll give you a bit of a reward." He handed the boy a dirty plate and a sponge putting him to the sink. "wash this and you will get a reward." He had slid his hands up the boy's hips and held them there without moving them. The boy shuddered and smirked "as you wish master." He teased and dunked it under the warm water, he put the sponge inside the cup and began to move it around in a small circle. The demon smirked and dug his hands into the boy's thighs rubbing them softly up and down getting closer and closer to Ciel's ass. Ciel moaned lightly as he moved himself closer to the man spreading his legs more.

Sebastian suddenly spread the boy's cheeks and let his tongue dark out against the boy's entrance making Ciel squirm in pleasure and drop the cup, it hit the bottom of the sink so hard it cracked. He gasped and tried to keep still knowing that Sebastian would make him pay for it in any perverse way he saw fit. "i..i'm sorry master." Came the small cute innocent voice of Ciel though of course innocent by no means at all. Sebastian chuckled as he pulled his hands away but picked up the boy roughly and walked him into the library. Ciel struggled a bit and was surprised. "h..hay let me go where are you taking me!?"

The demon sat down on one of the red and brown lounge chairs. "suck it and I will reward you." he said bluntly, Ciel blushed "but..the door..isn't even locked..what if someone hears it and.. tries too come in?" The man laughed again as he spread his legs pulling Ciel down with him. "they won't come back into the mansion, i promise.." He pet the boy's soft hair gently and blushed a bit himself. Ciel did look really good in that outfit and his hair extensions made it even better.

Ciel smirked up at the man as he rubbed Sebastian's thighs slowly he would make the man moan no matter what. Of course the demon knew this and he would let Ciel play with him for a little bit first before he got his way, he had a duster hidden behind the chair he was in that he was going to use on the boy as well as the egg toy. Ciel leaned down kissing at his only half hard member smirking as he lifted and spread his hips for the other to see. The light soft frills of the dark maid's outfit pushed up past his hips to reveal that white milky beautiful rump.

Sebastian sighed happily as he laid back letting his member get fully erect with ease at the sight, he would soon be pounding into that boy making him cry out and moan loudly. The man pulled his pants down to his hips and pulled Ciel closer. Ciel's elbow's rested on the edge of the large chair as he pushed his wig extension hair back so he could lick across the member softly his other hand fondled the man's ball sack. Sebastian took pitty on the boy wanting to be pleasured and held his hair back biting his lip to stop an almost escaped moan that slipped out. "ciel.."

The boy smiled and blushed a bit more as he kept licking at the tip slowly he looked up lustfully at the man and smiled. "Don't you want me to take it all in my mouth master?" the boy teased moving his hips a bit. Sebastian smirked as he pushed the boy down onto his member holding back the hair extensions. Ciel moaned as he loved being forced onto that member, He deep throated the man letting his tip touch the back of his throat. Ciel relaxed his reflexes and started to bob his head quickly. Sebastian's head laid back as he didn't know how much more he could take. "hhn.." He grunted and wouldn't let out a moan, if anyone would win this it would be him.

The apron on the boy's outfit was pushed out from his erect member poked out cutely to the man. He chuckled and kissed the boy's head as he grunted and lifted his hips up practically fucking the boy's mouth. Ciel smiled as he made a cute noise and hummed looking up at the man, he was already licking pre cum as he pulled back. "Won't i have to clean up this mess too then?" he asked still pumping the member. Sebastian nodded as he bit his lip from making noise. Ciel wouldn't have that.. "Come on.. master if you don't tell me to do it then I won't pleasure you." He whined and poked his ass out farther so the man could see more of it.

"come on.. please?" he kissed at the tip slowly his eyes closed as he rolled the sweet pre cum on his tongue. The man couldn't take much more. "servants should watch their mouths." He said smirking as he lifted his hips back into the boy's mouth. Ciel had to stop from moaning again as he bobbed his head in rhythm to the man's thrusts. He blushed as Sebastian pushed his head back into the chair his mouth hanging open in pleasure "..c..ciel Ciel..!" right before he was about to get that wonderful blissful orgasm he was looking for Ciel pulled back stopping all his stimulation and smiled.

"I don't want that mess all over the floor." before his butler could protest anymore Ciel quickly got into his lap and lifted his skirt up as he spread his legs on the butler. Sebastian purred and smiled lustfully "this will work too.." he grabbed the remote from his pocket that controlled the egg toy and turned it onto its highest setting suddenly making the boy arch his back hard. "AHh!" He let out a moan and tried to hide it. Sebastian just chuckled "don't you try now.. I heard it, but I think your punishment will be enjoyable, that isn't far enough is it?" He reached around the boy's ass and slid a finger in pushing the toy in a bit farther.

Ciel gasped loudly and spread his legs wider on the man. "i..i..ahh... oh.. yes farther..deeper..more." He bucked his hips and tried to push on the finger only to get it pulled away. The man chuckled as Ciel protested and quickly positioned himself above Sebastian's member. The demon held ciel up as he quickly untied his apron and used it to tie the boy's hands behind his head. "its already dirty, i might as well use it for a good reason, right?" he of course had to be sarcastic, even at a time like this. Ciel wiggled in protest and tried to escape but it was tied much too well for him. "no fair.. master please.. just fuck me i want you." He said his voice soft and lustful.

"Of course, This is your reward and punishment my servant." he quickly pulled the boy onto his member smirking at the response he got. Ciel arched his back and let out a long drawn out moan, half of pleasure and half of pain. He was never good with the first few thrusts but always got used to it. "hah..." He panted lightly and gripped above the man's head onto the chair with one hand the other twisted almost painfully in the other direction from being tied. The demon stayed still for almost a whole minute before starting to rock his hips gently on the boy as he rubbed ciel's hips.

The boy soon began moving on his own as the man below him worked quickly to get his first orgasm, the way Ciel looked and was acting in that outfit made him sure he would get two at least. "mh.." he grunted in pleasure moving his hips faster, each slam was hitting the boy's spot the toy rammed up all the way as well. Sebastian's now sweaty hips humped faster and faster skin slapping on Ciel's while he moved. The boy couldn't help but tremble as his pleasure was coming to its beautiful end already. "nhh..I can't..! I can't.. take it!" He screamed out as his member was now being stroked as well by the man below him.

Sebastian chuckled as he was about to reach his own end also. He pulled Ciel closer and bit down onto the boy's neck roughly almost drawing blood. His member throbbed as he jammed himself inside the boy letting out a small gasp and low moan from the back of his throat as he got his release. "ah..ahhh..Ciel." Neither cared about which one would out last the other at this point as they both just wanted their completions. Sebastian kept the boy pinned to his body as he panted hard still squirting into the boy's tightening entrance.

At the same time Ciel got his release he shot out all over them both his member milked from pleasure. His cum shot into the skirt and over it onto his lover's chest. They both panted hard as Sebastian chuckled. "ch..such a bad job..you got my outfit all wet, I think you should clean this, don't you?" He got up still inside the boy and untied the apron throwing it across the room. The man chuckled and went to the window where the servants were working in the yard and pressed the boy's back against it, it was more then thick enough to be safe and high enough so that it would be very hard for anyone to see. He pressed the boy up a bit as he started to thrust again already.

Any hope the boy might have had of his member getting soft was quickly gone as it soon was erect and hard once again. Within moments he was a panting moaning wet mess against his butler's body. "ohh..oh harder oh yes yes!" He loved it, he loved only having the supporting weight of his butler's lower body, mostly his member being forced to hold himself up. His arms held tightly around the man's neck as he moved against his body roughly his member rubbing Sebastian's stomach. The outfit was much more then a mess though it didn't stop either of them. The soft buzz of the toy could still even be heard as Ciel was soon moaning loudly with each thrust once again hitting his spot the toy also rammed up against him.

His butler smirked kissing down the boy's neck his member not even coming close to leaving Ciel's body the cum from before acting as lube. Ciel was screaming out in desperate pleasure his second orgasm getting ready to leave his body. "yes yes yes! Sebastian!" His butler kept up his pace not missing a beat or slowing down only he could make his master feel the way he did feel that pleasure and intense need to scream not caring if anyone heard.

The boy's body couldn't take much more as he felt like he was going to pass out, he panted leaning closer to the man his entire body wrapped around the other's signaling his end. As much as Sebastian would have loved to continue with the boy into the late hours of the next day he slowed a bit to help Ciel as he knew being rough with the boy would ware him out easily. "ah.. Ciel.. Ciel.." He let out a soft moan of his master's name in his ear, this was the thing that pushed the boy over the edge. He screamed softly his throat almost raw from the recent abuse. He sighed in pleasure as his member was once again milked of its release his eyes fluttering shut. The man against him gasped in pleasure his head going back as he too got his release inside the boy filling him.

He smirked a bit as he pulled them both down to the floor slowly pulling out, they had both made quite a mess but Ciel wouldn't stay awake much longer. "We should.. try these games more often..they make things more interesting.." He said panting hard. Sebastian chuckled a bit and kissed his smaller lover "I must admit.. that was rather exciting." He pulled the boy to his chest as Ciel passed out his body un able to move or act much more. "yes my lord.." He whispered.

****So much for a short fic XD turned out a lot longer, This was a re write because the first one got deleted by mistake.. :( **

**Thank you for reading my spermy baby readers.  
**

* * *

**Please check out my ebay stora via my profile  
**

**lifepod700  
**

* * *

**and a fellow FF member just so happens to be publishing her own first story soon:  
**

** u/2026425/**

**angel1994  
**

**I believe it will be out Thursday or Friday but just keep updated and please check it out. Luvz!**  
**


	4. The Train Ride

****Hello my yaoi perv's~ Today's story is about train rides. And how its a butler's duty to make particularly long ones more fun. Thank you.****

* * *

**Please check out my ebay to support me**

**lifepod700**

* * *

"Sebastian. I am bored..we still have six hours, I have read all the books your brought, why didn't you bring more?" The boy huffed at his demon butler, he was annoyed and bored sitting in their private compartment. They just took a long trip for a business meeting and the boy hated long train rides. "I wish no more napping, or sleeping, or food..i simply am bored." The man across from him chuckled. "well maybe if you weren't to read so fast. Did you enjoy them at the least sir?"

"Yes..they were good, but I honestly..why can't they just visit me more often?" "well it got you away from lady Elizabeth, didn't it?" His butler chuckled and poured out another cup of tea for the boy. "She did want to throw that stupid celebration party..honestly such a waste of time, even waiting on this damn train is a waste of perfectly good time." He sighed and sniffed the tea. "earl grey of course.. good." He sipped a bit and sighed looking out the frosty window, it was late around ten pm already but he was not tired at all. His butler looked out the window also.

"I am sorry that we had to go at such a late time, its such a bother. But.. it cannot be helped, all the extra snow makes us get such delay's I suppose the others will simply have to cook for themselves." He smirked at the thought and looked at the boy. "shouldn't you rest up master?" H pulled down the sheets to the large be in the compartment and smiled. "No. Don't you sleep too? there's only one bed." The man smiled. "No, sleeping is not needed it is a luxury that demon's get." He set up the pillows the way the boy always liked it and looked at the boy again. "come now its very late, and you need rest for tomorrow."

The boy huffed and turned away. "don't tell me what to do.. its not fair." His butler smiled and chuckled. "oh..so I see that you don't wish to be sleeping on this ride?" He knew what Ciel wanted, he knew that the boy was bored and simply wanted to play a game. "Sir, excuse me for saying so.. but you didn't open the last book. I couldn't help but notice.. it's simply one book left. You could always read that for entertainment."The boy opened his mouth to speak but was jolted by the train and almost fell onto the floor, his butler caught him. "sir?!" He held the boy to his chest and stood up slowly, Ciel wasn't hurt but he was in shock. He sat down shaking a bit. "..the hell..what... happened?"

The man sighed as he put a hand on the boy's thigh. "I will go talk to the conductor..." He went to the door and was about to open it when it was knocked on. He opened it slowly to see an employee from the train. "..sorry sirs.. we uh.. we are running into some weather issues." The man said as he bowed his head and smiled a bit. "sorry is anyone hurt?" "No. Please leave now so the boy can sleep." the butler slammed the door and smirked at the shocked employee's face which he got a good glimpse of before shutting the door.

Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes at Sebastian. "it scared me a bit, no need to be so rude to him.." He smirked and got up pressing his body to Sebastian's as the man smirked again and his hand went to the side as he felt the wall to flip the light off. "yes I suppose.. however I am not wishing to wait much longer." The man smiled as it went dark and covered Ciel's eyes, he snapped his fingers and suddenly made candles ciel didn't see before turn on and appear. Ciel gasped as he looked around "don't start a fire on the train." he wrapped his arms around the man.

The butler chuckled and set the boy onto the soft red bench he was once on but laying down, he quickly moved to kissing the boy as he slid his tongue into ciel's mouth. The Earl moaned softly not noticing Sebastian taking off his coat or his tie, The man pinned ciel's arms up tying them. The train hit another bump and Ciel jolted not realizing he didn't move any. The older of the two sighed as he un did the boy's bow and un buttoned his shirt. "don't worry..i will catch you before you hit anything don't think about the storm." he smiled and pet the boy softly. Ciel blushed and nodded he loved the way that man could comfort him.

The boy smiled and he held the man closely to him, as close as someone tied up could. He had his entire lower body pressed to the man tightly. "You know, I could order you to stop." He teased. Sebastian chuckled. "Yes but would you?" The boy blushed furiously as Sebastian pressed his nose to the boy and slid his hand down the boy's waist opening his pants. Ciel let out a sharp gasp and glared at the man now pleasuring him. "nhh.. ahh... " he arched his neck and groaned lifting his hips against the man.

Sebastian smirked as he kissed the boy's neck softly biting down. "You..better have packed a high collar shirt..of some sort.." He grunted as he let out a pleasurable gasp from a particular hard bite on his neck. Ciel loved being bit on he loved being bit hard he loved it even if the man drew blood he loved that the very most of all. Sebastian chuckled and pulled away making the boy whine, within a few minutes he had stripped ciel and un tied his hands.

Ciel seemed to be in a hurry though, he leaned forward sticking his ass out in front of the man feeling another jolt from the train, he gripped onto the back upper part of the bench and smirked. "go on then, can't you satisfy your master?" He teased wiggling his hips in front of the man's face. Sebastian chuckled as he leaned down and kissed ciel's head. "shh.. you should wait or else it will hurt." He spread the boy's cheeks after taking off his gloves his tongue darted out and licked up the boy's thigh slowly.

Ciel gasped and blushed "ahh. hay don't..god why do you have to lick every inch of me?" The man smirked "i'm just cleaning you, though its not much good because you'll get dirty again." Ciel smirked as he knew how true it was he shuddered feeling the man kiss up and down his legs admiring the small soft body, Sebastian gently kissed up the boy's spine and back down again making him pant lightly. His tongue darted out once again licking at the boy's entrance he swirled his tongue making the boy arch in pleasure and shiver.

Sebastian gently began to thrust his tongue in an out making the boy move his hips along the man's mouth "oh..ahh.. that tongue. oh god.. lube.. we need lube.." He pulled his tongue out and dug into his coat pocket pulling out a small bottle. "I don't ever travel without it master, per order of course." Ciel smirked "well that one time you took me dry was horrible.. after i mean of course." The man chuckled and poured the scented lube onto two fingers. "yes.. but it was just as wonderful listening to your beautiful blissful moans master." Before the boy could reply he felt a finger enter him and bucked his hips back.

"Your never aloud to be without it.. and the scent my favorite.. kiwi." He bit his lip grinding his against the man now feeling two fingers in him fully. It wasn't hard for him to move it was something he was more then used to at this point. Sebastian smirked as he thrust his fingers every few seconds scissoring them. He chuckled as the boy moaned louder grinding his hips against the boy. "ahh.. harder faster!" The demon smirked as he pulled out his fingers covering the boy's mouth. "don't be too loud, others area already sleeping you know."

The boy smirked and forced Sebastian to come closer as the train jolted them yet again. "then don't let anyone hear me." The man behind him grinned as he pressed the tip of his member inside the boy. "ah.. but your so lovely and tight I doubt that you would enjoy this without a bit of it being rough." Ciel smirked as he knew just how true it was, he blushed harder as he felt the member full enter him and panting hot breath in his ear. Ciel groaned as he trembled a bit trying to get used to it. "god..its..so big.. hah.." he began to tremble his legs shaking.

Ciel gasped letting out a loud mewling moan as he was jolted by the train, the man above him let out another moan from the sudden force of hot flesh on his member. "ciel..!" The teal hair covered the boy's face as he leaned his head down moving his hips back roughly."good..oh." He was beginning not to worry about being embarrassed or letting anyone else hear him he was to the point of wanting more. " .." He gripped tighter onto the bench and smiled back at his butler.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he began to thrust slowly until the boy's body got used to it as it always did. "Harder.. harder move!" Sebastian gripped onto the boy's hips as he began to thrust harder into the boy only moving out a bit before slamming back in. Ciel bit his lip hard between pants desperate not to moan loudly then he could help it but every second making it worse as his butler added kiss marks across the boy's neck and down it. Each gasp the boy made soon became moans as he felt the man grinding against Ciel his hand reaching around to the boy's member. Sebastian smirked as he thrust harder in time with his jerks but realized the boy was just a bit too tight.

Ciel shifted "its not..hitting it.." He grunted as the man lifted one of Ciel's legs putting it on his shoulder turning the boy to his side. Ciel balanced on one foot but most of his weight was being held by his butler. He was flushed at the new position. "its..so..exposed..." though that was a large understatement the boy's worries were long gone as his balls were slamming against the butler's his member thrusting inside the man's hand. One hand pulled the butler closer as he kissed him roughly saliva over both their lips pre cum was soon dripping from Ciel's member.

The boy was a panting wet mess as he was kissed again and his butler bit own ever harder slamming himself deeper inside the boy as the train jolted again. Ciel's eyes rolled back as his legs spasm-ed a bit from intense pleasure. "i..i can't.! Oh!" His butler smirked as ciel clamped down on him and came his body shaking an face contorted with pleasure. "Seb-Sebastian!" The said man moaned letting out a low growl as he filled the boy his hips slowing down finally. They both panted for a moment before he let the boy down and began to clean him.

Several minutes passed before the boy was able to be dressed again, he rubbed his hips and groaned. "that position hurt me you know..though it was pretty deep." he smirked at the man. "How did you know I wanted it?" Sebastian picked up the book that Ciel said he hadn't read after finishing putting the boy in his clothes and picked a note up out of it that Ciel had written before. "You did read it, you also took the time to put this in here.. and you happened to mention something about 'getting a deeper fill'" The man smirked as Ciel turned red looking away. "i..forgot to take it out of the book.. it was just a suggestion!" He rubbed the marks on his neck furiously blushing still.

"Well, do be sure to write new ones in the future." Whispered his butler. The boy smirked and nodded. "as long as you can make the suggested positions pleasurable I will." "yes..my lord."

****bow to me yaoi fans, i am an update goddess XD lol not wonderful but OK. :D thank you my spermy babies.**

* * *

**again please check out my ebay**

**lifepod700  
**

**bye bye and have a wonderful rocky horror picture show filled night.**  
**


	5. Dresses

****Welcome welcome all my spermy babies. Today we have a story of sexy corsets and i would like to point out that this is dedicated to Megan for she once wore a corset as Ciel.. thank you.**

* * *

**ebay please**

**lifepod700 **

**will be posting new things soon.****

* * *

The two, that is to say Ciel and Sebastian we're once again in disguise at a party held by Lou, this time Lou was under suspicion for drug smuggling with the vicount druid. Ciel was once again in those lovely hair extensions and pink corseted dress. The two were dancing together his butler in his tutor/instructor outfit and the boy in some very uncomfortable heels, unlike last time. As they finished the song they moved closer to their target and Ciel put on a fake smile and giggle his voice higher

"excuse me sir, but I see your giving out those samples.. and I would so very much love to see it." Ciel of course was talking about some make up samples the man had been handing out, he had several though it was a party Ciel doubted he was handing out any 'make up'. The man smiled and looked the boy up and down, his butler chuckled. "Do take care of my mistress please she loves that type of thing, excuse me while I go check on our other guest miss." he bowed again and walked away though still of course knowing where Ciel was at all times.

The man smiled to Ciel and looked at his face closely, his beautiful soft pale skin. "come to the bathroom with me miss, I think a mirror would help a lot more." Ciel giggled cutely and noticed his butler from the corner of his eyes and blinked at him telling the man to get ready to move. The man chuckled and nodded to the boy quickly disappearing in the mess of people. The man went to drag them into the men's room but of course Ciel must keep up the show. "oh my..w..we can't go into there!" The man chuckled and walked into the room still dragging the 'girl' a bit roughly. "Don't worry no one else seems to be here."

Ciel looked around and smirked as he knew very well his butler was inside one of the stalls, perhaps not in human form but he knew the man was there he could tell. "b..but.. well okay if you say so, what is that then?" he pointed to the bag and the man smiled. "well this is the make up, its more friendly to girls and its better for your skin then others..but the first part of using this is actually taking this drug first." The man was waring a nice dark purple suit and ciel thought about it, honestly it would be easy for him to blend in with anyone in a crowd, a business man or otherwise.

Ciel watched him open his black bag and pick up something that looked like it held lip gloss, he opened it but it held a white powder. The boy gasped and smiled at him putting her nose to it, it was quickly shoved into his face. The boy gasped as the powder was shoved into his nose and he huffed it begging to have trouble breathing, he didn't expect the man to be so rough and he had asthma. "stop stop!" He fell down gasping and coughing heavily. He groaned and clenched at his chest the corset not helping him breath at all.

The man stood in shock generally the people he drugged passed out after feeling limp not gag and cough so violently. "h...hay..!? Are you okay? kid..?!" He grabbed the boy's hand and shook him Ciel was about to pass out from lack of air. The demon felt the boy was at his limit and awaited his order from the boy to save him. "Come on.." he whispered to himself knowing he could be the only one hearing it. Ciel gasped as he looked at the butler silently crying for help he couldn't speak as he collapsed onto the floor. The man cursed loudly as he went to run out which was Sebastian's cue to jump in.

The man blocked the door way as he was in full demon form making the scum who hurt his master scared. He shrieked and backed away as the heels clicked in the silent room as he walked forward pinning the man to the wall. He dug his heel into the man's chest as feathers fell around him and the room was pitch black. A loud crack was hurt as his heel was dug into the man's ribcage even deeper. He tortured the man until he saw fit and disposed of the boy quickly. The boy could hear the screams and saw just the heels of man's demon form right before he turned back, for almost a moment he thought he saw Sebastian's full body but no..it couldn't have been..

His butler ran over to the boy and gave him a shot from an inhaler in his pocket after waking the boy, as ciel began to breath again his lunges expanding he clutched at his chest "t..take it..!" Sebastian nodded and he pulled up the dress just enough so he could cut the corset it was off the boy within a few seconds. Ciel panted hard and sighed in relief. "what a sick bastard.. drugging little girls.. honestly... well i didn't expect you to kill him..but good job none the less." The man smirked and helped Ciel fix his dress again, honestly it didn't look too different without the corset. "Yes but he hurt you..so i felt the need to protect you my lord.. I apologize."

The boy sighed "its fine.. I doubt he will be missed. He died his hair.. often as far as I know, I could smell bleach." Sebastian nodded and fixed his own clothing and hair. "I suppose." He peaked out the bathroom door and then pulled his head back looking at the boy. "the party seems to have died down, we may go back if you wish... or straight home. I don't want your feet hurt." He smiled to the boy and Ciel waved his finger to bring the man over. "No.. come back here." Sebastian blinked and nodded as he came back to the boy and got those soft arms around his waist.

Ciel smiled up at the man and took a breath. "don't say it.. I know how I look in this thing." Sebastian smirked as he wrapped his arms just below the boy's rum putting him onto the counter, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck instead. Sebastian pressed his lips to the boy once again slowly then trailing them own his neck, the boy shuddered softly and closed his eyes pulling the man he loved closer. "ah.." The boy moaned softly into his partner's ear as he was laid back the mirror right above him, he shifted a bit letting Sebastian push himself between the boy's legs kissing him still.

The man smirked as he bit down onto the boy's neck softly and down his chest being sure not to leave marks. Sebastian began to grind his member through his pants against the boy's pink lace panties. Ciel arched his back and groaned as his member throbbed he began to roll his head back his panties now up to his ankle hanging off one foot. The butler leaned against the boy his member free from its restraints grinding on him. They each began to pant and grunt they used each other to get pleasure neither much worried as they made each other breathless from kissing.

Ciel moaned softly as he thrust his tongue deeper into his butler's mouth panting softly, he pulled the man closer both his legs wrapped tightly around the man's waist. "Sebastian..." They had been doing it long enough for Ciel not to have to say another word or even order it, his butler nodded and kissed the boy's neck softly again and began to suck the skin just hard enough to make the boy moan aloud as he began to thrust his member in. Ciel shuddered softly holding up his dress a bit more so it wouldn't get dirty, though the cold sink surface wasn't pleasant it wasn't bad.

Within a few moments Ciel was pushed up against the man his legs wrapped tightly around his waist as Sebastian could see the back of Ciel's lustful body in the mirror and his of face, he was thrusting all the way in each time getting a small mewl from the boy only pulling out an inch before he went back. All that could be heard from the two were soft grunts and rustles of clothing their hot skin slapping together and bodies rubbing against each other. Ciel couldn't help but love every second of it he didn't even care anymore that they were in a bathroom.

He began to move his hips back with the man as he was pulled closer and was panting against Sebastian's neck. "fast..Faster!" The demon was all to happy to satisfy, he gripped the boy's hips closer to his own as he went faster and faster making the boy's legs begin to feel sore. He gasped loudly and laid his head back in pleasure feeling the cold sink hit his exposed thighs as the dress was pushed up to his stomach exposing his member. The man above him kept his speed as he slammed into the boy's spot roughly. "B..Bocchan..!"

The boy clenched tightly around his butler's member which made it harder for Sebastian to move. He pulled out and spun the boy around before he could say anything, his extensions hot and sweaty on his head as he faced the mirror not his hands on the edge of the bathroom sink he blushed as he could see the man behind him and his own red face. "d..don't.." The demon licked his lips as he thrust back in his head going back which just made the boy arch back. He leaned down into ciel's ear. "what..? You can't watch yourself being fucked master? Its such a pleasant sight."

Ciel gasped louder as he watched the older man's member moving in and out of him his lip being bit so he wouldn't make much noise. He let out louder and louder moans getting close to his finish. 'i..i ahh...! Sebastian!" The boy screamed out one last time before he came his member shooting out on his stomach and exposed chest but not hitting the dress. He panted hard and couldn't even look up as Sebastian let out a satisfied sigh filling the boy before he pulled out and began to clean them up. Ciel hugged his butler tightly as they both relaxed for a bit then looked around the still empty room.

"well..it looks like no one noticed.. or came in..however where.. are the pink underwear?" He asked the man who was fixing his hair looking as composed as ever. The man looked around as well and chuckle. "I am not sure master.. perhaps it will be found at a a later time." As he finished the boy opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by his butler. "Sir, i doubt anyone would guess their yours. And.. we should leave pretty soon it has been over an hour since we were last seen by anyone else." The boy sighed and nodded wondering if his butler was up to something or not. He wrapped his arms around the man as they made their escape into the night no longer needing anything else there.

* * *

****This is partly dedicated to the lovely Megan, because she cosplays 'robin ciel' XD luvz.**

**Yay for fast updates enjoy teh yummy lemons i give you! Though I like limes more..  
**

* * *

**Please check out the soon to be updated ebay  
**

**lifepod700**

* * *

**Bye bye.**  
**


	6. Help with shots!

**To my lovely dear perverse readers of Spermy baby shots, I hope you've been enjoying the shots.. the lovely sperm. XD But i do have a call for help now, this is NOT a story update, this is simply going to be a request for help from you. ^^ I need more ideas, BUT I only accept Ciel X Sebby stories, no others not that I don't like them its just that I love the old fashion (aka ciel n sebby) if you know what I mean. :D So please please please, either PM me OR leave a comment with a theme. I can work off themes that are short maybe two lines or so about things like place or what they were doing. **

**example: "Sebastian and Ciel at Undertaker's shop" (btw that's already in progress)**

**just give me some details and tell me if you want your username NOT to be mentioned idc the reason. XD so if you don't tell me your user will be mentioned in the opening for crediting the idea. I will do ONE shot at least a week i've been getting more and more busy lately. So please send me ideas again via comment or PM and I will get working on it. Thank you!**


	7. Bath time gives us perverse ideas

****OK this one was hard to do. XD TY for all requests submitted so far~ Please add a bit more details though lol. :D ****still currently accepting requests* **

**That being said, don't flood me with them please~**

* * *

**Today has been a very very long day..i'm not doing so well so please be nice to me on this one guys, also i couldn't think of much because Ciel is top in this, so its not too interesting. Ah well. **

**Requested by: Murphete 12/4/12 **

**Thank you~ ^w^ **

**Reply too: XxDevilxX199 I love the idea and I will probably do that soon. ^^ but i'm not sure of what to do for the pink panties thing in the last story, if you could give more detail on that idea it will also become a shot. It was mostly made as a joke but will make a lovely spermy shot. XD  
**

* * *

**lastly please check out my ebay via my homepage. (we sell anime supplies)  
Thank you and enjoy. I know Ciel will.**

* * *

Ciel was getting a bath after a very long day of work, companies an annoying bossy people. He relaxed into the tub with ease tilting his head back for his butler to scrub. The man smiled to the boy as his sleeves were rolled up and he began to wash shampoo into the boy's hair. " I take it this is the best part of your day so far?" He joked. Ciel smirked. "actually yes..stupid greedy old men, they really...really think that I need to spend five hours deciding on a thousand dollars? And for what?" He grumbled and let his body relax fully soaking in the rose petals and hot water.

"however...i suppose all those women looking at you like a piece of meat is not too much fun, at least for a demon." He remarked looking away from the man. Sebastian blinked and smirked. "I do not enjoy being called 'meat' or looked at like it either, so you are correct in that manor..but my master your tone, perhaps am I too guess a bit of jealously in your voice?" He asked slyly as he dumped a bucket of water over the boy's head. Ciel gasped as he shook his head and glared at the man. "I..never said that! I was..simply implying that it must be annoying to you. Nothing I would ever do...disgraceful creatures."

He crossed his arms and almost looked like he was pouting (which was very adorable to the man) The man smiled a bit and put a hand on the boy's shoulder whispering into his ear. "Bocchan..you know i only lust for you.. whatever those people want..they will never get..I only serve you." He smiled as the boy blushed furiously red and glared. "I.. am not.. jealous in any way..and I know that so don't say it so close!" He splashed the man's shirt and blushed as Sebastian's nipples were revealed from the warm water hitting his silky white shirt.

He chuckled a bit and began to finish washing up the boy, he scrubbed the boy's shoulders with a sponge. "was that on purpose my lord?" He teased the boy laughing a bit at how embarrassed Ciel was. As the butler finished washing him he got a towel and and dried the boy. Sebastian chuckled lightly as Ciel kept staring at the wet spots on his shirt. "you should really change... I am getting distracted by such a stain on you. Your my servant correct?" he glared at the man but wasn't really upset as he was embarrassed.

Sebastian chuckled again and nodded. "Once your in your night clothes sir, then I will change." He went to stand but Ciel grabbed onto the man's arm, he pulled which made Sebastian put his arm back down and the boy's foot went forward making him slip. He gasped his eyes wide open in shock as he fell backwards seemingly in slow motion. They were both still near the edge of the tub thankfully and within a second the man wrapped his arms around Ciel and switched them so he landed on his back under the still draining water with Ciel on his chest. The boy gripped the edges of the tub and was still shaking some as almost a minute passed.

The butler brought his head up and couldn't help but laugh a bit as he sat up in the tub crossing his legs with his hands on the boy's sides. "well...that was a bit messy, are you alright my lord?" He smiled to the boy they had never had such an accident happen in the bathroom before. Ciel nodded and rubbed his face "i..yeah.. yes..." He slowly got up and looked at his butler again. "you..your clothes are soaked.." the boy blushed a bit. and noticed every inch of his butler's toned body was soaked and so well defined now. "Yes I apologize but that tub did still have water, so of course." He got up and stepped out onto a towel but was dripping, he wrapped a second towel around the boy. "Sir..would you please head into your bedroom? Normally I would take you, however I will get everything soaked."

Ciel nodded and walked out slowly but didn't close the door all the way, instead he stood outside looking through a one inch crack at his butler. ".." He held his breath as the man wiped hair out of his face. The butler sighed and knew Ciel was watching, he always knew what his master felt and almost everything he saw, despite the door being almost closed he could feel Ciel getting excited. He smirked to himself and slowly pried the wet shirt off his body undoing each button one at a time, after he let his shirt pool below his tall body he began to work on his pants which did take a lot longer.

As he pulled open his zipper Ciel gasped lightly his own member already getting hard but he tried not too make any noise, the boy would have loved to have his butler do that to him in person just a few feet away, put on a show of stripping he had done it before but not like this. Ciel had never seen his butler do private things or things he wouldn't want others too see alone. The man smiled a bit as he pulled down his dark damp trousers because his member was shown he never wore underwear.

The boy didn't know how much longer he could hold out from this he ran back to his bed and tried to breath normally as his member stood leaning against his stomach. Sebastian smiled to himself as he decided that he wanted to have fun with the boy from having such a rough day. Ciel tried to calm himself yet again, he put a hand over his eyes covering them as he laid back and waited a minute or two figuring Sebastian would take some time. His butler had crept into the boy's room an was waiting for the right moment, when he took a moment to stretch and yawn the demon pounced. He pinned the boy's hands above his head and had pushed his knee between ciel's legs making the towel fall open. Sebastian himself was naked but his body wasn't cold from the tub water is was a little cooler then Ciel's. "master.."

The boy began to blush furiously again as he struggled for a moment and looked away from the hansom man above him. "..s..Sebastian.. I thought you were going to change." He said trying to change the topic, his butler smirked and kissed the boy's cheek. "I want to give you a reward for today, taking the time to put on clothes just to be taken off would be a waste, correct?"

Ciel smirked back and wasn't going to give up that easily. "perhaps then, why don't you let me go so I can get my reward? I want to play a game..with your body Sebastian." The demon smiled at the boy's reply, he didn't mind whatever Ciel did to him even if it hurt. "go right ahead.." he let go and sat back on the bed his legs crossed an member not hard at all yet. The boy blushed as he crawled over and put himself in the butler's lap. "..your not aloud to make fun of me for what I do tonight okay?"

Sebastian chuckled kissing the boy "I wouldn't ever think of it..do whatever you want." He laid back and allowed the boy access to his body kissing him one more time. Ciel took a breath and traced his smaller fingers on the man's broad shoulders. "I do happen to know your a bit of a peep though bocchan, if you ever were to want me to strip for you or put on a show I would be happy." He snicked at the boy's reaction. He blushed furiously once again and looked away from the man. "i was curious as to what took you so long..you just so happened to have been stripping it is not my fault."

His butler nodded his head once. "of course." Ciel glared a moment before experimentally touching different parts of his butler's body. He pinched the man's nipple between his index finger and thumb earning a light gasp and small moan. Before long Ciel was licking at the man's nipples and chest running his hands all over the man's upper body. Sebastian seemed to be enjoying it, though he did make a few noises a bit extra to help the boy knowing it was Ciel's first time trying to touch his butler in a sexual way rather then the other way around.

"h..how's that?" he asked as he licked down the man's chest slowly getting closer to his erect member. Sebastian moaned softly watching the teal hair move softly. "good... keep going bocchan. Just..a bit more.." the boy smiled and knew what Sebastian wanted as he began to grow more confident. He kissed lower and lower before stopping right above Sebastian's member. "you want me to kiss this?" He teased smirking. Sebastian chuckled and reached down rubbing Ciel's inner thigh making his cock twitch. "yes. I would like you to touch that my lord.."

Ciel bit his lip and glared. "I am the only one doing the touching." He patted the man's hand away putting his lips over the large member softly sucking at it. He still wasn't very good but of course his butler didn't mind, the image of the boy sucking him was just enough for him. "ah..mhh.." He let out soft grunts and groaned his head pressing back into a pillow. After a few moments of teasing Ciel was bobbing his head in rhythm to small thrusts into his mouth from his butler.

He relaxed his throat before taking it all in his mouth sucking hard. Sebastian arched his back and gasped. ".c..Ciel.." He moaned softly and pulled away from the boy, Ciel pouted. "I said.."Before he could continue lips were on his again, they kissed for several minutes before Sebastian turned over so he was on all fours his legs spread wide for the boy. He was holding himself on his hands as he looked back at the boy smirking. "well? Don't you want to be the one touching?" He assume that position would be the best for the boy for now, though honestly he was considering riding him.

Ciel blushed more as he saw the perfectly toned hips and ass in his direction. "i..i'm not.." he stuttered before getting closer to the man. "Sebastian i'm not sure how to do this.." The man smiled comfortingly and got a bit closer. "just..go ahead and start, don't worry about it." Ciel nodded and though nervous felt a bit better, he pushed his tip against the man's entrance flushed. Sebastian smirked at the boy who looked so determined to pleasure his butler he thought it was very cute.

The man pushed himself in a bit helping the boy he knew it would be a bit hard for himself to feel it but Ciel's pleasure is what mattered at the moment. The earl got himself in and shuddered as his legs shook a bit. "god its..its...hot and.. ah.." He didn't know what else to say being inside his butler felt amazing, he wasn't sure to move his hips or not. Sebastian of course not feeling any pain pushed back on the boy to get him started. "go ahead.. go at your own pace." Ciel nodded and in a few minutes was thrusting at a slow but steady pace letting out soft gasps. "ah..hh.."

He tilted his head back as they began to pound against one another though the boy wasn't enough to fully satisfy the man he still very much enjoyed it, his member throbbed as he let out the same noises that Ciel normally would be letting out given this position. The boy rubbed in small circles around his butler's hips his soft now damp from sweat hair was bouncing on his forehead as he rocked in and out of the man. Sebastian blushed as he was feeling the bed creak under them and his arms were getting shaky, he suddenly pulled away making Ciel groan at the sudden loss.

Before he could protest, Sebastian was pinning the boy's waist his member rubbing against Ciel's. He leaned down an whispered in the boy's ear softly. "I'm going to show you how I feel whenever you ride me now..master." The man smirked as Ciel looked away his butler getting onto his member eagerly knowing this way would get Ciel deeper as well. His teal hair went back as his hips jerked a bit. "ahh..hh..hh..wait..i can't..!" The boy couldn't think straight as he felt that wonderful heat surround him.

Sebastian blushed a bit more as he leaned down his arms on either side of the boy's head moving himself ontop of Ciel within seconds going much faster and forcing Ciel as deep as he could go. Ciel moaned aloud as he grabbed onto the member leaning on his chest and began to stroke it, as soon as it was touched Sebastian began to move faster his body almost bouncing with speed as he tried to get his spot reached which was rather difficult. Ciel began to jerk his hips once again one hand pulling at Sebastian's hip the other stroking his member as fast as he could his own hips grinding roughly against the man on top of him.

"ahh! f..fuck!" Sebastian's eyes closed half way as he began to pant pre cum already coming out of his member, Ciel blushed again at the sight of such a man using Ciel's body so rapidly to his own satisfaction. "S..Sebastian.I can't..i can't..hah.!" He couldn't finish his sentence or stop moving as though he wanted the older to finish first his own end was about to hit him. He jerked violently as his chest expanded and relaxed several times fast his member emptying into his butler's ass. Sebastian groaned and had slowed down as he jerked not expecting Ciel's cum to hit his spot. They both shoot out Sebastian's releasing over the boy's chest and some reaching up to his chin and neck.

Ciel's member was milked of everything he had to offer as he panted hard his legs giving out on him and body laid there panting hard. Sebastian got up slowly trying not to make a mess but didn't see the point really, He smiled kissing the boy as he laid beside him. "are you alright?" The earl nodded slowly and covered his face. "yes..that was... i didn't..expect.." He didn't know how to explain how that felt to him it was as good as being 'bottom' but not better. "it was wonderful." Said the man kissing Ciel's chest softly. Ciel laughed a bit and cuddled into the man's body the cum swishing between them but neither really cared.

Sebastian smirked as he pet the boy. "you know master." "yes?" "well..now we both have to get clean once more. Another bath is in order." He said though not really in the mood to clean them at that moment. "get me up an hour early tomorrow then, and clean it..but don't leave me tonight." He grumbled and smiled into Sebastian's chest. "Of course, good night..my lord please rest up." the man smiled and hugged the boy to him as he looked at the mess with a small smirk.

* * *

****That was hard...no pun intended. :D lol ik it was a little lame, but come on.. Its hard to make Ciel a good 'top' kay? Lol.**

**Ty for the suggestion ^w^ I liked it was very fun~  
**

* * *

**once again, please check out my ebay shop. Ty for reading and stuffs..now idk when i'll be updating so yeah. :O like I said going through some stuff right now.**  
**


	8. Dresses and corsets part 2

****Bam, just think i'm uploading one pervy thing tonight? Oh no I can't sleep so i'm going to stay up and do another wahahaha**

**:D soooooo this is second part to the first dresses and corsets, suggested by: XxDevilxX199 So thank you~! Submitted a few hours ago actually. XD so in this story, I just came up with some stuff randomly and tossed it together =3= i hope it works.**

* * *

**As always thank you for reading this spermy shot and hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**STILL ACCEPTING SHOT IDEAS!  
**

**Please support me by checking out my ebay: we sell anime stuff~)**

* * *

**Without further interruption, commence YAOI.****

* * *

The boy had slept the night before an extra two hours from the very wonderfully rough sex with his butler the night before. He was awoken slowly by his butler that morning, the night before not having gotten the chance to clean up. He was shaken gently by the man he loved so much to awake. "good morning..master." He smirked and kissed the boy's cheek. "How are you feeling?" He gently slid a hand down the boy's naked back and groped his ass. He blushed and kissed the man's lips gently. "fine.. my ass could use a little loving though."

Sebastian chuckled a bit as he carried the boy into the bathroom. "I don't think that's really something I can help, you like it rough." He set the boy into a warm bath and began to wash him from the feet up the boy still had some dried cum on his legs. "Its sticky.." He rubbed some off his thighs and didn't know what else to say it made him laugh a bit though. Sebastian chuckled, Ciel was always in a better mood for the next several hours after sex which was a good plus side.

He ran through what had happened the night before in his mind as he finished washing. His butler dried him off and knew what the boy was thinking. "Do..you know what happened to the underwear? I assume no one else found it and thought anything of it but since they didn't end up coming back.." He chuckled a bit. "perhaps I shouldn't have ripped them off you so fast." "I can't.. help not wanting to wear such a useless piece of clothing."

The man chuckled as he dressed the boy for the day and walked him to his office. The way the boy acted and was better after each time especially when they did it in different public places. Ciel couldn't get it out of his mind even as he drank his morning tea and read the paper, the boy sighed as he finished eating and set down his paper. The butler had come in with a guest who had arrived more recently, the butler sighed a hand on the bridge of his nose. "master...the Vicount Druid is making a request to speak with you..urgently."

The earl rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I have...a feeling.." He trailed off and huffed. "fine, but I don't want to be alone in the room with him... he is very disgusting." His butler nodded and let the man in, he stood behind Ciel's chair as the two began to talk. The druid smiled to the boy and had a calm expression. "Well... I was at that lovely part until very late last night. I could not happen but help notice that when I went to use the washroom there was a pair of women's underwear."

The boy rolled his eyes again and stared at the man. "..what on earth does something like that have to do with me? What are you even saying?" Sebastian glared at the man as he knew what he was going to probably do next. The Vicount laughed a bit as he stood up "well..just remember what i'm telling you, I will need to barrow your butler." Sebastian blinked staring at the man. "what?" Ciel glared as he didn't want his butler to leave. "no.. I will not leave my master's side."

The druid waved a finger to call the man over and they spoke in the hall about something that Ciel didn't know about. A few moments later his butler came back into the room, he sighed. "well..i'm sure he has them, but you must go to his mansion privately tonight." The earl swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Alright..." Within a few hours they were in a similar situation as before except that Sebastian ended up serving guests and the door ordered by Ciel to let him alone with the Druid as the man wished in his desperate attempt to get back the underwear.

In all the commotion the demon had noticed more then twenty minutes had passed without a single order from the boy of course he was getting worried as each second seemed to last five minutes. They were in a quiet and dimly light room that had Ciel in his pink dress and and (now new) corset. "How did you find out then?" "Lou, you were right about the drugs.. Phantomhive, but I doubt you can use that against me now, am I correct?" He chuckled as he poured tea for them both. Ciel shook his head and looked away from the man. "true. however I personally do not care much for whatever you need to do keep money in your wallet it is rather an annoying concern."

The man held out a black back. "well then... as long as we are at a mutual agreement, here you are.." Ciel took it but intended on throwing them away. "wonderful, I shall be making my leave." He made sure not to drink the tea not trusting anything that man made for him. The vicount smirked and suddenly had pushed the boy to the wall in the dimly light room. "No..I think I should get a bit of something extra from such a beautiful person, I have been so very nice for to you."

The earl glared and tried to get away but his wrist were quickly grabbed and held above his head. "Oh don't you dare!" He was about to make his order but got a cloth shoved into his mouth. The boy struggled but he was suddenly dropped to the ground roughly the older of the two pinning him by sitting on the boy's waist pulling out some rope from his jacket pocket. "Excuse me for being so rude.. however I do wish to get something out of this, and i do not intend on being gentle." He smirked and Ciel let out a scream but couldn't do anything really to get himself free, his wrists were tied above his head by the rope the vicount man had been keeping in his jacket.

The vicount smiled more and as he watched the boy struggle and began to push up his skirt. "I don't think that will help you, that man who is always guarding you, your butler can't hear you...its a loud party and he's all the way downstairs." Ciel glared more and kept his legs shut tight he didn't want the man to touch him. 'sebastian..sebastian help me..' he said aloud in his mind knowing the man would come but it didn't seem soon enough. The blonde 'disgusting' man trailed his fingers slowly up the boy's thighs which didn't make the boy move at all. He groaned in discomfort and kept trying to resist but was getting light headed as a pink fog began to fill the room.

Ciel only had the choice of breathing it in through his nose and his eyes began to close even as he struggled. The boy had passed out for a few moments and ended up being woken up several minutes later, his dress was torn the corset part half un done. Sebastian was standing next to a passed out Vicount before slowly walking over to the boy taking off his ties and restraints fast though he knew the man had touched the boy some it didn't seem to be much from what he could see. Ciel gasped for air and went to cover himself up but was pushed back roughly by his butler pinning him with a lustful kiss.

He went to cover his chest but his butler had even pushed his arms apart and had the boy exposed, he pulled away kissing the boy's neck lightly. Ciel's chest began to heave as he felt the man's warm hands covering his entire upper body rubbing it so gently through the annoying clothing. "i..Sebastian...i." The butler's eyes were glowing bright crimson red. "I know..you didn't do anything master, but the fact is someone else has touched you." He stated anger clear in his voice, though not mad at Ciel. "I would like to kill that man."

Ciel nodded and looked away a bit scared. "he..didn't...get far.. and..no that is not a good idea it would cause too much trouble Sebastian." The boy struggled but still couldn't sit up or resist. Sebastian smirked as he pulled the dress off the boy leaving the underwear on, he had a stomach corset that only went up to his nipples not covering them (i'm not sure what its called XD) that was lace pink, another pair of lace pink underwear and thigh high pink stockings. He went to cover himself but the larger body pressed onto him. "you wore this all for me tonight master?" He said slyly with a smirk. Ciel blushed "It was matching!" he defended but gasped as a hand began to rub his member through the underwear.

The boy bit his lip and moved his hips against his butler's hand. "ah..hh.. but he's..still in the room..and." He couldn't say much else as the man pressed his lips to his own. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian longingly. The man pushed his tongue into ciel's mouth and the battle didn't last, he licked along every part of the boy's mouth that he could reach making Ciel let out small gasps and moans. His butler knew every part of him that would make him feel good, he flicked his tongue as deep as it would go making Ciel arch and shudder his member throbbing. "ahh.." He pulled away panting hard his body on fire. "sebastian.. Sebastian don't make me wait please.."

Sebastian grinned as he kissed down the boy's body slowly then back up it. "mmh.. i don't think i will." He took his time devouring every inch of the boy's body but the place that he was needed most, he teased at the boy's thighs and hips licking closer and closer to the boy's balls. Ciel struggled a bit but couldn't do much else, he shivered in pleasure and thrust his hips up. "Please...just..just do it..!" The earl grew impatient as he began to stroke himself his underwear wet with pre cum.

The man smiled at the sight as he pulled down his pants and began to stroke himself as he pulled the boy's underwear to one ankle. He smiled as the boy blushed and pulled Sebastian closer. "I'm sorry.. young master, i'm sorry he touched you, but i never got an order." The boy smiled as he pulled Sebastian between his legs wrapping himself around the older man. "Shut up, that's an order." The man smiled as he thrust his tip inside the boy suddenly. "yes..my lord." Ciel arched his back and relaxed as best he could. "ah.. don't be slow just..move." He said biting his lip.

His butler smirked as he thrust himself fully in, the boy's eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly not caring if anyone heard him. "aah..aah! Oh!" He pulled the man closer one hand on his shoulder the other on the back of his head. Sebastian pressed his lips to the boys gently. "even if the party is loud..you shouldn't out match the voice of any guests that would raise some suspicions master." The boy blushed as he looked away from the man. "shut up..I can make any noise I want."

The man's eyes glowed their beautiful soft crimson red as he rocked his hips up inside the boy. Ciel's hips snapped down against the man pushing him deeper. "don't you dare be gentle." he smirked. The man nodded as he pulled out half way each time before thrusting back inside the boy fucking him roughly not that Ciel minded, Sebastian seemed to be possessive of him at the moment which was fine with him. "more..more!" His head fell back as his thighs began to tense his back grinding against the ground his body practically glued to the man.

The earl's legs were wrapped around the man's waist his ankles locked sweat passing between them both as they each panted and continued use of the others body. Sebastian began kissing across every inch of the boy's body he could reach a skilled hand sliding between them to stoke the boy. Ciel moaned aloud his eyes half lidded and hands pulling at the man's hair roughly he pulled out a few stands. "aah..hhh Sebastian Sebastian!" They could hear the beat of loud music from the other room it became a very fast pace soon that his butler was all too happy to attune his body too.

Sebastian saw the end coming too soon and picked Ciel up, he leaned the boy against the wall and began to fuck him like that instead, the earl would have complained about the pain from the new position but was enjoying how much deeper his butler was far too much to care. "Please..please!" the earl begged as he was moved against the man faster and harder each second. He leaned his head against the man's shoulder tensing up hard his ass clenching hard. Sebastian began to have a bit of trouble but kissed the boy again trying to calm him down. "your too tight..sir" He moaned softly in the earl's ear now slamming ciel's hips to the wall.

Ciel screamed out as his spot was reached each time his entire body arching hard. "Ahh! h.." he tensed up harder and screamed out a few more times until his throat hurt as his member released itself across the butler's chest. "S..Sebastian..Sebas..tian.." His body shook hard as the man inside him fallowed. He pulled on the boy's hips roughly and groaned in his ear releasing inside the boy's tight hot hole. Ciel moaned softly as his chest heaved for several minutes before the man set him down pulling out. "master.." "..he didn't wake up." the boy said smirking as he sat on the floor looking at the man who was still passed out.

Sebastian smirked and bowed as he cleaned the boy. "of course not, he will be..'sleeping' for several more hours." The boy couldn't help but laugh a bit. "someone gets jealous." He pulled up his underwear even though they had dried pre cum on them and picked up the black bag. "there in here." The man nodded as he took it and put his large coat on the boy, it covered his entire body past his knee's so it didn't look like he had no dress. "I will be sure to burn them.." he didn't respond to the earlier comment which just made the boy smile. Ciel laughed a bit as he looked at himself in a mirror. "Can't even tell... let's get going."

The two slipped back into the party with ease, Ciel simply looked as though he had gotten cold, the rest of his torn dress was in a bag Sebastian was carrying. The two looked completely normal as they walked to their ride back to the manor and sat to speak in the carriage. "I have a feeling..he will not be telling of what took place tonight." "and why is that?" "I'm fairly sure someone will question finding a man passed out and his hands cuffed behind him in a room full of 'date rape' toxins." The earl laughed. "well.. that sounds like an interesting way of punishment. "I only do as pleases you, my lord."

* * *

****ahhh idk how i did on that, i'm better at just one shots so i'm not sure if that was good because it was a second part, but let me know!**

**Thank you for the suggestion. :D luvz!**

**Again, please check out my ebay via my page  
**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway. ^w^ enjoy yo spermy babies,bye bye~****


	9. Lizzy's mistake

****No this shot does not have Lizzy in it..(in a sexual way just regular) i'm not stupid. Lol anyway~ welcome welcome my little lovely spermy babies. ^w^ how are you today?**

* * *

**Still accepting shot ideas/requests****.**

* * *

**Suggested by: BabyYuuki1342 On 12/07/12**

* * *

The Earl of Phantomhive was on the couch in the gaming room with his to-be wife Lizzy. The two had just gotten done playing his favorite game, which of course was chess. Ciel was leaned back his nose buried in a book while his partner looked around bored ."cieelllll!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. The boy sighed and let her but didn't put down his book. "Sebastian will be bringing tarts in so ease your boredom." he told her softly blinking and turning the page. Lately she had been like this, every time they were together she would cling to him once Sebastian was out of the room or anyone else was looking

She pouted and looked at him annoyed. "come on.. why can't he just bring it and leave? I don't like how close you are to him ciel." She turned her head from him pouting and crossing her arms. The boy rolled his eyes, yes he had a very very closer relationship with his butler but it had nothing to do with her and he had tried many times over the last months to break things off with the girl even bluntly telling her he didn't like girls. Not that she knew he liked Sebastian that way but that wasn't even the point at the moment. "Elizabeth, you have a personal servant your maid, and with how large of a company i run if i had no butler I would most likely have died a long time ago."

The girl stomped her foot and glared at him. "Ciel I told you not to call me that! I am you-!" Before she could finish yelling the door opened as Sebastian walked in with some sweets. "Oh my..is the miss alright?" He questioned smiling. The girl suddenly put on a bright smile for him. "oh yes Sebastian everything is wonderful, I'm just trying to get Ciel to want to play around is all." The butler smirked to himself and nodded his insides boiling. "Well the Earl is fragile and tired out easily, so don't be too rough with him." He had to stop his eyes from glowing in front of the girl after putting down two cups of tea and setting a tray of sweets in front of them.

Ciel flashed a small smile to the man knowing how much he would have loved to kill Elizabeth at the moment. "yes, that is very true, my butler knows all my limits..all of them." He smirked at the word 'all' as well. The girl shrugged as he began to eat and drink. "yes yes i know.. Sebastian! Why don't you bring us up some of those lovely little chocolate scones? I love them so very much!" The butler blinked as Ciel's heart began to race he didn't want to be alone with her. "I'm sure Sebastian has things to do Elizabeth, and this room needs to be cleaned the bored is still out.

Lizzy rubbed here eyes and was obviously about to throw a fit. "b..but i..i want!" Sebastian bowed his head. "if i could not bring such a wonderful small snack to the lady, what kind of butler would I be?" He bowed his head once more to his master before leaving the room. Ciel curled himself into a ball now a bit worried as Lizzy had put down her drink an snack. "order him not to open the door when he comes back." She said smiling as she got right beside Ciel.

The boy glared at her. "Lizzy..do not do what your thinking, I don't see a reason why my butler wouldn't be able to see doing whatever it is you want to do." He acted like he didn't know but of course he did, the girl had almost no self control anymore, he set down his book and leaned forward to pick up the tea cup but was quickly pushed back on the large couch. He gasped as the girl head him on his back her small body as strong as his for he was fairly weak in general.

"l..Lizzy stop!" He let out a small scream scared, though he knew Lizzy couldn't really hurt him unless she had a tool of some sort he didn't want her to touch him. She smiled and put her knee's on his thighs forcing his legs apart. "No, i am to be married to you i want this Ciel!" The boy began to panic but before he could make another noise she pushed her small hand to his mouth and another on his thigh. "Ciel.." She grinned and and began to rub up the boy's thigh. Ciel squirmed and made small grunts as he struggled but didn't want to hurt her. "L...nh.. Lizz.." he couldn't speak much as she picked up something from her pocket and shoved it in his mouth.

The boy shuddered and didn't like that she was doing this but his body couldn't help but react, he struggled more though it didn't help. She smirked at him and had her hands on the boy's waist she slowly slid them up pushing his shirt up to his chest. "Ciel..I sai-" She was cut off by Sebastian lifting her from her waist one arm carrying her with ease as though she weight nothing. Ciel's chest was going up and down rather fast as he watched her struggle but was relived, he didn't even see the man come in.

"put me down put me down put me down!" She screamed and kicked but if it had not been for others seeing it the man would have thrown her from the window probably. "miss..you have out stepped your bounds...do not come back until I speak with your caretakers." He locked the girl from the room and had finny take her away. The man rushed back to Ciel sitting him up and taking the piece of cloth out of his mouth sitting him up, he handed the boy some water. "I'm very sorry master... I did not expect her to be able to do some much in such short a time, please forgive me." He bowed his head and lowered it ready for any punishment the boy might have

Ciel blinked and stared at the man he didn't want to punish him, he drank some water and set it down before wrapping his arms around Sebastian's head very thankful. "..show me..." He whispered softly. "Sebastian.." he didn't need to say more the man knew what his master wanted, he raised his head and gently kissed the boy smiling. "of course..my lord.." The boy had a single tear fall down his cheek as he pulled Sebastian on top of him, he laid back and pulled the man down covering his body. Sebastian kissed the boy's cheek and licked the tear from his face softly. "master..i'm so sorry... that.. happened..she shouldn't have gotten a finger on you."

The boy pulled Sebastian's face to his kissing him deeply. "shut up.." he mumbled softly digging his hands into his butler's soft black silky locks. His butler kissed down the boy's neck and across it softly he slowly slid his hand down the boy's chest smiling at him. "yes.." he didn't want to talk about it or remember it either, he didn't ever want to imagine that girl touching him. The butler kissed at the middle of the boy's neck biting down on it gently. The Earl arched his back slowly as his butler bit down harder, he moaned softly and was already enjoying his butler's attention.

Sebastian pulled away for a moment as he sat himself up sitting in the boy's lap his member on ciel's, the boy blushed and gripped at Sebastian's hips. ".nh.." He felt his member pushing up against the butler's body. "ahh..hh.." He smirked to the boy grinding himself down his hips pushing on Ciel's as he trailed his hands slowly down the boy's chest and waist. Ciel moaned happily as his shirt was slid off his body he pushed the butler's coat off his and pulled him back down wrapping both his legs around Sebastian's back his arms around the man's neck.

The two gently kissed for several minutes Sebastian's hands feeling every inch of the boy's exposed skin that was slowly heating up, he smirked as his neck ear was kissed and gently nibbled. He whimpered softly as his body was getting more and more excited for the man. The earl got up finally and began to strip Sebastian but was flustered, he stopped at the man's pants and blushed more, the older of the two smirked as he opened the boy's shorts and slid them down kissing down the boy's stomach.

Ciel's legs shook a bit as he put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders to not fall, the man kissing farther and farther down to where Ciel needed him most but was so slow. He licked at the boy's tip softly before rubbing his hands around Ciel's hips. "master.. you shouldn't move so much." He smirked and teased by taking half the member into his mouth and sucking gently. The boy arched his back a hand coming up to cover his moan as he bucked his hips further almost thrusting into the man's mouth. Sebastian smirked and began to bob his head softly but pulling the boy closer, he let Ciel do what he wanted the expression on the boy's face was more then worth it.

The earl's moans were getting louder and longer every few seconds he was moving deeper in to that man's mouth never wanting it to end, his legs were about to give out as he gripped the man's shoulder tight shaking. "a..ahh Sebas.. Sebas..tian..!" Sebastian swallowed around the boy rolling his tongue around the underside of the boy's member roughly moving his mouth faster. Ciel's hips snapped forward and he let out a soft scream before he panted hard releasing into the man's throat. His butler swallowed happily until the boy was finished and smirked. "did you enjoy that young master?" He looked up at the panting shaking boy who had to sit down his legs were and body sweaty, he nodded.

Sebastian laughed softly as he spread the boy's legs again this time he was naked and he pushed himself against the boy his member onto Ciel's. The boy moaned softly an wrapped his legs once again around the man's waist. "S..Sebastian.." He kissed the man roughly and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Ciel moved his tongue under the butler's softly his arms wrapped tightly around the man's neck, he gasped as Sebastian suddenly entered him suddenly but he wasn't rough or fast. "ahh.." the man let out a soft moan in the boy's ear his eyes softly closing in pleasure.

His neck arched softly and he locked his ankles around the man as Sebastian went to pull out all the way he shook his head. "i'm fine.." He smiled and the butler began to move, he was sure not to pull out much before each thrust, gripping the bed on either side of the boy's head with each thrust he moved a bit faster. The earl didn't need the stretching as he normally did even though he wasn't prepared it didn't bother him at the moment, he tugged at the man's back clawing at it as he got faster making ciel's heart race with pleasure.

The butler smirked as he hit the boy's spot the making Ciel's legs clench tighter around the man his body pressed against Sebastian's. His member throbbed between them as he bit down on the man's ear. "more! Again!" His butler made sure to hit the boy's spot each time as he brought up his speed and lifted the boy's legs higher, he lifted their bodies as well some so he could angle himself better. The boy's back was bent almost painfully but he enjoyed it so much more then he might have expected, he began to scream different versions of his butler's name pre cum leaking from his member.

With a few more thrusts his butler had to pull out before the boy got his end to fast, he flipped the boy over so he was on all fours on the couch and before Ciel could protest for long his butler was back inside and thrusting. The boy's back arched beautifully with each thrust his spot being reached. "oh god.. oh god.." He let out small whimpers of pleasure, The man softly trailed kisses down the boy's spine then back up to kiss his neck. He kissed the boy's ear one last time before he stopped completely. Ciel growled in protest and began to move himself but his hips were held still. "master.." his butler whispered softly. "I want to do more then you have ever felt before..may i?"

The younger nodded frantically there was no way he could stop or protest at this point he needed his own release so badly, the man behind him began to pound once again but was past normal human speeds. Ciel screamed out loudly as he was almost numb with pleasure. "Sebastian Sebastian!" His entire body tensed as he lowered his head into a cushion and came the man behind him still moving at his in human pace. He leaned down over the boy's body as he continued use before getting his own release a small whisper of Ciel's name falling out from them as he filled the boy with all of his seed.

The wet hot feeling inside the boy's ass felt so good, he was slowly pulled out of his hips dripping with his butler's cum. His face was flushed bright red as his legs relaxed his butler sitting up beside him, he leaned down kissing the boy's cheek softly. "are you alright my lord?" "..my legs.." he groaned and nodded it was amazing but his legs felt numb and it would be hard for him to walk for a little bit. The boy's chest heaved for a few more minutes and he blinked before a hand covered his eyes. "is that how you will take care of me whenever she is being a pain?" He questioned his butler smiling. The man's eyes glowed softly in annoyance. "you are mine..that women will not have an inch of you."

The boy laughed a bit and hugged his butler as he sat up. "yes.. you know my body so well you know me so well." He nuzzled the man's neck softly. His butler held the boy in his lap smirking. "yes..I know how to make you release any noise and other substance I want." He pet the boy softly and let the earl fall asleep in his lap.

* * *

****Btw as much as i do HATE Lizzy, killing her would not do the Kuro legacy justice. ^^' i'm sorry..but its true. there for the little bitch shall live. XD for now.~ *evil laugh* Anyway hope ya'll enjoy this slightly lovey protective pervy spermy filled one shot.**

* * *

**You better give me my kisses..**

**Bye bye loves! 3 have a good day.  
**


	10. High school sucks

****Shots! sha sha sha sha sha sha sha sha sha sha shots! everybody!~**

**Lol this one was requested by~~~ **

**Megan: angel1994  
12/14/2012**

* * *

**Still accepting shot ideas/requests**

* * *

**Thank you for this request my lovely perverse sister!  
****

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive were very close friends, though boys who both went to the same school. Katsune academy, Sebastian Michaelis was the principle and had been acting as such for over a year now, Ciel was trying his best to fit in as a normal high school kid, though everyone had noticed that he was at least a bit attached to his principle, or more so then others. The boy was attending classes like all the others, he was to other eyes..the perfect student. Straight A's (even though Sebastian was the one who did the work.) Always on time. (though Sebastian brought him to school.) And never spoke out of line..ever. Even on one particular scene, where he was being made fun of in the lunch room.

On this day in particular Ciel was in class in History talking about the plague, Sebastian had stepped in for the regular teacher having been the one who caused the black death in the first place. He pointed to Ciel and had the boy repeat its history for the class, Ciel stood in an issued school uniform, button down dark blue shirt and dark blue pants with black tuxedo shoes. The boy smiled as he bowed his head and finished it off he wore a small smirk. "And despite popular belief, it was more then just the rats that got others infected. It was the dead bodies never taken care of, the insects were also a large part, and the fact that people in those times did not have a proper way of not being infected."

The boy smiled as he sat crossing his legs and the other boys clapped as well as his teacher, Mr. Michaelis. "wow.." a few boys whispered about how smart he was and Sebastian smirked. "you did very very well young Phantomhive, you show promise." He smiled and tapped his pointer to the chalk bored, he wore a suit with a black long black coat whenever it was winter and cold. The man was tall and sexy, if this had been a regular school (one with girls) Surely they would all faun over him, however this was a private school for all boys.

As the class was taken care of, the Earl took longer then normal to get his things for lunch break. His teacher hovered over him right after he had closed the door. "How are things going with capturing evidence of the young Charl's boy? I have heard that another break in was committed at the nurses office last night." he said to the Earl being sure to keep his voice low. The boy smirked as he was handed his fancy prepared lunch, Salmon with a honey glaze over honey buns. "I have nothing new sadly, yesterday he simply vanished during the study session i did not have to see which direction he went."

The two looked at each other for a moment, fourfilling Ciel's fantasy of being fucked at school would have been a nice thought to play with at the moment but not yet. He held the lunch in his hands and bowed to his teacher as the boy in question had been looking through the window of the door for a few seconds before. "Thank you then, Mr. Michaelis, I will look for that book in particular." "good day phantomhive" he held the door for Ciel smiling and also smiled to Charl's. "can I help you young man? Do you need something? Its lunch time you should head off soon." The boy blushed a bit and backed up. "i wanted to talk to Ciel so I waited! Nothing..else.." He looked down as Ciel walked out.

Ciel smiled to him and began to walk to the lunch room as Sebastian cleaned the class room. "What is it you are wanting?" "I need..to know the title of the next exam, at least.. well what part in history its going to be on. or else..my mother will be very upset." he said his voice low as they sat down and both began to eat. "So why are you coming to me? You never spoke with me much before, why don't you ask i'm sure Mr. michaelis will be happy to tell you so you may study." "well.. he can't know, because then he might tell my mother, you are close to him..so can't you just find out?" "I suppose." Ciel said softly as he played a bit with his food not much caring to eat it all at the moment.

"if its that important, i will get it. But you must answer one thing i ask you no matter what after I have it. Anything..on any subject you will answer me, got it?" He nodded frantically and smiled. "good then..you are very useful as it is Phantomhive." He smirked thinking he had won something over Ciel. Ciel went into the teacher's lounge, he walked in smiling as the next period had started, no one else was in there but Sebastian. "I got him..its easy, I just need to know the name of the time period we will be studying for the next exam."

Sebastian sipped some coffee (just for show of course) and smiled as he sat on a large reclining chair. "Oh? And is that all? well that was very simple well done, but I think i want to play a game just before I tell you.." He smirked to the boy and took another sip. Ciel locked the door and walked over slowly. "oh but Mr. Michaelis...aren't you supposed to help your students in any way you can?" Sebastian smiled in response. "well i do help you, in many ways this happens to be one of them. Sex is a wonderful relief of stress, a good screaming climax is good for clearing the mind it will make it much easier for you to think." Ciel blushed a bit and pushed Sebastian back in his chair and pulled out the part that pushed the legs up on it.

He took the mug from the older man's hands and hissed. "why would you even fake drinking this mud?" He huffed. Sebastian smiled again and put his hands on the boy's sides. "does it matter? Now honestly..who said you could just come here and sit in my lap?" "well what's in your pants is mine, so i have a right to sit on it." The boy smiled as he spread Sebastian's legs straddling him he purposefully sat down on the man's clothed member and kissed his neck. Sebasitan smiled as he began to rub his hands in small circles breaking the boy's concentration as he tried to work Sebastian instead. "d..don't.. I can't.." He moaned softly in the older man's ear.

"don't what?" He stopped and leaned back grinding up against the boy. "You should work for your reward, i don't just give this type of treatment out to anyone you know." The earl smiled as he sat un zipped Sebastian's pants. "oh? Come on.. honestly.. I don't think that is very fair, you give me this treatment whenever I want." He smiled and pulled Sebastian closer to himself, the older of the two raised his legs up pushing Ciel forward a bit. Sebastian grinned and spread the boy's legs. "honestly...Ciel to be a good student you must think like your teacher, take off those pants." "Oh? Take them off for me." he chuckled and laughed some. The boy shifted in Sebastian's lap and pulled down his own pants just enough to expose his ass. "but i don't want it to take so long to get dressed again."

The earl smirked and rubbed his hips against Sebastian's member gently. "hh..nhh.." The older smiled as he pulled the boy onto his own chest now thrusting his member between ciel's cheeks. The boy gasped loudly and arched. "ahh..aah! Don't.. oh god.. just.." He blushed and leaned his head into Sebasitan's shoulder moaning softly. The younger gripped onto the man's shoulders tightly and began to move himself faster making the older male's member slip in his thighs and move faster. "So what on earth do you need? Come on.. tell me then Ciel~" He smirked and kept up his pace just fucking between the boy's thighs and hips.

"T..the test..just..tell me.. please.. teacher.." he knew that this was Sebastian's game, to embarrass him but they both loved it just as much as the other. The younger of the two looked all innocent and cutely at him. "I'm not sure.. if i can do what you need me took, i have gym class you know. " A wide smile was the reply as Sebastian smirked. "well then, i suppose I will just do all the work." He pulled the boy's cheeks apart positing his member at Ciel's entrance and thrusting in harshly. Ciel arched his back and gasped loudly. "you need to work for your rewards, Phantomhive."

Sebastian's voice was always so cool calm and collected, even when they were having sex no matter where they were, at least until his own climax was reached..but even then it wasn't fair that he didn't get as loud as Ciel. The younger of the two smiled as he began to ride his lover pulling his hips against Sebastian's to grind him, he had done this many times but each time felt just as good as the last if not better. "se..Sebas.. Hhh.." he moaned loudly and gripped onto the man's chest to help move. The older smiled as he wasn't slowing down at all, despite the fact of some blood dripping from the boy's ass though it didn't really hurt the boy.

Ciel enjoyed every feeling, all the pain all the intense hot pleasure every shiver he felt and the touching of that man's hands. He grinned as his body was moved with ease practically bouncing on his lover's member within a matter of minutes, Sebastian wasn't even close to slowing down, he smirked to the boy and pulled his head down biting his ear. "what is it you want again? Tell me.." He smirked as he rammed himself inside the boy with those choice words, Ciel screamed out. "t..the te-..test..!" "i couldn't hear you." he did it again making the boy's thigh tense and tremble. "The test!ahh...i need..the..the.." he leaned his head down pushing himself as far down as he could on the organ he loved so much.

The earl began to forget what this was even about as his lover got faster and faster soon he was screaming out and arching once more. "oh..oh!" His face was red and hair stuck to his forehead. Sebastian smiled as he pulled the boy down and bit his neck roughly his hips going at an inhuman pace making the boy pre cum already. "its...on.. The japanese Samurai." he grunted the last word and release his seed inside the boy. Ciel screamed out one last time and shook almost violently as a cloth was pushed up covering his member and he released as well. "..s..shit.." he panted hard and grabbed onto his own hair.

The two panted and laid ontop of one another for a few minutes before Ciel finally got up and began to clean himself. "that's it? That's..the easier thing ever.." He sighed and cleaned up his posture and hair. "and now my face is all red." He put a finger on his neck and made sure to put hair over it. "no one..can see that.." he blushed as he had a hicky. The older smiled as he redressed himself and kissed the boy's head softly. "I am sorry, I must have done that by mistake, my lord."

The boy glared but couldn't complain, though he would limp a bit for the day it was well worth it. As the next bell went off Sebastian went back into his office and Ciel waited for charl's. "hello." he said with a fake smile, the smile he always wore for his classmates. "..Ciel.." The boy sighed. "i went to the library..but i can't study. its so boring." Ciel smirked at how spoiled that boy was. "alright.. well its on something easy, Samurai." He smirked as charl's gasped. "that's it?!..wait how did you get the answer so fast?" Ciel smiled politely and pushed back his hair. "nothing much. Just a normal private lesson.." He walked away leaving the boy staring in shock.

* * *

****I think the end for this one got a little weird. XD sorry, btw i was on the bus most the day so give me a break. , hope you enjoyed your shots.**

**R&R 4 reviews and i write another.  
**

* * *

**Still accepting shots!**

* * *

**Please check out the ebay link on my homepage, thank you~**  
**


	11. Christmas party santa, i want my gift

**** Oh yes..oh yes I am already back, you see in the hours of the night between studying i find time to write yaoi, why? Because if my brain stays on one thing for hours it will explode. :D and.. you know something? I think Sebastian is hot fucking as anyone, even Santa. ^w^**

* * *

**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON 2!**

* * *

**XD so this was ****not**** requested by anyone. :( i have only one request i'm working on right now, can' you guys help me with that please? I need smexy yaoi shot ideas! please please~ :D luvz!**

* * *

***shameless advertising* feel free to check out our ebay anime store~**

**STILL TAKING SHOT IDEAS!**

* * *

**Please enjoy santa's treats.****

* * *

The Earl was once again bored, he had decided that he was going to be wanting more of Sebastian, He wanted to play more. At this time Lizzy was out of the picture assuming of course that Ciel was dead having been a demon now. The two spent their time still protecting the royalty of London but now a lot more in secret, to everyone else's knowledge the Phanotmhive boy was dead his company run by his servants. Sebastian and Ciel were working at a mall as secret santa's for the employee's. Sebastian was wrapping up presents though the two did have to buy about twenty more still, he was dressed as Santa complete with a fake fat belly. Ciel with his height of course was an elf, though neither were really doing this for the royalty of London it was more over the fact of they needed something new.

Ciel got more impatient then his partner, a few months ago they had gotten into a church to do something similar. The large mall they worked at had a fake santa with fake raindeer as well but Ciel wouldn't stoop that low, he'd rather just do what he was doing with Sebastian. The two got clothing from what different store managers gave them and wrapped it, gave a random name then put it in someone's locker. Honestly.. what was so cheerful about that? Cheap things no one really wanted but had to act like they loved so much. They were currently setting up for a Christmas party, Ciel was in charge of setting up snacks, neither of them actually enjoyed that part much but ah well they couldn't do much to stop it.

Sebastian had been making the holiday punches, red, blue, green, and a few other colors. Ciel came up behind him as people were getting ready to enter the party, lining up at the door. "Love.. i don't want to put on that suit. Let me have a drink... those damn tights are amazingly tight." he huffed and took a swig of the green drink, little did he know Sebastian had spiked all of them. "i wouldn't.. well you enjoy that." he smirked and rather then stopping the boy he kept his mouth shut, Ciel smirked as he took two whole cups and chugged them before putting on his outfit, it was green tights, high heeled curled shoes with bells, a santa hat, he wore a bell bracelet that jingled very time he walked, and even a bell on his neck with a collar. "this is so dumb~ but hay..i like the drinks." the boy giggled and smiled as he was so light weight and young he was already getting drunk.

Sebastian nodded and smiled as he put on his suit and let everyone in, a while into the party Sebastian was allowed to take off the fake stomach and coat, he wore the fitted red pants and a blank tank top, as he brushed his hair back to how it usually was and walked across the holiday light room to Ciel almost everyone turned to him in the room. The beginning of his pelvic line could be seen it was so damn sexy, Ciel blushed as he slowly got closer and closer. The young demon smiled as he had at least been able to take of his hat, vest and shoes. "well. well.. aren't you the light of the party?" the boy who had two more glasses at least at this point giggled hugging his lover tightly a few girls huffed and turned away.

Everyone was enjoying the cheesy holiday music except for those two, he was in the corner with Ciel making out next to a missile toe, more then twenty extra people had arrived at the party so almost no one noticed the two, Sebastian had his hands on the tipsy boy's waist and Ciel his arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist. "..nhh.." He moaned soflty and began to tug a bit at the man's hair wanting more. Of course Sebastian complied, kissing the boy deeper and lifting him up a bit, in a few minutes they could sneak away to what they both wanted.

Finally he pulled away they were both panting and hard, Sebastian held Ciel to his chest and turned around as all the presents were added to the table and one person had a list. "okay okay, now everyone has a number except the two actual secret santas.. where ever they may be." The large women smiled as she started to read off the list. Everyone was in that room now which made it a good time, Ciel and Sebastian made their way to the back room of the party room both a bit flushed though Ciel was the only one drunk. Sebastian smirked as he locked the door and turned on the light in the room, there was nothing there except a window that hopefully no one would look through and some holiday candy and a chair. Ciel giggled as he was pushed back onto the chair and smiled. "oh..someone's going to hear me you know."

Sebastian chuckled as he tie up the boy's legs to the chair with some red ribbon and his hands behind his head with the same, The boy blushed more and wiggled his hips. "am i your present? I thought you were supposed to give me gifts." The older chuckled again. "do you know how easy it is to do anything i want to you when your drunk?" He said with a smirk, he pulled out a large candy cane and unwrapped the straight end of it before spreading the boy's thighs. Ciel blushed as his member throbbed hard restricted by the tights. "h..hay if your going to tease.." He thrust his hips up as Sebastian's tongue gently licked at his tip his member now struggling to get free. The older sighed as he took mercy on the boy. "oh alright.. if you insist you want this." He pulled at the fabric until he ripped a hole at the boy's ass up to the tip of his member.

The earl blushed a bit more as his member stood in Sebastian's face his tip pressing up against the man's nose, Sebastian chuckled and took half of the boy's smaller but still well sized member into his mouth and began to suck on it, he moaned softly spreading the boy's legs a bit winder and nugging the candy cane between the boy's cheeks it was sticky but wet at the least from his mouth. Ciel gasped as he felt the tip enter him, his back arched a bit unsure. "h..hay don't..!" He groaned at the odd feeling as the cane was worked into his ass slowly before it started to be thrust roughly into his ass all the way. "ah..its still so nice and tight." A smirk came from the older as he kept up the pace while bobbing his head slowly.

Ciel arched his back almost painfully as it did feel good though a bit weird. "ah.. oh god..that..nhh...more more!" The boy's feat struggled against the ribbon as he groaned and tried to get it deeper. "harder come on!" laughing and loud chatter could be heard from people in the other room, Sebastian smiled at the boy as he pulled it out all the way one last time before hitting the boy's spot, he made sure to hit it over and over thrusting the cane hard inside Ciel. Either it was the fact that the boy was drunk or maybe something else he didn't know but it felt amazing, it filled him just like Sebastian's member would have just a bit less good feeling it was pretty good for a sweet treat.

The earl laid his head back feeling intense pleasure and moaned aloud. "ahh..ah god!" He let out a soft scream as his member pulsed and pre cum dripped out, rather then letting the boy finish Sebastian wrapped a ribbon around the base of his member and smirked as he pulled out the cane and untied the boy's legs. He smiled and picked up the boy turning him around Ciel was on his knee's on the chair now with the ribbon around his member and his ass exposed sticky and wet. He smiled to his partner and wiggled his hips teasingly. Sebastian sighed and patted the boy's head. "no no.. that won't due, the chair isn't stable enough." He smiled as he set the boy on the ground and turned him on his back.

Ciel groaned as he became impatient and also wanted to have his arms free, he pulled the man's waist to his own locking his heels behind Sebastian. The two looked lustfully into each others eyes kissing slowly and deeply. Sebastian reached down and pulled himself out of his pants smirking as the boy looked away embarrassed. He never got used to it no matter how many times though he obviously loved it. Sebastian was kind enough to pull the boy's arms over his own neck as he thrust himself inside letting out a small satisfied sigh as the boy moaned softly already stretched to the perfect size for his partner.

Sebastian let out a soft moan as he began to thrust inside the boy in a perfect ryhthem though his demon fangs were showing, he began to pound into the boy. Ciel bounce softly underneath his lover and moaned at each thrust as hips ground against each other, he let out soft moans with each thrust his own fangs coming out as well, the younger could do amazing things now that he was a demon. His tail came out and was about as thick as the candy cane that was used on him before, it slithered around the older's waist and dug into his pants making Sebastian gasp and glare. "don't..you dare.. !" he let out a soft hiss as it was thrust roughly into his ass and he groaned pushing himself down onto the boy as hard as he could.

Ciel groaned in intense pleasure and let out another soft screamed his bound arms and hands feeling all over the man's back, Sebastian smiled as he stopped and had an idea, he knew the one thing that made Ciel scream loudly and shake with pleasure each time. "bocchan.." He bit down on the boy's ear drawing blood with his teeth as he just tensed his hips and thighs so he was almost not even leaving the boy's entrance putting much strain on his own body. Ciel's head fell back as his hips were pressed flat against the other man's balls his body shaking now. "oh..Oh Sebastian oh god Sebastian!" He knew his end was going to be soon if even if he didn't want i too. The boy dug his heels into the man's ass and lower back his tail going inside Sebastian's entrance.

As soon as it entered the older of the two arched almost painfully and thrust back in sync with the tail now ramming inside him the same way he was Ciel, he glared at the boy and groaned in his ear as the pleasure was almost painful. The two suddenly stopped as they heard the party beginning to calm down some, rather then stopping Sebastian decided to finish it early. He went balls deep each time and his eyes began to glow as he tilted his head back and moaned into the tight heat going at in human speeds. The boy shoved his head into his lover's shoulder biting it until it bled as not to make noise as his own hips struggled to meet the pace of his lovers, both screamed out a few more times before their end came though a bit sooner then either wanted.

Sebastian groaned in the boy's ear and clawed at his hips as the boy's tail reached his spot unexpectedly hard, he shuddered softly and released into the tight hot entrance. Ciel shivered in pleasure before starting to feel pain. "i.i..I need.." He pulled his tail out from the man and groaned as the ribbon was stopping his climax. Sebastian chuckled softly as he pulled off both things that were constricting the boy and smiled "I do hope your alright." He said with a sly grin before keeping up his pace as the boy shook violently his climax overtaking him hard. He clawed at the man's back and shivered in pleasure as his member released hard all over both of them.

The earl sighed happily as he was cleaned by his demonic butler and smiled."that was wonderful, especially since we could have gotten caught." the boy smirked. Sebastian chuckled softly. "hush you, if they had caught us that would have been fairly bad you know." The boy shrugged and smiled. "so?" The two kissed for a few more minutes before re joining that party to clean it up, less then half the people were left, Ciel looked around and someone bumped into him it was their manager. "oh hello Ceil!" He said smiling. "what did you two give each other?" He asked with a grin. The boy smirked and knew he was about to give up this job being bored with it anyway. "we fucked. Just over there in that room." he said rather bluntly, the boy had no shame in what they had done. "i had to put on pants because the tight were torn, and he used this candy cane."

Ciel pointed to the one that was in the trash that had a bit of cum on it. The manager stared at him. "e.. ..what?!" He shouted. Sebastian smiled as he kissed the boy's cheek."check the cameras if you don't believe us..marry christmas." He smirked as the two left leaving the man behind them in shock.

* * *

****mostly written on my phone, since i'm always out anymore. XC ah well. **

**STILL TAKING SHOT IDEAS.**

* * *

**R&R four reviews gets a new shot!  
**

* * *

**Please visit my ebay from my homepage, good bye now loves!**  
**


	12. Educationalreasons 1

****Sorry guys i've been really really busy****!**** I am having trouble with stuff and bleh.. :( anyway..yeah..**

**Updates:**

**Still taking shot requests. **

**I made a ask me tumblr for Ciel... :D **

* * *

**Please also check out my ebay T.T'..i'm having money problems, and i do sell anime stuff. ^^ so ty.****

* * *

**Please note, that Sebastian is only doing this to Ciel..for educational reasons. ^^**

* * *

Ciel was working on his math which he had been doing for a while before he ended up going back to history, he just hated doing math he always needed help. It was mid day and he was starting to get annoyed. Finny was in the garden getting ice chips out of dirt that were around the bushes that surrounded the gates. In the winter was especially hard to take care of the garden because of the snow, but they of course had to keep everything to high standards it was still the Phantomhive manor. Pluto was used as an aid to this, though right now he was laying on the sidewalk in the sun light to get his fur warm.

Mey rin was in the living room still taking down decorations for christmas time, and Bard as getting ready to cook the meal for the evening. Sebastian sighed as he pointed to a place on the paper wearing his usual tutor/instructor outfit. "no no..honestly no, that is not supposed to be a six its a nine, and you have to keep every number in line." The earl rolled his eyes and fixed it. "who honestly cares? You do the accounting and number so i shouldn't have to learn any of this useless crap." He sighed and continued to do the math and was just getting more annoyed and un interested as time went by. After an hour or so Sebastian had come back with cake to cheer the boy though it didn't help any in fact ciel seemed to have no interest in it at all

The butler sighed but got an idea. "young master, how would you like to learn something new? how would you like a new lesson?" he asked with a small smirk having locked the door when he came in without the boy even noticing. The earl sighed and rolled his eyes once more but looked up. "i suppose a change would be good... what do you want to teach me?" His butler smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "well as your teacher i must keep you interested and teach you new and fun things, new ways of learning and having fun with it to keep you interested, so i think if you agree it will be a surprise, sounds good my young lord?"

"why not?" The earl had his books cleared away and he stretched in his chair before looking at his butler waiting for him to do something. Sebastian smiled and held up a book. "you will be learning, anatomy... now most public and private school's don't even teach things like health anymore so this should be fun." he smiled at the boy's confused look on his face. Sebastian chuckled softly and smiled. "well you do know your basics but you don't know details you should learn by now." He held up a picture of a human male human body. "now I do assume that you have been exploring more of your body at this age." he said with a small smirk. Sebastian knew everything that his master did but he also knew that the boy had not once tried to get himself off yet.

Sebastian smiled as he pointed to the lower abdomen. "here is where you would..get the feeling of an erection.." he smirked some as the boy rolled his eyes. "i have no idea what your talking about." His demon chuckled and put it away, he took his scarf that was around his neck off and took off his coat slowly. "do you know what a prostate is?" he asked with a smirk. The boy shook his head and glared some. "what on earth are you doing? And no i don't know what those things are, but i never gave you permission to strip." He huffed and stood to slap his butler but his hand was grabbed to stop him. Sebastian smirked again."do excuse me my lord..but i think you need a good lesson in anatomy don't you?"**  
**

The earl glared and went to raise his other hand but it was captured as well. "Hay! Sebastian! put me down that's an or-!" He was stopped once again but this time due to his butler's lips pressed against his own, the boy blushed and tried to struggle for a moment but was lost as soon as a slick tongue entered his mouth. "nh.." Sebastian chuckled and slowly began to rock his tongue along the boy's making him moan. Ciel was soon lost in thoughts of his butler things he never thought he would think about or feel suddenly rushing to his mind. Yes he had kissed Lizzy before but only on the cheek nothing like this.

Sebastian chuckled as he pulled away and let the boy's hands go with a small smile. "honestly... what are you thinking!?" he blushed and wiped some droll that was on his lip and continued to glare at the man. Sebastian chuckled as he took off his shirt slowly and the boy looked away. "what are you trying to teach me?" "young master..you must learn by touching, by example.. this way is much better i assure you." He turned the boy's head to face him though now he was only wearing pants and what was under them. He kissed the boy's cheek lightly and smiled as ciel refused to look at his his waist or lower.

The boy sighed and huffed. "if you must..but i don't see the need for stripping. can't i just see it with the clothing?" "but then it would not be as accurate my young lord, i am simply trying to help your education, I assure you." of course the demon himself had much different intentions then probably what the boy had planned though he would be sure that both got to enjoy it. On one hand he would assure the boy getting off but he also did want to illustrate the point of teaching what his master. The boy smiled as he was starting to get into it, he laughed a bit and knew what his butler was up too. "well... come now, you should know by now that all your lessons aren't only intended to help me learn."

Sebastian chuckled some as picked the boy up, he placed ciel on his desk. "you should know how to touch someone, right? Go and feel down the muscle." The boy blushed and felt down his master's chest slowly. "come now you can go lower." Sebastian chuckled and put his hand on the earl's letting him feel down his own toned chest and just past his waist line. "come on... Earl.. don't you want too? I am your teacher, i'm teaching you now you should learn." Ciel sighed and gripped the tip of his butler's member he gasped at how hard it felt in his hands never having known how to touch himself. "..nh.." his butler gasped and his eyes flashed red. Sebastian wasn't sure if he should continue, he smiled to the boy and kissed him deeply putting his hands up again.

The earl nodded and spread his legs a bit more as his butler was pulled closer. "yes. I don't like waiting...you should know." his butler smiled and kissed the earl's cheek. "young master...I think I want you to learn things one step at a time." He laughed some and laid the boy back on his desk slowly he smiled to the earl as he blushed more and looked a bit nervous. The earl turned away as his member stood in front of Sebastian's face, his butler's hand gripped around his member tightly and began to stroke him slowly.

Ciel's head rolled back and his hips bucked up in pleasure. "nhh.." he moaned softly as his member throbbed in his butler's hand. Sebastian chuckled softly and held down the boy's hips he kissed the boy's tip smirking some. "now..honestly i didn't think you would be so sensitive my lord, calm down a bit.." Sebastian chuckled as the earl blushed closing his eyes. "f..fuck...Sebastian.." he moaned softly as his member's tip was teased. The earl rolled his head back and moaned aloud. "I..i can't.." Sebastian chuckled as he took his master's full member in his mouth with ease. "hm.." he closed his eyes as the earl arched his back almost painfully. "Nhh...!"

Sebastian loved how he made the earl feel it was easy yet still fun, he pulled away. "now, in a few moments your going to cum or ejaculate its called either way." The earl blushed worse and shuddered. "i..i don't know what that means..just..please don't stop.." his member already had pre cum dripping off the tip so it was hard enough for him to think. Sebastian smirked again and began to lick up the earl's member. "alright..if you really want." Sebastian chuckled some and kissed the boy's tip. "I think i should explain more. Men are able to ejaculate, what comes out of the tip of your member is cum.." The earl huffed. "this has nothing to do with teaching..god just suck it..." he trembled some and pushed his hips up again.

His butler smirked again. "well at least let me teach you one thing." he licked his finger and quickly shoved it inside the boy's entrance. Ciel arched his back feeling some pain but pleasure at the same time."hh..nh..don't!" his ass began to get pounded by his butler's finger within a matter of seconds. The earl's eyes rolle back and his thighs began to shake some. "Please...w..what are you..?!" his butler smirked as he hit a spot that made him scream out. "That would be your prostate my lord..its like a G spot for a man." Ciel nodded weakly and tensed up hard. "i..something's..coming out..i..i feel like! I can't..!" He screamed out i pleasure as his butler continued to rub against that spot as fast as he could.

His master's eyes were closed in pleasure as his hips shook almost violently. Ciel couldn't take any more his body jolted in pleasure and he clenched around his butler's finger tightly he groaned and tensed hard as his member throbbed and he got his release. "Ahh...hhh...!" the earl's senses were overwhelmed as he came hard his squirting out. "ah..hhh!" He moaned louder and finally relaxed after a moment but his body was worn out. Sebastian cleaned up his cum with a cloth and set the boy on his bed. "are you alright young master?" The butler kissed ciel's cheek gently after slowly kissing up his stomach. "master..?" The earl nodded and panted hard. "i..need..need to rest.." he closed his eyes and passed out.

"very well..rest my lord." he chuckled and re dressed as well as dressed the boy again. "I will have to teach you the rest some other time..though i do hope you enjoyed today."

* * *

****ahh..that sucked balls. Yes there will be part 2. -^-'.. ugg... safiojaweif idk. Bro idk i'm all emo right now. T.T bye.****


	13. Sebastian's toys

**Wahahaha I am back. **

**We have been super super super super super busy. I'm sorry. :( lol but, we've been busy for a good reason :D my best friend is now living with me, and she's my girlfriend .**

**We have also had some trouble with jobs. T.T if you could look at the Ebay link i would love it..thanks.  
**

**I'm super happy. :D but she just moved so we've been busy.**

* * *

**luv u all. now to the yaoi.**

* * *

The sun was starting to raise and show itself outside the window of the earl's bedroom. Sebastian knocked lightly a few times before entering with a cart of food and a small smile on his face as usual. He pulled the curtains back to reveal a bright shinning sun. He walked over to the earl's bed and began to pour hot tea into the tea pot. "good morning young master, how are you?"

The earl yawned a large yawn before slowly sitting up, though there was a small bulge in the blankets next to him in the shape of a person curled up. The butler smirked some as he lifted the blankets and saw what seemed to be ciel again, maybe a twin? He laughed some as he had a small idea what had happened but was going to keep it for himself. Sebastian had demonic powers that some times he couldn't control but still sometimes he would play around just to keep the two entertained. They had been out of the sights of others and living under different names from everyone but the royalty of London for over twenty years now.

Lizzy thought Ciel had died and Sebastian had simply moved away from the manor since then. She hadn't really moved on yet but none of those things or anything else mattered to the boy, he loved Sebastian. The boy groaned at the smirk on the butler's face. "what is it your so happy about? What's with that look?" He huffed and suddenly felt something move next to him. Sure enough the boy rose slowly and yawned he looked just like ciel, his eyes were glowing their soft demon resembling beautiful red his hair was a bit messy and looked like it was moved to one side while he slept, the soft teal locks placed gently across his forehead. The second boy blinked several times as he looked at the real Ciel and his butler. "..."

Ciel screamed and actually fell out of his bed shocked. "hay! Se-...Sebastian what the hell who is that? WHO IS IN MY BED YOU STUPID DEMON!?" The earl was panting in rage his heart racing, the poor boy had no idea what was going on. "Sebastian..wh..what the hell." The twin spoke annoyed his voice just like Ciel's. "why on earth am i naked? and why is there another boy in my bed?" he huffed and crossed his arms. The earl sighed and looked at his twin annoyed. "honestly... what the hell is going on here?!"

Sebastian had a slight smirk on his face as he "well young master you see, sometimes..when you..have a lot of stress or hormones, like last night. When you needed more then normal but were still horny after it...sometimes your power can make something else come out or happen, you seemed to have made a clone...I would assume this was by mistake?" he smirked as the Earl went pale and was completely speechless, yes he had remembered last night and what his butler was saying was true. He had been very horny and needy the night before, as well as wanting to finish more then twice.

The earl didn't want Sebastian to give out details, nor did he want to accept anything that was going on, of course. Sebastian was his and his alone, and Ciel had no twin..what was he going on about? Sebastian chuckled softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "honestly.. now young master, if you had just been able to last one more round.." "shut up! Fix this, i want him gone!" Ciel's twin huffed and got up covering himself with a blanket. "I have as much of a right to be here as you do!" he spat out at the twin and glared. Rolling his eyes Sebastian sighed and the butler held the real Ciel in one arm and his twin in another. "now now.. you cannot simply make such things vanish, It will take at least a week for the clone to fade he's essentially another demon, another you.

The original sighed and glared at his butler then the twin, then back before getting up. "fine.. i assume he has all the same powers and such? Just... do not let yourself get busy. I want the same amount from you butler." The earl glared and it became clear that he was going to get jealous. His butler sighed and bowed his head. "i promise you will all be treated the same, I simply will give the same amount of attention to your twin he is another one of you..but no need to get worried I assure you things will stay the same my lord." he smiled to the earl and kissed his head. Ciel's twin coughed and crossed his legs ending up getting a kiss on the head as well.

The earl rolled his eyes. "dress him already... honestly." The earl got up and went to his bathroom to wait for his butler to give him and apparently his twin a bath. He stood and waited as Sebastian brought in his twin in a night shirt as well. "Well, I doubt dressing him right before a bath would be a good idea, but he shall be dressed once it is done." The earl nodded and stood as they both were undressed and got into the tub, though it was more then large enough for the two boys they each felt a bit awkward. The earl sat at one end and his twin sat at the other, ciel's twin looked at his butler curiously. "Who gets washed first?"

The butler had a feeling this would be a very very long week he smiled as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and got a sponge and cloth out. "I will bathe the original first, then the clone but if I could take care of you both at once I would." He chuckled softly and began to wash the earl as normal. The earl had a small but very noticeable smirk on his face. He chuckled softly as the earl's twin coughed and crossed his arms once again and closed his legs suddenly. "Sebastian.. I feel rather odd..."

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle as he finished washing the Earl and began to wash his twin. "You need to learn to calm down, since your a twin... everything you feel is going to be twice as hard, or as bad. Like if you were..to say feel a bit hungry, you will feel it twice as much and the same with your emotions." The earl glared at him in annoyance. "how could such a man let something so reckless happen?" The butler sighed again and stood as he saw ciel's twin shift again clearly uncomfortable at the moment. "are you alright...sir?" Ciel blushed some suddenly and closed his legs as well making the butler smirk again.

The butler knew very well what was going on but he was going to have fun with it he bowed his head and stood. "well if you would look, i have seemed to have forgotten to get an extra towel for your..new twin. Please excuse me sir." of course that was a bold faced lie that the butler was telling but who cares? He got up and left the room only to leave the door open about two inches so he could peak in on the boy's. "he can't even close a door properly..what kind of butler is he?" Ciel got up and was going to close the door but his foot slid int he hot soapy water, he fell right on top of his twin his arms even sliding out so he landed hard on the other boy's chest.

Ciel's twin groaned in pain and went to push his twin off of him but felt a small tingle of pleasure went through his lower half and waist from his crotch and mostly dick rubbing against the others. As Sebastian had said the boys each felt it a lot strong then it would normally be and both felt a bit more weak and vulnerable. True that the earl did get small sexual urges every now and then different from when he was doing things with his butler but it seemed to be more then what he was used to at the moment anyway. He let out a soft moan as member began to harder and his twins did as well.

The said butler was standing at the doorway with a smirk still on his face and getting an erection himself as he watched the two boys. Ciel let out a soft moan and wrapped one leg around his twin flushed the soapy hot water swishing between them only making it hotter. The butler let out a soft chuckle and decided to walk in before things got father making the boys flounder humiliated. Ciel got up and as soon as he stood took a breath as his hardened member stood out. "Sebastian..get over here and take care of this, now... since it is what you helped cause... and make possibly worse." Ciel's twin sat up and smirked looking up at his twin. "I suppose you have good ideas Ciel.."

"Well my lord, since you know this much I suppose you should learn what else happens, or should i say..more effects that I happen to be able to control?" the butler smiled almost politely and drained the tub helping both boys out of the tub they both watched the man curiously. "Bocchan, i hope you know this is for the best of you." he lead the boys back to the bedroom and snapped his fingers once. Suddenly the boy arched his back and his twin did the same as pleasure suddenly sparked up lower back all the way up to his neck. The boy's both were now naked and exposed on the earl's large bed each wanting to touch themselves but didn't want to give in to it.

The demonic butler laughed some and pulled out a double ended vibrating dildo that was a toy, he smirked. The boys both looked at it curiously neither daring to say a work. "Don't worry young masters..i assure you, you will enjoy this and it will benefit you my lord." only Sebastian knew that if he made the boy's tired themselves out the clone would vanish sooner but he wouldn't disclose that he was having too much fun at the moment. Sebastian brought the boy's closer to each other backing them up to one another both on their hands and knee's. He placed the object between them as he snapped his fingers once more ."masters, please use this at first..it should help out."

Sebastian chuckled some at the look on both boy's faces. "You..damn bastard pervert..! we are not going to amuse you. Demon pervert butler." ciel's twin agreed on some level or another though at the moment he was far too horny to care at the moment. "Ciel.." he blushed and began to push himself back against the toy Sebastian pushed it inside Ciel turning it on. The boy arched and felt some pain gripping his fists tightly and closing his eyes. "n..no don't..it hurts." he whimpered slightly and lowered his head. Ciel's twin smirked some and pushed himself fully onto the other end as their butler watched getting more aroused by the second.

Ciel's twin moaned happily and arched his back in pleasure he was more relaxed then his twin when the butler had pushed the object in him. Sebastian chuckled darkly and kissed ciel deeply trying to relax him he smiled. "calm down young master.. I want you to enjoy this." The earl slowly relaxed and let out a soft moan his legs shaking a bit. " ... Sebastian.." he couldn't really talk a lot the pleasure was getting to be too much for the poor earl to be able to resist anymore. Ciel's twin let out a soft moan and began to thrust back against his twin. "Ahh..!" He lowered his head and bit his lip in pleasure.

"ah..now come master, you must show me that your enjoying this." he smirked and lifted the boy's head to his own kissing him again, he brought a hand down and un zipped his own pants his hard member now in front of the boy's face. Ciel's forehead was sticky with sweat and covered his face his mouth was hanging open from panting. "Sebastian.. Sebas.. ah god..!" he let out a loud moan as he bucked his hips backwards against his twin hard the toy ramming into his spot. He was now enjoying himself much more then he would be normally willing to admit.

Ciel's twin was now a moaning mess as well as they each pushed back on each other harder and faster each time trying to get more. The demon smirked as he put the boy's hand on his member making his master stroke him gently. Ciel's twin reached back and began to rub under neath the original's balls slowly he fingered them before tugging at them. Sebastian chuckled softly and suddenly made the boy deep throat him while making both boys move hard on the toy that was going on its highest setting. The earl was soon screaming his loudest in pleasure his voice getting higher and higher not even caring that he had the demon's member in his mouth he sucked hard and long gently biting at the tip.

His demonic butler was enjoying this far too much then should be aloud as his twin started to take over thrusting back so deeply that there hips were touching each other on either side, he was screaming out just as loudly as his twin though moving as much as the first. The earl shook hard as he got his climax and his twin stopped moving finally. "ahh..aahh!" He screamed out one last time letting the butler's member fall from his mouth the two boys panted hard and finished. The butler sighed and gave a disappointing look at his two masters both covered in sweat and cum of their own an the others. "Honestly, I expected you both to last at least a bit longer.."

The earl glared at the butler as he pulled away his body still shaking some the toy getting pulled out of him. "shut up you pervert..I told you a long time ago that you are mine, so you will pleasure me." he smirked at the man and pushed his butler back starting to un do his shirt, the boy had finally figured out how buttons work after all the years. Ciel's twin pulled the toy out of himself as well and left it on the ground buzzing he went back over to them and pouted. "but he's mine too, and i'm still hard." he pouted and looked at Sebastian with lust in his eyes.

The butler sighed and chuckled. "there is enough of one man to go around, my lord." he suddenly pushed the boy down onto his back and spread his legs thrusting himself inside that tight hole. Ciel arched in pleasure his member still as hard as it was before, he wrapped his legs around the butler as soon as he possibly was able to try and pull him closer to himself. Ciel's twin blushed at the sight and looked at his butler. "..Sebastian.." he turned around and was kneeling next to Ciel his ass in the air and legs apart. The butler smirked once again. "my my so very needy my lord." The boy's both began to moan as the said butler was thrusting his hips inside the boy without pause well shoving two fingers inside the boy curving them upwards as he did so.

Ciel felt all the pleasure of himself being fucked as well as his twin, he shuddered softly and pulled the butler closer his arms holding his body up to get the man deeper. His twin was soon a panting mess even with just fingers inside him he kept up with his butler. The man couldn't help but smirk for within a few moments he had his master's a moaning wet hot mess in his control. "bocchan..your so lewd and exposed, what would you think of this if someone other then me could see it?" The butler asked with a large grin on his face as his hair gently moved across his face with each thrust. The earl was a mess not able to really form words well. "i..i can't.. i don't..want anyone too see this..ahh! HH.. oh god..!" the boy felt his end coming already his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure.

"Sebas..Sebastian.. I can't!" he wanted to tell the butler to stop so he could last longer or at least keep going but he knew that the man wouldn't. Ciel's twin started to tense and was already fucking himself on the man's fingers lowering his head as his arms gave out he screamed into his arm as he came hard. "Ah..! H..hhaah..!" Ciel arched his back crying out a tear falling from all the pleasure over whelming his senses he came as well his member throbbing and legs shaking violently. "Sebas..Sebastian.. Sebastian..!" he panted out moaning the butler's name his insides tightening hard.

The butler groaned in satisfaction as he jammed himself one more time into his master before letting his own seed coat the boy's ass his own chest now had the boy's seed as well. "ah..master.." he finally let out one soft moan and leaned over the boy as ciel held him his eyes closed and he passed out smiling. When the butler finally looked up he laughed softly before cleaning the first ciel up his twin was already gone, all that he was - was sexual pent up energy and needed to be released two of him at once seemed to have done the trick. Ciel was still a growing demon.

"You did very well master..but I think I enjoy my toy a bit too much, perhaps I will do this again some time." he chuckled and kissed the boy's head after tucking him into bed. "sleep well my lord."

* * *

****ding ding**

**Dinner's done?**  
**

**anyway.. Ugg Megen babe, i love you. But stop trying to read while I write, I would have finished this much sooner if you had. :( lol so blame her for this being late.  
**

**XD but don't be too mean, i love ya blue bear~ :D  
**

**So yeah.. kinda lame i guess idk tell me whatcha think guys and once again. please check out the ebay link on meh page. it would make me happy and get a boner for you.  
**

**still taking ideas for yaoi stories.  
**


	14. Park Fun

**I feel like my last one shot didn't do justice to how sexy Ciel and Sebastian can be.. so i'm writing another one. :D**

* * *

**Dear god Megan please don't make this as hard to write XD lol luv ya sweetie. **

* * *

****please check out the Ebay link on my profile****

**Onto the lemons.**

* * *

"I do not feel like it.. I don't feel like it..let's just go home." "but bocchan you need to work out more, besides most children do this type of thing." The boy crossed his legs, he was wearing black tight pants and a dark blue shirt with a black jacket. It was the year 2030 and him and Sebastian were having fun or attempting too, at being normal Ciel still hadn't been able to change fully into the new century world. Sebastian wore a loose black and grey shirt with a black jacket hung lazily on his shoulders and black skinny jeans. The older of the two also sported a chain across from his right hip to his ass (which ciel loved).

The two men had been going around town and at the moment Sebastian was helping Ciel onto a swing and trying to get him to use it. Ciel huffed and sighed rolling his eyes. "come now, you can't make me do this Sebastian..I am not a child." Ciel tapped one foot on the ground and turned his head from the man as they both sat on a bench. "But bocchan, you should know by now that everyone does this type of thing, children teenagers and some adults even. You should try to fit in a bit more sir."

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes though still not looking at his butler. "Why? I just swing up and down, nothing entertaining for me..." Sebastian chuckled softly and stood holding his hand out for the boy. "Come now.. honestly. My lord, why protest to a simple swing? I will make it worth your while." he smiled to the boy and kissed his cheek making Ciel blush. The earl went up with his butler and went to the swing set, as he went to sit down his butler took a seat before him and patted his lap. "I am not a child!" The boy glared and was flushed. Sebastian smirked and pulled the boy into his lap. "my lord, i am simply treating you like if you were a child.. other parents do this as well."

The boy sighed and held the chains right above where Sebastian was holding his hands on them swinging softly with the butler. "Honestly young master, is it that bad?" The boy shook his head in reply and smiled a bit as he sighed and leaned back happily to his butler's chest. "No..its fairly fun." The boy looked up at the darkening sky as the people left in the park slowly went down until only the two were left butler and master slowly gently swinging till it stopped. "Shall we head home.. my lord..? Or would you perhaps like something to eat?"

Ciel shrugged and looked around. "I'm not sure..its nice out for once, not too cold and not raining..and now that were alone its...well..." the boy leaned his head back and kissed his butler's chin once. "I want to stay." Sebastian smiled and held the boy with both arms and gently began to kiss him they slowly pressed their lips against each other again and again each one softly touching the other. Ciel loved the way that he didn't have to ask or say anything but they would start kissing which of course both enjoyed very much.

The boy had soon both arms wrapped around his butler's neck one hand tugging his hair gently the other wrapped around the man's neck. "Sebastian..let's go home..i want..to.." he blushed and pulled away not saying the last words which honestly weren't needed. The older of the two knew by now that meant the boy was horny and wanted to fuck. "bocchan..I'm not sure we can wait that long, now can we?" he chuckled softly and slid a hand slowly down the boy's chest and stomach slowly going to where Ciel needed him most. "..nh.. don't..wait don't." he gasped softly and closed his legs tight.

The butler only smirked and slid his hand lower to the boy's crotch. "Now now bocchan...don't try to stop me, you know how this will end." Ciel only blushed more and let out a soft moan as his member began to harden. "s..shut up..you perverse bastard...!" of course he would never stop his butler from playing with his body and he knew that he would not be stopped nor would Ciel dare to try. The two started to kiss again as the butler stroked his master through his pants gently with a smirk, the boy was so easy to make a whimpering mess but it was still very satisfying for his butler each and every time. Ciel's head was pushed against the butler as he wiggled some "Hay..I don't..its too tight in here.. strip me." his butler was all to happy to help with that order.

"Yes. My lord.." Sebastian picked the boy up from their swing seat and went to a slide, he propped the boy up in the tunnel of a slide and slid his pants off within a few seconds they were on the ground and the boy's legs were on his butler's shoulders. His face was flushed and though it was pitch black Sebastian could see his expression through his red eyes. Ciel's breath was visible as he rolled his head back and pushed his member roughly into the butler's mouth. Sebastian chuckled again and began to suck the boy's tip gently he licked at it almost like a cat he even purred every now and then.

Soon the boy was thrusting his member into the butler's mouth in his eyes rolled back in pleasure and body in pure pleasure. Sebastian chuckled softly as the boy groaned his tip already leaking pre cum. "Bocchan.. don't be so rough. If your more patient it will be better." the boy groaned loudly and felt the butler's throat constrict around his member. "Ahh..!" the boy was a moaning hot mess under his butler and the sight cold not have been better. "Now now master..someone might hear you, you should hush down." the man pulled himself out of his pants pulling them down just past his ass, he lifted the boy's legs up and pushed his member's tip into the boy.

Ciel's face was contorted waiting for the pain to end was the worst part of all but once the pleasure started it would all be worth it. The butler eased himself in gently and began to thrust deeply inside the boy. Ciel's head was pillowed by the butler's soft hand under it so it didn't hit the hard plastic. Sebastian sighed happily as he thrust into the tight hot hole. "Bo..bocchan.." he panted hard and kissed the boy's ear roughly starting to get heavier pants. The two began to move at the same time thrusting hard against each other. "Ah..hh..! Sebastian! Sebastian!"

Ciel's legs were pulling the man above him closer with each thrust, the two moved harder and faster second by second the older of the two starting to pant. "Ahh.. Sebas..oh Sebastian.." Ciel's back moved hard against the slides back he looked up seeing some words written on the inside but couldn't bother to take the time to actually read what any of them said. "Oh.. oh yes harder!" He screamed out as pleasure assaulted his body his legs were trembling and thighs tensing with each hard thrust. The older of the two also began to moan as he felt ciel's insides clenching hard around his member making him only go faster and harder.

The boy screamed in pleasure as his spot was hit, his member throbbed as pre cum dripped out and he pulled the man closer. "Fuck..harder i order you! Harder!"Ciel would abuse his power in anyway he could, not that the butler minded of course.. he happily obeyed ramming himself deeply into the boy. Ciel's thighs were shaking hard as pleasure coursed through him more and more each moment he got closer to his finish. The demon's eyes were glowing bright as he clawed at the boy's thighs near his ass with a small smirk of satisfaction at the look on the boy's face.

Ciel screamed out two more times before reaching his end his body shaking hard and his back coated in sweat. The boy panted as he came into the man's fist shooting out several times. "Ah..! Sebastian! Oh..sebas..Sebastian.." The butler let out a soft moan before he released inside the boy as well his chest heaving and strong arms on either side of the boy's head. "M..master..!" He groaned in pleasure and panted hard leaning over the boy's head kissing his cheek gently. "You..idiot..that had nothing to do with swings..." the boy smirked and laughed a bit he knew that the butler had never had the intention of teaching him something.

"I have no idea what your talking about, my lord." the man smiled and kissed the boy's head one last time before cleaning them both up, he picked up the boy and held him in his arms gently. "Rest up my lord... I will awake you late tomorrow." The boy nodded and sighed happily as he cuddled his butler gently. "I love you.." he whispered the words and fell asleep before he could have heard the man's reply. "I love you as well, bocchan."

* * *

**idk why, but these are shorter then normal. T.T still...two in a day, good no? I hope anyway.**

**Please Review~ :D and still accepting shot ideas. So please go ahead and submit any that you have. :D**

* * *

**And thank you to my gf for not being a super pain like before. XD she actually let me write this, how sweet~  
**

**Also take a moment to check out the Ebay link listed in my profile.  
**

**bye bye loves.**  
**


	15. Educational reasons 2 (cooking lessons)

****Hay guys part two yay. XD I have so many ideas for this... hehe. Anyway this is pretty obvious about plot n all that jazz so no delay on yaoi.****

**Guys i'm still taking shot requests. I still need ideas! Lol   
**

**ALL YOU HAVE TO DO:  
**

**Leave a comment and just say where/a small plot if you comment and i use it your name will be mentioned if you want it anon just pm me.  
**

**Thank you!  
**

* * *

Sebastian smiled as he had just finished doing homework with Ciel finishing his history work with his butler. The boy had hated his homework but history wasn't that bad he was very smart and it was easy for him to remember facts perhaps because he used small tips and tricks that his butler had taught him. The young earl hated the way his butler would tease him when they were alone, right now the man sat with one leg over the other reading over the work his master had just done. "Well young master, as always you left enough details and such." the butler said with a slight smirk. Ciel huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes at the said butler. "yes so? What is next?"

After a few long moments he placed down the papers from grading them giving the boy his score in his mind which was perfect though not actually writing it down. "You did very well, young master good job." Ciel huffed and couldn't help but glance over which only made the man smirk. "Write down my scores then.." "Well I just told you that you did very well. So why should I?" The butler couldn't help but smile as his master said those words knowing if he wanted to play with the boy he would get too or pretty much anything else he would be wanting to do with Ciel. "Well master..I suppose I could teach your health class once more, you may learn some things you didn't know before. and you can get a work out for once."

Ciel blushed furiously at the last words and crossed his arms. "I am not too lazy to work out Sebastian, don't you dare suggest that. And as for a 'work out' you just..want to start something else, don't you?" He knew what the butler was hinting but wouldn't dare say it out loud. The boy yawned and closed his eyes for a moment "I want to take a rest.." The butler nodded with a slight smirk knowing what that meant, or at least might have meant for later. He carried the boy to his bed and laid him down gently tucking him in though he was still in his day clothes. "Have a good rest bocchan."

Sebastian sighed as he left the boy to rest still smirking some. "Honestly bocchan..you can be such a handful." he murmured softly and left the boy to fall asleep. Ciel closed his eyes and fell asleep for several hours. "..Sebastian.." the boy jumped as his butler was standing by his bed with his hand over his heart. Yes normally the boy would be expecting him but he did not ever like it and it would scare him. "Sebastian! Don't do that.." The man chuckled softly and bowed his head. "I'm very sorry my lord, I was merely waiting for you to awaken. I decided on a different type of lesson to teach you tonight."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Ciel sat up slowly and flattened his hair getting up from the bed. "I want you to cook with me." "It's not my job to cook..its your or mey rin's." "Well that may be, but there are small things you can learn easily to cook on your own or prep. And many school's do teach cooking classes." The boy crossed his arms and pouted for a moment before he sighed and finally agreed to it, he got up and went into the kitchen. Within a few minutes the boy had a large blue apron on and his jacket was off he was in his white shirt and blue shorts standing next to his tall butler, who had his sleeves rolled up and a white apron on as well.

"now my young lord, i wish for you to help make something you will also get to eat.. so we are going to be making a simple chocolate cookie recipe." Though not everyone knew this mostly Sebastian, the boy did like cookies very much just as much if not more then things like brownies and other sweets. The boy nodded and sighed as he looked at all the things he couldn't even name them to be honestly, but not that he would normally need to..still. Sebastian smiled and pointed to each thing reading them off. "This is baking soda, granulated sugar, cocoa powder, flower, oil, eggs and water." He smiled as the boy just stared more confused not sure of anything the butler had just said.

"Right..." Ciel was put on a small stool as Sebastian began to put the things needed into the bowl telling the boy as he did so. "Here and then you will add the melted butter." of course the boy didn't really do any work, he was just mixing but even after a few minutes he was wiping sweat from head and his arms were getting a bit tired. His butler stood behind him moving his own hands and arms along with the boy's with ease. "Now young master you're doing well, this kind of thing might take stamina for you to learn." He chuckled softly as the boy panted slightly and leaned his head back onto the butler's shoulder. "You'll just do it from now on..."

A small smirk appeared on the butler's face and he nodded. "of course my lord, but for the sake of learning something new... I will be teaching you today." Ciel nodded and as they had gotten done mixing the butler stepped back and got two pans ready for them to put the cookie dough on. "you can use gloves if you wish." he smiled to the boy and caught the earl licking a small amount of dough from his finger tip. He blushed and looked away. "it looked..and smelt very good. I deserve to get a small treat once while working."

"You call this work, my lord?" the butler teased putting a bit more of it on his finger and pressing it to the boy's lips smirking as he licked at the man's finger. "Shut up." Suddenly two small arms were wrapped around the butler and tugging at the strings of his apron. "Hm? What is it your after now bocchan?" The butler asked with a smirk, the boy turned his head and pulled the apron off the man standing in front of him and pulled off his own. "I am done cooking." the boy stated bluntly, he got off his stool and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "Now...I order you to give me some of the cookie dough." "But young master..you shouldn't eat a lot of it raw it has raw egg in it."

The boy smirked as he was handed the bowl anyway. "I know this.." he set it down next to him and tugged down his butler's pants making the man gasp and smirk some. "Well well young master..i didn't know you were wanting to do this." He chuckled and pet the boy's head softly as Ciel glared up at him before kissing up the butler's member softly. "I said to shut up." "..yes..my lord." His member stood before his master which only made the boy hard as well and smirk some.

The two glanced at each other for a few moments before the earl began to suck at the tip of his butler's member before long taking half of it in his mouth he moaned softly and rolled his tongue along it over and over. True the boy did not have any experience with his butler's dick in his mouth, but he was learning form the noises that his butler let out and the tensing of his legs and hands on his teal hair. Soft groans were let out each second as the boy sucked harder and relaxed his throat taking in as much as he possibly could without having problems.

He closed his eyes getting more and more into it not really thinking that anyone might possibly walk in on them at any moment which was always a possibility, he began to lick at the tip furiously once he got a taste of the man's pre-cum. "Ah..bocchan..!" The man laid his head back moaning aloud as he pushed the boy's head down a bit roughly and came into his mouth, the earl didn't mind though he swallowed and pulled back before being pulled up into a sloppy kiss. He took a hand full of the dough and was about to put it onto the butler's member to suck it again but it was taken away.

Sebastian smirked his demonic eyes glowing red as he instead trailed it across the boy's chest and stomach down to his member placing the boy roughly on the counter, ciel gasped as he realized he didn't even remember getting his clothes taken off. He cursed himself as his member stood for his butler he was exposed laid out across the counter quite a delicious sight for a demon too see..

"My my bocchan..i might start having to eat human food if you let me do this more often." "w..wait no Sebastian don't!" The boy's back arched as his butler ignored him and descended upon his body licking every inch that he could reach licking up every piece of dough as he did so. Of course being a demon he couldn't taste it but the thought and taste of his master's sweet body was more then enough to remedy that. "S..stop god I can't.." "there is no god young master." The boy would normally have snapped back at his butler for the comment but his mind was far too clouded with lust to be able to think straight.

He managed to sit up and stop the butler before he got to start at the boy's dick. "stupid butler..I don't want your mouth anymore.." Ciel's face was red though he smirked and quickly pulled his butler to his body his own still slightly sticky though he didn't care. "bocchan..this is a bit more then teaching isn't it?" "Well yes, I order it to continue the way it is..perhaps its an extra lesson." The two made out for several minutes each pulling for the others body to be closer trying to get more and more.

Ciel laid back once again though the rough counter hurt his back some he really didn't care as his butler put some oil over his member and began to prod at his entrance. "S..Sebastian.." One leg hung off the butler's waist another right off the counter as he began to thrust into his master letting out soft groans. The boy covered his face with both hands not wanting his butler to see his expressions of pain and then pleasure for it took some time to get used too his butler's member. "b..bocchan.."

Sebastian chuckled as he knew he had reached the boy's spot when his legs tensed and both arms were quickly wrapped around the man's neck though he sat up some so he could hide his face in the man's neck. The butler smirked as both legs were wrapped tightly into his back and heels were dug into his body pulling him closer. The two were grinding against each other at a rough pace which only got faster and harder by the second the boy was shaking hard his whole body a shaking moaning mess.

"Sebastian harder..harder!" The boy finally let his head fall back and his face be exposed as pure pleasure over took him he wrapped himself as tightly as he could around his butler pre cum spurting out of his member each thrust making him moan. "Bocchan.. I do believe its almost time." the usually composed man's voice was a bit shaky as he thrust into the boy harder his thrusts getting more un even. "Sebastian...Sebas! Ahh! Ah!" The earl screamed out in pleasure louder then the last time his body arching painfully hard as he came, the butler let out a soft groaned and bit his lip whispering a few curses himself as he released inside the boy as well. "..b..bocchan.."

The two panted hard and ciel's legs dangled lazily off the counter as his arms stayed tight around his butler Sebastian breathing a bit hard as well. Eventually the two pulled away and before the boy could take a good look at his butler he was dressed again looking as though nothing had happened, he sighed and blinked a few times. "Sebastian...I never did get to eat the cookies." The butler's eyes flashed red for a moment and he held up a tray of cookies that were somehow done without the boy noticing. "Here you are...my lord, you did well."

"Perhaps the cooking lesson wasn't that bad then Sebastian." the boy said with a smirk as he took a bite and was dressed again. "Yes...my lord."

* * *

**Why do I always have cheesy endings? Lol so that's it, yay. :3 hope you enjoyed.**

**again still taking shot requests.  
**

* * *

**please check out my ebay link on my homepage, bye bye guys!**  
**


	16. Ciel works the pole

****So this is a story, as if Ciel was in a rl situation. He is a stripper... XD and as you can imagine their will be fucking so yay!**

* * *

**This is also a thank you to my girlfriend who...cooked a wonderful lunch so yay i write yaoi for her. XD hopefully she won't see this part.**

* * *

**Luv u guys~****

* * *

"Ciel you made an extra 230$ tonight from that one guy. You gotta tell us your secret." A tall man with a grey beard and no hair said to the young boy with a smirk as he handed him his extra cash. "Nah! He just knows how to work the pole!" Ciel's co worker shouted and laughed, the boy wore thigh high black boots that were buckled all the way up and had a thick thigh high heel that was five inches high. He also wore skin tight booty shorts (yes like Alois shut up! Lol) and a crop top black shirt with a zipper down the middle. Of course the boy wasn't as young as he looked he was nineteen and had been working as a stripper since he was eighteen and had moved out of his parents house, he had finished high school and gotten a diploma but he didn't know what he really wanted to do yet.

The two men were talking about one client in particular who no one knew the name of, he always paid in cash and had always only come to see Ciel. If he wasn't there after he has specifically requested the boy then he would leave and come back the next night. The boy had figured the man wasn't a stalker, just had particular taste like some of the other clients though he tipped very well but never even asked for a vip room or anything like a lap dance. He always just watched the boy's every move on the pole.

The teal haired boy had just finished his shift, he laid back and thought about that man like he did almost every night, he almost found it sweet the way he acted he thanked the boy for his performance and left with a bow. He had silky black long hair but it wasn't gross..it was rather attractive he looked not much older maybe twenty one or two? he never got drunk or acted foolishly, cheered loudly or said dumb things to him it was just nice it made his job a bit better. Of course the nights Ciel did get a perverse old man that was slimy and wanted a vip room or something else other then the pole he hated it and..now he thought of it that one tall black haired man even watched as they went away into the vip room.

And on top of that every night that happened he got an extra tip of at least 150$ if not more. "Well were heading out, Jay's gotta lock up." "kay bye.. see you tomorrow night." The boy waved and was going to head out soon, he collected his bag and cell phone, put away his money and grabbed his wallet and left. Jay went after him and as he was locking up for the night he turned to the boy. "Hay, I want you teaching a newbie tomorrow night so not a lot of pole work for you. Come in an hour early." The boy nodded and walked home.

Some time the next day after the young boy had gotten ready to go to work he began to walk out of his condo where he lived alone, he noticed a tall man in a black long coat at the end of the hallway to the same elevator that ciel would head too. He stopped in his steps a few feet away as the man turned Ciel could swear it was that same man who came to the club every night for him in particular, but he didn't want to say anything of course. After the man raised an eyebrow in question he rushed onto the elevator. The two went their separate ways.

The boy sat in a cafe and read one of his favorite books while he ate lunch, and couldn't help but ponder if that man really was his most visited guest. It was hard for him to figure out and he was trying his best not to worry about it, after all he had tried his best to keep his work from really getting out into the general public. Not that he was ashamed or anything, but it would be awkward after all to have to talk to his neighbor and find out he was that man that the boy had seen so much of.

As the boy arrived at work he had pushed the thought of that man to the back of his mind at last, he began to train the new kid who went by the name 'auburn' you never really wanted to exploit a fellow workers real name so to make it so their was little risk they would just not ask it. "Alright now make sure your heels aren't very new.." He said to the young man who huffed. "I was told to have good comfortable heels, does it matter how new they are?" Ciel glanced at them and laughed. "Yes, you'll fall off the stage and won't be able to grip the pole at all.

Ciel took out a small pocket knife from his locker and ran it backwards against the grain of auburn's shoes. "I wish i hadn't spent so much..." "Well not you need good shoes that feel nice, but you aren't really told about these things you learn them. Some people can stand it not cut up but if you change shoes or anything or if there is glitter or spray on the stage then you'll slip and fall." "Fine." The older boy looked grumpy as his shoes bottoms were destroyed but Ciel was starting to think that he was trying too hard anyway, he wore bikini bottom that was black and no shirt.

His heels were shiny and metallic black and probably cost a few hounded. After half an hour of training the new kid was beginning to learn what to do he learned the ways to wrap himself around the pole, to climb it and even how to slide down it though he still had some things to learn to work out he was going to be fine Ciel could tell that with some work he would be fine. "You start in forty minutes you will use the smaller pole next to mine." "kay."

Once the loud music started everyone was at work as normal, Ciel worked near the front door for he had earned the spot and almost always got the most customers. He was slim and had such a small figure he looked almost like a child, not to mention he actually did enjoy what he did not the gross old man part of the perverts but dancing sensually made him feel good the music even did too. Auburn was doing very well he had almost made half his daily quota and whatever he made after he would be aloud to keep. As ciel's legs were wound around the pole he spun around once before sliding down and sighed as he saw one man in particular who he had problems with before wave him over.

Ciel bowed and took his tips leaving his favorite black silky haired customer sadly going to the vip room for his new client. Only ten minutes in he was yelling and the manager was called over. "Stop putting your hands on the customer, you have been warned sir you must leave." "well he told me too so why not?!" Loud yelling could be heard throughout most the club as Ciel stormed out and the said man was arrested. He had pulled down the boy's shorts and tried to touch his dick more then once.

Everyone had left the club and the manager Jay huffed and gathered everyone "Well were done for tonight no point in finishing your shifts. Just go home early... I'll head out to some bar and finish my night well, ciel clean up take a shower and you can lock up whenever..you sure your okay?" "Yeah whatever he's just an ass." The boy sighed and took the keys as everyone left, it wasn't worth it to bother getting everyone back in and in mood once again they would come back the next night anyway.

After five minutes only Ciel was left, he sat on the stage near his normal pole and gasped as he glanced around noticing the silky black haired man sitting watching them all leave then turning his head to ciel. "Sir were closed! Did you forget something? Why didn't you leave?" The man shrugged and stood up taking out his wallet he brought out a handful of cash probably not even looking and went to hand it to Ciel but the boy shook his head. "You don't have to pay..tonight sucked... and you didn't answer." "I felt like I should stay around just in case to protect you.. that's all."

A blush suddenly went across the boy's face as the money was left beside him. "Thank you..." "..I am sorry that some people decide not to fallow simple rules .Did he hurt you?" "Nah, he just pulled my clothes down he didn't get far." Ciel sighed and let the man sit next to him, normally he should have kicked him out but he didn't care he did feel like shit after a day like that. "Well you are a worker not a prostitute, so he can keeps his bloody hands to himself before I cut them off after he tries to leave."

"Well thanks, but honestly I can't say I know you really understand...and your not even supposed to be here." "yes I do, I was once doing the same thing so I've been watching you and I know what its like. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." "..Ciel Phantomhive.." the boy didn't know what else to say, no one had even been nice to him they just treated him like meat. He also had never met someone else who had done the same job other then someone else who worked where he himself of course did as well. He also didn't really get along with the others that worked with him.

Ciel sighed happily and laid back on the stage, his boots had hurt him after some time though he hadn't gotten the chance to take them off yet. Suddenly Sebastian un did a few buckles and pulled them off the boy with a small smile. "i'm not a stalker, I just feel a connection to you. I'll wait while you shower if you want to go out after and get some coffee with me, or a meal I'll buy." The boy shrugged. "Well what's the worst that'll happen, you try to get into my pants? Sure i'll be back in a few." Normally no one should trust a stranger obviously let alone Ciel and some guy who could easily just take him and tie him up the boy was very small and fragile but every word he spoke seemed to be true and gentle, he acted like he really did care which was surprising for the boy.

He hurried to do his shower, taking it as fast as he possibly could and ran back out wearing the same clothes but also a large black jacket that was baggy and his most of his stripper outfit but his heels of course. "Shut up...I don't have other clothes, i usually just go straight home." "its fine.. where would you like to go? I know quite a few good places." The older of the two walked with the boy and named off several very fancy names ciel could only dream of remembering. "I like pizza." "Pizza it is." The two walked into a little local pizza place and ate, they spoke of their best and worst times at there jobs though Ciel thought it would be rude to ask what the man did now.

"Well..I suppose its time for you to head home now." Sebastian finally said after they had dragged out a ten minute meal into almost a two hour one, they mostly just spoke and drank soda. "Yes.. thank you." Ciel said once again, he held out a hand to shake the older man's and smiled. "Stop thanking me. and yes. My car is in the shop so i suppose i'll walk as far as i can with you." Ciel tried but couldn't manage to hide his blush once again, this wonderful man was so nice to him and very attractive it seemed almost un real.

"You go this way?" "yes, imagine that." The two walked a few blocks and neither had turned yet, as Sebastian turned into the same condo complex he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yes I've known you lived here, but only since this morning when I ran into you I was actually running late." "you..could have mentioned that sooner! D..don't tell...anyone else that you know what I do. I dont' want it public." "I don't talk to anyone anyway, and why would I?" "I don't know, maybe you would get bored?" "hah. Yeah. So i know this really cute boy who works at a strip club, oh he's also that boy who lives in the same complex as me." Ciel laughed and bit his lip trying not to say anything to the 'cute' comment.

Sebastian pulled out his keys and smiled to the boy who's room was just a few feet away. "you made my day Ciel, thank you." He bowed his head and walked into his condo without closing his door he stripped himself of his shoes and turned back to see Ciel just staring like a teenage girl who had just seen someone famous. "Do you want a strip show?" The older of the two teased with a smirk, he chuckled as Ciel flailed his arms frantically. "no! I just..uh..well I think you paid to much so i wanted to give it back or something!" He quickly pulled out some of the 100 dollar bills and was trying to give them back, his tip was 500$ which honestly was far more then he should have gotten from one person.

"No. I gave it to you for a reason, consider it a thank you for letting me take you to eat." Sebastian chuckled softly and pushed the money back to the boy. Now they were both standing in his doorway, ciel embarrassed and trying to put it back into his pocket he just gave up and shoved it into his jacket. Sebastian pet his head gently and smiled. "Have a good rest of the evening, Ciel..Phantomhive." The boy glared at him and couldn't stand it anymore, he suddenly stepped inside the man's place without thinking and pushed him back his arms on the man's slender yet strong chest. "sh..shit! Your so stupid, Sebastian!"

Ciel's face was still red and he quickly pulled off his jacket and wrapped his arms around the man's chest he couldn't say what it was but he was wanting that man more then anything else in the world he had ever wanted before. The two started kissing slowly as they worked there way not letting the other pull away long enough to even see really which way they were going, Sebastian had guided them to his large neatly made bed. He pushed the boy under him and pushed his waist between ciel's within a few seconds. Ciel's face was a little less red though he couldn't really think now, he just looked at the attractive man above him lustfully and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"I suppose this would be more then dinner.." "No, I'm still a bit hungry, perhaps I will just have you." Ciel turned his head up and exposed his neck as those words were spoken and the older began upon his neck licking and biting at every inch he could see the boy's skin was so soft and fragile he easily left bite marks all over his neck. The harder and longer Sebastian bit the more Ciel started to moan and cling to him his body pressed against the man's. He didn't care that they had just met earlier he felt like he had known him for so long and that he never wanted to let go. "Harder! Harder..."

Sebastian smirked as he nodded and bit hard enough to draw a small bead of blood which he quickly licked up and groaned softly tasting the boy's bitter blood. Ciel panted his head pressed back against the bed sheets as he realized his member was straining in his pants so bad it was hurting him, though he worked in the sex business the boy had never actually been fucked by anyone or fucked anyone himself. He looked up at the man above him flushed and wanting to say something but he wasn't sure what words should come out. "i..I'm not..i've never.." "I was going to be gentle anyway, I will never hurt you."

His clothes were slowly stripped from his body as Sebastian kissed the boy's skin softly eventually trailing his way around the boy's body without having any of his own removed. Ciel's member stood at full attention for his partner now to see and though he was embarrassed the arousal had over taken him to the point of where he was almost begging to be touched. "S..Sebastian please..it hurts.." Ciel turned his head from the man once again and spread his legs out as Sebastian stripped himself as well and began to lick and kiss up the boy's thighs slowly. "S..Sebas.. oh god.. there.. just..closer please please." The boy's pride was gone at the moment as he looked down at the man who's eyes were closed as he intently licked up the boy's crotch finally pressing his tongue on the member in front of him.

Ciel's head jerked back as he felt his member being engulfed by a hot mouth and sucked intently by the man now between his legs. He quickly covered his mouth and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's shoulders pulling him as close as he could. "Sebas..Sebastian..fuck... Oh! Oh..! Oh my god.." Sebastian let out a soft chuckle and pulled away as he licked pre cum from his lips he didn't want the boy to cum too soon. He moved down and spread the boy's cheeks gently before licking there as well. "AH! Don't.. don't wait no..!" Ciel gripped at the sheets with both hands holding his hips up enough to expose himself fully as Sebastian licked his entrance making sure to wet the inside of the boy's ass thought that wouldn't be enough for him to be entered just yet.

"Sebastian.." Ciel laid panting as his legs finally gave out which made Sebastian pull away, he closed his eyes and turned around getting on all fours. "Don't..be rough.." A soft chuckle was heard once again as Sebastian out of sight of the boy, had started putting lube onto a small blue object in his hands. He kissed the boy's back softly and spread his legs once more making Ciel tense up a bit scared of what was about to happen but suddenly moan in pleasure as he felt a vibrator slowly slide into his virgin ass though it wasn't too large it didn't hurt as he felt it buzzing inside less then an inch in his ass. "W..what are you doing?" "Preparing you, are you alright?"

Sebastian gently began to thrust the toy turning it up slowly as he did so, after several minutes it was easily being pounded into the boy who was laying moaning happily on all fours, he had both hands on the pillow in front of him trying to hide his noises though not really doing a good job of it. "Sebastian harder! Harder..faster move it faster please!" Ciel couldn't believe how good it felt to have a toy up his ass the only noises in his room were the buzzing of the toy and his own loud groans and moans.

The man sighed and pulled it out before turning it off leaving the younger boy's ass up and exposed his legs spread out. "Don't just take it out!" "Now now, i will give you something better soon." Sebastian's voice was lustful yet still kind as he lubed up his own member and the boy took another deep breath trying to make himself relax though it was kind of hard with that sexy man right behind him. "Sebastian.. ahh... ahh fuck your big.." Ciel bit his lip hard as the member was slowly forced in though not roughly his partner hadn't started moving yet either, he held the boy's hips gently in his hands and was rubbing them softly. "Tell me when i can move."

"ah..y..you can start.." the boy not dare to move yet as he let Sebastian start the work he knew it would hurt but figured Sebastian would be better to start rather then himself. Three minutes later he was thrusting in and out of the boy roughly with only a small amount of blood on the very tip of his member which was at this point balls deep inside the boy. "faster harder! God that feel good! Harder! Ahh.!" Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he rammed the boy groaning with each thrust.

"S..so tight." he moaned softly in the boy's ear as he draped over ciel's body either hand right next to the boy's face. Ciel loved the feeling, he felt a bit like he was trapped though knew if he had ever asked the man to stop that he probably would though he would never think of it. Ciel screamed loudly in pleasure as the bed began to creak the headboard being slammed into the wall rapidly. Ciel's hands gripped at the sheets below him tighter as he tightened ever more while rocking his hips back against Sebastian. "F..fuck! I feel..oh god.." he didn't know what to say or even how to put it into words as his body felt like it was shutting down his legs shaking hard and arms bucked making Sebastian come closer to him.

His stomach and crotch felt hot pre cum squirting out his member and he couldn't even say that he was at his end. Sebastian groaned in satisfaction though it was getting harder to move inside the boy's ass he knew that meant they were both about to finish. "C..Ciel..!" A drop of sweat fell onto the boy's neck as he lowered his head and groaned loudly cumming inside the boy his head right next to the boy's ear groaning loudly and biting his lip. Ciel screamed out so loudly he felt his voice crack his own member releasing all over the sheet below him at the same time as his ass was being filled. "S..Sebas...Sebastian.." he couldn't make into words what his body was feeling at the moment it was so much he might have passed out if it had gone on a second longer.

".." They both laid panting Sebastian's member still inside his ass though he had the energy to hold himself above the boy, ciel laughed some and let out a small whimper as his partner pulled out of him. "I..didn't.. really expect that.." He said bluntly laying smiling at the man next to him. Sebastian chuckled once again and kissed the boy's lips softly pulling him to lay on his own chest both sticky and sweaty but neither caring to much about it. "Neither did i, but.. well I don't think words need to be said." "y..yeah." Ciel smiled at those words and closed his eyes, this man was so interesting and wonderful like no one he had ever met before in his life.

Sebastian kissed the boy's head softly and held him in his own arms."its alright for you to sleep on me... I won't do anything I promise." ".." Sebastian laughed as the boy had already fallen asleep he held ciel in his arms tightly "Good night... Sleep well."

* * *

**** DUN DUN DUN I'M DONE. Lol Thank you to my girlfriend who insisted on distracting me and trying to peek while I was writing this.**

**PS  
**

**to the user:  
**

**IridescentAqua  
**

**I will probably be writing up your suggestion for my next shot. Thank you very much for the love and support so far everyone! Your comments make my day.**

* * *

**aren't I so nice to you all? Giving you two shots in two days fuck me i'm too nice.  
**

* * *

**Enjoy your superbowl day.. hahaha. I'll be watching the commercials.**

* * *

**Please also check out my ebay store on my home page. R&R! bye bye loves**


	17. You shouldn't tease a demon

**Back so soon eh? Yeah yeah I am. Boom shakalaka.**

* * *

**** btw in case you guys aren't reading the A/N's posted..I AM STILL TAKING SHOT REQUESTS.  
How do you enter one? Simple, you post a comment, but if you want it anon and your name NOT being mentioned then go ahead and PM me. Or just post as a guest simple right? By the way if you post it and I don't use it, ah well at least you told me and maybe it might get used in the future. Thank you. :D**

* * *

**Luvz to you guys! **

**Thank you to everyone for reading and doing reviews so far!**

**I would like to add that I ate chocolate while writing this so i might be hyper therefore check for spelling errors.**

* * *

**Thank you to the user:**

**IridescentAqua**

**For the shot idea! I love it so much thank you! I love how kinky and pervy some of my readers are.. your just like me thanks. XD**

* * *

**By the way..my girlfriend pointed out spelling errors in this A/N alone, and made me correct them. Holy shit guys. and the worst part is, she didn't even have her glasses on when she pointed this out to me. Holy shit guys wow...i'm special.  
**

* * *

Ciel huffed in annoyance, once again as he was changed for the night in a hotel room. They had been out on a business call all the way in Chicago, it was loud and annoying. The boy was getting deprived and grouchy from not having any sex with his butler for the entire time. Of course it hadn't been that long..but it had been for Ciel since the two had started having sexual relations they had sex almost every night. It was Ciel's favorite way to un wind and relax from a hell-ish work day. Or in general since a typical work day for the boy was hours and hours of boring paperwork or an annoying guest or two to deal with and entertain until he could pawn them off.

He couldn't complain and he wouldn't but still it wasn't the best of things to do every day. Though of course Ciel would sometimes want something kinky or a bit risky he would never go to far and most the time was far too embarrassed to ask for it. Still at this point and time it was around nine and he was supposed to be getting ready for bed, the butler had decided to not let the boy have sex with him while they weren't home simply because normally the boy would end up limping a bit the morning after but at home of course Ciel didn't walk around too much.

Now out in the open and walking the streets each day Ciel was walking around all over different towns and cities miles and miles his legs were usually tired and he had to keep appearance, he couldn't just stay in his room all day long after a rough round of sex with his butler. Yes of course Sebastian had good reason but Ciel was just getting sexually frustrated at this point. "Sebastian.." "Yes bocchan? if your going to ask you know the answer, I will suck you and jerk you off..but if I play further then I will go father as well, and you will be limping." The butler smirked as he made the bed for the boy having just put ciel in his night clothes.

The boy pouted and crossed his arms. "Today was truly...dreadful, that man from the German company was so...disgusting. He didn't know how to clean his beard and he kept staring at me like I was a meal." Ciel looked up at the butler his eyes wide and gazing. "I simply...I want to have all of you tonight Sebastian. Just one night.." "but master." "But it's been almost two weeks...Sebastian..." The young earl stood slowly and wrapped his arms around his butler's waist. "I want to feel you inside me. I want to scream out for my butler not just because of his hands or mouth."

A soft chuckle was heard as Sebastian looked down at the boy, he knew that Ciel was just trying get him to go back on his own words. "I am very happy to do that by any normal means sir, you wouldn't even have to order it." The man knelled down to his master's height and smiled. "And you know very well, that I will make it up to you once we are back at the manor. how would it look if you were limping tomorrow?" The butler pressed a kiss to the boy's head and kept his smile. Ciel glared at him and sat back on his bed. "I always get my way Sebastian. You should know by now."

"of course my lord." the butler bowed once more and before he turned to get the light Ciel had waved him over to the bedside, the butler once again stood in front of the boy's bed with a smile. Ciel made sure not to make eye contact as he crawled over the bed and put himself at his butler's crotch. "Young master?" The boy didn't answer as he pulled down the zipper to his butler's pants slowly and began to lick at his member. "..I want..you Sebastian." He hummed softly and looked up at the man with a small blush and smile latching his lips onto every exposed part of flesh he could reach.

The butler sighed as he knew very well what his master was trying to do...and it looked like it was starting to work. "Bocchan. I told you that it will not work..you shouldn't tease a demon." The boy smirked as he licked at the base of his butler's member lustfully. "Sebastian...you taste so good." the boy smirked and let out a soft moan before he was suddenly pushed away. Sebastian tucked his hardened member back into his pants and turned away from the boy who was now on his back on the bed. "Good night, young master." He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back from taking his master as hard as he could.

The Earl knew he was pushing his luck but also knew that if he could risk teasing just a bit more he would get his butler, if not he would at least be able to take care of his own erection. "Se..Sebastian please.. I want your tongue all over me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't feel my legs." The boy said lustfully having no shame in his words, he knew very well that his butler would have to give into if he tried. Sebastian turned to see his master, the Earl of Phantomhive spread eagle with his shirt pulled up just above his waist, he had a hand wrapped around his member jerking it roughly. "S..Sebastian."

The boy's legs were pulled up some as he began to pleasure himself more intent on Sebastian noticing. The earl had no shame when it came to getting what he wanted, he would much rather make his butler fuck him then do it himself but if it meant that he got satisfied either way worked. "Sebastian..Sebastian.." The butler watched with a slight smirk as the boy pleasured himself with a beautiful expression on his face looking lustful and wanting at his butler. "S..Sebastian god.. please.."

Ciel Phantomhive would indeed do anything he wanted to get his butler's attention. "Bocchan...you shouldn't tease a demon." the man muttered for the second time for the night so far. Ciel smirked and ignored his butler's warning, he laid back farther and licked at his fingers before slowly trailing them down to his ass. "My..fingers won't fill me though." He whispered softly and closed his eyes as he gently worked two fingers into his own ass his mouth hung open in pleasure his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his right hand worked his member roughly.

The boy knew that his butler wouldn't be able to stop himself for much longer, but he knew he could push it a bit more. "I just..need to have you inside me! Please!" Ciel's head rolled back as he thrust his fingers inside his own ass as hard as he could trying to get at his spot. "It..its not.." He panted starting to lose himself in his play almost forgetting that he was trying to get his butler to fuck him he was enjoying himself more then originally intended. "God.. farther just get in farther." His legs were starting to shake and he was letting out soft groans of pleasure. The butler smiled to himself taking a step closer to his master enjoying the view.

How lewd of the Earl of Phantomhive to be so exposed and taunting but having broken his own rules at the same time, he arched almost painfully and groaned in annoyance when he just couldn't reach it. Finally annoyed the earl took his shirt off and grabbed a small pink object from under his pillow that not even the butler knew he had hidden. A small hand reached out and turned a nob at the end of the object making it buzz on a low setting, he turned on all fours and began to push it into his own ass. " .." The earl bit into a pillow fighting through a few seconds of pain before starting to thrust the toy inside of himself. One hand held his body up while the other was used to push the toy farther inside his own body as he pleasured himself not even paying attention to his own surroundings anymore.

The earl's ass was in the air his body getting a thin layer of sweat as it heated up his member pulsing. "Ah..I need more, please.. please!" He reached around and twisted the end of the toy making it go to its highest setting. A loud sigh was heard and a few foot steps as the butler walked over to the edge of the bed only wearing his pants at this point. "bocchan..I told you. Not to tease a demon." The boy looked back a bit shocked still panting and the toy still buzzing loudly. "S..Sebastian please..I can't take it, i need you." Ciel really did need his butler, he needed to feel the sweet release only that man could bring him.

His butler's eyes glowed softly as he snapped his fingers and dimmed the lighting in the room, he got onto the bed and suddenly pulled the toy almost all the way out, Ciel sighed in relief thinking what would come right after would be his butler's member. "S..Sebastian what are you.." He questioned as it was suddenly slammed back inside his body reaching as deeply as it could. "AHh! F..fuck!" Ciel cried out in pleasure as his butler held onto the very end of the toy before slamming it inside the small boy's body as fast and hard as he could over and over again. Sweat gleamed on his back as he panted hard and moaned into the pillow below him his member leaking pre cum. "Sebastian..S...Sebastian!"

Right as the boy was at his limit, the butler suddenly pulled out the toy and turned it off leaving a collapsed ciel on the bed begging for more. "Bocchan. I don't believe you deserve your release quite yet." The earl smirked to his butler and turned around, he pulled open the man's pants and latched his mouth onto the member. 'tastes...so good..' he thought as he sucked happily on his butler's tip. The man groaned in pleasure and chuckled softly, the things Ciel would do for his attention.. and even then he sure couldn't complain.

The earl didn't care how he looked how lewd or slutty even he just wanted Sebastian's member. "Sebastian.. Please I need you..I need you." He quickly began to deep throat his butler's member. "B..bocchan," The butler groaned and thrust his hips lightly into the boy's mouth smirking. "Sebastian.." Ciel pulled back and went to turn around but his butler stopped him, the man had a smirk. "Bocchan, I will decide how this is done tonight." The earl's face was red as he was pulled into the now naked man's lap, Sebastian put his knee's up enough to balance the boy in his lap.

He turned his head back his own smaller back pressed against his butler's chest. "S..Sebastian it's..exposing." He murmured softly as his own legs were spread over the older man's knees. Sebastian chuckled softly and kissed the boy's ear while he pushed his member's tip into the boy's ass. "Relax, my lord." The earl leaned his head back against his butler's neck slamming himself down fully onto the member, the earl moaned softly and knew that Sebastian had a smirk on his face. The butler licked the earl's neck gently and suddenly bit down making Ciel squeal loudly in pain and pleasure.

"Sebastian!" A large bruise was left on his neck though he didn't care as his butler began to thrust one hand holding his body up the other around his waist moving him. The butler leaned back as he began to bounce his master in his lap Ciel's head lay on his butler's body his legs starting to go limp already though he loved every second. "h..harder! Harder Sebastian deeper!" It was quite a sight, and honestly only one that Sebastian would ever or should ever be aloud to see. His jaw was slack, his legs were spread so wide it was almost painful and his ass was being pounded by his lover. The earl screamed out as his spot was reached making his entrance tighten more and leg kick out.

"Spread your legs more..master." The panting voice of his butler spoke into his ear as he kept up his pace. The earl nodded weakly still letting out a moan with each thrust, his legs were pushed out even more sweat dripping down his back and thighs. "Sebastian harder harder please! F..fuck oh god." He couldn't think anymore and honestly, why should he? In Sebastian's mind all that mattered was his master, sexual situation or otherwise. "I..I'm gonna I can't!" Ciel screamed out his throat almost raw as he came much sooner then he had expected too, though his butler didn't stop. The man only smirked and let out a soft chuckle not breaking his pattern or slowing down.

"i.." He panted hard. "Am not done yet master, so you will have to forgive me." He grunted as loud slapping of skin on skin contact was heard. "ahh! Ahh!" A tear fell from the boy's face as it almost sounded like he was crying from pleasure his body shaking as he was re positioned, the butler turned him so that he was flat on his back and the earl was riding him with his back to the butler. Ciel leaned forward so he could bounce himself with his hands on either one of the butler's knees. Red eyes glowed softly as the butler got even faster and bit his lip letting out a loud groan before he came inside the boy still not stopping or slowing down.

Once more Ciel screamed out his ass only getting wetter and making his butler's dick move faster. The man couldn't help but smile as he watched his dick thrust in and out of the tight ass faster then any human could but the boy could handle it, for how long was really the only question left now. Ciel leaned down his upper body on the man's knee not able to take much more as his legs tensed up once more. "I..Sebastian please I can't take it! Please.. ah ah ah! Ah! AH!" His back arched almost painfully and his eyes rolled back when his butler finally stopped for just long enough for the boy to cum again.

Loud groans were head from the butler as he finished once again inside the boy his own hair sticking to his face from sweat. The earl's ass was sore at this point though his member was still hard "S..Sebastian.." He moaned satisfied as his body was lifted off the man's member and laid back gently upon the bed. "Y..yes bocchan?" The butler questioned softly with a smirk as they both lay panting. He nuzzled his way softly into the butler's chest still panting and closed his eyes. "..my legs are numb.." "Well I did warn you my lord." "Yes while you could have been more gentle, and that posit-" The boy was cut off by his butler. "Made you scream more then before." He smirked and kissed the boy's head then pulled a blanket up to cover them.

The earl would have chewed his butler out but he knew it was true. "Don't get 'smart' Sebastian..." "Of course my lord, but I did tell you...you shouldn't tease a demon."

* * *

****Wahahaha I feel accomplished. XD This took a bit over three hours to write..so I hope its OK. ^^**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I just love all the comments I am getting in reviews, your all lovely! Thank you! And this would have been up sooner (since i'm trying to catch up for being gone) except that we had to shoot and film all day in cosplay the last few days, but it's been fun as well. :3**

* * *

**To address all questions and things people have said:  
**

** Breeluv  
**

**I am probably going to do the quickie in a closet at a party. *smile* i love the pervyness of it! And i do have role play ideas as well so thank you :P I love how pervy you all are, it really does make me happy that isn't a joke.  
**

** ardentes  
**

**Thank you so much! I am so happy you think that, its wonderful when I read actual things to make me want to keep writing this stuff in my free time, people like you are epic! :D  
**

** 666AnimeFreak666  
**

**XD I don't think i'm a good author really, but thank you no one has said that I am determined! XD I am but no one's pointed it out to me, and all your other lovely stuff just makes me so gushy~  
**

* * *

**Finally I am thinking of starting up a new tumblr, i keep leaving then going back. So any thoughts? Would any of you fallow it? Please tell me. Bye bye~****

* * *

**EXTRA A/N Update:  
**

**OH MY SPERMY GOD. 10,000 views?! Holy shit you guys are so awesome! :DTHANK YOU.  
**


	18. Let's do the time warp again!

****Dun dun dun..time warping? YAY! OK so quickly you guys, I was just thinking about rocky and today's shot is just a smexy role play one where they were at a rocky horror picture show in modern theme. If you don't know what Rocky is then please don't read this I will post two shots and once so no one is left out! If you want to check it out look at the movie first then youtube live shows.**

**Since I said all that PLEASE don't complain that this doesn't make sense or is stupid.. i just told you all of the above, if you know what it is and are just not a fan go ahead and read the other shot instead, easy right?**

* * *

**Anyway now that all that's over enjoy this! It is hard to come up with different themes. XD So please suggest more~**

* * *

"It's so dreamy..oh fantasy free me! So you can't see me..no not at all, in another dimension..before your mystic intention, well secluded ah! I see all. With a bit of a mind slip, your into the time slip! Ahhh and nothing..will ever be the same. You'll space on sensations oh!" "Like your under sedation!" The women playing Magenta sang with Sebastian who was dressed as Riff Raff, Ciel stood in the back awaiting his turn he was dressed as Columbia, their regular girl was out and there for he really had no choice not that he minded. The boy would proudly admit that he was good in those heels and whenever Sebastian saw that outfit it did make for a better night of sex for the two.

Of course... role-playing also helped the two quite a bit as well when it came to sex, so going to perform rocky was a wonderful thing. Once his time came he sat on the stage in his sparkling heels, sparkling gold jacket and hat, he lifted his head and looked into the spot light.

"Well I was walking down the street  
Just a having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again"

As he said these words his own eyes flickered red as he caught Sebastian's and they both smirked to each other. The boy stood once it was his turn and began to spin holding his top hat out, he tapped his heels and danced to both the tune of the music and the crowd singing along. "Dance bitch dance bitch dance bitch dance bitch" a few seconds later he spun his last time and was about to fall on the steps. "fall!" Sebastian had sat behind the boy to catch him, the butler smirked as he helped the boy up again by grabbing his ass and pushing him up.

"Pervert." The boy whispered with a smirk to his butler, of course which the butler only replied before letting the boy go again. "of course, but you love it." The two continued the play happily, this was one of the best things to do in this world, having fun in this way... Ciel never really grew to like drinking, or getting high though of course he had tried it once or twice just because. The two set up the curtains when it came time for the sex scene, as it was about to go on the characters playing Janet and Rocky were still backstage fixing their make up, Ciel looked around and was a bit rushed. "Where are they?" He whispered to the one playing Dr. Scott.

The man who was really in need of being in a wheelchair, shook his head frantically. "i don't know but i can't do the scene you and Sebastian go!" Ciel of course didn't really care except that he didn't care for playing Janet that much he nodded and got up onto the stage Sebastian pushing his way onto him. Sebastian chuckled softly as he mouthed his lines and pushed Ciel down as was done in the movie, people in the audience whistled loudly as Ciel was trying his best to keep in his role. "But what about brad?!" "Oh he will never know." Sebastian mouthed back kissing his way between the boy's legs softly.

For what seemed like taking too long the scene ended with Ciel running off stage into the back flushed and hoping no one saw him. 'shit shit shit..' he muttered, as the poor boy ran into a bathroom stall and locked himself in it. Sebastian had appeared on the other side of the door way. "are you alright, bocchan?" he questioned, the butler had still been very much into the role of being the boy's butler for he was really useless without him. "yes..go away you pervert." Ciel teased he sighed and leaned back just standing against the doorway, he had gotten hard without meaning too.

"I saw that..we still have time before our next scene, would you like me to help out?" "no! You..." "think about it." the man purred. "this is the backstage restroom, I doubt anyone else will be using it for at least the next ten minutes..bocchan. I could just suck you." "Shut up..your starting to tempt me into opening that door." The boy was lying though he was already quite tempted, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else though his member twitched at the thought of Sebastian's hot mouth on it. "But young master..I would just like to taste you, to lick every inch of your cock until you get what you need."

Sebastian knew this would work eventually he just needed to coax the boy into agreeing too it. He leaned his hand against the door and pushed though it was still locked "Let me at least give you a kiss, please?" Ciel unlocked it without really thinking, he was quickly pressed against the wall again as Sebastian closed and re locked the stall. "you said just a kiss!?" the boy said flushed as Sebastian had already pressed his crotch against the boy's member. "I never said it wouldn't involve touching as well." he purred in the boy's ear and thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth.

The boy let out a soft moan and gripped onto the man's neck lustfully. "i don't want to wait until we get home.. please just do it.. fuck me." he moaned the last words into the man's mouth. A low groan was heard from the older man. "If I were to do that everyone would notice, and we would miss the rest of the show..bocchan." Ciel groaned in annoyance. "I just want you to fuck me!" His mouth was covered from the last words as a hand was pressed against his mouth. The man quickly got onto his knee's and pulled down the boy's pants down to his hips his member poking out at once. "S..Sebastian shit.. don't!"

Ignoring the warning Sebastian quickly went to work on the boy's member taking it all in his mouth though it still wasn't as big as his own it was a nice size and a bit larger then the average adult male, and his cum still tasted wonderful to the man. Hands quickly dug themselves into the man's hair as the boy threw his head back. "AH...ahh.." he knew he wouldn't last as he had already begun to thrust himself into the man's hot mouth. "Sebastian..Sebastian fuck.. fuck.. oh.." his legs were already growing weak though that wouldn't stop him. The boy blushed more as he knew his voice was already making the whole bathroom echo though he couldn't help it.

The man could only smirk to himself as he bobbed his head slowly moving his lips along with the boy's thrusts he didn't care if the boy fucked his mouth he enjoyed it. Soft groans were made from both as Sebastian held the back of the boy's hips helping him get deeper. "S..Shit! I'm..gonna cum Sebastian Sebastian!" The boy's dick pulsed in his mouth as he was already close to his end pleasure coursing through his body. "ahh..aaa.." Sebastian hummed softly and tightened his mouth around the boy sucking hard and slurping as he looked up at the boy. Ciel tensed up biting his lip hard as he let out a small squeal and released into the man's mouth his hands tightening in Sebastian's hair.

The man swallowed several times as he felt the boy's dick throbbing in his mouth. He pulled back and licked his lips with a smirk. "you seemed to have been built up..am i wrong?" "s..shut up.." he replied sliding to the ground his face red. "..t..that was so good." Sebastian chuckled as he kissed the boy's cheek softly and fixed his clothes. "we must head back, wait a few minutes until after I leave." the boy nodded and did so. Eventually they were getting close to the end, all of the cast and crew were walking in a line going left to right kicking out as the 'can can' would go. The music played they finished and everyone clapped, the girls went up to their spots and asked for tips as they normally did as Sebastian Ciel and two others went to clean up.

The two playing Rocky and Brad showed back up and gave their reason for not being back in time for the sex scene, they had been taking a break. "Oh its fine, i think ciel rather enjoyed being on stage while doing it for once." the man teased which just made the boy blush again. "shut up!" "hay were heading out to eat once cleaning is done, do you two wanna join?" "nah we gotta head home." "Oh suuuure got a lot planned for the bed tonight?" They teased and joked as usual until no one was left but Ciel and Sebastian. The boy put away the last of the boxes of props and had grabbed his keys.

The man smirked as he took the keys from the boy and picked him up, ciel blushed and quickly wrapped his arms around Sebastians. "Bocchan..we have the whole room to ourselves, and you know what? I think we'll use it." Sebastian kissed the boy deeply as he walked them to the front row seats and sat down pulling the boy into his lap. "You know what they say, right bocchan?" "n..no what's that?" ciel murmured kissing back softly. "more room..better lighting in the front seats." "of course you would remember that." the two made out for several minutes when Sebastian finally slid his hands up the boy's shirt slowly "bocchan..your as beautiful as ever." he whispered softly to the boy.

Sebastian chuckled softly and grabbed the boy's shirt taking it off him slowly and tossing it somewhere in the room. The two kissed fiercely while feeling each other's bodies every second each getting more excited. "S..Sebastian..we've never done it in a public place.." "other then the bathroom just now you mean?" the man replied with a smirk, the boy nodded. "Well no one else is in the building were all alone." he smiled and pet the boy before letting his hand rest on the boy's cheek.

He pulled off the rest of the boy's clothing slowly until the two were naked Ciel sitting in Sebastian's lap flushed and still a bit nervous, he was used to riding his butler whenever he wanted to turn him on himself but they were always in bed alone. "Sebastian.." "shh.. we'll stop if I sense someone near by, or it hurts. I promise." the boy nodded and positioned himself above the butler, they had sex almost every night and sometimes twice in a day so they never needed to use lube or stretching. "ahh.." he hitched his breath as he felt the other's tip penetrate him.

Ciel shuddered softly and relaxed as he was pushed all the way on the man's member. "se..Sebastian..god your.." "hard?" the man smirked as he quickly thrust his hips up into the boy making Ciel arch. "do you know how hard it was not to fuck you in that bathroom? You can be a tease, bocchan.." He smirked as his hips were pushed again so hard this time Ciel had to move back onto them. "Seb..Sebastian fuck.." he panted softly and started to move upon the man's member his own bouncing in his lap. Within a few minutes they were both moving at the same pace the seats hand rests helping Ciel move faster. "Ah.. ah ah ah!" "Ahh!" they were both moaning as the chair creaked from use.

Ciel's hips were over Sebastian's as the sound of wet hot skin was heard, had anyone else been left in the building or even come near the stage area they would have been able to hear either voice. Ciel's moaning was soon overpowering Sebastian's as he moved faster and faster riding the butler with ease each time his member slipping in and out of his ass rapidly. Ciel arched beautifully his chest heaving as pre cum dripped from his member. "S..Sebastian!" "bocchan.. just a bit..longer." the man grunted his own head pushed back in the seat his hips moving at a demon speed now. He knew ciel was close to his end he couldn't ever last much longer once the speed had gotten past what most humans could do.

"Ah.. I..f-fuck!" Ciel reached his limit right as the older demon started to jerk his member, the poor boy couldn't last anymore he tightened up hard and clamped down on Sebastian's member arching his neck. His thighs shook hard as he shot out onto Sebastian's chest and stomach, the man smirked as he thrust a few more times before getting his own release his own seed reaching deep inside the boy. "AH.." he grunted as his body relaxed. The two stayed in the same position for a few more minutes before Sebastian finally got up and set the boy back in the seat pulling out. "..are you alright bocchan?' "y..yeah..i need sleep i'm so tired." ciel closed his eyes leaving Sebastian to clean them up and dress him and bring them home as he had predicted the boy would do.

Not that Sebastian minded of course, but it would have been nice to have taken the boy home into their bed and fucked him again. "until next saturday." he said to himself before looking up and he felt his heart sink, there was four cameras in the stage room where they were... "Well, that may prove to be a problem." he said to himself with a small smirk.

* * *

**Ahh balls this took soooo long to write, i haven't been to rocky in about four months but yeah. :I **

**I hope the rocky fans liked and understood this! XD again I did post a regular themed shot at the same time so if you don't like rocky go check it out!  
**

**Btw I saw the cast of interchangeable parts and cheap little punks, who are you guys fans of? :D lol  
**

**you can still submit shot requests bye bye~  
**


	19. He is mine

****ShizuBABE did today's request! **

**So yeah. :D please enjoy, not much else to say..onto the story.**

* * *

**oh but before that one small thing, you can still make requests.**

**Just leave a comment, and i MIGHT choose it. If you want to be anon go ahead and PM me or just leave it as guest..otherwise if i use YOUR idea your user will be mentioned. Simple as that, thanks guys.  
**

* * *

It was a warm spring day while the Earl and his butler were out getting a meal, Ciel sat with his coat on the back of his chair across from his butler. "yes well..I still do believe Lou had something to do with it." "well no my lord I don't doubt that, but right now we cannot prove it...we still need something to be able to show or hand over in person to the police." "Yes yes i know, but its still an annoying process to go through." "Indeed it is...quite annoying but it is how humans run things, through a 'system' if that's what they really want to call it."

The earl took another bite of his cake, it wasn't nearly as good as what Sebastian cooked for him but it would do, he was just getting something to eat for lunch after all. He sighed and took a sip of his tea. "'system'? I doubt it. Yes our justice system is supposed to work, but more often then not it seems that its much easier to do things yourself... however loyal I am to the queen I disagree with some things." "as undoubtedly you have good cause my lord, every system has flaws and things wrong with it. However mistakes are supposed to be how humans learn are they not?"

"Death seems more effective." The earl said with a smirk. "Yes...that's true." Sebastian sighed and leaned back in his chair before looking out the window, a breeze suddenly rolled in and got under the creek of the front door to the cafe they sat at. "That is not a good sign... My lord." He said before turning his head. Ciel nodded and right as he set down his cup a man ran through the front door almost pulling it off its hinges. "Everybody get down!" He yelled his stupid face looking around frantically. "Really? A robbery at a cafe? How stupid are you?" The earl spoke not even flinching or moving from his seat.

"Shut up! Get down you little runt!" the man shouted and waved a gun around in his hand, everyone was screaming and diving to the floors except Sebastian and Ciel who just looked more annoyed then anything else. Sebastian sighed and stood up. "I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude to my master... he did nothing wrong to you but prove a point, there are banks in this town or higher end homes..as well as your in the middle of the day, did you even plan anything out?" "Shut up or i'll shoot!" "don't waste your bullets." The man said bluntly taking another step to the robber. This really was a joke, it had to be.

He wore a torn up rain coat, he wasn't even really trying to cover his face and he just looked like he was a teenager if he was lucky maybe twenty or so. He didn't look serious at all this just had to be a joke, yeah the only real thing about it was his gun. "Sebastian...I find this man annoying. Don't make this last too long." the boy said not even getting up from his chair still, he took his tea cup in his hand and took another sip with his eyes closed. The robber fired a shot into the air making everyone scream once again which just made the Earl more annoyed, he glared and set down his cup. "Don't make such loud noises for no reason.. you are annoying my young master. You have until three sir, I suggest you leave at one before this gets..how shall i put it? Ugly."

The man laughed and waved his gun in the butler's face. "I'll shot at you!" "One." the butler just smiled and took his gloves off slowly both eyes starting to glow. The earl smirked and began to finish his cake. "Shut up! Give me your money!" "Two." "I-..I'm not playing around I'll use it!" "Three." The butler grinned as he grabbed the gun and easily crushed it almost flat in his hand as if it was a piece of crumpled paper. "I warned you sir, your shouting was annoying my master...i'm afraid it's time for you to depart now." The man screamed and stepped back his legs shaking. "FREAK MONSTER!? Wh..Wait Stop!" He suddenly dropped to the ground holding his head as the butler stood above him smirking his eyes glowing.

"What is it? Having a nightmare? Perhaps..you should just leave and it will end." The man screamed as though he was going insane, his screams were disgusting and loud and horrifying to anyone other then Ciel. He just screamed before he finally made himself pass out, at this point everyone got up and ran through the door ignoring the body of the man on the floor. Ciel put down his fork and had just finished his cake, he wiped his mouth and crossed his legs. "couldn't you have made him die more quietly?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"I was just trying to have a bit of fun, it will not happen again..my lord." the butler bowed and smiled. Just as he went to walk back to the table that they were sitting at the front door burst open once again but this time it was William and Grell who stood their, well William just stood Grell had burst in. "Oh! Bassy my dear, I thought that would be you~!" The redhead grinned and ran over chainsaw scissors in hand, he set them down on a table and wrapped his arms around the butler's waist. "its been so long my love..haven't you missed me?"

The butler rolled his eyes and stood their as William put a hand on his temple, the earl glared at the red head. "Why are you draped around my butler like a whore? We are in a hurry. Today has not been well." "awwwww poor little boy pouting? Perhaps if you just let me take care of your butler's needs every now and then he would make you happy too~." the red head smirked and Ciel glared more now actually a bit hurt. No it wasn't anyone else's business what he did with Sebastian, but he had never let Sebastian touch or do anything with anyone other then him. And the earl did take some pride in being able to make his butler feel the same way he did when they were alone together.

"Grell... why are you even here?" the butler replied too annoyed to notice how his master had taken the other words, or to care about addressing them. William came over and pulled Grell back by his collar. "Well you see... that man was on the to die list, but he wasn't planned to die for another few minutes. Thanks to you Sebastian his life was cut short..how typical." The man sighed and fixed his glasses. "more paperwork for me of course...at least over time has good pay. Well come now Grell go on and do your job." "Oh! But Will I want to play with Bassy!" the red head smiled and wiggled his ass a bit jumping at the man once more. "maybe if that little brat would leave us alone, just for a few minutes... what do you say?"

"Are you suggesting that you would like to commit a sexual act in public, with someone you really don't know...and have it only last a couple of minutes? Reapers are quiet..disgusting." the butler replied with a smirk at the shocked look on Grell's face. "No. As my master said we have not had a good day, we are trying to catch Lou on something." Will sighed once again and pulled Grell back again but this time by his hair. "Its reapers like you that give us such a bad name Grell. Now come stop annoying them and get to your job its one soul."

"Oh? You mean the powdered candy he managed to smuggle? The one that works as a 'date rape' kind of drug? Yes I would be able to help with that." the reaper explained while rubbing his hair. "And only bassy should ever be pulling on my hair, unless of course you want to re kindle our flame my love!" His glasses were pushed up once again as William just walked out too annoyed to deal with much more. The earl raised his head his attention now peaked. "How would you know about it?" "oh well..you see...i had a little bit of a plan! Nothing you would understand about this kind of thing to make it fun."

The reaper gave a toothy grin as the earl frowned. Sebastian saw an opportunity to make their day better. "Grell-san..Do you happen to have some of it on you? That's all we need to finish this up. We can track an ingredient in the powder back to something Lou carries on him all of the time." "Well..perhaps I do my dear sweet Bassi, though of course..I won't just give it up that easily i'm not that kind of girl! You should know by now come on." The butler sighed and bowed his head, he removed his tailcoat and placed it on the chair he was sitting just minutes ago and smiled to the reaper. "What would I have to do..to get it off you, my lady?" he asked his voice low and sweet almost seductive and sexual.

The earl's eyes widened as he saw his butler doing this, he had a feeling he knew what the butler was going to do. 'don't you dare' the boy thought to himself knowing he would get angry if the butler did what he was sounding like he would do. True they needed this one thing but Sebastian was his. The reaper blushed brightly and took a step closer to the butler. "Well.. Sebby dear, I just want one small thing.. what any women wants of course." He said with a devious smile. "And what would that be?" the butler asked pressing his chest to the reaper gently, he put a hand on the man's waist slowly. "I would be happy to make you feel like a women if that's what you want...Grell."

Ciel bit his lip and was shaking a bit, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Sebastian was doing this, and that he might touch someone other then him. The earl stood silently and left his coat, he took a few steps closer to them. "Sebastian.." he said softly his voice not much more then a whisper. The reaper didn't even hear the boy or notice him, he shuddered softly and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's chest. "I want..you to make me feel like a women, do what you want to me i'm all yours my sweet Sebby.." the butler smirked he was so close to getting the one thing they needed, he did notice his master but wasn't going to give up just yet. "Perhaps..we shall take this somewhere more priv-" He stopped himself from saying anything else as he slid a hand down the reaper's waist into his back pocket.

Grell squealed in excitement and didn't even realize that the butler was grabbing the bottle of powder, he finished the word softly. "private." Just as the word was spoken the front door had slammed, Ciel paced out quickly leaving his coat and still some tea in his tea cup he had been drinking, a single tear slid down his cheek as he walked fast back to the carriage to wait for Sebastian to do something that he didn't even want to think of. The earl wouldn't show his emotions in front of anyone but Sebastian, and to him it seemed he was willing to seduce Grell just for one thing for a case thought that was not actually what the butler was going to do at all.

Sebastian gasped and quickly pulled his hand out shoving the bottle into his pocket Grell still hadn't seen it gone, he was done that was all he was going to do anyway..just get close enough to grab the bottle and leave with Ciel he wasn't sure why the boy had rushed out... "Master!" The butler bit his lip as Grell quickly went after the man. "Bassy! I still haven't gotten my-" he was cut off but getting a door slammed in his face right against his nose. The butler ran after his master, he sensed the boy was already back at the carriage. Within a few seconds he stood at the door ciel's coat in his arm and the powder in his pocket still. "bocchan.." he said quietly after knocking twice. The earl stayed silent and just crossed his legs ,he was pretending to read a book.

"Hm?" the earl looked up as the door opened, he looked as thought he had just been sitting waiting. "Yes Sebastian? What is it are you done?" Sebastian nodded and smiled as he bowed his head getting into the carriage. "Yes my lord... I only went far enough to get the thing we needed I assure you." He chuckled and brought out the bottle from his pocket showing it to the earl. "All we must do now is deliver it to the police station, today was not a waste at all. Just perhaps a bit harder then intended." He smiled to the boy not sure if he had upset him or not by his earlier actions with Grell. The earl nodded and didn't speak for a minute, he closed the book before putting his finger on the page where he hard marked it. "Then you will do so. Deliver it then we shall go home for dinner." the earl stated before going back to his book.

Sebastian sat next to his master and held out the coat. "you forgot this..my lord. are you alright?" he went to put it on the boy. Ciel shrugged and turned his head. "Its not cold out. I didn't feel the need to bring it with me...and of course I am." The day went on as normal though Sebastian knew he had upset the boy some how he just wasn't sure how. The earl wasn't going to make it easy to figure out either. By the time dinner had arrived Ciel hadn't said a word since their talk in the carriage, even after Sebastian had given the bottle to the police and told them that ciel had found it not him.

The ear sat at his desk come dinner time and his butler knocked twice, the earl jumped he wasn't really paying attention nor did he pay attention to the time. "...bocchan, I have dinner for you." came a soft voice as the butler walked in pushing the food cart, he smiled to the boy but Ciel kept hid head inside his book. "Right." The butler sighed and set out the tray. "Tonight, we have beef stew with jasmine rice, and after that desert will be a lovely fresh rice pudding with raspberry sauce." The earl nodded at his words and didn't raise his head or show his face.

"My young lord.. you must stop reading and eat your supper, you must stay healthy you cannot skip a single meal." the butler said before slowly pulling the book out of the boy's hands, he closed it and placed it beside the earl's bed on the desk. "After your bath you could continue it..of course that is if you don't wish to have some time together before you go to sleep." he whispered the last few words hoping to cheer the boy up some but didn't get a reply. Sebastian looked at the boy with a frown before standing behind him at his desk. Ciel nodded to him not replying with a yes or no, or any other way. "I am not hungry, take this food away now." He looked up at his butler with a blank expression.

Sebastian sighed and suddenly turned the boy's seat to face him kneeling down so he was close to eye level with the earl, Ciel gasped and glared raising a hand to slap the butler. "I did not give you permission to do that!" He shouted and slapped the butler's cheek annoyed. "Sebastian I order you to leave now!" "..My lord, what did I do to upset you today? I am very sorry..." "..." Ciel looked down and held his hands to his chest. "...I apologize young master, please proceed with your punishment. Not another word will be spoken unless granted permission to speak."

Ciel sat silently for a few minutes not moving an inch, he lifted his head after a bit and finally spoke in a whisper. "..I do not wish to slap you anymore, i know it won't harm you anyway." Sebastian kept his head down obedient to his last words. "Your an idiot sometimes Sebastian." the earl said suddenly knowing it was very unlike himself to do. "You may speak now... I won't waste breath telling you each time I need to let you speak." Sebastian smiled to the boy and put a hand on his cheek gently. "...Bocchan. I'm sorry." "..you know that your mine, you belong to me." "Of course, my lord." "I don't want you ever touching anyone else." "Of course my lord." "then why did you put your hands on Grell at all..."

Ciel lowered his head at the last words and had to actually fight the urge to begin crying he didn't want to talk about how it made him feel, yes it was true that he didn't really do anything with the red head but Ciel didn't care. "I wouldn't have continued my lord..once you had left I was able to grab the bottle and pull it into my pocket, I was then going to tell Grell to wait there and simply not come back." "Your hands touched him.. and that's what matters to me, stupid butler." "and you think that means something?" Sebastian questioned tilting his head.

"My hands belong to you..or on you given the time, my lord I was simply trying to speed up the process of getting a step up in our case. Nothing else mattered no other thoughts occurred to me my lord I swear it." The earl sighed and put his hand on the butler's hand that was still on his cheek. "...Its not my fault..." Ciel felt a few tears fall from his face and for the first time in a his life he felt that Sebastian was actually sad as well and hurt perhaps he hadn't realized how much those small actions had really effected Ciel he did however feel sad and hurt that he had upset his master, of course he would never want Ciel upset."..my lord I had no idea that this would upset you. I am very sorry for my actions earlier.."

The earl just looked into his butler's eyes his own emotions not sure what to form themselves at the moment. "Shall I leave you for the night?" Ciel shook his head and looked down again. "Your mine.." "of course my lord." The earl shook his head once more before standing. "Your mine. Sebastian." The butler smiled and stood as well a hand on his heart. "Yes my lord, every inch of me is yours." "your my butler, every inch of you is mine..no one else gets you but me. Ciel Phantomhive.. the Earl of Phantomhive." Sebastian smirked as he had seen how confidently Ciel said those words. "yes my lord."

The boy suddenly wrapped his arms around his butler's neck and they started kissing passionately. His arms weren't long enough to lock around the man's chest but once he was pulled up he had wrapped his legs around the butler's waist and arms tighter neither pulling back for a breath as they kissed. Ciel's tongue fought more possessively then most nights as fought to get a noise from his butler, eventually he thrust his tongue all the way inside of his butler's mouth earning a small groan which was good enough for him, he smirked.

"Strip and then sit back." He ordered, the butler did as he was told, his clothes lay in a neat pile near the bed. He sad back on the earl's bed and watched as Ciel managed to strip himself as well, he straddled his butler and put both arms around the man's neck. "your mine..Sebastian." he said softly, the butler wrapped his arms around the earl and tilted his head up. "The lube is on top of the dresser." "Shut up.." Ciel didn't say it to be mean, but he wanted to do things his way right now.

The boy blushed some as he kissed his butler slowly and began to grind his member against Sebastian's he put both his hands on the man's chest and slowly rubbed them down. "bocchan.." he whispered softly to the boy and let out a small groan as the two began to grind against each other, Ciel spread his legs more as he began to lick and bite at the butler's neck but quickly noticed that he couldn't leave hicky or bite marks on the man's skin. He bit down very hard at one point and sucked on the skin hard enough so that the butler tilted his head back and let out a long drawn out moan one hand tugging gently at the boy's hair, Ciel pulled back only to pout because it had left no mark.

"..I want to show that your mine." he said glaring as though it was the butler's fault. Sebastian smirked. "And you are mine..my lord, however you cannot damage my skin." he chuckled softly and suddenly had the boy pinned down, he spread ciel's legs and held down his hands with one the other pushing his thigh to keep his legs open. Ciel jolted and began to struggle "N..No I order you to-!" He was cut off by a tongue assaulting his ass, sure Sebastian had licked him there before but not like this. "..S..Sebas.. What are you..?" the earl squeaked softly his struggling attempts getting weaker by the second. The butler only grinned as he spread the boy's cheeks as far as he could without hurting the boy and thrust his tongue inside.

The butler happily licked all around the boy's insides making him squirm at the hot weird feeling, it wasn't something he could ever describe as having felt before but so good. "S..Sebastian ahh..hh..!" The earl's head was pressed back against the pillow as he quickly wrapped his legs around the butler's head pulling him in more. "Master.." He murmured finally pulling away from the earl. Ciel panted covering his forehead with one hand, he looked up at his butler but as the boy was about to sit up his hands were pulled back and tied together behind his back with his butler's tie, the man only smirked as he watched his master struggle. "Sebastian! I want..I want to take control." he said angrily.

Sebastian kissed the boy's nipple before softly sucking at it and nipping at it for a few moments. "you are so lewd..but only for me, my lord." He said before pulling the boy's legs around his own waist, Sebastian pushed himself up over the boy and the tip of his now lubed member was positioned right in front of his master's ass. Ciel groaned and bit his lip trying to relax as his butler's thick member began to enter him. Ciel wouldn't complain about it, though it always hurt at first it felt so damn good in about two minutes. The boy didn't struggle with his restraints anymore either, he was more then happy to accept everything his butler gave him.

"Only I get to pleasure my master." the butler said his voice a bit shaky as he began to thrust at an even fast pace. The boy blushed more and began to moan his body moving under the butler's. "y-Yes..god you make me feel so good Sebastian." Ciel's face was red as his legs tightened around his butler's body pulling him closer. "Deeper..please Sebastian! Harder! " The butler smirked as he began to fill his master's request, thrusting in and out at a rough fast pace making the bed creak with the new added pressure to it. "Only.." he thrust once more. "get to.." he thrust again. "make my master.." He thrust even harder making sure to hit the boy's spot. "Scream." he groaned at the last words as the boy's member leaked pre cum already.

The earl tilted his head back and struggled more until his butler pulled his wrists up pulling the tie off them, he smirked as the boy's hands were now free to do whatever needed. The earl quickly wrapped his arms around his butler's neck and pulled at the back of his head. "se..Sebastian please I need you." he said almost desperate. The butler only smirked as he pushed his body even closer to the boy's thrusting himself harder and faster then before, the butler pounded into the boy like never before but it was so passionate if not more then the last time they had sex. "Bocchan.. tell me who pleasures..you" the butler panted out making the boy blush.

He wrapped his heels around his butler's waist higher and pulled him closer his legs tensing and ass tightening. "S..Sebastian! You do..my butler ah! My- My servant! Sebastian!" The earl tossed his head back clamping his legs down onto the butler determined not to let go. "Sebastian.. god Sebastian I..I ah.. ah ah!" He closed his eyes wanting to see the look on his butler's face but not able to take anymore he felt like he might break. The Earl screamed out pulling a few strands of his butler's hair out as he came hard his member emptying itself between their hot sweaty bodies. The butler let out a single grunt and finally began to slow down as he finished inside the boy.

The two laid panting for several minutes before Ciel's legs finally un wound themselves from the man's body. "S...bastian." he said softly his voice weak and tired. "Please rest..my lord." The butler replied kissing the boy's head as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Ciel shook his head. "..I get jealous sometimes..for no reason." "yes.." "So you better not let that happen again, next time I'll shoot him." the earl said seriously. Sebastian chuckled. "i would enjoy that, my lord...though I promise. I belong to you I am yours and you are most certainly mine. Ciel Phantomhive.." Normally Ciel would have chewed him out for saying his real name, but something about the way his butler said it made it seem natural and okay for him to say. He just smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

***Dun dun dun!~ Yes yes i know, sebby wouldn't ever say his name..but when I was writing this, I had the urge to change it up and that just kinda ended up in there.**

* * *

**Don't bitch me out guys XD its 2:39 am here so fucking orgy's man.**

**R&R please!  
**

**and check out my profile I finally got off my lazy ass and updated the jazz their. XD*  
**


	20. The closet

****Let meeeeeee entertain you! XD hahaha. so its yaoi time, boom shakalaka. If you've noticed i've been uploading a lot more lately, i just write in advance so yeah. :3**

* * *

**Today's shot idea was requested by:**

**Breeluv**

**and also helped by my lovely girlfriend.  
**

* * *

**Hay sorry for not posting on V-day I was going to write a shot for that day but I was busy all day and had a wonderful day! So I will be writing and posting it later today/tomorrow hopefully. XD until then enjoy this, or i might write it and post it next week like I said i've been super busy, I hope you all had as good a v-day**

* * *

**Still taking shot requests**

* * *

**as mine~ 3**

**Thank you very much! **

**Please check out my homepage, I updated it! Onto the story.**

* * *

The earl sighed as he took a sip from his plastic red cup, they were at a party at his own mansion that Lizzy had put together without his own consent or anyone else's really she just arrived and had paula beg Sebastian and the earl to do it. What was he to do? He couldn't just say no to her, she was his fiance...not that he really cared much about her that way, the boy couldn't help it but he never thought of her as more then just a friend or a family member. If she was hurt he would be by her side..other then that no.

Ciel was wearing his bright red outfit and leaning against a wall, his eyes were shut and he was trying his best to be relaxed and not at least show his anger and frustration to the girl though he did feel quite a bit right now. Today his original plans were to spend the day studying and then..have some time with his butler. True the boy couldn't publicly say why he as upset, not even to his butler he was too prideful for that. But at the same time Sebastian knew of course he was one hell of a butler.

The lovers had been far too busy to get more then an hour alone together each night, of course once the earl went into his room no one ever disturbed him but he still needed the right amount of sleep each night. All and all it was fair to say the poor boy was just very frustrated at the moment, he had no joy from this party or any need for it. Elizabeth was celebrating one of her 'very close and dear friends' birthday... not that anyone really cared. Hell the boy didn't even know her friend but either way given the choice he would have said no.

He eyed his butler walking right past him and waved him over as music played. "Sebastian I'm done with this.. end the party." The earl commanded frustrated. "Its been two hours of time wasting, I have no more reason to even be in this hallway." He tossed his cup to a near by trash can with a huff. "My lord..you cannot do that without drawing attention, she has a cake coming from a near by bakery if we do not at least let it get served then you will have to make an excuse for ending her party early. I doubt that will go over well." the butler said quietly though he understood why the boy was frustrated and if he could stop the party without causing a scene he would be more then happy too.

He bit his lip and looked away from his butler. "Fine.." "My lord.. I apologize, but if you would like I may tell her that you had to go into your room for a rest. You looked a bit ill and you had head pain, is that alright?" "No because if she asks she might try to sneak away upstairs... and to my room as a result." The earl shrugged. "and telling her something like that, she might actually put together that I just want to be away from it all I can't risk that." "of course my lord, may I get you something to eat?"

"No, I have eaten more then enough, that's all you do at these dumb parties anyway..eat and drink until time finally allows some sort of option away." The butler sighed and put a hand on his master's shoulder. "I assure you my lord, once we get the chance..it will." he leaned close to the boy's ear. "be quite worth the wait." he smirked at the boy's blush. "I wouldn't know what your hinting, perverse butler." He smirked back to the man in front of him of course he was playing around.

Sebastian chuckled softly and pet the boy for a moment before suddenly pulling away as Lizzy turned the corner. "Oh ciel! I was looking all over for you! The cake isn't here yet, but I want to play! My friend miss Rosie, wants us to play a game as well so you simply have to come! And where is your hat?" The girl squealed her voice very high and excited, she pulled out another hat from nowhere and went too the boy. "I..lost it on mistake my lady." the boy muttered as a new one was put on his head, he sighed and looked up at his butler sadly. The butler smiled to them both and bowed. "i shall be back in a while my lord, I will go check on that cake."

"Oh thank you so much Sebastian!" the girl beamed and dragged his master away. The earl rolled his eyes without the girl noticing and was dragged back into the living room where people he didn't know and didn't want to ever know probably were gathered. Rosie ran over to them and held up a child's board game for them to play. The earl looked at it and coughed. "i..am not sure why we would play a game at a party, shouldn't we dance Elizabeth?" "Don't call me that call me lizzy!"

After several minutes the poor boy was struggling to keep his sanity as he played this stupid game. "But I want the princess to kiss the prince!" "but the rules say-" "It's my friend's party so she should decide!" The girls were fighting over which one would kiss ciel's character which of course the boy didn't care about. Suddenly the lights went out and everyone looked around, they all went back up and Sebastian was standing in the center of the room. "Excuse the interruption, but I do believe its time for some dancing so if everyone would please gather round." He walked off away from the room to dance and flashing lights started.

Most of their parties were formal but now it was more loud fun music to suit the ages, purple and red lights flashed in the room and people started to dance. The earl smirked as it appeared it would be very easy for him to slip away and indeed it was. Rosie was dancing with Lizzy and Sebastian had gotten him an actual drink in a mug that someone who wasn't a child could hold. The earl sipped his drink as he stood in a hallway upstairs away from the party with Sebastian, they were the only two that weren't in the center of the party. "Sebastian.." "yes bocchan?" "why.. on earth does she find the need to annoy me so much?"

"..you know very well I cannot say the reasons my lord." "but you already think them." "well I cannot say no to that." The earl sighed and nodded. "well we just have the cake left right?" "Yes, I spoke with the bakery and they said it will only be about five more minutes." "well that's five minutes too long..." Sebastian smiled to the boy and took the cup from him gently making the earl smile up at his butler. "Well Sebastian.. what are you doing? Are you trying to get into trouble with your master?" "oh never my lord." the man smirked and pressed his lips to the earls gently, he would be easily able to tell if anyone else was in the area.

Ciel smiled as he wrapped his arms quickly around the butler's shoulders and kissed him passionately. "S..Sebastian..." "Shh.. save it for later..." The earl blushed at those words and began to move his tongue along the insides of his butler's mouth, he licked across the man's teeth and let out a soft groan. The two made out Ciel gently gripping at Sebastian's neck and tugging on the back of his hair, Sebastian had his hands on the boy's waist pressing him against the hallway wall, had it not been for the time limit he would have taken the boy to bed fucked him right then.

The boy wrapped his body around the butler leaning his head back. "S..Sebastian.. please.." he whimpered and tried to get his butler closer to his skin. "bocchan..i want to have all of you later." "Bite my neck..stupid butler." he said flushed, the boy tugged on the back of the butler's hair making him smirk more. Sebastian chuckled softly and gripped a hand on the back of the boy's head "Yes..my lord." the demon smirked as he bit down hard onto the boy's skin making Ciel squeal. The earl covered his mouth quickly with a hand and bucked his hips up too his butler. "..nh.."

Sebastian chuckled softly and pressed his own hips back against the boy pinning him harder to the closet. "bocchan.. " he pulled away and kissed the boy's neck softly. The earl closed his eyes and bit his lip "I hate this stupid party..take me into my ro-" "Ciel!" A squealing voice shouted from the very bottom of the stairs. "Sh.." Sebastian whispered to the boy, he smiled and kissed the boy's forehead before appearing at the top of the stair way covering any possible view of the hallway and the Earl. "My lady, I did tell you that the young master needs some rest, he is very tired out what is it your need?"

Lizzy pouted and crossed her arms. "But Sebastian! It's almost cake time! And I want Ciel to be here for it! He loves cake right?" "Yes my lady, of course..however the young master will need a moment to get ready, we will be down shortly i'm sorry for making you wait." he bowed his head smiling. How dare she want his master to have cake not made by him? The girl nodded and went back downstairs. Ciel huffed as the butler came back over to him and rolled his eyes. "i do not want to join them for cake you know..I don't want stupid bakery food I only eat what you make...and i'm not in the mood for eating." the boy smirked to his butler.

Sebastian smiled to the boy in return. "Now now young lord, I have an idea please simply fallow along." he stated and held out a hand for the boy to take. The earl nodded and was helped down the stairs, everyone stood around as a beautifully done cake was taken into the room on a kart (though Sebastian could have made better.) Everyone stood around the table as the girl Rosie was brought to the cake. "Oh it looks so good!" "Yes now everyone please, let us sing a birthday song for you."

The butler smirked as Ciel easily hid behind him the girls all smiling and Rosie occupying Lizzy so she didn't even bother to look for him. They sang it and Rosie blew out the candles, once everyone was done clapping Lizzy and her began to cut the cake. "Please everyone come get cake!" Paula chimed and the maid served everyone. The earl smirked as he easily slid away down the hall way on the same floor still without anyone noticing, Sebastian pulled them into a small coat closet and shut the door locking it from the inside. It was dark and a tight space but just enough for the two so they could be in the area in case people were looking for them and still have privacy.

The earl smirked as he was easily lifted up and pressed against the wall in his butler's arms, he wrapped his legs around the man quickly. "S..Sebastian.." the boy's pants were quickly slid down along with his underwear just past his hips. "Bocchan..you will have to keep quiet." The butler whispered softly in the boy's ear and chuckled. Ciel nodded in reply and bit his lip as his butler rubbed his member against the boy's still wearing his pants. Ciel let out soft groans in his butler's ear his member pulsing already. "S..Sebastian.." "already.. my lord?" the butler whispered slightly surprised, the boy just nodded as a hand slid down between them and unzipped his member from his pants.

The butler chuckled softly as he felt the boy's gasping breath on his ear, he kissed the boy's head gently to calm him. "would you like more time to prepare, my lord?" the butler questioned his voice as polite and calm as ever. Ciel blushed furiously and and shook his head "n..no stupid butler, just do it. Don't make me order you." the boy glared hsi eyes as much as he could in the dark. The earl wasn't patient and though he knew the first few minutes would hurt but he didn't care he wanted his butler inside him as fast as possible. "Sebastian, fuck me now.. don't make me wait. I or-.."

The boy poor couldn't even finish his sentence as he was thrust into by the butler not having time to relax himself, though it wouldn't have made much of a difference either way. A soft groan was heard from the butler as he began to thrust himself in and out of the earl at a faster pace then he would have normally, they were on a time limit. The earl bit his lip hard and groaned into the man's shoulder, sweat started to gather at his forehead as he panted hard and clamped his legs around the man's waist.

"S..Sebastian..harder harder.." he kept his voice low but was panting hard and it felt just as good as if they had the time to take together to do it properly in bed, this was still hot and felt so good to him. "..my lord.." the butler grunted softly into the boy's ear as he thrust harder and harder the only problem with this was that his master was also hearing his noises of pleasure as well. Ciel whimpered softly and bit down hard on into the butler's neck to stop himself from letting out anything louder.

Normally the young lord wouldn't hesitate on being loud but the chance that they might be heard was a bit more then normally, on a regular night he could just rely on his butler though the music was still pounding and people were eating he couldn't risk it. Within a few minutes the butler was grunting in the boy's ear and licking it softly, Ciel only clamped down harder his thighs shaking some and sweaty as well as a small bit dripping down his lower back. "S..Sebastian god..I ..i want.. i can't.." the boy said those words so softly yet lustfully into his butler's ear.

"Heh.. bocchan already?" the man teased the earl though he couldn't say much his own body reaching its end as well, he groaned louder into the boy's ear and thrust hard enough for the boy's body to slam into the wall making a 'thump' sound three more times before he gave a satisfied sigh and released into his master putting a hand over the boy's member that had a cloth in it. Ciel's back arched and his legs shook violently as he bit into the man's neck his own member bursting into the cloth. "S..shit..!" He made sure to keep his voice down as pleasure coursed all through his lower body making him curse himself for not having more time.

Sebastian grinned to the boy though it was too dark too see, he pulled out slowly and gently setting the boy back on the ground. "Perverse butler.." "But you enjoy it, my lord." the two made out for several minutes after as the butler cleaned them and they walked back into the crowd without anyone even noticing that the two had been gone. Lizzy ran over to the boy and was holding a piece of cake. "Oh ciel! I didn't know if you had eaten yet, do enjoy it!" She giggled and held up a fork full of cake to the Earl, she blinked a few times staring at the boy a bit confused. "Ciel why does your face look a little hot?"

"Well my lady.." the boy said pushing away offered plate of cake and grabbing the girl's hands in his own. "I was practicing dancing until I had the chance to get to dance with you my lady, is that alright?" "Oh your so sweet Ciel!" The boy danced with her not really into it but of course he didn't care he had gotten what he had been wanting all day anyway, as he turned and spun the girl he eyed the butler who was standing against the wall and they both smirked to each other very satisfied at what they had just done without anyone noticing.

The boy slowly mouthed out a few words to his butler while Lizzy was spinning. 'that wasn't bad for a quickly.' the butler's lips curved into a smirk and he mouthed back to the boy 'why thank you, i am simply one hell of a lover...my lord.'

* * *

**Thank you once again, for the shot request! You guys are so epic I love reading your reviews they just make me so damn happy. :) with valentines day coming up I hope your all ready for sexy rp loving~**** lol  
**

**R&R  
**

* * *

**Btw i may be on break during v-day weekend/weekday because i'm not sure what day were going out to celebrate it yet!  
**

* * *

**Still taking shot requests! If you want to submit one just comment, if you want it anon just comment as a guest or PM me!  
**

**All I need is a simple idea to work off of.  
**

**Thank you. :D**

* * *

**Finally please check out the Ebay link on my profile.  
**


	21. Valentines day surprise (sorry its late)

**OK so i fully expected to be able to write out a v-day shot ahead of time and post it on the day it should have been not late, but..i had a wonderful and busy valentines day XD and right after my lovely lady decided to go and hurt herself at the park. So as you can imagine I have been farrrr too busy to write. So i'm sorry this was posted late but please enjoy!**

sebby4evr as much of a pervert as i am, i'm not sure how I would go upon doing that XD more detail for ideas and maybe that lovely jazzy yaoi will happen.

* * *

"Sebastian... I said I don't want to celebrate this holiday I have told you a million times, Elizabeth already tried several times to set up an event for us but I also turned her down." The butler chuckled softly before kissing his master's head. "honestly bocchan.. I understand you not wanting to celebrate with her, but you know that i insist upon giving you something special my lord." Ciel smirked to his butler. "if you want me to say yes to you getting to fuck me, you don't need an excuse for that.." the earl whispered the last words lustfully to his butler but was met with another small laugh. "Shut up, Sebastian." "i'm very sorry my lord, but you should know I am not the one who asks for the playtime i get with you. You usually demand it."

The boy blushed hard and looked away, he sighed. "Don't say things like that..Sebastian.." "Excuse me, my lord?" "..." Ciel slowly got up from his bed where they were both laying and walked out of his room, Sebastian just stared he knew Ciel wasn't that weak was he playing or something? If so it wasn't funny. "My lord." the butler fallowed and put a hand on the boy's shoulder gently. "My lord, i apologize for my actions they were not professional.." "..." Ciel was still ignoring him. "I didn't mean to offend you sir, I must...admit that when you ask for it..it's the best orders i can fill." "Shut up you pervert."

Sebastian nodded and bowed his head. "yes my lord..." He kept quiet as the boy walked outside and took a breath looking around the garden. "Honestly, Sebastian..." Ciel walked back inside and looked around. "Is no one home?" "yes my lord... they are out getting things for tonight, and in general they are also out just having a bit of a break." The earl glared. "I never told them that they were aloud to have a break." Ciel began to walk upstairs he turned his head smirking. "Don't fallow me you have not done well today. You may check in within half an hour." The butler sighed and bowed his head. "Yes..my lord."

Ciel smirked to himself he had gotten just what he wanted, he quickly locked his door and stripped down. The boy reached under his bed and grabbed out a box, he had been planning a valentines gift for Sebastian for quite a while. The boy brought out some strawberry syrup and a small pink pill shaped toy, got on all fours and put the toy into his ass slowly and blushed softly. "ahh...hh.." he pushed it inside all the way and grabbed out two more things from the box, he grabbed whipped cream and hand cuffs. Ciel put the hand cuffs on himself and laid back he used his foot on the little pink remote and turned it too its highest setting before kicking it off the bed.

The earl wouldn't do this for anyone else other then his butler and he wanted their day to be filled with lust and toys. He groaned softly and felt his hips buck some trying to not get too excited for his butler thought he couldn't help it. The Earl sat up some and called out for his butler "Sebastian..h..help me!" There was a loud slam as Sebastian tried to open the locked door, he could tell from the boy's voice that he was doing something to himself though he couldn't name what. The butler sighed his eyes glowing. "master?! Are you alright?" he did sound a bit panicked though Ciel never locked his door. The boy moaned as he felt the toy reach into his good spot his legs shook slightly.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he watched the boy he wanted to eat him up, instead however he grabbed the strawberry syrup and drizzled it over the boy's member. "I do believe you taste sweet enough, but just in case." the earl jumped and moaned as his cock twitched. "p...pervert!" "But my lord this is my gift is it not?" "that's..not the point.." The boy blushed as he was already aroused to his fullest, he looked down and noticed the butler slowly began to lick up his thighs licking the syrup as he went Ciel began to regret putting the hand cuffs on himself.

The butler couldn't help but smile this was wonderful. "I could have sworn you were upset at me earlier, but you are a very good actor I suppose." he said before pulling away long enough to rid himself of his pesky uniform, he leaned back over the boy and poured syrup up his stomach. "You better clean up your mess." "But of course my lord.." his butler said softly before licking up to the boy's right nipple and sucking on it lightly teasing the boy. "what kind of butler would i be if i couldn't fill such a simple order?" His neck arched as his butler bit down on it roughly and began to suck the skin leaving a small red mark that would easily be hidden by a collar. "S..Sebastian.. you bloody vampire."

"I am nothing of the sort my lord, you should know that." "All you do is suck and bite my skin." "but you love it when I suck you." his butler smirked and quickly licked and sucked down the boy's chest slowly and to his waist, Ciel whimpered softly struggling against the hand cuffs some. The butler took his time working down the boy's body and stopped right above his member, ciel blushed some and looked up at him. "Don't you dare stop now." "But master, i thought his was my treat." the butler smirked and he pulled the pill shaped toy out of the boy's ass, Ciel squirmed and glared at him. "i was enjoying that you know." Yes well let me make you enjoy it more." the butler said, he began to lick up the boy's base and suck on the skin gently.

"Ahh..hh.. Sebastian.." "be patient my lord." Sebastian put the toy over Ciel's slit and made him arch. "S..Sebastian!" "Ahh..hhh..! Ah!" The poor boy wasn't expecting that, his slit was so sensitive and it was hard enough to speak or think while Sebastian was licking it let alone putting a toy that was vibrating on it. The butler knew this as he went down and began to suck the boy's balls thrusting his tongue between them. Poor Ciel couldn't take it all at once, he threw his head back and moaned loudly his legs shaking some. "Sebastian...Sebastian just fuck me already!" "Oh? You want me inside of you my lord?" "D..Do it now before I order you." Ciel quickly knocked the toy away and wrapped his legs around his butler.

The earl wouldn't be wanting unless it was just for Sebastian, nothing else or no one else would ever see him like this. "bocchan.." the butler said softly his own voice almost a bit lustful, he grabbed the whip cream and put it all around his member. "Sebastian.. don't make me wait, i'm handcuffed for you just take me." The butler chuckled softly and pushed just his tip inside the boy prodding at his entrance. "Beg." there was a small silence before the boy's face turned red. "What?! I do not beg! I am a Phantomhive!" "I'll remove the handcuffs if you do, my lord..and you may be, but you are also in need of something to be filling you am i correct?" Sebastian chuckled once again his eyes glowing as he thrust his hips ever so slightly but still not pushing his member inside the boy yet.

"Sebastian.." "Say 'please' just once my lord, and I promise you will scream out for me soon." "Sebastian I will order you." "It's one word." Ciel turned his head and smirked. "if i must.." he couldn't let Sebastian win. "Sebastian..please please fuck me so hard I scream and moan your name, I want to feel your dick inside me making me feel pleasure beyond belief!" the boy said in a wanton lusty voice. That was all the butler needed, he smirked and ripped the hand cuffs apart breaking them both in half before quickly thrusting his member inside the boy. "Bocchan..you have no idea how much your words can effect me." he whispered, the boy just blushed more as his legs were wound around the butler "Se..Sebastian.."

The bed began to creak as Sebastian pounded into the boy, he was leaning over the earl his arms on either side of Ciel's head his chest heaving with each thrust as he began to pant. Ciel wasn't sure now how long he would last it was all so wonderful and sexy, his butler panting and sweaty his body rubbing against Sebastian's the only sounds heard were those of the two lovers. "I..i..Sebastian i want you.. to come first.." he said his heels digging into the butler's lower back. "why my lord?" "Don't ask just..fill me!" Ciel purposely clamped down hard on the butler which was very hard to do as it was in his situation, he felt his own member leaking pre cum and gasped.

Sebastian began to moan in the boy's ear as he watched his member engulfed fully into his tight ass before coming out just an inch and going back inside again, he had to fallow orders though he wanted to make the boy have more pleasure then this. "b..bocchan.." the butler bit his lip as he filled the boy for the first time of that night so far, ciel screamed out softly his own member squirting out onto Sebastian's chest. He lay panting some but more then ready for another round. Sebastian groaned softly and licked the shell of Ciel's ear. "My lord, are you alright?" "yes.. now pull out so I can try something. and stay on your knee's." "Yes my lord."

The butler did as he was told his member now wet but still hard, Ciel blushed as he saw it and wanted to suck it but resisted. "Now.." he put his left leg over the butler's shoulder and held himself up with his right arm so he was on his right side for Sebastian and pulled the man closer. "Don't make me order the next part." "are you sure this won't be too straining, my lord?" "Yes...now do it." The earl groaned out feeling a few seconds of pain before he was used to his butler's size and they started once again.

He could honestly do this every day if he wanted though it wouldn't normally be this kinky or straining, it was still the best feeling to have Sebastian with him like this. "I suppose..hahh..its a good thing..th..-that the servants.. are out." "Yes..my lord I must agree." Sebastian pulled the boy closer so his thigh was against his shoulder and the boy's ankle was hanging off his back. "my my bocchan, have you gotten more flexible?" "Shut up..you pervert ahh!" The poor boy screamed in pleasure his body hot and coursing with heat and pleasure. "oh..Sebastian harder! Harder!" he wasn't even thinking at this point and why should he?

"my lord..I intend to make you pass out." "do it.." the earl's hair was sticking to his face as he was pounded faster and harder by the minute no one else was aloud to see him like this no one else could make him feel this way. "Seba..Sebastian!" he moaned out the butler's name his body starting to tighten his entrance once again around the butler from all the pleasure he was getting. "ahh..hh! A..!" "bocchan.. hh..mh.." he let out the softest and faintest of groans for the boy and put one hand on his member stroking his master roughly while the other hand held his thigh up. "Bocchan I'm afraid I'm at my limit once again." "S..Sebas.." Ciel's eyes rolled back and he tossed his head back as he came again this time it went over the bed sheets and on his butler's hand, Sebastian smirked once again and licked his fingers before he released again inside of his master his cock twitching.

The young Phantomhive wasn't sure how much more he could take, his butler pulled out and laid him on his back gently before kissing up his body once again. "Sebastian..i..i'm going to faint." ciel said his face flushed red and a hand over his head, he was dizzy with pleasure his ass dripping and body felt more then satisfied. "Happy valentines day, my lord." "..." he looked up to see the earl was already asleep. "I suppose I shall just have to make you pass out some other time, my lord." he laughed softly to himself and cleaned up the bed as well as the items used, without waking the boy he changed the bed sheets and blankets. "Sleep well my little master. I am rather flattered of the show you put on."

* * *

**I feel like that kinda sucked XD ah well lol O it was mostly just yaoi XD ah well lol.**

* * *

**Still taking shot requests! :D thank you for reading, sorry this is soooooo late! :(**


	22. I order you to kill me

**So i'm not sure how this will turn out..but this is kinda a weird sudden thing that I thought of. So NO Ciel doesn't die, but this is the concept is: Ciel asks Sebastian what would he do? And Sebastian confesses his love yadayada ya read to find out.. XD**

* * *

**Still taking shot requests! Please just comment with a story you would like too see, if you want it anon just PM me or comment as a guest thank you!**

* * *

The boy was sitting at his desk, Sebastian was walking into the earl's room with a newspaper and bringing him in his lunch for that day as well as some tea of course and some sweets. The butler sighed happily as he knocked on the door and opened it slowly. "young master, I have today's meal ready for you.. are you feeling alright?" He was happier then normal which seemed to be something that they both had been. The servants were away on a vacation Ciel had set up all except Sebastian of course so Ciel didn't have to act professional or his regular way around his butler.

The earl nodded and took the paper, he looked it over and his eyes glowed softly, yes he was a demon. "Sebastian... how has today been for regular things?" "Very fine master, its a lovely day... but I don't want to see the sights, I only will be wanting to see you today." he smirked and leaned down getting eye level with the boy. Ciel brought down his paper and blushed looking away. "Don't get so close to me.." "why not master? Will you be tempted to kiss me?" he asked with a smirk once again present on his face. "You wish." the boy replied with the same smirk.

"How is my development going?" "With the demon-ing? Well its fine so far, you seem to be able to transform without pain or anything else..." "yes. I'm fine." Ciel sipped his tea and set his paper on his desk, the butler had gone over to the bed and with permission sat down. "Would you like me to plea-" "Sebastian..." Ciel said his voice a bit darker then normal, he sighed and walked over to the bed straddling Sebastian's lap. "my lord..that look in your eyes, are you alright?" "...Sebastian.." "what would you do if i ordered you to kill me?" "What?"

The demon laid back and held Ciel in his arms hugging him. "You heard me, what would you do if-" "yes I did hear you, my lord..." the butler turned his head slightly. "why would you order me to kill you?" "you cannot answer my question with a question, I order you to answer it." "I wouldn't be able to.." "why?" "its against my own morals, my lord... as well as my heart. I would rather suffer from punishment and be banished." "Tell me a real reason." Ciel demanded glaring up at the butler. Sebastian took a deep breath and looked deeply into the boy's eyes one hand on the back of his head stroking his hair softly. "...Because if I did that I would have to kill myself my lord, I would take the demon sword and plunge it deep into my own body before I were to kill you.. but I know that you would be set in a world of pain from that.. not that myself dying is really a sad or scary thought."

Ciel gasped and bit his lip nervous of what his next words should be. "..What does that mean..?" "it means what it sounds like it means my lord... I am a demon, i have no fear of finally dying in fact I sometimes wonder if it would be a relief from this world of pain..and hate and rage.." "I order you never to do such a thing!" Ciel shouted angrily, the butler stopped in his words and gasped. "I apologize my lord..." "..you idiot i wanted to know if you had enough of a soul to even be able to kill me. Even if I ordered it.." "if is the key word, and no I don't my lord..I am far too attached to you..I willingly admit that you have made me weak throughout the years. It's been five years since you became a demon."

He held Ciel's head in his hands and leaned his face to the boy's slowly. "Explain.." "As a demon..I live for a very very long time, and before I had you as a master..I would probably have never been able to even say that I would be willing to live long after my next master and so on. However the thought of killing you my lord with my own hands...it's far too much of something for me to consider doing. I wouldn't be able to live..demons can't really love but we feel affection.. and you are the first i've ever felt this level of affection for."

Ciel smiled for the first time in a while and kissed Sebastian deeply. "stupid butler... I could never order it..I don't want to have affection for anyone else.. I am the Earl of Phantomhive, but names are names and words are words.." he said his voice very soft and almost sounded like he was crying, the butler only held him closer. "bocchan..I share my affection with no one, I share only my love for you.." "..Sebastian.. I order you to show me your favorite way of showing affection and tell me why it's your favorite."

Sebastian nodded and smiled, though it was still day time the light was dimming outside some he turned off the lights to the bedroom and came back over to the bed. Ciel smiled up at his butler, it seemed like everything was in a bit of a slow motion compared to normal but it was still good just a bit weird for him. He looked up to see Sebastian crawling too him on the bed just in his vest and button up shirt. "I don't think sex is.." "Shh..young master this isn't just sex, its me showing you the thing that I love to make you feel." He chuckled softly at the boy's confused look and pushed his lips to ciel's slowly. "shh.."

He nodded in reply and closed his eyes as Sebastian trailed a finger gently down his chest with ease his touch ever so light and wonderful as it went so slowly and gently down till it reached his waist and stopped. The demon smiled and made out with the boy his tongue taking the lead but not forcefully it was slow and gentle. The two made out for several minutes before Ciel had to pull away finally panting. "..Sebastian.I don't understand.." "You don't need too my lord, its not something easily explained..alright?" He said with a smile, ciel nodded in reply. Ciel let out a sharp gasp as he felt Sebastian's fingers playing with one of his nipples. "..S..Sebas.."

The boy moaned softly and bit his lip putting both hands onto his arm. "My lord..don't hide any noises from me." He said with a smirk which made Ciel stop biting his lip. "Your such a pervert.." "Perhaps, but you don't help me not be now do you?" Ciel smirked in reply. "No I suppose I don't, i'm quite a treat for you aren't i?" The two gazed at each other once again for a few minutes before Sebastian slid his hand down to the boy's crotch and quickly gripped the boy's hardening member in his hands watching the poor boy moan and shudder closing his eyes. "f...fuck.. Sebastian.." Sebastian knew how much the boy must be wanting it at this point, he chuckled and kissed at ciel's neck softly. "master..you make such wonderful sounds you know that?"

"s..shut up you pervert..at least I don't have such a sexy expression when your fucking me." "My my bocchan, so you notice my expressions? I thought you were often too busy screaming to pay attention." "S..shut you pervert!" Ciel glared but it only lasted a second as that wonderfully devilish hand pumped him quickly and tightened around his member. "Sh..bocchan." The butler replied smirking, Ciel was getting annoyed. "Sebastian, this isn't fair.. let me do something to you as well." The butler nodded and laid on his back climbing off of the boy. Ciel looked at him confused and blushed some when the butler spread his legs. "My lord, would you pleas climb over me.. but have your head face my crotch?" "...Pervert.." he replied playfully and climbed over the butler his member almost in Sebastian's face and the butler's member in his.

"what do i do now?" "Well look at what's in front of you, it should be quite simple from there my lord." Sebastian chuckled softly and pulled ciel back by his hips, he thrust his tongue quickly inside the boy's ass and groaned. "master.." Ciel moaned and arched his back in reply one hand pumping his butler. "S..Sebastian your tongue oh god..!" The butler chuckled in reply and pushed his tongue as deeply as it would go inside the boy licking up and down slowly. "S..Sebastian..." The butler bucked his hips up to get the boy's attention and smirked. The earl shakily lowered his head and began to lick and nip at the boy's tip slowly. "mh.."

His own hips bucked back into the butler making his tongue go in and out even faster then the butler was already going, Sebastian pulled away with a smirk and took the boy's whole member in his mouth while a hand sneaked around his ass sliding a finger inside of him. ".ahh.." "Mhh.." they both were moaning as they pleasured each other, Sebastian of course able to do a bit more and a bit better, he sucked the boy's member and rolled his tongue all over it repeatedly. Ciel moaned loudly as his tip was bit and thrust his hips into the butler's mouth as if to punish him which just made him suck even harder then he already was.

Sebastian chuckled in reply and his cock throbbed inside the boy's mouth. "Mh..Sebas..tian.." the earl groaned as he bobbed his head quickly and saw Sebastian's thigh shake for a moment as he bucked his hips up thrusting inside the boy's mouth slowly. Ciel moaned out louder then before and only got harder sucking in reply they each were trying to make the other cum first or at least give up and left the first pleasure them. Ciel was so close he could feel himself reaching his completion already, he moaned loudly and jolted as he suddenly got his release and almost bit down hard onto his butler's member. His tongue slit into the tip and the vibrations from his mouth made Sebastian cum into his mouth as well. "S..Sebastian.."

They both rode out their climaxes in each other's mouths neither really being gentle but both enjoyed it very much, the earl was a panting shaking mess. The earl finally pulled away laying on his back panting hard, he got back up to Sebastian and wrapped one arm around him after he berried his face into the butler's neck. The butler kissed the boy's head softly and chuckled. "that is called sixty nine, my lord.." "I don't give a damn you bloody pervert.." he replied smirking some. The earl couldn't help but smile as he made out with the butler once again and slowly made his way sitting into the butler's lap. Sebastian chuckled some and put his hands on the boy's hips. "my my, are you going to ride me my lord?"

"Shut up you bloody pervert yes I am, now don't you object to it now.. were far too into this to stop and your not going to be able to make me even if you try." Sebastian grinned and nodded his head. "Of course, my lord.." the boy had his hands on Sebastian's chest. "you pervert.." "shut up..i am not waiting anymore I'm going to ride you as hard as i can." "My my master..your so possessive today." "yes well isn't that usually your job?" The two kissed again for a few minutes before he began to lower himself on the butler's member slowly, true he had already cum once but Sebastian's member was still big. "..Ah..hh.." The boy groaned as he tried to make himself relax as best as he could, the butler smiled to the boy and put his hands on ciel's ass rubbing it gently. "you don't have too.. I can get on top if you want my lord, it will be just as good."

The boy groaned and shook his head. "no.. I want to be top." he began to move his hips making Sebastian go deeper eventually he was fully inside of the boy, ciel began to pant already and leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "move some.." he said his voice soft and hardly over a whisper. Sebastian chuckled softly and kissed the boy's neck slowly as he began to thrust his hips. Ciel moaned loudly and began to move himself up and down on the butler quickly gaining speed. "..s..Sebastian.. ahh.." the boy moaned softly and bucked his hips up faster and faster getting harder and deeper each time.

Ciel groaned softly began to moan louder as he held onto Sebastian his hips sweaty and grinding against his butler's. "s..Sebastian fuck harder harder!" the earl looked so wonderful his hair bouncing ever so slightly on his sweaty red face and his hips and body working so hard to pleasure them both. The butler smirked some as he went faster bouncing the boy in his lap making them both moan. "my lord..ah.. you look so wonderfully sexy right now." he smirked to the boy. Ciel couldn't even speak right his mind was so full of pleasure he just moved faster and harder on the butler's member knowing his body would be sore once he was done.

"Sebastian harder!" Two hands wormed into his hair as Sebastian tugged the boy down so he could do most the work and play with ciel's ear. The butler purred softly into his master's ear moving his hips as fast as he could not giving the boy a break, ciel clung to him and began to shake once again. "i..i'm gonna.. Sebastian oh..mhh.. Sebastian Sebastian." The two used each other to the best of their own needs neither being gentle or stopping really at any point. "Master..I do believe your going to be at your limit soon, the least you could do is let me see your face." He whispered those words so softly and sexually in the boy's ear.

Ciel leaned back up and put his hands onto the butler's waist his own body sweaty and sticky, he saw the look of pleasure on his butler's face as Sebastian tried his best not to make much noise but was failing as he resorted to biting his lip which just made Ciel clamp his body down hard and Sebastian pushed his head back into the pillow hard. "bocchan.." He groaned and thrust twice more before Ciel screamed out his voice breaking in pitch. "Sebastian!" His thighs shook hard as he came onto his butler's stomach and chest his chest heaving, the boy was still trying to get over his own climax when his ass was filled though he at least got to see Sebastian's expression.

He moaned softly and they both rode out their orgasms both exhausted and very satisfied. "master..are you alright?" "Yes.." he held the boy close to his chest after slowly pulling out he could feel his load dripping from the boy's ass still. Ciel lay there his head in Sebastian's chest and breath hard and hot still. "your...such a pervert...but that was different.." "I am glad you enjoyed that as much as I did, my lord." he chuckled softly and pet ciel running his fingers through the boy's hair softly and pulling the blankets up to cover them.

The earl took a deep breath and sighed. "..So you wouldn't be able to kill me..." "no my lord..I wouldn't." "I promise to never make you, I may hate many people in this world, but making my butler commit suicide is something I cannot due no matter how much I may hate everything and everyone even if I grow to hate you." "Thank you..my lord." Sebastian said with a smile he kissed the boy's head knowing that he would never be able to let Ciel hate him he never could and never would. "Please rest up my lord.."

* * *

**Wahaha..that weird story is done. O.O I felt weird writing that, and I actually felt sad writing the first and last bit! Tell me what you think? :D Anyway, i'm off to eat everything I can in the fridge. XD bye.**

**But before I forget, please get me up to 95 reviews so i can be all happy and love you all more. XD**


	23. Office work can get boring

**Wahahahaha I feel like I am keeping up with my shots for once! Yay! XD Sooo this was requested by: Breeluv **

**it took a bit of time, but was worked on with me and my lady as well. :3 I've gotta tell you now its a future set Ciel x Sebastian but still just them.**

* * *

Sebastian was a CEO at a company that made coffee makers, he was sitting at his desk waiting for Ciel to come in with his drink. Of course Sebastian didn't need to drink but they liked to sometimes do this kind of thing for a roleplay, and he might also be doing something for the queen every now and then as well. Ciel was dressed as a female secretary, he wore a tight skirt that went down to the back of his knee's, a pair of black heels and a button up white shirt. True he looked flat as a male should but he wore the pig tail extensions and he simply lied about his age so people wouldn't think he was too young. Ciel was known as the fifteen year old female intern secretary.

Ciel didn't honestly mind, he was more then okay at this point in wearing female or male clothing, it was fine with him. "Mister Michaelis? I have your coffee." Ciel said in a slightly cute voice, he knocked twice from the outside of the large office before walking in to Sebastian leaned back in a large chair wearing a suit (at least he kept that tradition.) he smiled up at the boy "come in, you do very well each day." he said with a slight smirk that made the boy blush. Ciel set down the mug and pot and creamer, he made Sebastian's coffee the way he liked it and turned to a second man sitting in the room. "I'm going to get a smoke before the meeting starts that OK?" Sebastian nodded in reply. "be back in ten minutes i want you here first."

As the man left Ciel took a seat across from Sebastian. "Honestly now Ciel..coming in like that." "Like what?" "wearing that skirt and bending down near me to set down that tray, you know I can control only the cameras from this room and the hall way." "Oh shut up you pervert, besides you do have a meeting." "So? Ten minutes is enough right?" The butler said with a smirk, he spread his legs some and patted his own thigh. The boy blushed as he felt himself starting to get hard. "h..how long have you been like that?" "Oh I have just been waiting for you to come in, i saw the monitor for the hallway and.. things happen from there young master. I do believe you can get some good revenue from me if you do this simple task." he smirked and rubbed a finger near his member that was still tucked in his pants.

The boy smirked some and he lifted the skirt up just so he could hide his underwear enough and sat in Sebastian's lap. "well..it's not like I need a raise, but I do think i'll be happy to help you get rid of this little problem." the boy quickly began to kiss his butler deeply. The demon's eyes flashed red for a moment before he pulled the boy down roughly to his level and they began to make out. Ciel of course loved to tease and be teased by his demon but it was times like this that he really wondered how kinky Sebastian was willing to get, he bit and nipped at the man's ear slowly. "what if someone is to walk in early to the meeting?" "I could sense them near by as could you my little demon."

Ciel's eyes flashed at the last words and he smirked. "you just want me to suck you where it's possible for others to hear." "Perhaps my little devil, but if that's the case why don't you check for me? Its not that difficult now is it?" He enjoyed teasing the boy very much. Ciel bit his lip hard and nodded, he rubbed his butler through his pants and moaned softly in his ear. "i want to ride you right now.." "But then people will most concertedly find out." "well how the hell is that fair?!" Ciel raised his voice some and glared he was hard as well after all. "Now now keep calm love.. i know how it must feel, but still.i will make it up to you later."

Sebastian smirked as he pushed the boy down some and Ciel began to move his way slowly down until he was under the desk which honestly wasn't that cramped, and his hands were on Sebastian's spread thighs. The butler groaned softly and put a hand on the boy's head, he pet his master slowly. "You do so very well master.." he smirked some. Ciel groaned softly and kissed at Sebastian's tip through his pants, he rubbed his nose against the member softly. "you smell so good.." The earl put his teeth on the very top of his butler's zipper and pulled it down slowly. "They will arrive soon." he said with a slight smirk.

The boy moaned softly and kissed at Sebastian's tip lustfully before biting down some and sucking on it. "mh.." he lapped his tongue at the butler's tip slowly and began to suck at it. "mh.." The butler sighed happily and pushed the boy's head down roughly Ciel loved it so very much when Sebastian was rough he sucked a bit harder before taking in the whole member both hands on the butler's thighs. His head was leaned back in his chair and since the desk was so high you couldn't see what was going on if you were to walk in, all that was visible was Sebastian from the chest up of course the only problem or possibility of being caught was if he began to make noise.

A knock was heard at his office door and Sebastian smirked to himself at how kinky this was, he looked over. "come in the meeting will start soon." Ciel also knew that Sebastian was enjoying this and it wasn't he kinkiest thing he'd ever done. Within a few minutes everyone was in the room and the meeting was started, ciel had the whole member in his mouth but was too scared that if he bobbed his head it would make noise so he just sucked, he almost let out a moan and sucked harder. Sebastian chuckled softly and brought his hands together, he smiled at them all. "Welcome thank you all for joining today."

Everyone nodded and made small talk for a few minutes, the earl had to relax his throat and rolled his tongue around Sebastian's base and took a deep breath. Sebastian sipped his coffee and watched as a presentation was made too see if they were willing and able to move to spread them to new branches and expand the company. Ciel listened to boring company talk for several minutes while he sucked and licked at Sebastian's member like a cat, a hand was reached down at one point and pushed him down farther. The demon groaned softly and tugged at Ciel's hair bucking his hips up. "and..for...that reason we will only be branching out with the Lulu company in Germany."

Ciel knew that Sebastian was close but at this point it was more a show of pride then anything else he wanted to hear him make a noise some sort of whimper or groan. "Well what about Yoshi Takana?" "yes what about him?" "well he made a good point on the presentation to France.." The two enjoyed teasing each other very much so this was wonderful... As he continued to speak ciel took a breath and clamped himself down hard on the member in his mouth sucking as hard as he could, Sebastian bit his lip hard and grunted as he came hard into the boy's mouth one hand pushing his head down roughly.

Ciel had to resist moaning as he swallowed a few times and had to hold back a cough despite how much he was made to swallow at once. Ciel bit at Sebastian's tip playfully and tucked his member back in his pants slowly zipping it up, he smiled to himself as he knew how sexually frustrated the butler must be at the moment. Sebastian was just able to keep his composure, he looked down at Ciel for a moment then looked back up. "well that concludes today's meeting.. thank you everyone have a nice day." Everyone left within a few minutes all bowing their heads and no one had suspected a thing Sebastian was very good at keeping himself composed in front of others no matter what.

Sebastian got up and locked the door before coming back to the desk with a smirk, Ciel got up and sat on his desk. "you did very well bocchan." "You are such a pervert.." "Well you swallowed and did very well so I thank you." The boy couldn't help but smile as his front half was bent over the desk and his skirt pulled up to his waist though still constricting his hips some, the boy groaned softly and pushed his hips back and upwards. "Why don't you fuck me as a thank you?" "well perhaps..but I don't have lube, my little master." Ciel glared normally he wouldn't stand being taken dry but he was very horny and getting un comfortable he was after all in wig extensions and a female uniform.

He was rough with the boy, pushing him down a bit more and pulling his head to one side with the pig tails. "Are you a good little worker?" "Yes, but you wish I was your bitch don't you?" The boy smirked and wiggled his ass up at Sebastian it was so easy for him to get vulgar with his butler. Sebastian chuckled softly and lifted the skirt a bit higher to see a pink laced thong he hadn't even known that Ciel had. "well well..you went out and got something like that? Without my knowing?" Sebastian chuckled softly as he pulled the underwear down slowly with his teeth but only pulled it down to the boy's ankles.

Ciel blushed some and looked away. "I did it for you, so don't complain." Of course Sebastian wouldn't complain but still this was a very wonderful and kinky sight for anyone. "Well well bocchan.. I suppose I won't." The butler began to kiss up the boy's thighs making sure to keep him pushed back. Ciel groaned as his cock twitched in excitement he watched his butler un zip his pants once more and watched his hardened cock pop out of his pants with a smirk, he licked his lips and had a grin. "you look so good..I just want to eat you up." "well your more then welcome to my lord."

Ciel chuckled and quickly lifted his legs so his heels were on the desk and legs spread wide. "I'm not doing what you say, now fuck me. Besides I think I got a good taste of your mouth already." A smirk was his only reply and warning as Sebastian took a step closer and was quick to thrust his hips and member inside the boy's ass. "Ah.." he let out a soft groan and pulled Ciel close to himself. "Now my young master... I don't want you to be too loud, people will still be leaving the building it only just reached five." He kissed ciel deeply and grinned.

"S..Shut it you pervert...ahh.." Ciel leaned his head back and quickly dug his heels into Sebastian's back his head laid back on the desk and hair spread out on either side of his head, though they were clip ins it looked very real and was wonderfully kinky to both of them. Sebastian chuckled softly to himself as he pulled his master closer to his own body and began to pound into the boy. The earl leaned back farther and moaned happily his hands gripping the edges of the desk to help hold himself up and also just for something to squeeze. "Ahh..harder harder! Faster!" Ciel was already a moaning panting mess he dug his head into Sebastian's neck to stop his moans from reaching anyone in the hallway could have easily heard him.

Ciel was moaning loudly with each thrust his hips slapping against Sebastian's roughly his skirt thankfully not restraining his dick as it rubbed against Sebastian's crotch and lower stomach the friction only making him closer to his completion. Sebastian groaned in the boy's ear and bit at his lobe gently before kissing down the boy's neck, Ciel moaned softly and blushed some. "S..Sebastian.. ah god.. please harder harder.." The boy smiled to Sebastian and dug his heels in even harder. "Harder.. harder!" The two pulled each other closer as the butler began to leave love marks across ciel's neck and up to his ear.

The boy had laid his head back once again and let his legs lay lazily off the desk pulling Sebastian closer, he put his hands on the man's collar and tugged roughly. "Sebastian.." the boy's face was read and he was panting hard, his chest was heaving up and down the boy blinked softly and smiled some. "I.." "what is it, my lord?" Ciel tried to point above them. "Isn't that..a camera?.." he asked flushed. Sebastian grinned and just slammed harder into the boy, he rocked his hips harder and faster into the boy groaning softly. "Why of course not, my lord." The butler knew he simply had to go faster and harder making the boy scream out so he would hopefully forget the question.

Ciel's legs kicked out some and his back arched before he felt his member leak out pre cum. "i..i'm..gonna..! I... Sebastian!" His mouth hung open as he came hard his ass tightening hard. "ahh...hh..mh!" The two clung tighter to each other as Sebastian got his own release, he bit his lip hard as not to make noise and filled the boy his load. "Bocchan.." he kissed the boy deeply and began to thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth slowly. "mmh.." he pulled out slowly from the boy and cleaned them both sat their and stared at each other for several minutes lovingly and eventually went to head home. Ciel had changed into one of Sebastian's formal dress shirts and was in flats, but kept on the skirt and hair extensions.

Right before they left Sebastian had kissed the boy's head in front of the elevator. "Wait here master." "hm?" Ciel nodded and waited. Sebastian went into an office that was out of sight and grabbed a CD in a case and put it in his pocket, he had put a label on it that said "The office." and smirked to himself. "I will have to use this as blackmail possibly sometime." The butler grinned and came back with his coat on and put one on Ciel as well. "you might get cold." "well thank you." ciel smirked and kissed the butler as they left the empty office building and went home for the night, Sebastian wasn't quite sure when he would use the copy of the DVD but knew it would come into use.

* * *

**Dun dun dun.. office sex, kinky eh? XD Anyway that's all. :D**

* * *

**Thank you to my lady... for helping suggest positions/kinky things to add to this story. XD  
**

**Still taking shot requests! Please just leave a comment or PM me for a request! Comments can be anon if you do it as a guest (obviously) and PM WILL be anon. Thank you.**


	24. Ciella

**Weee i'm back with yaoi/straight sex XD Ciel is a girl but since you still can say its like yaoi, since its still Ciel and Sebastian. Sooo i wrote this while my friends and I were playing apples to apples XD so shit may get weird.**

**So I am still accepting shot requests! Just comment as anon or guest, or pm me and yeah i might just write it.**

**This was an idea in progress for quite some time, but just now being written so thank you to everyone for help.**

* * *

**Guys I decided to do a bulk upload of all my shots, that way i can get more ideas to write****! So please review me for more shots to come out and put up ideas, and this is also a thank you for making me reach 95 reviews. :D My next goal is 120 reviews. So please? Its been a fun journey so far and I very much enjoy writing these.. Thank you. **  


* * *

Ciel was a girl but his true gender had been kept a secret from everyone, as a male in his time he would get to run the Phantomhive company but as a women his only shot would be to get married to a rich man. Of course no matter what ever would happen to them they just wanted their child to have a future to be honest it was for the best so they were trying to be good parents and it wasn't that hard to hide. Sebastian was the only one who didn't know, he didn't bathe or dry the earl whenever it came to bath time Mey rin was the only one aloud to do that. When it came to dressing the Earl he was always at least in underwear and an undershirt so that was easily hidden.

Also since the Earl had been taught the importance of keeping his gender a secret it was fairly easy to do, Mey rin was the only one who knew the secret even Lizzy didn't know. Since the young Phantomhive was also only twelve, she had not gotten a period or started growing breasts. The poor Earl was having a bad day all around, he had almost revealed himself when he went to the bathroom earlier that day, he had been hungry as can be for no reason and he was tempted to tell Sebastian why he acted the way he did sometimes he knew the butler was sworn to secrecy, he also wanted to ask why he got the urge do things to himself when he was in bed but never acted upon it.. he was reaching the 'age'.

The two were sitting at a cafe eating lunch, the poor earl had been waking up wet some days and it was starting to drive him mad though Sebastian didn't say anything about it he never even mentioned to the Earl that demons could smell genders. But of course what was the point in knowing? He couldn't tell and he wouldn't anyway so it didn't even matter. Right now Ciel was rather upset he had no female to talk to about his problems and he was feeling bloated and a bit uncomfortable at the moment. "Sebastian..." "yes my lord? don't you want to finish your meal and get some more clothes?" "I...feel so damn hungry i'm such a pig." he said with a sigh. "Honestly..i'm disgusting i've eaten a whole cake so far and i want more chocolate."

"But it's fine master." "you..would have to say it doesn't look fine, and your sitting their watching me stuff my face." "i am simply awaiting you to finish your meal my young master, humans must all eat nothing is wrong with that simply because I am a demon and don't have to eat doesn't mean you shouldn't." "we've been here for half an hour, and I don't want to try clothes on right now." "but my lord you must." the demon smiled some and kissed the boy's hand softly. "the ball is almost here, you will need a nice new suit." The earl sighed once again and shrugged. "Fine but it will get done soon." Ciel finished his meal and they went down the street once again, this time to the tailor's shop.

Of course it wasn't really the earl wasn't really upset about the fact of being put in a suit once again, it was just that he kept getting wet lately and didn't want Sebastian to notice or smell it, he also realized it was starting to smell as well when it got bad. It wasn't like it was his fault it just kind of happened, whenever he would think something maybe something perverse (not on purpose of course) then things would just happen it was really annoying him to be honest. The poor earl didn't know what to do when it happened he would always have to go into the bathroom and just clean himself up.

Ciel groaned in slight pain as a tape measure was tightened around his chest. "S..stop that hurts." "oh i'm so sorry earl! I am trying to be gentle." the tailor replied smiling some he was being gentle it was just that Ciel was sensitive right now. He sighed and glared at the man, Sebastian knocked before opening the door and pulling him away. "Please excuse me, I will do it perhaps this is just not a good time for the earl yes?" "oh of course..I'm so sorry.." he said bowing his head and handing Sebastian a paper. "I need the waist, hips and chest still in inches. I will be right at the counter thank you so much."

The butler bowed his head to the earl and lightly held up the tape measure to his chest. "Are you alright, my lord?" "yes..i'm just sore today for some reason, i'm not really sure why.." "its alright, perhaps we should take you to the doctor, i cannot help but notice you have been avoiding him lately." "shut up Sebastian we are NOT going to the doctor.." "..yes my lord, I am just showing my concern for your health." "fine." He got the measurements being sure to be gentle with him, but as he went up the earl's thigh he could have sworn he heard Ciel let out a soft moan but pretended to ignore it.

They left and were heading back to the manor to get ready for rehearsal for the party that night, they had to practice dancing for the party. Some time before dinner he was dancing across the room with his butler they were practicing ball room dancing of course it was the one which Ciel seemed to have the most trouble. "Sebastian, I am bored with this..and I do not want to finish it." "your lesson has only lasted a few minutes, my lord. Please just finish it out for another five minutes." "I am the master, I order you to stop." ".." the butler bowed and smiled to his master. "of course, my lord whatever you want."

The earl sighed as he tossed off his shoes and landed on the bed on his back, he was panting from sweat but also a bit wet from the friction he had felt while dancing with his butler. The demon smiled as he could smell his master. "My lord, are you alright?" "Yes i'm fine, why?" "I am simply making sure, would you like to change before dinner?" "Yes." The earl laid there as his outfit was slowly pulled off him, first the shorts (which of course she wore men's underwear under them.) and the shirt (of course their was a tank top underneath that as well). The boy put a hand over his forehead a bit annoyed and sweaty at the moment, he sighed. "I hate dancing."

"Yes i know..what outfit would you like?" "something that is comfortable." Ciel sat up and shuddered softly as he felt Sebastian's hands on his hips. "w..what are you doing?" "Your hips were hurting earlier correct?" "Yes...so what?" "Well I would like to check if your okay, does this hurt?" the demon asked politely as he pushed his fingers down gently into the joints of her hips. Ciel bit her lip softly and shook her head. "no..it doesn't hurt." "and here?" Sebastian slid his hands down the earl's thighs she could swear her toes curled as her small pink tongue swept her bottom lip gently. "n..no not pain.."

Sebastian smirked once again and quickly dug his head into the earl's crotch his nose rubbing against her clit, this was all so sudden Ciel didn't really have time to react. "S..Sebastian what are you doing?!" he screamed and tried to struggle but couldn't help but let out a moan. The butler chuckled softly and his tongue darted out rubbing against his poor master's clit through her underwear though it still felt really good. "S..Sebastian please.." "Shouldn't you be called my mistress now?" "i..no you can't!" Ciel sat up quickly and pushed Sebastian away before clamping his legs shut though the butler kept rubbing his thighs.

"You are not aloud to tell anyone that's an order! Its my secret..my parents.." "I've known since the very first day my lord. I will not tell a soul, I think they are rather smart to have thought this out, I am just trying to take care of my master the way he should be taken care of." the butler said seriously with a normal expression. The Earl glared some and turned his head. "Sebastian..explain now." "Well you see my lord... A man has more rights then a women, as a man you would have the company and be able to live with that with ease. As a women you would have to find a rich man to be married too be a possibly unhappy wife just so you could be taken care off."

"...did they tell you?" "No my lord it was simple to figure out, and demons can smell a gender without having to remove clothing..I could smell from the day we met. I didn't ever feel the need to tell you because it was an obvious reason." the demon said with a small smile. 'I didn't know.." "well of course, you shouldn't have to worry about that type of thing my young lord..but i can smell you right now very strongly and I believe you are in need of some sort of stimulant unless you would rather take care of it yourself."

"I am a phantomhive, i would never do such a thing!"Ciel shouted offended, he glared. "you perverse butler." "Well then my lord, may i?" Sebastian said and without waiting for a response he pulled off the earl's white tank top and underwear in two swift movements. "S..Sebastian What are you going to..?" Before Ciel could struggle or object to his butler anymore he felt his vaginal lips being pulled apart gently and a tongue being thrust into his vagina, he groaned and bit his lip trying not to make a noise. "...S..Sebastian wait it feels so hot..oh.." Ciel moaned aloud as he was licked out he felt Sebastian's tongue moving against his clit slowly teasing the boy. "Ahh..hh oh god.. oh god!"

His thighs shook hard and one leg kicked out slightly, two hands wove their way into his silky black hair starting to pull at it. "..ahh..hh oh god..Sebastian that..feels..oh god..' he didn't know what to say his body began to tingle in pleasure and trying to fight back the urge to moan wasn't really working anymore. "Sebastian.. Sebastian!" "sh..bocchan someone might hear you." the butler said with a smirk, he pulled away for a moment and licked what appeared to be the boy's juices off his lips and chin. Ciel blushed furiously and was laying panting hard, his nipples hard and body tingling. "Sebastian.."

"Yes my lord?" The butler asked, he seemed un phased by all of this. "I never said you could stop.." he laid back a bit farther and spread his legs out more, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and hands. "You pervert.. of course you would introduce me to this." "But you are mine bocchan, of course I do this to you I am the only one who will ever do this type of thing to you." He said almost possessively. "S..Sebastian don't be foolish, eventually I will get married and have sex with either a man..or secretly i suppose a women."

"You are mine, only I will pleasure you." Sebastian's eyes flashed red as and he quickly pinned down the boy's hands to the bed possessively, he pushed himself between the boy's legs as well. "Sebastian..?" "You are my master, I believe it is my job to pleasure you as well." he said bluntly and the girl felt her butler's large swollen man hood rubbing against his clit he didn't even notice him pulling his pants down or anything. He gasped and moaned softly feeling himself getting even more we then he already was. "S..Sebastian your so so hard.. is that..normal?" "yes my lord, I promise it won't hurt too much I will be as gentle as possible."

The earl nodded and bit his lip as Sebastian continued to grind his member onto the girl slowly making her pull him closer. "It won't fit.." she said flushed. "It will ease in. It always hurts the first time." Sebastian said his voice soft though he still felt so possessive right now. He trailed kisses softly down the boy's neck and occasional biting. He let out soft moans and groaned trying not to get too excited. "Sebastian..I don't want to wait anymore.." the earl said with a small smirk. "Then please relax my lord..this will hurt some but soon feel very very good I promise."

Ciel nodded and tried to relax himself, she felt a hand slide down his stomach and a slim long finger slid into her vagina slowly. "nh..." Sebastian smirked as he curved his finger upwards inside the young girl and wiggled it slightly, Ciel gasped loudly and shuddered. "S..Sebastian more..I want more..." The butler nodded and complied, he pushed two more fingers into the earl and though she felt a sharp pain for a moment it quickly went away as the two fingers were pushed inside of her and though she felt a sharp pain for a moment but it didn't last, soon the three fingers were stretching her with ease and she wanted more.

Ciel's head tilted back and her hips pushed up as she felt a climax approaching for her first time. "i..Sebastian more harder..It..it feels.i'..i'm..ohh..hh ahh!" The earl had never felt that before, her hips locked tightly around the butler's hand pulling him closer and she shook screaming out softly as her heart raced and some sweat appeared on her hips and forehead. "AHh..Ahh.." she felt some cum dripping out as she panted and her rode out her climax softly it felt so intense and good to her it was amazing.

"Like i said master, you are mine and mine alone...I shall make you scream for me." "Then do it." She smirked as the fingers were slowly removed and Sebastian licked them slowly and sensually making her blush more. "Please keep calm and try not to tighten up or tense up I don't want to hurt you my lord." "ok.." Ciel nodded and complied, though she was the master or mistress she didn't want it to hurt. Ciel felt his butler's swollen member enter him slowly and was able to stay relaxed as his cock was easily lubed with all her cum.

"Sebastian.." She groaned out softly her voice hardly over a whisper and her arms quickly locking around his neck. "Sebastian..move." The butler nodded and groaned. "your so hot..master." he smirked some and began to move slowly, Ciel moaned out and locked her arms around his head wanting his body closer to hers. "Sebastian please.. please don't stop move i can handle it." yes it hurt but she just wanted to feel all she could at the moment. Sebastian began a hard yet slow pace inside of his master making her head push back hard against the pillows her body felt hot an amazing.

"Master..you feel so wonderful.." The girl squealed slightly her legs tightening around her butler. "Sebastian.. Sebastian I can feel you.." she let out a soft whimper and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist her body as close to his as it could possibly be now. Every second she was moaning a sweaty lustful mess under her butler, he looked up and saw something he wasn't sure he'd ever see, Sebastian's eyes closed as he moved faster and faster his face had an expression of pure pleasure. He looked down at his master and Ciel was sure she felt him get harder in that moment. "S..Sebastian I'm gonna cum...but it feels..like more then..oh oh! Oh! F..Fuck harder!"

The boy shuddered and screamed out so loudly his voice cracked and throat began to hurt some. "Sebastian! AH..aa..!" He bit his lip and pushed his body up against the butler's roughly. "M..master.." Sebastian groaned softly as he released himself inside his master, Ciel tensed up and screamed once again it was all so much for her. "S..Sebastian please oh.. oh god.. so hot..." she finally began to relax after several minutes, both were wet and thoroughly pleasured and though neither wanted to be apart Sebastian finally pulled out his softened member dripping slightly with cum.

Ciel laughed some and put his hand over his head. "Sebastian.." "bocchan.. are you alright?" he asked kissing the boy's head softly. "I'm fine.. just a bit of a.. well..my legs won't stop shaking." "You shouldn't try to get up my lord, it..might hurt." Ciel blushed and nodded kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Don't leave.." The butler nodded and smiled. "I had no intention of leaving." "good.." Ciel felt his butler's strong arms pull him into a tight embrace and smiled to himself. "I love you, my lord.." "Don't get all soft on me now." Ciel replied with a smirk, though of course had he not been Ciel he would have said he loved his butler back.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... I felt sooo fucking awkward writing something that was pretty much HENTAI. XD Oh god.. i feel icky i am purely a yaoi perv! Lol  
**

**Ps this will be more then one shot. XD This will be a two part one shot, Ciel has a surprise for his butler~**

* * *

**Quick thing to add.. I need shot ideas, if you want my stories to continue then please give ideas! and thank you for so many reviews, and please review more********!** D  



	25. Ciella pregnant

**Yes i am back so soon with so much more smexah yaoi! Thank you so much for over 15,000 views! And over 100 reviews you guys are SO FUCKING AWESOME OH MEH GAWD it makes me jizz with happiness. XD**

* * *

**PS i wrote this while Emy was playing a game and her tail was on fire.. . and i had sugar so i'm not sure how good this will be. **

**Till next time~**

**Oh and if you didn't see the kuro pole on my profile please go vote on it~ :D**

* * *

**Oh and please please help me get to my goal number of reviews.. ;A; i work hard for you perverts.  
**

* * *

The earl was waking up late once again, he was exhausted from the night before.. since he was a she now Sebastian had been a bit more gentle but the boy was very interested in finding her limits, so almost every morning and night he had been fucking with his butler. He had lately been sleeping in a lot, and he had been acting a bit weird having cravings but they both assumed that Ciel was just having weird aftermaths of being a girl now. The earl sat up finally and grabbed his head Sebastian was standing by his bed with a breakfast tray and in a white fluffy robe, lately the two had been much calmer and less professional around each other which was actually quite nice.

The demon smiled as he set down the tray and held up some toast, Ciel groaned and shook his head. "I feel a bit dizzy.." "Why? Are you alright, my lord?" the butler questioned concerned, the two had been more like real lovers since the servants were still out on vacation and the boy was very much enjoying it. The earl sighed and laid his head back down slowly. "i'm not sure..I just feel odd.." he groaned and looked up at his butler. The demon smiled some more and leaned his head over the boy his nose pressed lightly to the earl's. "why on earth would you be wearing clothing, my lord?" The boy blushed some and turned his head. "i don't want you getting me horny.. not yet anyway."

Sebastian chuckled softly and kissed the earl slowly his tongue licking along Ciel's lips. The boy let out a soft moan and smiled. "Pervert.." "yes so? I am only perverse in any means for you.." "Sebastian..i must ask something." "what is it my lord?" The butler questioned smiling some as he pushed a piece of toast to the boy's lips, Ciel rolled his eyes and took a bite. "Well... i thought you were gay... as a demon, since you liked me so much as a guy.." he said his voice a bit shy, the boy looked down and felt a bit odd for saying it, he didn't want to offend Sebastian or upset him in anyway.

The two smiled at each other for a moment and the demon smirked. "actually young lord...that is not correct, demon's are not sexually attracted to most. However..its hard to find a mate, we also don't judge on mates. Yes I find your male self very attractive, however I find the very same amount with your female because I don't look at your body.. I look at you as if you'll excuse the use of your real name Ciel Phantomhive. That is also why we do not care about age, and your mental age is also very different from your actual one." The boy smiled and kissed his butler's cheek. "I suppose you actually mean that..."

"Of course I do..I would never lie to you, now eat your breakfast love." Sebastian chuckled softly and pushed a fork full of food into the earl's mouth, Ciel slowly chewed it and looked away a bit embarrassed "I've gained weight you know..." "Its the fact that all you've been doing is resting in bed since I'm always making love to you." the butler said with a smirk making him blush more. "its not that..I mean i've gained weight." the earl said looking down past his very flat chest. "I'm not even developing yet.. I know girls develop." The boy shrugged and looked away, he sighed and didn't want to mention it but he was also sometimes feeling morning sick as well...Ciel had a feeling he might be pregnant but he wasn't sure what Sebastian would do or say.

A smile appeared on the man's face as he pulled the tray away and kissed at ciel's neck. "n.h..no don't.." the slightly girlish voice said in the butler's ear. "I thought you said i needed to eat.." "Young lord..you are beautiful. As a man or women I don't care..I simply want to touch every inch of your little body and mark it as my own." Ciel blushed even worse at these words and she clamped her legs shut tightly as she knew what the butler was going to probably do next. "nh.. no Sebastian I'm sensitive your gonna make me.." The poor girl squirmed some and the demon ran his tongue down her chest slowly and softly.

The poor earl was pretty much helpless in the hands of the demon, thought not that she much minded it. She bit her lip and put a hand in his hair. "You should really consider how early in the morning it is.." she said with a slight blush which just made Sebastian chuckle, the demon slid a hand down and tugged off the one piece of clothing Ciel had put on, a pair of his old boxer underwear he still wasn't used to female underwear yet. "but I want to feel every inch of you." The demon replied with a smirk, he rubbed down her waist and slowly licked a small trail up to her right breast. Ciel bit her lip hard and groaned as she felt the demon's tongue swirl and suck on her nipple.

"ahh..hh..stop I'll.." thought it was too late and the demon knew this. He sniffed the air slightly and chuckled as he let go of the nipple with a soft pop sound coming out of his mouth. "I can already smell you my lady, I doubt your going to deny me am i correct?" "s..Shut up you perverse demon." Ciel turned her head and her legs began to shake as Sebastian ran his tongue in the small opening since they weren't closed completely and his hand came back up to tease the already sucked upon nipple. "master, if you simply let me in..I can take care of this little problem." "Shut up.." The Earl lifted the blankets back up to cover them and sat up for a moment puling Sebastian up with him into a hug.

"I will feed you later." "well.." ciel purred softly making out with the demon, he spoke into the others mouth. "Why don't you go eat up your breakfast now?" At those words Ciel was pushed back roughly the blankets falling enough to expose her chest as Sebastian quickly scooted down the bed just enough to give him room to lower his head both hands already on the earl's thighs, he licked his lips and smirked as he saw the earl's lips were already wet as well. "Gladly, my lord." He quickly thrust his tongue inside the girl's folds licking up to her clit.

Ciel let out a small moan and quickly stopped struggling as the demon licked him out it was amazing ever since the first time, and though she knew she might be pregnant she knew that at this point sex was still fine. She began to pant a minute into feeling the demon's tongue sliding up and down just teasing at her entrance but not going in which was his favorite part. "Sebastian.. ah.. oh god.." her eyes rolled back and the demon lifted and pulled back the folds of Ciel's vagina to get better access to her clit.

"You taste very sweet today, my lord." the demon remarked smirking as the color in Ciel's face was now a brilliant red that even Grell would be proud of. "Shut up! D..Don't say things like that when your..doing things to me." she said her voice soft and lustful. The demon smirked once again and quickly went a bit lower thrusting his tongue into her entrance, Ciel's back arched and fingers began to pull at the butler's hair roughly. "...S..Sebastian..oh god.." he shuddered softly and moaned even louder then before. "Sebastian.. Sebastian i'm..god please.." 'there is no god my lord' the demon thought though didn't say it because he really couldn't speak at the moment.

The poor girl began to scream out her toes curling in pleasure and legs kicking out at points making it a bit hard for the demon to keep licking, he groaned the vibrations making her squeal out in pleasure and tense up once more. "S..Sebastian i..i'm...ahh...aaa.." suddenly her expression changed some and she gripped onto the pillow under her head tightly suddenly screaming out even louder as she felt herself suddenly becoming much wetter then she already was so much so that she felt almost like she had peed.

The butler pulled back and swallowed a few times wiping his face with his hand, Ciel laid panting very hard and body gleaming with sweat and hot. "..i..that..felt.. did...i pee?" she asked sitting up and gasping both hands quickly covering her mouth as Sebastian was wiping his face clean with a slight smirk. "No no..you did squirt my lord, its fine." he said though cleaning up what appeared to be quite a bit of cum from the earl. Ciel blushed horribly and hid her face. "I didn't... I...Sebastian.." she didn't even know what to say though Sebastian was more then happy to lick up everything the earl gave him.

Both looked at each other for a moment before Sebastian untied his robe and threw it to the end of the bed exposing his wonderfully toned naked body and his member rock hard. The girl's blush stayed as she tried to get up to return the favor but her legs shook very hard and she couldn't really move. "S..Sebastian.." she laid back and sighed some. "I can't get up...get over here, get above me.." Sebastian nodded and straddled near the earl's face leaning over him his member in front of Ciel making sure all his weight was supported by him. "its fine my lord, it simply means your orgasm was.. a bit harder then expected."

"Well your tongue is quite devilish." the boy admitted smirking some as he quickly took the butler's member in his mouth and moaned loudly. "mh.." she groaned and quickly began to bob her head putting her hands on the butler's hips trying to encourage him to thrust. Sebastian bit his lip smirking as well. "my my master..eager for this are you?" he gasped softly as the earl had bitten down on his tip softly and both her hands were now pumping his dick along with her mouth. She purred once again and sucked harder making slurping sounds as she drooled some not caring or worrying about her gag reflex. "mm.." Ciel couldn't wait much longer, she began to rub her legs together and closed her eyes now sucking as hard as she could wanting to make the butler cum.

Sebastian couldn't have that..he suddenly pulled away his member covered in her drool and saliva, he quickly went down to the earl's legs and spread them again this time Ciel was able to lift them just up to his shoulders. She moaned softly as she could see Sebastian lubing his member with her cum and didn't want to wait at all even if it would hurt. "Sebastian..hurry the fuck up before I order it." she said with a lustful expression. "I am sorry my lord, perhaps I shouldn't make you wait." The demon smirked again and quickly thrust his member in groaning at the tight heat that greeted his thick cock.

The poor girl was so hot and ready for her butler that she didn't even try to resist, she put both hands underneath her own body and began to pull at the sheets. "Sebastian.. Fuck me don't wait don't be gentle." the earl smirked as Sebastian nodded and quickly began to thrust his hips holding the earl's ankles that were on his shoulders up. "we should... try more lewd and exposing positions, my lord." his beautiful red crimson eyes glowed softly at these words and Ciel nodded in reply moaning too much to be able to give an actual reply. She moaned happily as she was fucked her hips moving roughly against Sebastian's as her lower body bounced and the bed groaned with the new strain on it.

The earl's leg kicked out as she pulled the demon down so either of his hands were on either side of her head her knee's bent to her chest though it just made him deeper. She quickly pulled him into a kiss and ended up moaning in his mouth as he went faster and harder every thrust. "i..I'm getting close.. Sebastian.." with every word she said Sebastian seemed to go harder and deeper. "my lord.." She grinned and bit his lower lip. "fuck.. harder Sebastian pound me harder please..oh yes like that, yes!" She screamed out into his mouth just making him pound furiously inside of her.

Ciel's eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure as she was shaking in pleasure already getting close to her end though whispering to her butler seemed to make him blush and go even harder then before. "Sebastian.. oh god i feel you inside me it feels so good! Oh yes!" She knew that there was pretty much no stopping at this point as her moans got louder and louder her body tensing feeling the demon's dick slapping in and out at a very fast pace. The earl suddenly clamped down on her butler both arms going around to claw at his back in pleasure. "Ah..i..Se...Sebas... I feel.." suddenly what felt like a knot released inside of the earl as she got her orgasm screaming out loudly and panting at the same time.

Her body shook violently and pulled the butler closer as he slowed down some his own release coming to him as well. "my...young master.." he grunted softly and bit down on his master's lower lip as he filled her. The earl shuddered as she felt the wonderful warm familiar feeling enter her body she smiled feeling very good though her body was aching some from the position. Several minutes passed before the demon finally pulled out his cock still dripping with his own seed and her cum as well, he laid beside his master and she quickly hugged him. "..Sebastian..I have...to tell you something.." "yes my lord? Was I too rough with you..? I apologize, i seem to have gotten carried away.." he said his voice sounding guilty.

Ciel laughed some and shook her head. "no..I..." She stopped and sighed. "Tell me when your ready.." Sebastian kissed her head and pet his master softly before making her sit up enough to eat as he slowly fed her. Ciel bit her lip one last time and looked down. "I'm pretty sure i'm pregnant..." ".." the demon's eyes flashed and he lifted the suddenly lowered head to his own his eyes looking into Ciel's. A bright smile appeared and he kissed ciel deeply his forehead gently pressed against Ciel's. "Then you will be on leave for a year as the Phantomhive company owner, i already have three people picked out that can easily do the job as well. We can either raise the baby here, back in the demon world..or anywhere you want.. I will take care of you to higher then my best expectations."

Ciel gasped softly and wasn't really sure how to respond at first this was a lot to take in. "i...how did...aren't you upset Sebastian?" The demon smiled in reply and suddenly got up, he sat up and smiled. "My lord, I would have with you would be perfect..I love you." he suddenly pulled out a ring from under the pillows that were set at his feet and put it on the earl's ring finger on his left hand slowly sliding it up his slim beautiful finger. The demon bowed his head and smiled more before kissing the earl's hand. The ring was a deep beautiful aqua shaped heart and the band was silver. He was completely serious in all of this he wanted to marry Ciel.

Ciel smiled some and stared at in mesmerized. "Sebastian..I...I.. what..?" "My lord, I want to be married to you so I can be your husband, and to treat you right.. you are my lover and though my master..I will protect you and want to show my love. I am a mere butler but I would love you to do me the honor of marrying me.. so Ciel Phantomhive, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Well that's the end of this shot that's part 2 **

**Bye bye~ **


	26. Ciella final

**There is not going to be a forth shot of this or else I might as well just make it a full story. XD well this is part three, Ciella pregnant and Sebastian going to marry her. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who has helped along the way and given feedback on this story, you have no idea how weird it is to write straight sex. O.O its creepy really guys. Irl: i'm a lesbian who writes yaoi nothing more.. XD heh. anyway read and review as always, bye bye.**

* * *

"you idiot..only you would think to do something like this.." "...are you saying no bocchan?" Sebastian asked while holding his breath, his heart felt like it skipped a beat for a minute. "..." the earl lowered her head and sighed. "Would you have done this if I was still just your master?" "Yes." The demon said without skipping a beat, he really did love Ciel in so many ways. The earl smiled and wrapped his arms around the demon. "Yes of course I will.." she kissed the demon gently and suddenly burst into tears not saying anything just holding him. Sebastian pet her gently and slid the ring onto her finger pulling her into a tight hug. "bocchan.."

"I hate the way i'm feeling my chest hurts.." " i know.." "but its...such a good pain.." "i know...master." he kissed the boy's head several times and held ciel in his lap his own red eyes closed softly as the girl sobbed. He ran his fingers through her soft teal hair slowly and smiled. "Crying is not a reaction most people would give..but for the sake of you being my master I appreciate this reaction the most." and he really did, if ciel wasn't honest then he wouldn't like that type of reaction at all. The two felt so close at the moment, Ciel lifted his head from the demon's chest and looked at the ring. "I feel like this is a dream.." "its no dream master, i assure you."

The girl's eyes light up slightly and she stood finally and kissed his head. "you are one hell of a butler." "why thank you, my lord." the demon bowed his head once more and chuckled. "I will never hurt you my lord..no matter what..no my own thing to ask..is what do you want to do with the baby? Do you want to have it before, or after the wedding?" "After..I want to have our wedding and then have the time to honeymoon and...have our special night." "then I shall start planning, my lord. I will make sure that no one knows its really you, and the minister shall be sworn to secrecy." The demon bowed his head and smiled. "I promise..." "and the servants?" "they will not know, they will be given a full year's vacation.." "are you sure master?" "Yes, I am sure you can take care of me while their gone.."

"Of course my lord, I shall set the wheels in motion, when do you want the wedding to be?" "as soon as you want it to be.. and I will plan the honeymoon as well." he kissed the girl's stomach softly and nuzzled it making Ciel blush. "You are a bit weird Sebastian.. I thought you hated kids." "I would never be able to hate our child, my lord." Sebastian chuckled softly and kissed the boy several times. "I love you..and i will love the child I already do, however I'm not sure how your body will handle having a child but I will make sure you have doctors checking up on you very often. " "Good..but they will also not be able to know my real name." "Yes i know."

Ciel sighed and sat back in bed playing with the ring on his ring finger. "I can't wait..." "You will have to my lord, I may be one hell of a butler but I want you to get fitted for a dress and such." "a dress?" "yes..""..I don't look good in dresses.." "You look beautiful in everything my lord, please let me see you in a dress.." "Your saying please?" Ciel burst into laughter and smirked. "I never thought i'd see a demon beg." "Well I never thought that you could scream so loudly my lord, moaning so lustfully only for my ears to hear, and to be the only one who can make you feel that way is wonderful." he purred softly in the girl's ear and smirked. "but we should get to the planning, so perhaps later I'll play with you."

Ciel blushed more and bit his lip softly. "maybe i'll play with myself while your gone if i get bored.." "I would be able to smell it if you did, master."

**about a week or so later**

The earl was standing behind two double doors with her pigtail extensions straightened out so they covered her shoulders, she wore a light pink and white beautiful dress that was a corset in the top with white and silver rhinestones and and the bottom was layers of fluffy soft feathery white and light pink. He had a vale that clipped into the back of her hair and hid her face and was holding black roses. Her outfit was complete with a pair of high white heels. Sebastian was waiting at the alter in a beautifully pressed black tuxido and a black tie, just like his normal uniform but it was a bit fancier and it had a black rose sticking out of the pocket. The black roses symbolized death since Ciel was a demon and the two also both liked the idea.

Ciel took a deep breath he really was nervous, he looked at the two people behind him who were holding the train of the dress as he walked. "..I can't do this..I feel odd.." "No no my lady you must! That man loves you..he's so caring and he would be so sad if you just left..I know it. Please my lady." one of the women holding the dress bowed. "I would be so lucky to have a man like that, we all would be." Ciel nodded and smiled, he heard the piano start and raised his head high, he wore a small smile as the two front doors slowly opened and he began to walk with the beat of the music. She took each step with grace and a small smile excited to have Sebastian as an a real husband.

She made her last step up to the stairs and stood facing Sebastian holding the black roses to her chest, the earl smiled even more and began to feel her heart thump a bit faster. The ceremony went on Sebastian wore a small smile for the girl, the only one who would ever see him actually smile in fact... As they went for the kiss Sebastian lead by putting his hand on the girl's cheek and kissing her deeply. Everyone stood and cheered as Ciel wrapped her arms around her butler happily, the two walked off into the reception room which was very large and well decorated. The theme colors were white and black so simple and elegant, not to mention how hard it must have been to put this together in just a week but Sebastian seemed to pull it off as only one hell of a butler could.

Sebastian walked into the room first and smiled as everyone greeted them and they had the after party, right before they left Ciel had changed into a smaller less heavy white laced dress that was simple and cute, but she kept the pig tail extensions on. The earl smiled to himself as they went off to honeymoon as she sat in the back or a car he looked over at Sebastian. "I just realized..you never even told me where you were taking me for the honey moon Sebastian, as your official wife I think i deserve to know."

The older demon smiled and kissed the young girl's head softly. "It's a surprise, my young lord.." "Don't you make me order it." he said with a small glare in his eyes though it was more over just a joke then anything else. Sebastian chuckled softly and they went on their way, Ciel was blindfolded and they went very far in a short amount of time due to Sebastian's demon speed. He told the driver to drop them off at the airport then just ran carrying Ciel, The earl tried her best to look around but couldn't see through the blindfold. They finally arrived and as Sebastian took off the blindfold he smirked. "this is one of the several properties you've owned for some time but never actually visited, my lord..."

The girl gasped and smiled as she saw it, it was just like the mansion that he lived in- while in London but it was Japanese style as he looked around some he realized they were in japan. "i've never thought about actually coming here you know... it's very beautiful." "we can stay as long as you want, and yes..you've always been far too busy with work to even consider a vacation like this..you do deserve it though, my lady. I promise you will like it." he smiled and lead her into the building. He lead them through tatami mats and sliding doors until they reached the master bedroom, it had a large bed that was just like the one back in London but it had a drapes that were light blue around it and the sheets were covers were sky blue and sheets were a beautiful pearl white.

"Did you really plan all of this?" "of course my lord..and if I may say, you've mellowed out some my lord. Its very nice too see you happy." Sebastian smiled as he dimmed the lights and the earl began to blush again. "We needed to go this far away?" "yes my lord.. its tradition to get away for your honeymoon." "It's simply a waste of time." "bocchan.." The demon smiled as he kissed the girl's lips gently and walked her over to the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed pulling Ciel into his lap. The butler carefully pulled of the girl's heels and smiled more. "I am happy to have you where only I have the possibility of hearing your lustful words, my lord." he smirked as Ciel blushed once again and turned her head."Don't avoid me master, this is the first time..in my demon life so far, that I have been able to express such things for you in such a way."

"what do you mean?" The girl replied cutely. "Master..it means that... well it's not something I can explain, I apologize..." "Sebastian.." The older demon flipped them and smirked as she was starting to feel excited her heart beating a bit faster. "Sebastian.." The earl gasped softly as Sebastian gently began to nibble on her ear and lick at it, he moaned softly and bit down on her ear lobe just enough to make her feel pleasure and no pain. "ah..hh.." she groaned softly in reply and wrapped both arms around the demon's neck. Ciel smiled as she brought the demon closer and he slowly trailed kisses and licks down from her ear and across her neck slowly.

The demon chuckled softly and kissed down the girl's neck to her chest. "master.." "Call me..Ciella for now." "you never allowed me to before, are you sure miss?" "yes.." Sebastian began to gently lick at her nipple and his hand gently gripping at her other breast. Sebastian chuckled softly as he got a moan in reply. "ahh.." "Ciella." the demon purred her name softly and bit down her nipple making the girl arch in pleasure. The girl smiled and put her fingers through the demon's hair. "AH.." she began to pull at it. "AHh.." she felt her thighs twitch and pulled the demon closer making him bite down even harder.

Sebastian smiled some and pulled away slowly trailing licks down her stomach making her moan even more but right before he began to lick at where Ciel needed his butler most she pulled the demon's head up and stopped him. "..Don't.." "Are you alright, my Ciella?" "y.-yes... but.. I want to take care of you first..and have the energy to be able to..orgasm more then once for you.." she blushed at the last words and bit her lip lightly as the butler nodded in reply, he smiled and sat up. "I still wish to pleasure you my lady.." "Lay back Sebastian.."

She demanded this with a smile, the demon nodded and laid back he was still dressed though Ciella naked except for panties. She leaned closer to him and put her hands down his chest slowly stripping him. She got down just to his pants and blushed furiously. ".." "master, do you wish for me to continue..what I was doing before?" "no.. tonight will be special." her voice was soft as she leaned into his crotch and tugged down his zipper slowly after un clipping the button, the earl licked her lips gently as she leaned down and nuzzled his dick gently through is boxers before licking at it making his underwear wet. The girl smirked and latched her mouth around a patch sucking slowly and gently letting out a soft slow moan.

The demon moaned softly and bit his lip putting a hand on the girl's head gently running his fingers through her hair. "mh.. master that feels very good." he said with a slight smirk, the girl tugged down his boxers feeling herself starting to get wet already. "Sebastian..i don't know how long I can wait.." "Yes Ciella." He went to sit up but the girl shook her head. ".." she grabbed something out of a small bag that he hadn't seen before and spread her legs wide pulling down her underwear slowly but just enough to where she could put the toy in, it was vibrating anal beads. Sebastian bit his lip as his member became fully erect at the sight. "My my.. are you really going to use that on yourself, my lady?"

"y..Yes.." She panted slightly and was having a bit of trouble putting them in but was batting the demon's hand away. "I will do it." "yes my lady of course." Ciella turned on the toy and jolted as she felt them vibrating in her ass and slowly stretching her for later though she wasn't going to tell the demon that, she smirked some and went back to his member putting the tip in her mouth once again but this time sliding her tongue down the underside of his member. She bit her own lip as she relaxed her throat and began to suck harder taking him in as much as she could watching his eyes roll back in pleasure and legs spread even more for her.

She moaned once again and took him in all the way slowly bobbing her head faster and faster by the second she smirked some as his thigh twitched and his hand dug into her hair gently tugging at it. "your very good at this my lady.." "mhh..mm.." she sucked up her own drool and some of his juices putting a hand at his base and pumping him slowly. "S..Sebas...mh.." she groaned softly and started to pant before bobbing her head even faster sucking as hard as she cold trying to please the demon. Sebastian was laid back fully one hand tugging at her hair in pleasure "Ah..Ciella...I won't last much longer.. Please don't.. Its..not like a husband to..ejaculate into your mouth.." he groaned softly as the earl pulled away and pumped him fast with both hands. "but I want too see your expression when you come.."

A small smirk appeared on her face as she pumped faster and watched him struggle to come up with more excuses as he leaked pre cum. "Mistress..Ciella.." "your wife.." "..I ahh..Hh.." the older of the two bit his lip and his mouth hung open slightly as he came hard into her hands as his hand pulled roughly at the sheets. "Ciella..Mistress.." "ah..that's what i was looking for." the earl smirked and bit her lip softly as she licked it up from her hands and kissed the tip of his member, she leaned forward and slowly pulled the toy out from her ass before laying her body back on top of Sebastian's his member poking at her stomach now. "mh.." "Sebastian..." "yes my lady?" "I love you.." "i love you too." he smiled and held the girl tightly to his chest and they made out for several minutes before Ciella slowly pulled away.

She turned around and spread her legs widely holding up a bottle of lube for him her ass sticking up slightly higher then the rest of her. "I want you there tonight.." "but it will hurt mistress, it always does for that..." He said his voice soft and gentle, the demon kissed up her back slowly rubbing his member against her clit slowly. She bit her lip and shuddered softly before trying to give him the lube once again. "Do it, don't make me order it." the butler nodded and lubed up his member as much as he could before positioning himself at her ass a bit nervous about hurting her. "Are you sure?" "yes.." the girl nodded and lowered her head ready for the pain. The demon slowly pushed himself in trying his best to not go too fast and keep her relaxed, he finally was inside and could feel her walls tightening and pulsing around his member. "Ah..your so very tight, my ciella." "S..Shut up and move!"

"I apologize." the demon said with a slight smirk as he thrust his member in with force making the girl moan loudly. "Ahh..!" She bit her lip hard and bucked her hips down back against him hard. "Sebastian..!" The older demon smiled some as he began to pound into his master grinding his hips against hers sweat making them slide together faster. Sebastian chuckled softly and bit down on the upper part of the girl's back near her neck softly as he began to thrust harder. "ahh..You feel wonderful my lady.. Ciella.." "Ahh. Sebastian harder please..!" "Ahh.." The two began to move faster against each other both trying to get pleasure. The demon groaned in the girl's ear as he thrust deeper and shifted his hips seeming as though he was looking for something, he purred in her ear. "where is your spot my lady?" "Ah..I don't..know please don't stop!"

"Ah..!" The butler groaned softly and slammed at an angel that made the girl scream out in pleasure. "Sebastian oh yes!" She had no shame at this point as the two rocked back against each other in pleasure each going faster and faster. He moaned loudly in the girl's ear as her legs were close to giving out and she moaned even louder moaning his name. "Sebastian..Sebastian ah ..oh god you feel so good.. Sebastian.." she felt her legs shake as he wrapped his arms around her chest gripping her breasts softly and pulling them gently with each thrust. The demon smirked as he heard her squeal in pleasure and cum run down her thigh her ass pulling him in closer.

The demon groaned in her ear as he began to twist her nipples lightly still thrusting at the same rate, her hands clenched tightly into fists on the pillows underneath her as she shook almost violently. "i..I'm.. gonna..!" her eyes rolled back and she got her orgasm her ass clenching even tighter on the demon. She panted hard as she felt him go a bit faster before he came hard inside the girl gasping as he got his release filling his mistress as much as he could before the girl collapsed and her ass was dripping as the demon slowly pulled out. "My my..i wasn't sure you could handle all that Ciella, are you alright?" he kissed her cheek softly and the girl nodded in reply. "y..Yes but i'm not done yet.."

Ciella smirked as she turned on her back shaking and panting but still determined to continue on there special day. "Are you ready?" "yes..? I suppose my lady." his voice was so soft and sweat but lustful at the same time it was so wonderful to the girl, she smiled and sat up pushing him back before turning around on him, she put her hands on his knees and slowly lowered herself onto his member. She bit her lip as it easily slid into her wet vagina and at once he thrust up inside her. Ciella moaned loudly and bucked her hips quickly starting to gain speed moving faster and faster on the demon using her hands on his knee's to push herself up and down. His dick felt lubed from all her cum "Ahh. Sebastian god it feels..oh god it feels.." "y..yes mistress it feels wonderful, you feel very good." "faster!"

She screamed out as she began to clamp down on the demon moving her hips faster and riding him roughly. She groaned in pleasure and began to rock against him as he thrust harder and deeper moaning deeply. "Ciella..Ah..." "ahh!" "ahh..!" "mhh!" they both were going faster trying to get each other off first and Ciella clamped herself down as hard as she could trying her best to hold her orgasm back as she wanted him to finish first, she screamed out and threw her head back as she felt him cum inside her his load hot and thick as it slid in her insides and dripped out slowly, the girl shook hard and leaned back her back against the demon's chest as she panted. "ahh..Sebastian..i..Sebastian.." "Yes..my lady?" "i...love you.." "i love you too, my Ciella." he slowly pulled out and held the girl to his chest smiling. "our children will be so happy.."

"why are you saying that?" "Because, i can tell how many you will have and the genders.." "You can?" "Yes..but i'm afraid you can't." the demon smiled and kissed her softly as the two continued their honeymoon. They fell asleep and took long nap for several hours, Ciella awoke first and went into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and noticed her baby bump was already showing, a while ago Sebastian had told her that demon's grow faster but still...she felt a bit fat, she laughed some and rubbed her stomach. "I wonder what he can tell...I wonder how many i will have." she smiled and played with her hair smiling some. Sebastian awoke as well and smiled as he watched her from the bed and thought to himself, of course he wouldn't tell her he wanted it to be a surprise for her but his own more advanced demon powers could tell him.

He thought about it and chuckled. 'My little master Ciella is going to have four kids.. two girls and two boys.. and we will be together forever.' he came up behind the girl and she gasped as he hugged her tightly to his chest and he smiled. "you my little Ciella.. I love you forever." the girl's eyes glowed softly. "I love you too..Sebastian. You are mine forever."

* * *

**DONE!  
**

**Oh my god. XD that took forever. Lol so this is the last shot of the Ciella series, I do need ideas badly though I'm out.. completely. I might stop shots, because I'm not getting reviews anymore so please keep doing reviews if you want the stories to continue. **


	27. Shower sex

****So i'm back, despite almost giving up on the shots. . anyway.. XD please enjoy this one i'm sorry if you have read it somewhere before or it feels like that I swear I just have no ideas anymore. Anywayyyy yeah, go check out the poll on my profile, its for Kuro couples!****

* * *

"Sebastian... I don't want to take a shower, I have more things to get done tonight before then." "I don't care master, you must.. and you must go to bed soon you have a very busy day for tomorrow." "Sebastian don't make me order you to leave me alone." "master, I have my ways of making you enjoy a shower." the demon smirked as he walked over to the boy and kissed his head softly, the two were in a large condo that they lived in together, it was funny how even though they were in the year of 2040 they still had to argue about showers Ciel always would rather have been bathed or get something in return for his showers with Sebastian.

The demon smirked and kissed the boy deeply wrapping his arms around him the earl who was on a couch, he picked Ciel up with a smile and carried him into the bathroom. "now now, shall we start our shower?" "no, I actually have an idea..I can bathe you Sebastian." the earl smirked as Sebastian rolled his eyes but nodded and smiled. "go ahead, my lord. This shall be entertaining." "your a pervert Sebastian." the boy said with a small growl as the demon sat down in a full tub with a smirk. "I am not master, you are the one who wishes to bathe me.." the boy glared at these words as Sebastian sighed happily and leaned back in the tub.

The older demon's red eyes flashed as Ciel got up on the edge of the tub on his knee's and awkwardly poured a few cup fulls of bath water over the demon it slowly slid down his body, the water was nice and hot but the way Ciel was pouring it hardly covered the demon's body. The boy groaned as he began to scrub shampoo into the demon's hair but didn't have enough the first time, he pouted and shivered as he had gotten some of the water onto his shirt earlier and it was already cooling. "Your damn hair!" "I apologize master, we should switch to a shower." "no." "but master.." "i can do this, so shut your mouth butler.." Ciel went to get up but slipped and before he had hit the ground the demon had one hand around the boy's waist pulling him back up to his own naked wet body with a smirk.

Ciel's face turned somewhat red and he glared. "You idiot!" "master you would have fallen and hurt yourself." "Sebastian, I could have done it.." "of course master." "and i am still a demon, just younger then you." "i do not care you are still my master." Sebastian chuckled before kissing the boy deeply with a smile. "I will never let you get hurt my lord.." "its just a bath.." "I don't care master, Its important to have you safe at all and any times.." The boy shrugged and nodded, he pulled away and drained the tub before starting to strip himself as the older licked his lips and watched.

"I take it you want a shower now then?" "shut up, I only want it because I know I will have a very-very good shower." the boy smiled as Sebastian set the temperature so it was just right and chuckled softly. He helped the slightly red boy into the shower and began to kiss down his neck softly. "my young master.." "ah.." Ciel tilted his head back and exposed his soft wet skin putting one hand on the back of the butler's head and gripping it softly as his skin was sucked and kissed softly from the demon. The demon smiled as he bit down roughly on the boy's neck and sucked hard making sure to leave a very noticeable kiss mark on it.

Ciel normally would have minded but he didn't care at that point, he groaned softly and pulled the butler closer. "take me before I smack you for that mark.." "yes my lord." the demon smirked as he pushed the boy against the wall pushing his hands down making him bend over, he let the jet of water hit his back so the boy was comfortable and began to kiss down his back slowly. "Sebastian..I don't want to wait for that, just..do it." "I must get the lube from the bedroom master." "No use..use this." the boy handed Sebastian back some moisturizing body wash and the demon chuckled softly as he was already stroking his cock with one hand lazily. "Yes my lord.. are you sure?" "yes.."

They both were aroused and ready as Sebastian pushed his tip inside the boy the hot water pounding onto his back though it felt good to the demon, he chuckled and began push his dick the rest of the way in the boy contracting tightly around him. "Ah.. master, even with this you are very tight for me." "s-..shut up and move." the earl said annoyed, he bit his lip and lowered his head. "fuck..." The boy bit his lip even harder and felt some blood dribble out that was licked up by the demon as he began to move and thrust inside the boy slowly rocking his hips. "ah.." "nhh.." Ciel moaned into the older man's mouth, Sebastian bit down harder and his eyes began to glow softly as he licked it up even faster the before the boy's blood hot in his mouth.

The demon began to thrust faster his pace getting rougher so he could satisfy himself and the boy, he groaned into the boy's mouth softly and bit down on his tongue sliding it around his master's mouth as the two made out and Sebastian screwed his master as he pleased. The earl's heart as was pounding in his chest as his senses were assaulted in pleasure he was tugging onto the demon's hair softly his own body ached for more. "Seb..Sebastian.. Sebastian.." he whispered the man's name softly his voice hot and throat almost soar. A sigh came from the older man as he saw that Ciel was already pre cumming, he smirked and stopped all together.

"W..What why did you stop?! I never said you could stop you perverse demon..don't stop now." The boy growled in annoyance as Sebastian just smirked. "This is far too easy my lord, I don't think you are having a good enough orgasm." "w..what?" Sebastian chuckled once more as he turned Ciel to be standing on one leg the other over his shoulder one hand pressed against the shower wall and the other in the demon's hair. "w..wait this is.." The demon thrust inside once again roughly this time his pounding getting harder and faster then before building up an inhuman pace within seconds. "AHh...ahh! Its..exposing you pervert!" The earl screamed out in pleasure his head tilted back and neck exposed as he was pounded with passion from his lover, the demon had water dripping down almost every inch of his body as he spread the boy's legs even wide so his hips were pressed to the demon's chest.

"ah.." Sebastian let out a small grunt as he felt himself getting closer his member pulsed and he bit his own lip watching the boy below him scramble in pleasure trying his best not to fall but his legs were shaking and his body being assaulted to the point of his legs going numb and he couldn't make words easily come out. He panted hard between words his body felt amazing as he spoke in small whimpers but enough for the demon to hear. "i..I need...! I'm..Sebastian pl..please!" he felt a bit dizzy and was worried he would pass out as his climax was closer and closer by the second, Ciel screamed out in pleasure and shuddered as he came with the demon still thrusting as hard as he could his member shooting up and landing onto his chest before the water washed it away.

The earl moaned even louder as he felt Sebastian suddenly slow down for a moment and groan loudly as he got his release and filled the boy. "Ah..master..!" He lowered his head and groaned his mouth hanging open and Ciel watched his face as he shot inside the boy several times one hand against the shower wall and the other holding the boy's leg. "Master.." "..Se..Sebastian.. "the earl panted hard and closed his eyes for a moment as his ass began to drip when the demon slowly pulled out. "i..." he began but lips were pressed to his to shush him. "My lord..you shouldn't try to speak." ".." Ciel smirked as the demon turned off the water and sighed. "i apologize, but the water has gotten cold..and you seem to be more in need of a bath then before we started."

"Shut up you pervert.." "of course my lord, I shall take you to rest." the demon smiled and wrapped them both in towel's taking a now sex passed out Ciel into their bedroom and setting him into bed gently and kissing his head. "Rest up, my lord." he said to himself mostly and smirked as he knew that the boy's ass was still dripping with his own seed, that marked his master as his.

* * *

***I'm such a pervert, you ever get that feeling that your just SUCH a pervert? yeah that's me... . anyway...yeah. XD go check out the poll on my profile, not it's not one you slide down its one you click on. Besides, as you know Ciel slides down the poles.**  
**


	28. The break up

**Sooooo I've gotta move so I'm not gonna be able to update that much, things happened and yeah. :I.. but XD yaoi makes meh feel better. lol  
**

**Still need shot ideas so please please please suggest one! :D If you noticed that I changed my user congrats to you. :D**

* * *

"Sebastian I gave you a warning before! This was more then the last straw." Ciel was yelling with his hands waving frantically his red demonic eyes were glowing very brightly with anger as he stood shouting at his demonic butler in there condo. "Master..I already told you I had no other choice, it meant nothing to me. I know your hurt master...but this wasn't supposed to happen it was not planned I only wanted to keep you safe." "i'm a demon i can protect myself so shut up!" Ciel was close to tears but he didn't even care he felt what Sebastian had done was more too much. The demon sighed and bowed his head. "I apologize...master I never meant to hurt you Ciel."

"Don't you use my first name Sebastian! I am not going to deal with you ever again..." "..." Sebastian looked down as he felt his heart pounding fast in fear and pain he bit his lip and stood back up straight. "I apologize..." he said his voice soft and not making eye contact with his master, he turned and slowly walked out of their large shared bedroom and closed the door without another word. The boy jumped onto the bed and leaned his head into his pillow and burst into tears he had been with Sebastian for over one hundred years so of course they were going to fight once in a while, but he felt that Sebastian had gone too far this time.

The boy screamed into his pillow and bit at it as hard as he could, he couldn't think he couldn't believe anything that was going on right now the poor boy felt so betrayed at the moment and hurt he didn't know what to do though he was thankful that Sebastian had left him alone. The older demon wasn't too happy either he knew that he had hurt Ciel but it wasn't intentional at all, they were out on a mission for the royalty of London of course..but this time things had gone bad. In order to keep guns from firing near a school and possibly on Ciel he had taken the leader who was female and seduced her, true he didn't have sex with the women but he kept her distracted by touching that only Ciel should have had. They had both realized only after that their was another way because one of the men with guns was her lover but at the time it didn't matter only Ciel's safety was important.

He of course didn't mean anything by it but Ciel didn't care he felt so hurt and betrayed by his butler right now he couldn't even think, they never really had a big fight before though he made Sebastian act less like a butler and more like a boyfriend or lover he enjoyed that much more, though he had grown to different human habits throughout the years. For example he now ate human food just because he liked it and no other reason, he drank things like soda especially in public and even Sebastian began to drink coffee only of course when Ciel said he could. The boy had never gone through anything like this in his life he never felt attraction to anyone but Sebastian he never let himself feel anything at all especially lust.

Sebastian on the other hand for the first time had no idea what to feel, Ciel had never gotten angry at him they never had a real fight before especially like this, and had he been able yes he would have gone back and not done anything. He cleaned up the living room and did some laundry before he ran out of small distractions and just stared out a window onto the beautiful lawn in the backyard. "I'm so sorry master.." he said to himself knowing that the boy couldn't hear him, the demon frowned and felt guilty as hell, he could hear the boy's sobs and screams from his room without meaning too and it just made him feel worse.

The butler sighed once again and looked around for things to busy himself but couldn't he opened the screen door to step onto the beautiful balcony and stood with his hands on his side lazily. They lived on the twelfth floor of a huge building full of expensive condos he stared down at the ground below him and chuckled softly. "Even if I were to fall it would only hurt for a second if that... but feeling the human emotions I feel right now make me wish I were dead..." he said these words softly and meant every word that he spoke, the fact that he really had hurt Ciel emotionally was the worst feeling in the world. The demon sighed again and he eventually went back into the condo.

The demon cooked up Ciel's favorite meal and at this time it had been over an hour since they had that fight. Ciel was just laying in bed and thinking still crying slightly but not too much because it was making him feel sick, had he really just broken up with his butler? This couldn't be real Sebastian wasn't his butler he was his lover he meant so much to the boy he was his life his reason for ever being happy or living. He didn't even feel like he was hurt anymore he just felt confused and hurt and so many other things that he couldn't describe. The boy sat up as he heard a knock at his door and knew it was Sebastian, he blinked a few times and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I'm not in the mood for anything..." the boy said his voice soft as he reached for his ipod an headphones he fully intended to stay locked in the bedroom all day.

Sebastian opened the door anyway and he walked in slowly, he set down the plate of food on the table next to the bed and bowed his head making sure to be fast and polite. "i have made your lunch my lord." he looked at the boy's face his own heart sunk a bit more as he saw how upset the boy had been. "I would recommend you eat... something." The demon left swiftly and didn't speak another word to the boy throughout the day even when it came to dinner, he took the full plate of un eaten lunch and threw it away but set down a fresh meal for dinner. Ciel hadn't moved all day long he just was listening to music and laying on his back staring at the top of the bed frame. Once it reached 11 at night the demon had decided he was going to shower, one of the perks of having a human body was getting to take showers which felt so good on his body.

He sighed some and slowly stripped putting his clothes in a hamper before stepping into the shower and turning it on he knew he would probably stay up all night doing nothing but reading which was hard because he read so fast and so often it was hard for him to learn to like new books or even want to try them because finding a good one was hard. The demon hated how he felt right now and he wasn't sure how long it would last but he that didn't seem to make a difference, he looked into the water as it the heat steamed up the bathroom and wasn't even trying to wash his body he just stood and sighed taking a deep breath and replaying every word his master said in his head slowly like a mantra.

Ciel's lips, his face, his voice, his emotions he could replay every one of them over and over again the sight of his master the way he was he could imagine it in his head with ease. The demon groaned softly as he felt the water as hot as it could get on his body, he loved to try and make his human body feel things when he felt this bad. The demon finally lathered some body wash into his hands and began to work it down his body, he turned his head as he saw the door open and he saw Ciel walking in slowly one hand over his own mouth, the demon could see him clearly from the see through shower curtain and he gazed sadly as suds of soap washed down his body and the boy leaned over the toilet bowl lifting the seat, he coughed a bit and his chest heaved as he looked like he was about to throw up. The demon opened the curtain and patted the boy's back gently not caring that the water was still running and he was dripping wet. "master..."

The boy threw up coughing and not pushing the demon away, he gasped and panted some not used to having that type of human reaction and sobbed even louder then he was before. "This feels disgusting what's wrong with me?!" "master...even humans have strong enough emotions to cause problems some times... even for your strong demonic body. Are you alright?" he continued to pat the boy's back gently and wanted to smile to him but couldn't. "...I hate it.. i feel disgusting." The boy looked away and cleaned his mouth, Sebastian wrapped himself in a towel and began to fill the tub, he bowed his head. "let me clean you.." ".." Ciel didn't say a word as he was stripped and bathed Sebastian being sure not to make eye contact and he hardly even spoke as he washed the boy.

The two felt slightly awkward but not really upset though Ciel still felt pain in his chest, he sat for a minute with his head in his hands once Sebastian had finished and looked up at the demon, he put one hand on the man's cheek and stared at him. "I hate what you did..." "I know master, I apologize." the demon said softly he gulped and looked away from the boy getting him a towel, he set it down and bowed his head. "I will go make you something to eat." "No..." "..." Sebastian blinked at the boy and stared slightly confused. "What may I do for you..my lord?" "No filthy person deserves your touch." "Master, I never touched her the way I touch you."

"What the hell does that mean?!" The earl shouted and he stood from the tub still naked and dripping, he didn't bother to reach for the towel yet. "Master when I am with you the human side of my human form is true, and even in my demonic form the lust is much different from anything. Your not just my lover..." Sebastian spoke his voice cracking slightly as he put a hand over his heart. "If you weren't my master, i'm not sure what I would do day to day...however I know that it's done for something I did. I accept that this is my fault..so I shall be leaving." "I never..." Ciel stared in shock his own heart sunk. "i never allowed you to do that." "but if you allow me to stay it will hurt you more, I am simply awaiting a call back from the owner of the building so I may make the payment and sign the contract for you to live here forever."

"I don't want that!" "There is no other way for me to get the contract signed early we must wait." "no..I mean I don't want to live here! It's stupid!" Ciel began to cry once again though this was only the second time he'd ever cried in front of Sebastian in his life. "Master this is a simple solution." "Sebastian..I don't want to live here if it means that i'm here alone, you think..you think I care about being here? You think I care about the price? I'm not some human." "I was simply making a living arrangement." "Sebastian. You are not aloud to leave." "..then what do you wish me to do master?" the demon glared at the boy, he wouldn't break or show any emotions.

"Sebastian." "Yes my lord?" "..Just..go for now..." the demon did as he was told, he went back into their bedroom and just stood not saying anything. He didn't know what to do for the first time, he watched Ciel walk into the room in his towel and hadn't even bothered to get dressed himself, the demon sighed and felt his heart pounding so loudly in his chest. "Master." Ciel ignored him as he went to the dresser and began to look through clothes. "Master, please tell me what you wish to wear I shall dress you I am still your butler." Ciel didn't reply he just continued to ignore the butler.

Sebastian sighed and he decided to take actions into his own hands, he grabbed the boy by his shoulders a bit roughly and pinned him to the wall next to the dresser. "S..Sebastian what are you doing?!" Ciel shouted but was bright red as his own towel fell leaving him exposed and pressed against his own naked butler. "I apologize, and i have more then one way to show you I am sorry..unless you intend on making me possibly giving you pain." he looked deeply into the boy's eyes and Ciel felt like he was going to cry again. The boy put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "I..I... your an idiot!" "I know my lord..."

"your my butler, your my lover..I am Ciel Phantomhive I only show my emotions and my love to you. You are only aloud to make me feel that special.." "My lord I would never try to make anyone else feel that way... I was worried for your safety, I had no idea if they would shoot you or not if their leader wasn't distracted." "But i'm a demon so getting hurt wouldn't matter! It would last a second!" "Yes but I wouldn't let you feel that pain..it's not fair for you master, I knew you might get upset but I would rather you not hurt..." He looked away from the boy and let him down from being pinned. "i apologize, it was not...meant to happen like that." The younger demon blinked several times he felt guilty and horrible now he saw that the demon really was hurting.

"..take me.." "..." "Don't make me order it.. take me." "Master I will not do that, especially if you..do not wish to be my partner any more..." "..Sebastian..take me to bed so we can become one, I want to feel your heart beat next to mine I don't care about earlier anymore...I just don't care I don't want to think about it. Give me all of your passion." "Are you sure master?" "yes..please take me." Ciel smiled up at the demon "I forgive you.." He pressed his lips to the demon wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and the older kissed back deeply he moaned softly as the boy thrust his tongue into the older demon's mouth.

The two kissed passionately and wrapped their arms around each other both pulling the other closer to their own body. The boy moaned softly and wrapped both arms around his butler lustfully. "I said to take me to bed..make us one." Sebastian nodded and kissed the boy's neck as he carried them into the bed, he smirked as the boy was red and starting to get hard he laid spread out on his back every inch of his body exposed as Sebastian closed the curtains and turned off the lights in the room. The demon smiled as he sat in the boy's lap pinning him down a gently. The boy groaned softly and thrust his hips up trying to get friction. "Se..Sebastian... I need you." "yes i know my lord, but calm down first." he chuckled softly.

The boy shook his head and struggled some underneath the man only to have his hips thrust back down by his demonic lover making him moan. "ahh.." "My master..you are so sensitive, but I want you to give me all of you." "I always do whenever were like this." the boy smirked s his legs and arms were finally released and he wrapped his arms around the butler's neck roughly and pulled him down doing the same with his legs. He licked his soft pink lips slowly and tugged slightly on the demon's hair, he pulled him down just a bit closer and whispered his lover's name. "fuck me..Sebastian." This of course just made him worse and more ready for the boy as he grabbed the earl's legs putting them over his shoulder as he pressed his tip against ciel's entrance.

He jerked slightly and bit his lip more then ready and not patient enough to be stretched first, Sebastian smirked as he held the boy's ankles in his hands and kissed at one of them softly. "My my master..this is such a wonderful sight." "s..shut up i'm exposed for you now don't make me wait!" "But I love it when you order me to do things master, so why don't you?" "Sebastian..shut up and do it." "Make it an order then." "Fine..Sebastian I order you to fuck me senseless!" the demon licked his lips as he thrust into the boy fully burying his member into the boy's ass with a smirk as soon as he got the order. Ciel pushed his head back and put a hand over his own mouth to muffle himself as his hips were lifted a bit more and the demon started to move inside the boy.

Ciel's eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly as his ankles dangled lazily over the demon's shoulders as he was pounded without even a small break or wait. Sebastian was biting his lip as he thrust into the boy restlessly his own cock pounding into the boy was hardly seen as he was already getting faster. "I..must say master." he grunted and smirked as he spoke while still listening to the boy moan with each thrust but didn't slow down. "W..what?" Ciel looked up embarrassed as he almost had no control over his body, not that he cared much. "The good thing about you being a demon.." "y..Yes! Yes...! Ahh.." He only moaned in reply as he closed his eyes softly his face an expression of pure bliss. "Is that..." he grunted once more and did a thrust particularly hard.

"Ah! S..Sebastian yes!" "That..I can be as rough as I want with you..during sex. And it just gets better." "y..Yes god.. yes oh yes.." Ciel bit his lip at those words and knew it was very true. "Yes, and it makes you scream out even more. Especially when I do this." he smirked as he rolled his hips inside the boy making Ciel's back arch and his hands tighten into fists his right leg twitching over the demon's shoulder. "Se..Sebastian this feels so good!" "bocchan.. Ahh. master.." The demon let out his own voice for once as he let his own head fall back and let the boy's legs down, he smiled as the boy's eyes were glowing with passion.

He purred up at the butler as his legs were let down and he wrapped himself around the demon's waist, Sebastian being such the gentlemen he could be leaned down so he was right above the boy and pulled the covers up to his upper back covering them both up mostly and slowed down his thrusting slightly but was still as hard. "S..Sebastian you feel so good.. oh god" his face was in bliss as the earl wrapped both arms around Sebastian's neck holding onto him. "You feel good..oh..oh..! I can't..Sebasitan..I..i'm gonna cum.." he blushed furiously as he felt hid body so close to his finish but never wanted it to come. The earl groaned and was trying to hold it off.

"master..you may cum as many times as you want I will not stop you." the demon said with a smirk as he continued to pound into the boy his dick moving very easily inside the boy's ass at this point as though they had used lube from the beginning. Ciel spread his legs slightly as he was no longer able to grip or even think as he continued to try to hold himself back. "i..i wanna see you..go first please.. please AH..ahh i can't..i can't..oh god..i can't stop..it..! Ah..Ah Ah!" The earl's face turned into bliss as he arched his back his ass clamping down onto his butler his orgasm washing over him making him feel amazing.

Ciel's whole body shook as he felt the demon's seed enter him almost at the same time not caring at how much was going into his body his eyes rolled back once again as his chest heaved and he felt like his release wouldn't stop. The poor earl felt wave after wave of overwhelming senses go through his body from his chest head to his toes as he came between their bodies and finally started to relax both legs lazily beside the demon and he panted for several minutes trying to get his body to calm down. "S..Sebastian.. Sebastian..oh my god.." The demon smirked slightly as he pulled out and saw his seed dripping from the boy, he laid next to the boy panting as well and smiled wrapping him into his own larger chest and arms though he could feel Ciel's legs shaking hard against his own.

"...Sebastian.." "yes my lord?" "I can't feel my legs.." "Well that's a good thing, sir." the demon replied with a smirk as he kissed the boy deeply and held him close. "Please rest up..your body hasn't had something like that in some time it needs to regain strength." "Y..yes.." The earl said sleepily as he laid his head on the demon's shoulder and relaxed closing his eyes softly. Sebastian took a deep breath and grinned to himself. "I love you more then you could ever know, my lord.."

* * *

**Wahahaha i'm done. :D  
That made me feel better. XD lol, oh thank you to my friend and my lady who helped come up with this idea for the plot of the shot, this is a long one. (yes like Sebastian's dick long and hard) Thank chu to all meh readers too you guys are epic, here have an internet cookie, oreo's to be exact. *hands oreos* Oh..oh you thought that I was really gonna give you one of those? Wahahahahahahaha nope. Mine. MINEEEEE. Mine. WAHAHAHAHA... ha. *cough cough* Excuse me.  
**


	29. The dirty little black book

**Soooo this is a funny cute story that my lady and I came up with. XDD It's really adorable idea and fun. :3**

**It originally was a little idea for kyoya x haruhi but..I'm too obsessed with Kuro to do a ouran shot. XD**

* * *

**Oh and I now have a new saying thanks to our lovely perverse friend Bri.. "fapping once a day keeps the pedophiles away ;)"  
**

**So make sure you fap at least once a day.**

* * *

**Please check out the poll on my profile :3 its for kuro couples! :D**

* * *

The Phantomhive boy was sitting on his bed with is legs crossed bored, his demonic butler knocked and came in from cleaning. "master I am finished, would you like to go out and see that movie?" "No... I know that i'll just get bored, so I don't really care right now." The boy said and looked up. "I want something to eat." his eyes flashed once as he smiled to the butler. Sebastian chuckled softly and pulled out a bag of chips. "You already ate earlier, you may be a demon but your human body can gain weigh you know. If you keep eating you'll get fat." "oh shut up you." the boy said with a smirk as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, he laid back and crossed his legs.

Ciel smiled to himself as he munched he was wearing black skinny jeans with a belt chain from his ass to his hip and one on the other side, he also wore a black and white stripped hoodie over a black tank top shirt. The boy watched his sexy butler who was wearing a fishnet and torn shirt with blue skinny jeans sit back and he began to listen to music. Some time passed before he got up and smiled to the boy. "I'm going out for a bit to get something to make for dinner that you would love." he winked and chuckled as he left, the boy jumped up as soon as he saw that the demon had left and ran out into the living room. He made sure the front door was locked and went to a door off to the side.

He opened it slowly and smirked. "he left it unlocked..for once, but of course that means i must look around." the boy smiled to himself as he began to look around the demon's office, normally he wouldn't dare sneak around it but he tried several times before to get in Sebastian never let him. He honestly didn't see how this was something that was interesting, the room was pretty much empty it just had some papers and a few binders that looked like they were for accounting. The boy looked through two drawers on the desk but just found pens pencils and boring things, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was looking forward to this.."

He noticed one last drawer that he hadn't seen before and opened it, the boy slowly began to dig around this one was just slightly different from the rest, he noticed a small black napkin hiding something that was shaped like a book. He lifted it and found a small black book that had a tie on it but no title, the boy smiled as he held it with a smirk. "I guess he does have things to hide.." he leaned back in the chair and put his feet up opening it to the first page, it had no title but seemed to have writing in it.

Sebastian..was a writer? It was full of very graphic details of love stories that the boy had done with his butler, he began to read it and turned red._ 'My beautiful lover reached out and dragged the butler down to his own level roughly pulling him by his tie down to the silky white sheets of the bed. The boy had soft silky skin and wore just a white button up shirt, one of the older lover's and no underwear. His expression was priceless as I gripped onto his member softly with one hand that he hadn't seen snake up his shirt and gripped it softly in my right hand. His feelings, his lust, him. It was all so important for the demon whenever he were to touch the boy and make love to him.'_

Ciel's face was so red as he knew that the words 'make love' were a turn on, perhaps one of his biggest ones it wasn't about sex with them it was about love. The boy smirked as he turned to another page and began to read that as well. _'his leg was over my shoulder as i pounded into him, his member leaking pre cum and his face was just beautiful. He looked so wonderful as his hands were pressed against the shower wall and hot water poured down my own body and onto the boy's. My lover's head was tilted back and his jaw slack and hanging open, he began to drool some and i felt his leg pull me closer. The faster I got the more lustful he was getting it made my mind foggy he felt so damn good and tight I don't even have words for it. _

_I knew he would come soon at this rate, but I wouldn't stop i just wanted him closer. I wrapped both the boy's legs around my body and pushed him roughly to the wall only to pound harder I felt my member going in all the way before pulling out i knew i couldn't get any deeper. The boy looked as though he couldn't take much more i watched his face as he tightened hard around my dick just making me go harder I bucked my hips back and forth harder and faster I felt like my body couldn't stop moving but knew it had to as I was going to finish soon, I leaned down and bit onto his soft silky skin.'_ "oh..shit i'm hard." the boy said as he closed the book and peaked out the window of Sebastian's office, he wasn't coming back yet so... it he had time.

The boy felt his member rubbing against his pants straining to get out and get release, the more the boy read the dirtier and sexier each story seemed to get so he skipped to close to the back and set the book down before he un did the top button of his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down, he sighed happily as he pulled it out of his boxers as well and it stood fully erect. "Damn..you pervert...this is all your fault." The earl glared some but smirked. "I doubt this was his original intent..that pervert probably jerks off to his own writing." he said as he wrapped one hand around his cock and began to fist it slowly, the boy leaned back used his other hand to read the words in the book as his right jerked his member faster and faster occasionally playing with the slit.

_'He screamed out as my dick was thrust inside without any lube or stretching but I was far too horny to care and it appeared he felt the same, he gripped onto the bed posts spreading his legs even more. He should be in the doggy position much more often it suits him so damn well. I began to snap my hips back and forth making sure to be careful but looking for his spot at the same time.'_ "oh god...it's so hot... i remember that time it was so damn good." The boy groaned softly as he had his legs spread and both feet up on the desk jerking his member at his own pace at this point he was moaning loudly and imagining that little sex session.

He imagined his butler's dick sliding in and out faster and faster it felt so damn good and full he couldn't hold it in anymore. Though the boy was very thankful that the demon had been writing things like this it seemed so perfect for him he would have to steal that book much more often. Ciel began to tug on his balls lightly before going back to playing with is member he began to pant lightly and moan. _'i felt my member twitch inside him and knew he felt it too, i saw his expression and knew he was going to cum soon I too was very close and knew it. Just a bit more just a bit harder just more more that's all I need is more..god I need more I need all of him I need him. I need you Ciel.'  
_

His jaw went slack and he groaned softly as he got closer to his release playing with the pre cum on his tip, the boy rubbed it over his member. He moaned aloud and leaned his head back even farther as his hand slipped up and down faster and faster as he was so close to his release he didn't bother grabbing a tissue even as he turned the page with his left hand, the boy gasped and felt his heart jump and sink as he slowly read the words on the next page, all bold and taking up most of the page. '_Why did you sneak in here master? To find something like this I suppose. Please turn around.'_Ciel turned in his chair and saw the demon behind him, he blushed furiously as his hand went away from his member but covered it.

He turned his head and looked away. "i..I was just.. it's not what you think I was doing!" "Oh? So you weren't sneaking around here to find something on me? And you weren't just stroking your dick with your hand imagining that it was me doing such wonderfully lustful things to you?" ".I..I..get out!" "why? This is my office, if you were just masturbating I can always help you finish up.." "..y..you pervert shut up!" The demon smiled as he took the book away from the boy closing it, he set it on the desk. "those were some of the hotter times when we were having sex.. though I must admit each one is amazing." "s..Shut it you pervert." "I can finish you off, with ease..and it will be much better then a hand."

Sebastian pulled the boy's hands away from his erect wet member and chuckled. "my my..you smell so good master I just want to eat you up." "i..stop it I don't want you to.. do that.." his deep blush continued and he looked away. "Sebastian..." "yes my lord? Simply allow me to take care of you, it's the least I can do since I walked in on you." he said with a small smile that just made the boy blushed even more, he shook his head. "I said..." "hush up, my lord." "Don't you order me..a..around wait wait!" he tried to push the demon away but was no match for him as Sebastian put his mouth over the tip of the boy's member and sucked lightly.

He chuckled softly and flicked his tongue across the boy's tip and rubbed it across his slit slowly. "mmm..but master you taste so good, it won't take too long." "..n..No stop if you..do that so fast.. I'll..I'll.." "you'll cum?" he said with a smirk as the older of the demon's took hthe boy's member all into his mouth and sucked hard licking up the boy's pre cum. Ciel whimpered softly and tugged roughly on the demon's hair trying to pull him away. "s..Stop it! I can't..I'll cum..i..I'll cum..!" "mm..I want you too." "ahh..hh.." he slowly stopped fighting it and let his hands fall to the sides of the demon's hair petting it slightly. "Ah..hh..Sebastian..harder suck harder.."

The boy groaned as he thrust his hips up into the man's mouth, Sebastian chuckled softly as he moved his mouth on the boy's member and let him thrust into his own mouth with ease. "Sebas..ahh Sebastian feels good..!" Ciel's jaw was slack as he began to drool some his cheeks rosy and pink with lust as he moved his hips faster and fucked the demon's mouth, his legs tensed and hands began to tug hard at the man's hair almost pulling it out of his scalp. "Ah..! Ah! Sebastian!" Ciel moaned and screamed out softly as he came hard his cum was hot and thick in the demon's mouth not caring if he bothered his lover or not. Sebastian enjoyed it very much though, he very much enjoyed the taste of his master's seed.

Ciel shuddered softly and panted as he finally let go having accidentally pulled out a few small strands of the older demon's hair. "...ah... god..your such a pervert.. you..planned all of this." "You taste so good though master, it's almost addicting." "S-shut up!" The earl smiled as the older of the two stood and pulled off his own shirt before doing the same to the boy and to his pants as well just leaving Ciel in his boxers and Sebastian still in his jeans. He picked up the boy and kissed him roughly the boy wrapping his arms around the butler lustfully. "Sebastian.." "yes?" "..I want you." he chuckled softly and kissed the boy's ear gently.

"Mh.." the demon smiled as he licked and bit at the boy's ear softly he tugged on the lobe of the boy's ear making him groan in pleasure and let out a whimper. Sebastian chuckled softly and pushed the boy down to his knee's turning him around, he tugged down his own pants and boxers to his knee's before pulling down ciel's underwear as well. "grab onto the chair, and don't let go because I'm going to take you now." he said with a smirk making the boy blush once again, he got right up behind the boy and was lubing up his member with a kiwi scented lube pushing his tip against the boy's entrance. "I suppose I should sneak into here more often." the boy replied with a smirk as he gripped onto the office chair tightly getting ready.

"Oh, you really think i didn't know you were planning on going in here as soon as I left?" the demon replied cockily with a chuckle as he pressed an inch of his thick swollen cock into the boy making Ciel whimper. "AH.. hh.." groaned softly and relaxed his body letting the demon ease his member in slowly and gently. "Ah..Sebastian.." Ciel gripped onto the arm rests of the chair as he began to move against his demon his own body shaking some. "Sebastian..Sebastian..ahh..!" The demon purred softly and bit onto the boy's ear once again starting to rock his hips up into the boy at a nice pace for them both as he had his hands on each of the boy's hips his thumbs digging into the backs of the boy's body.

Ciel moaned softly as he felt Sebastian's hips pressed against his own both of them moving at their own pace before he was ready for the older of the two to go faster. "Ah..master you feel wonderful." "Sebas..tian don't be so gentle with me I need you, I need you to fill me..I need you to make me scream!" "Yes my lord." the demon smirked as he pulled the boy closer and began to pound into the boy his hips snapping forward with each thrust pulling them closer and getting himself deeper, he moaned into the boy's ear as he pounded faster and faster into the boy restlessly. Ciel's head was pushed down slightly into the chair and he bit into the leather. "Ah..hay don't.. push me." "but you do owe me, my lord." the demon said with a chuckle. "You did break into my office and read my book without asking me."

"b..But you planned it! You planned all of this..j..just to screw me like this!" Ciel moaned loudly as his head was pulled back roughly and neck exposed. "Say my name." W..What?" "tell me what you want bocchan." "I want..Sebastian fuck me please I want you..i want you deep and hard!" Sebastian chuckled softly and nodded as he went harder and faster making the poor boy whimper in pleasure and grip harder onto the handles of the chair. "Ahh..Ahh!" He moaned louder and bit his lip as his moans were swallowed by the older wrapping his lips tightly around his master's. "mh..mm.."

Ciel's ass clamped down onto the demon's member as he felt his release hitting him once again, he screamed out softly into the demon's mouth in pleasure and bit down on Sebastian's tongue lightly but just enough to draw blood. Sebastian smirked as he swallowed his own hot blood and snapped his hips forward one more time and held himself inside the boy as he got his own release and filled the boy his cum dripping out within seconds of his load. Ciel moaned even louder as he got his own release and it hit between their bodies sticky and hot but not as much as Sebastian's. "S..bastian..!" Ciel's whimpers were drowned once again as his legs gave out and he was brought closer to the demon his body giving out almost all together.

Ciel panted hard and gasped as he felt his body shiver in pleasure and tingle. The demon below him wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's waist and he smiled. "I hope you know, that this little occasion is going into my actual journal."

* * *

****=w= hehehehehe done. I feel so much better. ) my yaoi always makes me happy, sooooo my lady didn't help me much with this, she kept trying to read it as I wrote. T.T'**  
**


	30. A drunk master is a fun one

****As the title says Ciel gets drunk, and of course Sebastian let him and now he's gonna rape him. D enjoy.****

* * *

The earl sat in a large chair as a small celebration was going in, the head of one of his companies in Germany had just decided to expand and the grand opening was a great success so they decided to celebrate with some drinks. "Cheers!" they all said and clicked glasses except the earl, he didn't really want to drink true he could but he didn't want to risk getting drunk. The boy seemed to be pouting slightly as he drank a sparkling drink instead of wine like the others. "Come on now earl! Relax a little, i'm sure it'll be fine if you just have a glass!" Bard had said coming over to his side. Sebastian's red eyes glared at him as he approached his master. "excuse me bard, but I doubt the earl of Phantomhive will take orders, especially from you.."

Sebastian sighed and pushed the chef away. "the earl is busy, please mind your manners he doesn't want to celebrate the same way you do." "Come on Sebastian, even someone like you has to have some way of relaxing!" "yes I do of course, but not like this." the butler sighed and stood. "the earl will be taking an early exit for tonight, he is exhausted from such a busy day.." A few people sighed but they all waved him good night, Ciel was grateful as he went upstairs and into his bedroom leaving the others to shout and get drunk, something he really didn't give a damn about. "Honestly, what is it that humans enjoy of not having senses? It's foolish."

"I am truly sorry my lord, I did not mean to make an order for you..however.. I feel you needed to get a break from them." "Well yes I did so that was a good judgment call." the boy huffed and played with his tea cup for a moment, he looked away from the demon and sighed. "What is it master?" "..I've never seen you drunk, you know." "i cannot get drunk not even in my human body my lord..nor would i ever wish to I do ask that you never try to make me." "..." "Would you like to know what its like to get at least a bit drunk?" the demon asked smiling, the earl's eyes snapped to the demon and he glared. "I will not I am a respectable public figure." "No one but we would ever know, I promise."

The boy sighed once again and nodded giving in. "Fine, but you better not be doing this just so you can make fun of me... or something else." The demon's eyes only flickered bright read and he smirked bowing his head. "but of course master, I promise no such thing." Of course he didn't mean this but Ciel didn't need to know that yet. The demon chuckled softly as he brought out a bottle of a brown drink and poured it into a small glass that had ice. "this is rum, its a bit strong but I think you would like it you do like strong tea." The boy sniffed the drink swirling it in the cup before coughing slightly. "This smells terrible why on earth would I drink it?"

Ciel sighed and held his nose as he took a small sip and coughed. "That's horrible!" He glared and coughed a few more times only to be have Sebastian pat his back gently. "i know master, but its not that bad once you get used to it. Plus it can be very fun, just try to take the rest of the cup it will be worth it." The boy rolled his eyes and looked away from the demon but back at his drink. "i'm not sure weather to believe you or not." "Master I promise, you'll have fun with this besides you need a relaxer once in a while as well." ".." he reluctantly drank the rest of the cup making faces as he did. "This..is torture.." "no sir, the corset was torture." "Oi! Shut it, I don't feel anything different..." He leaned back in his chair and wiped his mouth. "That tastes worse then.. what Bard cooks." "i am sorry my lord, but just give it a minute." the butler smirked as he laid his master in his bed smiling at the fact that he knew what the boy drank wasn't just made to get him drunk.

He had slipped another thing inside the boy's drink without telling him but just to make sure that Ciel would enjoy the effects. Ciel began to feel hot and he put a hand on his forehead. "i..i feel odd...is this the drink?" "perhaps master, do you want a cold cloth?" the butler offered with a smirk as he brought one over but the boy pushed him away. "i..Sebastian..I feel hot and..i need..i feel.." he couldn't complete his sentence as he spread his legs suddenly and tried to sit up to pull his clothes off but giggled and fell back. "Allow me, my lord." the butler bowed his head and stripped the boy leaving him in his underwear noticing he was already starting to harden. "My my master..are you alright?" "Sebastian..you make..make me..feel good.." the boy said his voice soft and lustful.

A hand slid down his body and the boy grabbed onto his member with one hand through his underwear rubbing it softly, he bit his lip and moaned. "I feel..so hot..so damn hot..i need you.. oh i love your tongue." normally the boy would never sound so vulnerable when it came to sex with his butler no matter what, he would whimper and moan yes even moan the demons name but he seemed to be so wanting right now. "Sebastian..I need you to.. I need your tongue..my hand doesn't feel good.." "My lord, you are not sure of what your saying." The butler assured him turning off the lights with a smirk. 'though I didn't intend for this to work so well.' the demons said to himself.

The butler chuckled softly and kissed the boy's head. "Now now..you really should watch what you say before I do something to you, or else i may not be able to keep my promise." "I..I can't...it doesn't feel good I need your tongue..I used to use my hand before.. but.. it didn't feel as good.. you need to pleasure me.S-..Sebastian I want you." The boy probably hadn't realized that he had just admitted to masturbating but he didn't really care he just wanted Sebastian. The demon chuckled softly as the boy continued to rub himself through his underwear his eyes closed in pleasure. "I already knew you were doing that master, but I figured you should learn about that before I pounded you." he wore a sly smile.

The earl blushed and shuddered at those words. "I..I need you.. Sebastian your tongue its..so good I want you..I want to be bent over the desk and have you pound into me, I want to be under you moaning.. and i don't want to think please!" Ciel had tugged down his underwear and let his erection stand tall before the butler who snickered. "I never imagined how good it would be to see you drunk like this, though your not too bad..this is a great sight." he purred like a cat and smiled. Ciel spread his legs wide and put his hands under his thighs holding them up his face red as he looked at his butler. "J..Just give it to me don't even strip.. I-I want you Sebastian."

As tempted as the demon was -he was going to have fun with this, he put the boy's legs down softly and smiled. "i cannot take you yet..you have to show me what you used to do that you didn't think I knew about. Masturbate for me master, just the way you used too." The young earl blush spread some and he nodded he just needed the demon, he turned over and got on all fours spreading his legs widely for the butler and sat back shakily on his legs. The demon watched aroused and licking his lips. "well?" "w..wait a bloody minute you pervert." The boy snapped. Sebastian chuckled as the boy took his member in his right hand and the other went around to his ass, he started to jerk himself roughly while the other slowly eased its way inside his ass. "S..Sebastian..Sebastian.."

He began to pant softly less then a minute into it as his hand tightened into a fist and began to pump his cock while his other slid two fingers into his ass making him tense up slightly an bite his lip. "Se..Sebastian..please...stretch me out.." he whimpered softly and began to scissor his fingers in time with his pumps his legs starting to get weak, the boy's face was washed with pleasure as his jerks became slightly faster and more erratic but body was giving out on him a bit too early. "Ahh..HH..aa..! Sebastian..harder.. harder!" The demon groaned softly as he resisted the urge to take the boy right there but just stuck to watching without touching himself at all. He smiled and licked his lips once more his eyes glowing. "You look so delectable master.. i want to eat you up."

"then do it you bloody bastard!" the boy groaned in pleasure and turned over his face in a pillow and ass in the air he shuddered softly his hips moving in time with his hand as he continued to fuck himself and his hand around his cock jerked faster now almost as fast as he could. "Ahh..Hh.. oh..oh god... oh Sebastian harder harder! I..oh i need you harder..!" he began to drool some and his mouth hung open in pleasure as the demon watched, he knew he boy was very close at the point when he saw pre cum dripping form his member and decided to end this and have his way with the boy. He swiftly pulled the boy's hands away from his body letting them lay beside his small panting and slightly limp form.

A cute little hiccup was heard from the boy as he panted. "Sebastian..I need you to make me cum.. fuck me." The boy's hair was yanked back slightly forcefully and pulled into a kiss as the demon unzipped his pants and pulled out his large thick pulsing cock and prodded it at the boy's ass. "are you ready?" "Sebastian..take me!" He would regret those words in the morning as the demon pulled the boy's body back up against his by his wrists so he was seated in the demon's lap his cock up to the brim inside the boy's tight ass. Ciel shivered and tensed while moaning at the same time his toes curling. "S..Sebastian..oh god!" The demon chuckled softly and grunted as he began to move with ease inside the boy he moaned softly and and bit down on the earl's ear.

Ciel tilted his head back leaning it against the demon's neck as he moaned aloud his body shaking slightly. "Ahh..Ha..aa..!" he began to bounce in the demon's lap his own hips moving faster back against Sebastian's. "Bocchan you should have a drink a bit more often." the demon stated with a smirk as he thrust with ease his cock enjoying the tight heat his master had to offer. Ciel could hardly breath or respond as he bounced back against the demon with ease his body felt light as a feather as he was fucked with more and more force by the minute. "oh Sebastian..Sebas..Sebastian god...I can't.i can't feel my legs." The boy whimpered softly and tried to pull his hands away form the demon's grip but was only pulled back even harder. Sebastian yanked the boy back with more force and pulled his wrists down to his own sides. "I do believe the deeper I get the better it feels, correct master?"

"Ah yes yes yes!" The boy moaned happily as his body felt wave after wave of pleasure hit it coursing through from his head to his toes. He knew he would be at his end soon but also knew if Sebastian wasn't done that he would pay for not making the demon finish. Sebastian grunted softly in the earl's ear as he rocked his hips up into the earl without pause his timing getting faster and what felt like to the earl his dick getting harder. "Ah..Ah i'm gonna..cum..!" the earl half shouted as his body had reached its limit and he couldn't hold back anymore. "Sebastian.. Sebastian..I can't hold it!" "Just a bit longer..master" the butler groaned softly but then suddenly stopped, he let his member twitch inside the boy's ass before pulling out suddenly. Ciel glared at the butler tempted to finish himself. "i never said you could stop I need you..!"

The demon chuckled softly and got off the bed holding the boy to his chest, he pushed Ciel up against the wall his own body still fully clothed and pried his legs apart. Ciel whimpered softly and wrapped his legs around his butler lustfully. "S..Sebastian please..I need you don't stop this time I need you to pound me.." The earl sighed happily as he felt the butlers cock slip back in with ease and his back was moved roughly against the wall (not that he minded it) he clamped his legs around the butler's waist and pulled him as close as he could panting in pleasure inside the butler's ear. "Sebastian Sebastian.." The boy cried out in pleasure as his thighs shook hard against the demon. "Bocchan.. ah..your so wonderfully tight and hot. It feels so good to have my cock slip in and out of you with ease." he smirked at the last words as the boy hid his face in the demon's neck and began to moan loudly again.

"D..Don't say those things..when were like this!" "but why not? I know its true as do you master." the demon had broken his normal pace of human speed and gotten to his demon speed which was one of the few things that could satisfy the boy at this point as he was going to cum at any minutes. The earl screamed out as he could hardly tell the difference from his butler's body moving away and coming back he couldn't breath or think as he kept thinking one word 'yes yes yes!' "y..yes Sebastian..I can't..ahh..aaa..yes..!" His eyes closed as his head pushed back against he wall the boy getting his hot thick and needed release all over the demon's jacket and vest. He shot out several times as his ass was filled with the demons semen he gasped as he could feel he butler had gotten his release more then once or at least it was a big loud he felt his ass dripping out with wet as his body finally came down from its beautiful high.

"..Sebastian..I..ahh...hh.." The two relaxed still standing for a few moments as Sebastian finally pulled out and set the boy back onto his bed, he cleaned his master off and sighed. "oh dear..look what you did to my coat, such a messy master." "its your..fault..you let me get drunk.." the boy groaned softly his cheeks were still pink and hot and he placed a hand over his forehead. "Sebastian..." ".yes my lord?" "Don't spike my drink without telling me your plan next time." the demon's eyes glowed softly for a moment and he nodded. "Of course my lord."

* * *

**Wahahahahaha.. I enjoyed writing this it was smexah. D I need to thank breluv for helping me write this, she gave me a really - really good plot~ and i just made yaoi from it.  
**


	31. Blackmail (April Fools)

**Continuation of "office work can get boring." Also an april fools theme!**

**Thank you to my lady for helping me come up with part of this. XD oh and since this is being posted on the actual day of april fools I should mention this is also the day that our cat is getting her fem parts removed and becoming an 'it'... poor thing. That's not a joke. . So..yeah XD I'm not sure when this will get posted since we'll be gone till like 6-7pm ish that day.**

**;A; i'm sorry guize..**

**NEW FUCKING NEWS: I have not been posting because I spilled coffee on my computer, so i have not been able to write but I am back, So instead of getting my sweet sweet much needed sleep your getting this shot a bit before midnight. Happy april fools bitches. XD**

* * *

**I also wrote this about two months in advance to april fools lol so yeah, and if you didn't read "office work can get boring" please do because it will help this one and won't be as confusing, it was chapter 23 k?**

**Oh and I STILL NEED SHOTS.. Seriously guys this story will stop if i don't have shot ideas so please beg your yaoi friends/hell go to your gay neighbors and ask. I just need shot ideas or else you won't see anything written.**

**Enough rambling.. oh wait one more thing, go vote on my Kuro poll on my profile do it.. do it now. Do it... DO IT.**

* * *

"Sebastian why am I staying late again?" The earl asked annoyed, he was yes once again at the office but this time staying past five like some of the others but god no the boy didn't want too. Today he was wearing a red dress shirt with a fluffy black and red skirt, he also wore a pair of strap red low heels. The earl put his hands behind him as he leaned on the desk. "i'm tired..I want to go home already." the boy groaned in complaint. Sebastian only chuckled and smiled. "everyone its time to go home you heard the girl." everyone was always nice to Ciel, they smiled to him as they left and a few gave him a bow. The earl smiled back of course and waved, the security guard was last. "You both have a wonderful evening, and sleep in when you get home Ciel!"

Ciel giggled and crossed his legs putting one part of his ponytail in her hand and playing with it. "Thanks you too! If Sebastian will ever let me go!" She smiled as he left and closed the door. Sebastian chuckled as he came around the front of the boy and kissed him gently. "you've done very well today..I just have a few small things to wrap up before we leave and then you can rest all you want, and I will make your favorite meal." "Nooo." the boy pouted and crossed his arms. "Your already making me wait more then long enough Sebastian, don't make me order you to take me home now.." "well I could always just make it up to you later I suppose my lord." the demon replied with a slight smirk.

"well that's no excuse you can just do it tomorrow, or finish it with your demon speed I don't care.." he said annoyed, the boy wasn't normally this short tempered but he was wanting to eat (though of course being a demon he didn't get hungry.) and he wanted to get home and rest. "I've been in this damn outfit all day, the least you could do is give me a small favor before we left." ciel replied with a smirk. The demon's eyes flashed and he picked up his coat. "Well my lord, as very tempting as it would be to bend you over the desk and do you..I actually have something you should probably know." "what is that?" "a dvd that I took a bit ago, but before I go into details..would you like to play a little game like old times, sir Phantomhive?"

He nodded his head in reply and smirked leaning back on his hands once again. "yes of course i'm always up for something new for entertainment." The boy smirked as he thought he might have a new game to play that would have been fun, but boy was he wrong... Sebastian chuckled and pulled out a CD case that was blank on the cover so it had no title and held what seemed to be a DVD. "What on earth is that?" "it's a video my lord.. it is of us in the office, you know that time that i fucked you on the desk?" Sebastian's smile only got brighter as he saw the earl's face turn red. "YOU DIDN'T RECORD THAT DID YOU?! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T!" He shouted red and embarrassed.

The demon smirked in reply and nodded. "No one else has any chance of seeing it, i have the only copy my bocchan. Once everyone leave the office only people like me can get access to any of the cameras and I can make it so any room is recorded or not." he chuckled and kissed the cd case. "This is my way of 'playing'." Ciel glared at the butler embarrassed but not angry. "You do know that I could always just order you to throw that away or break it, correct?" he smirked. Sebastian took the cd out an took it in his hands to break it. "Well well bocchan.." he sighed. "i didn't think you of all people wouldn't be up to such a simple task of playing around, but I suppose i was wrong.." he began to bend the cd but Ciel put his hands on Sebastian's stopping him. "..."

"yes master? I thought you wanted me to break it..?" Sebastian blinked confused. The earl looked away and smiled. "I'm more then happy to play game with you Sebastian, of course I will not back down from it or any challenge.." Ciel glared at his butler and looked away again. "Your such a pervert..of course you would plan this out." "but you aren't complaining now are you my lord?" "Shut up you pervert...So what is it that you want? What will get me this dvd of us?" "Well master..i simply want to play a bit." he smiled to the boy and kissed his hand softly. "Fine. What..you want to roleplay or something? I've already blown you dressed as a girl, and your a CEO so unless you want to be a prince or something..which i will not do."

"oh no no, I simply wish you to wear an outfit for me." "I already wear heels it can't be that bad." "good then, you'll be wearing a french maid outfit for all hours after everyone else is gone and you will go around cleaning, you'll even get a duster to use." The demon said with a smile not shy at all with is wishes, Ciel glared but then smiled. "I would be happy too, master." he couldn't lose. "I am the Earl of Phantomhive, I don't lose at anything not even a simple job as a maid..I will give you the best damn sex you've had in your lifetime so far demon. And you'll enjoy it." "Very well bocchan, then shall we go home for the night? I'll bring the outfit so you can change tomorrow." "yes."

The two went home with that and Ciel did get his favorite dish though he wasn't looking forward to the next day he didn't complain. Sebastian kept his thoughts to himself though kept the dvd hidden and out of sight for anyone but himself. Finally they both went to bed and woke up the next day, work went normal and as the last few left Ciel turned to his butler with a smirk. "i will go put it on now." "oh my, so I don't even have to ask you to now? Your just doing it hm?" he teased with a smile to the boy. He wouldn't tease the boy too much and Ciel was already very intent on putting on his uniform, he did so and came back into the empty room with a smirk. "My my, I do like what I see my lord." the demon purred and smiled.

Ciel turned around and showed the very low cut dress as well as his black heels and cute little pink duster. "I assume i will be needing to dust the very high places as well?" "Yes, and you will call me master." "Yes master.." The earl went to a window and began to dust at the curtains batting the duster softly, Sebastian purred once again and watched putting his feet up on the desk. "yes that's very good.. servant." "Master, I cannot reach the very highest part, would you please help me?" "Use a step ladder." the demon smirked and made Ciel go to his desk to grab it, the boy leaned down just hardly covering his ass and underwear. "now now my master..you weren't trying to peep were you?" he smiled as he continued to tease the butler.

Sebastian smiled and bowed his head. "i am very sorry it won't happen again my little lady." he kissed the boy's hand softly and gently. Sebastian's hand slid up his own thighs and he slowly unzipped his pants while watching the boy bend over a few more times picking things up and finally getting on the stool, he could see the boy's underwear. Today it was a black an white stripped panty that covered most everything but it was still very cute and sexy as everything was on the boy. "Well now..you couldn't have worn what I picked out?" "but this is so innocent, at least underwear wise." the boy teased and smirked as he looked back and saw the butler rubbing himself through his pants. "Master! Why would you expose yourself to me.. that's so inappropriate."

The boy was clearly having too much fun with this now, he bit his lip and felt himself getting hard as Sebastian's hand was already sliding up and down his cock with ease. "I am aloud to do what I want where I want as I am the master and your simply a maid.. and it is your fault for making me this way, perhaps you should come take care of me bocchan." "well I still have work to do..but you see i'm already getting tired and that is such a good sight." the boy said with yet another smirk, he saw back against the wall and spread his legs wide. "I think i might have to take a break..am i aloud to master?"

The demon watched closely and nodded his hand still jerking his cock getting harder and faster by the minute. The boy laid back some more with his legs spread even wider and began to rub down his thighs. "mh.. you look so big master." Sebastian chuckled and he pushed him thumb around his slit playing with it and smirking at the boy. "Honestly, bocchan...you always act so needy." The boy smiled and pulled down his underwear lifting his little black skirt up, he began to stroke himself looking straight at Sebastian. "master I need you..I need you please." The boy smiled as he licked his lips and turned around sticking his ass out, the butler's cock twitched in his hands.

A soft groan was heard from the demon as he stroked his member faster and faster watching the boy closely. "Sebastian.." Ciel stroked his dick faster and put the duster up to his ass, he prodded the handle near his entrance, he licked his lips slowly and began to push the handle in. "Ah..hh..I need you master..." the boy moaned softly and bit his lip as he thrust it inside of his ass, Sebastian smirked and he got up from his chair and slowly made his way to the boy who was tying his best to pleasure himself with the duster's handle but not getting much from it though he did look wonderful. He was shoving it as hard and fast as he could the round handle doing a bit for him but it just wasn't the same. "Sebastian..please it doesn't..feel.. I need you to fill me please." He whimpered softly and groaned.

The handle was pulled out of his ass roughly and the demon smirked as he pulled up the little black dress around Ciel's waist. They were in a very tall office building and most of the windows were glass see through and looked down upon a large busy city. Sebastian easily lifted the boy up to where he was standing and turned him around. "you cannot call me Sebastian, you must call me your master if you want me." he purred softly into the boy's ear and kissed his neck gently. Ciel glared back at him but spread his legs wider and pressed his hips up to Sebastian's member so it was touching his ass. "master..I want you to fuck me please..fuck me hard I want to scream for you master."

Ciel put his hands in front of him onto the window so he was bent over and exposed his adorable sexy maid's outfit was ruffled some and looked somewhat messy not that either of them really cared. The demon smirked once again and bit his lip as he pushed his tip inside the boy slowly. "my my..you do seem very ready for me today now aren't you?" "y..Yes I've been wanting you.." his voice was so soft and lustful, the pig tail hair clips were pulled to his right side for easier access and his thighs were shaking slightly. "Fuck me.. please master."

"I'm beginning to think your enjoying this far too much, my little master. This little game.." his voice trailed of into a whisper as he thrust his member inside the boy all the way and groaned softly. "P..Pervert it was your idea.. master! Master fuck me!" The earl smirked as he felt his butler's dick twitch at his lustful words and his upper body was rammed against the glass roughly not that he much minded. "bocchan..i'm afraid when you act like this I might get a bit rough." he smirked and began to rock his hips roughly into the boy, Ciel moaned out his head tilted back some but he could still see the streets below, cars and buses going by as they normally would do around that time.

He groaned in pleasure and tensed up some thrusting his hips back in time with the butler's thrusts. "M-..Master fuck harder harder I need you deeper!" The earl had no shame as he knew no one but Sebastian would hear his vulgar words, he gripped his hands into fists and grunted softly as Sebastian began to get deeper and faster. "Ah..your so tight bocchan..but its so easily going inside your little ass." he moaned in the boy's ear and thrust his cock slightly slower. The poor boy couldn't think straight as he pushed himself back harder and harder. "Master..I need you so badly..please ram me, fuck me harder! AHh..hhh! Don't stop please!"

Ciel's head was leaned back and the demon bit onto his neck roughly thrusting his hips more the twice the speed of the boy's. He put one hand around ciel's waist pulling him even closer as the boy's breath fogged up the window he was a panting shaking mess already and they weren't even close to being done yet. The demon pulled his lover closer to himself and bit down on his neck so hard he drew some blood, the earl moaned louder in response and felt pre cum leak from his tip. "m..Master oh god.. if you..do that i'll.. i'm gonna cum!" He panted harder as his body was rammed against the glass Sebastian picked up his pace almost going at a demon's speed at this point. "If you cum you'll have to be able to do it again." He purred and smiled as Ciel nodded slightly and his legs almost gave out underneath him Sebastian having to hold his body up.

The ear's head tilted back and he groaned softly in pleasure he bit his lip hard and came his body pushing back against Sebastian's. "i..I.. Sebastian..aahhh!" Sebastian chuckled softly as he jerked the boy the rest of the way his cum splattering across the window. The boy panted hard his body shaking hard and moaned softly. "i can't believe you used my name, I told you you weren't aloud too." the demon said with a smirk, he lifted the boy back and turned him around. Ciel blushed and nodded wrapping his legs and arms around the butler tightly not caring that some cum got on the bottom of his skirt, he closed his body as tightly as he could around the demon and pulled him closer his back pressed to the window.

"I'm so sorry master.. please punish me.. please." The earl smiled lustfully and pressed his lips to Sebastian's lustfully and shuddered softly as he felt a short hard thrust. "my lord.. I do believe i'm not going to be gentle anymore." "oh and you were gentle before master?" he replied with a smirk gaining up to his speed that he was at before, he began to kiss at the mark from where he bit before. "bocchan, I may not have been gentle but you do enjoy it is that correct?" "Y..yes that is.. but i want you to not hold back anymore." he groaned softly and bit his lip pulling the butler closer his legs clamped down tightly. The boy moaned lustfully into Sebastian's ear and bit down. "I always give you my all bocchan..I promise." he replied softly, the boy shook his head.

"Demon speeds..." "That would hurt you.. your fragile." "i'm not breakable, don't make me beg..I just want to scream for you." the boy smirked and clamped down moving his hips against Sebastian's as well. Sebastian chuckled softly and nodded. "if you insist." the boy nodded once again just to be sure and he felt Sebastian start to get harder and faster then before. "m..master master harder oh..oh god yes yes!" he felt the demon's thick large man hood throb inside of his body and make him feel so wonderful, he panted in pleasure and bit down on the man's neck his body rocking hard and fast against the demons.

Ciel closed his eyes his head tilting back, his eyes rolled back into his head and he shuddered in pleasure. "master.. master god this feels so good I can't.. please don't stop." As kinky as the situation was it felt so damn good it was hard for either of them to think. His hips were moved rougher and faster as he moved at his demon's speed which was more then twice what his human speed was it was making the earl feel numb with pleasure. He wrapped his legs even tighter his heels dug into the demon's waist and arms pulling him even closer, Sebastian's face was next to his he could feel hot panting breath on his neck face.

Loud long moans were given from either side and before the boy could stop himself he already had felt himself pre cumming this time not giving a damn if he came before the butler or not. " fuck i..i'm.. ahh. ahhh!" The earl closed his eyes once again and felt his release hit him hard and fast his head pressed against the cool glass. "S..bastian.." The butler moaned out his own release, he held ciel even closer to him as he came inside the boy filling him and felt some access drip out of his ass. "bocchan.." The two held each other and made out for several more minutes before Sebastian pulled out and stood holding Ciel in his arms lovingly. "Are you alright master?" "yes..but am i going to be punished for using your real name?" "well of course not, you were in the heat of the moment my young lord."

He smiled and nodded both arms around Sebastian's neck. The demon cleaned up the window with Ciel still in his arms and picked up his panties. "Sebastian.." "yes?" "what about the dvd?" "Its blank bocchan." "What? It is not..you said you have a copy." the boy glared in disbelief and Sebastian opened up his laptop, he put the dvd in it and pressed play sure enough it was blank. "I told you, it's blank..." "you bastard." "Actually i was celebrating a holiday I thought you would enjoy, happy april fools young master."

* * *

**Sebastian's a bastard isn't he? XD hehe. **

* * *

**Review please, I hope you enjoyed it..I know Sebastian and Ciel did. **

**Anyway~ That's all and I still would like shot ideas! SO please give them.**


	32. Skype sex

**So the plot behind this is future Ciel and Sebastian, Sebastian has to cover for some part of the company and yesh you will read the rest later. Breluv you gave me the idea so once again, thank you. I also am going to ask that you guys stop suggesting shots... Unless you have full shots to suggest. I'm not trying to be an ass but every time I get a suggestion either the grammer looks like something a ten year old did, or its something that i've already done. **

* * *

The small teal haired boy smiled as he had been listening to music on his computer and he saw a small set of buttons that popped up from skype with three options for him to answer. "Ig_nore." "Answer." "Answer with video" _The earl clicked the third option and grinned as he was met with the slightly smirking but sexy face of his demonic butler.

"I'm glad we can finally catch up some.." Ciel spoke softly with a small smile, he was wearing boxers and a long black shirt that had belonged to Sebastian, though he felt the need to wear it since the demon had been gone. He missed Sebastian's scent more then he had expected too or would be willing to admit. "I apologize, it has been so very busy up here master." the demon spoke softly taking off his tie and vest, he un did the top two buttons of his shirt relaxing in his hotel bed the computer up on a small side table. The demon sipped what appeared to be a can of soda and smiled as he saw the boy chewing some noodles. "I see you got too lazy to go out for food?" "oh shut up ramen works.." the boy muttered softly as he sat crossed legged. "when will you be back? I do miss your cooking." "yes i know my lord.. i shall be back soon, and if not for being monitored then i would gladly come back and make your meals while I was gone." He sighed slightly and smiled blowing a kiss to the boy.

"Yes while, as long as this deal goes through I really don't give a damn i can deal with this." The boy wouldn't admit to missing his demon not yet anyway, he was stronger then that or so he thought. Sebastian chuckled softly and finished the soda. "its annoying that i have to do these human things, if they don't find garbage of things like soda and room service then they will question me, can i not just cook for myself and eat at other places?" He smiled softly at the boy who seemed to be going at the junk food, he saw two empty bags of chips. "I know you don't have to eat human food master, it may be a joy..but what is with you right now? You seem to be stressed. Haven't you been releasing any of your tension?"

"What do you mean? Its pretty boring here without my butler, and my lover. I have nothing really to do and since your so damn protective of my i don't see the point in going out on my own little adventures." the said smirking some as he sipped his noodles once again, the boy turned out the small lamp on his desk so the only light in the room was the soft glow of his computer and some light that was leaking in from the window as the sun hadn't fully set yet. "So you've just been stuffing your face and reading?" the older demon teased as he was leaning against a stack of pillows. "Yes. What of it?" the boy smirked in reply. "Why nothing master..I'm just simply worried about you." "Worried about what of me?" "well you do need some sort of relief you know." "Yes and I have books..what are you suggesting, demon?"

Sebastian's eyes flickered their beautiful red color and his smirk became more pronounce. "Nothing my lord, nothing out of the ordinary..simply that you have not been taking care of yourself the way a young demon should be." "Sebastian I know where this is going, don't you dare continue with it." "I am simply saying that it has been very hard for me, this is the first time we've spoken on webcam through skype in a few days." "Yes so?" "So i've had no time to myself." "Yes so?" The demon licked his lips softly as he covered up the camera for a moment and stripped himself of he rest of his clothes, he turned it back on and Ciel blushed bright red as he saw the demon's body from chest up "I need some sort of stress relief the way you do master."

"Stop it you pervert!" the earl exclaimed his face red, he put his hands together trying his best not to feel aroused himself. "What is it maser? I just wanted to strip down, its a bit hot here you see. and all these extra layers from my normal uniform is something i'm not used too quite yet, i do apologize." "Well then if that's all you intend, tell me how the deal is going through." the boy said back not sure if the demon meant it or not. Sebastian snickered softly and held up a few folders. "The owner of the building is going to sell we already set on a price, now its mostly just signing documents and such, and the court part since this is out of country." "Yes..the court's the only reason people are checking up on you, right?" "yes."

Ciel sighed softly and held up his book. "Ah... Warm bodies?" "yes, I've been reading it..apparently it seems to be popular with older teens and such." the boy smirked and showed his bookmark. "i'm more then halfway through and it arrived this morning." "well very good bocchan, your reading skills have been a bit slow but are always improving by the day. I believe that is all to update on this..everything else is as should be and I should be able to come back in two days." "Two days..?" the boy's smile seemed to fade as he set down the book and hugged his knees. "Yes master, I do apologize." "Its fine Sebastian, i am more then capable of handling things on my own." "well of course master, but i'm very used to serving you day..and night as well." his grin came back as the demon sipped some water.

The earl bit his lip as he couldn't help but stare at the demons well carved chest and body through the web camera, he hadn't been kissed in days and felt those lips in so long..he needed it soon. "What's the matter bocchan? You seem to be starring into space." the demon teased smirking some, The earl blinked and shook his head. "Nothing don't be foolish I'm fine." he put a finger to his lips and felt his heart flutter as he tried to build up the courage to say what he swore he wouldn't say but before he could the older spoke. "I miss you master..I miss your touch and the warmth when I hug you..I miss laying in bed with you and holding your body to mine." Ciel's blush came back slightly brighter and he looked away. "i..." "I know you miss me as well, so don't deny it."

"shut up." Sebastian chuckled some. "ah yes that's my master, I do love the way you show your love and affection, even if it seems a bit rough to others I enjoy it." "You can't just keep those thoughts to yourself can you?" the earl smirked as Sebastian grinned. "It seems not, i apologize my lord." He blew a kiss once more and Ciel smiled. The two chatted for a while about silly little daily things before the earl began to move a bit in his seat, he couldn't help it anymore he just kept staring at the demons body. "Sebastian.. I should go." "but why master? I am able to stay up all hours as are you, though someone would get suspicious if I were to be caught up past one in the morning, so i have about two hours maybe a little less master."

"well..I..i need to shower." "Can't that wait master? Just two hours, I will make it up to you." ".." "Master, you did say that you took a shower this morning." "Yes so?" "so why would you need another?" "N-..No reason don't question your master!" "Well then stay here, I love talking with my master." he smirked and chuckled softly a hand clearly sliding underneath the covers that were over his crotch. The boy let out a small gasp and bit his lip looking away. "d..don't you dare..do what your thinking of doing.." "W..what would that be master?" The older replied with a soft chuckle as he clearly was already started, he had one hand wrapped around his member gripping it softly and starting to jerk it with an even pace. "S..Sebastian don't make me order you to stop."

"But master..I miss your body, I need to feel it soon. I miss feeling my lover's heart race against mine and his body pushing back on mine..the sweat and heat between us." The older let out a soft groan and closed his eyes as his hand began to go slightly faster tugging on his cock, the boy looked back at the screen his member fully erect at the sight and begging for attention. Sebastian had a soft expression as the boy could see his hand moving clearly under the covers and the lump he was stroking, at that moment Sebastian decided to uncover his member as he relaxed slightly and bit his lip his hand still moving at a decent pace on his member. "bocchan.." he let out a soft groan.

The earl glared as he knew he wouldn't last at all at this rate, he slid a hand between his own legs sighing in relief as he began to stroke his member slowly while watching Sebastian. The older of the two's lips curved into a grinning smirk as he was able to so easily make the boy humiliate himself the way he swore he would never do. "my my master..I never thought you would be so very weak." the man teased with a smirk, the earl bit his lip as he played with his slit. "s..Shut it you pervert.. i can't..help what my body needs.." "yes you are used to me slamming you into a wall every single day correct? So I want you to do the things I tell you with your hand." "N..No i just..ahh.." the earl was getting far too into it as his face was red and hot as he was rocking his hips into his hand his fist doing the work on his cock.

"Se..Sebas.." Ciel's lips fell apart letting those words slide from his mouth without shame. "Yes master? I want you to stroke yourself faster now..grip it harder as though I was the one doing it, jerk your dick for me." "ah.." the boy let out a soft whimper his voice slightly higher then normal as he tickled his balls in one hand the other squeezing at his cock. "i..I need something..in my ass.. Sebastian.I need you to get over here..and..f..fuck me.." "my..your teasing me so, if i wouldn't get in trouble my dick would be in the deepest part of that tight little ass of yours right now master." the demon laughed softly as Ciel had pulled off his night shirt a small line of sweat on his body as he continued to work his own member while watching his master.

"G..Get over here don't make me order it I need you." "I cannot master, but you can work with this can't you?" Sebastian's hand was tugging to the point of where it almost hurt on his own member trying his best not cum before his master. "Bocchan, i warn you I am going to be making this up to you and then some as soon as i come back, now admit that you've been masturbating since i've left." "n-No I haven't!" the earl said flushed as his hand didn't slow down or leave his cock for a second he wouldn't admit it. "Yes you have master, you've been taking an awful lot of showers correct? There is nothing wrong with it, but you must admit it for you are tempting me to fuck you ass with my tongue."

"S...Sebastian..I want your tongue inside me.." the earl felt his control leaving him in full as he leaned his head back moaning. "Your tongue..Sebastian.. Sebastian your tongue your hot wet tongue thrusting into my ass." Sebastian groaned softly as he had to take his hand from his member licking his lips and licking the pre cum from his fingers as he did so and purred. "Oh? So you want my tongue in your soft tight little ass? Don't you want bigger?" "y..Yes I want more I want your body I want all of you." the boy admitted his body close to reaching its climax. "Yes.." he groaned softly. "I want all of you Sebastian, I want all of you now..!"

The demon growled softly trying his best to resist the urge to rush back to the boy now and screw him. "I would love to be licking my master right now, sucking on every inch of your beautiful soft pale skin.. pinning you to the bed roughly and making you scream out for me." "AHh..hh.." the earl closed his eyes as his thighs tensed up and he didn't bother trying to hold off anymore. "y..Yes hard..i want you hard.." Sebastian snickered softly as he toyed lazily with his own cock. "i'm going to fill you now bocchan, just hold onto something for me so you don't fall." he purred softly as he came into his own hand not taking an eye off the boy in front of his computer screen as he sighed in relief and milked his member for every drop it had.

The boy cried out softly in pleasure as he came as well his cum shooting out a bit thinner then the demon had guessed it to be as it spread out quickly over his hands and lap, the earl laid back in his chair painted hard as though he had just been fucked by his demonic lover. "S...Sebastian.. you..bastard.." he said softly. The older couldn't help but smirk as he cleaned his hand and pulled the covers back over his waist a bit under his chest. "Yes? You think i'd take that as an insult master?" The earl laughed softly as he looked at his own body blushing. "I'm a mess now...its your fault." The older smirked once more and gazed softly at the boy.

"Its your own fault, it..would have been thicker had you been able to hold off even long enough for us to do this, but it was a bit thinner i would guess that you even did it this morning no?" Ciel glared softly his body feeling too good to dare argue with the demon. "Shut up you pervert!" "I love you, my lord." "You owe me as soon as your back!" "Oh trust me master, you shall be limping for a week." Sebastian licked his lips softly as Ciel laid down in his bed still sticky. "Master you should go shower to get clean or bathe." "I can't i'm too tired..I'll do it when I wake up." his voice was soft and faint as well as sleepy. "Alright master." The two smiled and watched each other for several more minutes until Ciel couldn't hold off his own rest anymore. "I must sleep..Good night Sebastian, good bye." "master..keep the webcam on."

"Why?" "i just wish to watch you until you fall asleep, is that so bad?" the older teased his smirk still present. "i..suppose not.. good night then don't delay my sleep any longer." "Of course my lord, rest well please." the demon bowed his head softly as he watched his master falling asleep happily. "i will be back to you soon."

* * *

**Bwahhh done. XD Oh meh gawdddddd, I feel weird. I've been so damn busy so idk if i'll be on a consistent weekly update basis, but I will try! Thank you for reading~  
**


	33. Car Sex

**So I've decided that I'm just going to make these bluntly named chapters. XD Oh and review! I demand it of you bitches! ) Please enjoy~**

* * *

**By the way this is set in the time we are in now, 2013 so yeah. :3**

* * *

The earl was busy as could be these days, right now he was away on a business meeting in Chicago. They had to take normal transport so he had been jet lagged from a very long plane ride and Sebastian had driven them to the best hotel in the city. The earl sighed annoyed once more as he was stuck in the back of the car waiting and was met with an equally as pissed off demon. "Bocchan..I apologize but they said the room isn't ready." "are you kidding me?!" The boy yelled annoyed as Sebastian took the wheel and drove them somewhere to eat. "I'm sorry master please calm down.." "Its one damn hotel room." "yes but they are one of the best, so everyone is staying at that one hotel..they said it should be ready by six tonight." "I don't feel like waiting until six tonight, I haven't had any privacy with you in so damn long.."

"Yes and I apologize master, but i will make it up to you its not worth stressing yourself for." he said softly smiling, the boy sighed and shrugged. "I suppose your right.." "Good now, why don't we go get a milkshake and burger? That's two of your favorite things." "No, your my favorite thing to eat food just is something that i happen to enjoy the flavor of." he said with a smirk making the older of the two blush. The older of the two smirked as he stepped out of the car and held the door. "my lady." he teased. "You wish." The earl stood and was wearing a casual outfit. "no not at all actually, I like you just the way you are.." he suddenly pulled his master to his own body by his waist. "But if you were to change you'd be just as attractive and sexy to me. I wouldn't care." he chuckled darkly kissing the earl roughly.

Ciel found himself blushing as he was almost breathless kissing back. "Y..You pervert." The boy sighed softly and held his butler's hand as they walked into a burger joint, Ciel had grown to love burgers and shakes. "what should I get?" "Well your favorite of course, A banana shake and a cheese burger." he said with a smile, he knew the boy so well. The earl ordered it and began to eat quickly, the boy ate like he had never eaten before though of course he had but he loved to have human food just for the taste. "You little pig your gonna get fat." the demon teased and smirked, Ciel pouted and raised a hand. "i will slap you when were in private." "Oh..? How hard?"

"You'd enjoy it no matter how hard I was wouldn't you?" "yes." the boy burst into laughter and smirked. Ciel sighed softly as he finished his shake and saw the older of the two sliding his hand across his thigh from under the table. "May I help you?" "No I'm just groping you because I can." "what does that mean?" "well..I just can't wait to eat you up later.." Sebastian leaned closer to the boy and whispered into his ear. "To eat up every inch of you in bed and make you scream for me, you'll be limping tomorrow." Ciel blushed furiously and raised his hand only to have it caught, Sebastian held it in his hand and wiped a bit of smoothie off his hand as he stood. "its time for us to pay and go."

"Alright." the boy fake pouted as he stepped and they went back into the car, as the older of the two began to drive he smiled to his younger partner. "Would you like to do something? we still have some time." "yeah like what?" "a movie, some music.." "Entertain me with something." Sebastian chuckled as he kept driving and Ciel became curious as to where they were going, he hadn't seen this part of the town yet so far. "where are we going?" "just somewhere private." Sebastian drove them into a private parking lot that was inside a building, it was dark and empty. He parked in the back in the corner and put the car into park.

He put the emergency break on just in case and turned on the radio on a low volume for the two smirking some. Ciel purred softly as Sebastian brought them both to the back of the car. "So this whole time you just wanted to get into my pants?" "no no master, I just want you to have a taste for what's to come tonight..its dark and private and mostly comfortable, besides are you going to deny me?" "of course not." The two went to the back of the car and Sebastian chuckled softly as he laid Ciel across the large soft black seats in the back, he kissed the boy's neck softly and smiled as Ciel leaned his head back exposing his neck at once. "S..sebastian.." "Yes?" Of course he wasn't really asking for a reply but wanted to hear the boy try to answer. The demon bit down on the boy's ear love smirking some.

"My.. you seem to be so weak master, what's the matter?" "S..Shut up..you pervert and..don't tease me." "Oh but i enjoy it.. so much." Sebastian chuckled softly as he sat by the boy pulling him into his lap and they began to make out. Ciel blushed slightly as he wrapped his arms around the demon's neck softly. "S..Sebastian.." the earl slid his tongue along the demon's slowly but was fast to be dominated, Sebastian pushed his along the inside the boy's mouth. He slowly licked along the inside of the boy's cheek softly and smirked as he got a moan in reply. The earl blushed as he wrapped his hand into the butler's hair tugging it softly. "mhh..hh.." The older of the two growled possessively as he pinned the boy down once more this time getting between his legs, Ciel blushed dark red and pulled away. "i..I'm not..not comfortable like this." he whimpered softly and sat up. "in..the front seat."

The earl smirked some as Sebastian climbed into the passenger seat and the earl fallowed sitting in his lap. "are you sure no one will find us..? Or..you know see the car moving?" "yes I'm very sure master. No one else is even in the area were alone." Ciel smiled softly and began to grind against the demon which in turn made Sebastian grind back and put his hands onto the boy's hips. "S..Sebastian.." "Bocchan, even if your riding I'm still topping you." "shut up and do it then, you little demon." The boy smirked at those words but should have kept his mouth shut as the older of the two's eyes flickered turning their beautiful pinkish red and he tugged own the boy's jeans to his knees but not completely off.

"Are you trying to make me rape you master?" "Perhaps I just want you rough and I want to make the car bounce." the earl whispered smirking, the position was rather comfortable as it was a very large car and Ciel being short his head didn't touch the roof though it was a bit close. "Oh it will bounce, and you will be whimpering and whining for me within a matter of seconds master." "Oh I doubt you would be that good Sebastian..last time I had a hard time getting off you know, i had to move myself." Sebastian's demon shadow became apparent behind him and he gave the boy a slight glare,Ciel of course was just trying to get the demon annoyed but it was working a bit too well he was going to dominate the boy to his fullest extent and possibly make him bleed.

"Master you shouldn't have said that." "Oh? Why what are you going to do about it?" "I'm going to screw you now so shut your mouth earl." the demon bit down on the boy's bottom lip a bit roughly and unzipped his pants with a smirk as he pulled his member out and pushed his tip between the earl's cheeks smirking softly. "My my..you seem to be ready for me already, I think I'll take you as i please." The demon sighed in relief as he was fast to bury himself inside the boy's ass smirking as he did so. Ciel gasped and bit his lip his thigh shaking. "Ah..hh. y..your so damn thick.. Sebastian!" "Yes but you should be used to it by now master, i know you enjoy it."

"s..Shut up you pervert and move your damn hips I need you to move it hurts." the boy whimpered softly as he wrapped himself tighter around the butler his legs pushing into the seat on either side of Sebastian's waist. The older nodded in reply as he thrust into the boy and had already begun rocking his hips and body into the earl's. "ah..master you feel so good." "Ahh..hh..!" The only replies that came from Ciel was his moans as he tilted his head back feeling more aroused then he expected by the tight closed space, dark lighting and thumping music which seemed to make them go faster and harder. he groaned as the friction of clothing rubbed his boy. "A..h..Seb..astian. fuck..harder harder I need you deep." The earl whispered the last words softly and smirked as his body was almost lifted from the seat with his last words.

The car surely had to be rocking at this point as Sebastian kept up a hard fast pace pleasing more himself then his master but working as best as he could all the same. "bocchan.." "S..Sebastian yes.. yes harder.. harder oh god yes!" Ciel's ass was groped and pulled on as the demon grunted softly and thrust himself deeper inside the boy his member sliding in and out with ease. The two gladly using each others bodies to find their own release that was far too fast finding its way through their bodies. "S..Sebastian hard! Harder I need more fuck!" his demonic shadow had stayed and even expanded as the older dug his nails into the pale boy's fleshy soft ass leaving small marks from his sharp nails.

"ah..Master your body is so very satisfying you know, your moans and whimpers, your pleads and gasps... so good." "Sh..Shut up don't say that..while..while your fucking me." He pushed his face into the demons neck to hide his blush and expression as he kept moving his hips rougher and faster against the butlers. "hh..aa.. Sebastian..Yes yes..oh god..i'm..gonna..!" The earl felt himself slipping over the edge and damn it felt so good, as he felt pre cum dripping from his cock he began to tug at the man's shirt roughly in pleasure. "S..Sebastian i.." His toes curled but right before he got his release a ribbon was tied over his dick working like a cock ring.

Ciel glared as he realized he couldn't cum yet and moved himself roughly on the demons cock almost bouncing. "n..No you bastard I need..I need to cum! let me cum take that off!" "my..my not yet master, I am not there yet..and I will fill your ass, now as i was saying..you must tell me you enjoy it." "w..What no!" the boy glared more and wiggled slightly. "S..Sebastian please I need..it hurts I need to cum!" "Not yet, now be patient." Sebastian hadn't stopped in fact his hips were moving faster then before as he continued to pound the boy. "tell me you love my dick." "No! i said let me cum!" A hard grip of two fingers on the base of the earl's member was suddenly placed as the boy whimpered softly and still tried to get himself off. "F-Fuck it hurts! Fine..I love your dick I do!" "Tell me more you know what I want to hear from you master."

The demon snickered softly as he was very close to his own release also. "S..Sebastian.. ahh..hh..I love your dick i love..you pounding into me. I love you..i love this I love your heat your body..everything god i need..I just need it so bad I'm addicted to you." he smirked to himself knowing he would pay for the last part but didn't care at this point as the ribbon was taken fast from his member and the fingers removed. Sebastian sighed happily and smirked as he watched the earl's face turn into pure pleasure as they both came at the same time. Sebastian filled the boy's ass with much thick seed and the boy's cum had gotten over the demons clothing not that he minded.

The two sat panting and shaking slightly until Sebastian slowly set the boy down getting out of the car and going to the back, he came back inside the car holding two sets of clothes. "Let us change yes master?" "why on earth did you make me say those things Sebastian?" "Because..I love your body its amazing master." The earl blushed furiously and looked away. "Sh..Shut up you pervert.." "I love you master." "i love you too..my ass is sticky and wet.." The Phantomhive boy wiggled in his seat and was cleaned as best as the demon could do for now and he changed them. "I do believe our hotel shall be ready soon." "Well..you want to know something?" the boy asked the demon smirking slightly.

Sebastian smiled as he began to drive away from the parking lot. "yes, what is that master?" "that's one hell of a way to pass the time." "yes I agree my lord."

* * *

**jjdfaiowejfwo done. OnO' uggg... a bit tired. *dies* and hungry..I'll go eat some cake. :D Review!  
**


	34. Flashbacks

**Sorry i haven't been on here.. T.T we're still having job and moving things going on. Its hell right now. =-='. anyway..please review i could use some things to cheer me up XD bye bye~****

* * *

The earl was laying with his head on the demon's chest panting softly as they had just had sex not more then a few minutes ago. The poor boy was weak his legs not really stable enough to let him move much yet so he just laid softly against his butler's slightly sweaty chest enjoying the aftermath of sex bliss. "Sebastian.." "yes bocchan?" the demon replied smiling, he kissed the earl's head rubbing his hand slowly up and down the boy's back the blankets had been pulled up to phantomhive boy's chest to keep him warm. "w-..why do you have to do such exposing things sometimes?" "I'm not sure what you mean, my young lord." the demon smirked slightly as he had a feeling he knew. "Yes you do..don't lie you bastard." the boy glared slightly but sighed happily as his back was stroked.

The earl sighed once and looked up at the demon. "You..put my legs over your shoulders and lift me up.." he blushed softly and looked away. Sebastian chuckled softly. "Well with you that close I can get deeper..and its not exposing if its just between you and me now is it?" he snickered softly and kissed the boy's head softly. "i love putting you in any new position master..and seeing how your body reacts, though I believe you like it best when your pinned on your stomach and being dominated, you love my body making it hard for yours to move." "S-shut up you pervert! Don't say things like that!" The earl lifted his hand up to slap the demon but it was caught swiftly. "Of course you love it..you love having your demon control you during sex you cannot help it my lord. Its nothing to be ashamed of its rather attractive."

Sebastian chuckled softly as he held the earl to his chest. "wasn't..I like that our first time?" "Well..you were rather nervous my lord, but yes you let me dominate and i would have either way...taking your innocents... you were and still are so sweet and loving, your body still reacts the same." He smiled and ran his fingers through the teal hair softly. "i will never forget it, now rest my lord you must be tired." Those last words were the same thing Sebastian had said right after their first time. 'now rest my lord you must be tired'. the boy closed his eyes as he relived every second of that night playing it back in his head scene for scene word for word.

_"That's not the bloody point..! And you know it so shut up Sebastian!" "but my lord...its not what you think of it." "you looked at that girl as though you wanted to take her up on that offer...you hesitated on the thought! All because i wasn't ready for you to have your way you bloody demon!" "Young master let me tell you something..." Sebastian's eyes were glowing red as he suddenly pinned the boy to the wall glaring. "I felt that if I did something rash..i thought for a second i would get relief from constantly wanting you and your body, wanting to make you scream for me..whenever were alone master i get those urges to take you to the world you humans call heaven but not once have i acted upon it.." _

_The earl was slightly scared for the first time his face turned red as he shivered and began to wonder what the thought would feel like. "...S..Sebastian.." Sebastian let go softly but kept the boy against the wall. "..I apologize greatly master I had no right for that outburst..i'm very sorry." he bowed his head and backed away swiftly lowering his head. The earl smirked and bit his lip. "i love when you get jealous..i know very well what you've wanted to do with my body since I started realizing your feelings demon." Sebastian looked up at the boy as the earl wrapped his arms around the demons neck softly. "..I want you.. to have me.. to have my body Sebastian.. I want you to make me feel everything you've always wanted." _

_"Is that an order my lord?" the demon replied softly. The boy shook his head. "Its not an order..you don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but i know very well that you want too so don't you dare play around. You have no limits and i won't order anything...I just want my demon..the one who will end my life by devouring my soul, to have my body to himself... " "your body belong to me master..not even Elizabeth should have any right to it.." "then prove it to me." Sebastian suddenly pushed the boy down onto his bed smirking as he climbed over the earl and was met with Ciel's body wrapping itself almost at once around his own. They began to kiss furiously the earl's hands winding themselves into the demon's hair at once and starting to tug softly pulling him closer. _

_Sebastian chuckled softly as he slid his tongue into the boy's mouth and thrust it inside licking every inch of the boy's mouth tasting as much as he could. The earl blushed as he let out a softly moan closing his eyes and letting his jaw go slack, he began to drool slightly his lips moist and own tongue weakly pressing back against the demons but not really trying. "S..bastian.." "Yes..master?" The earl snickered softly as he finally pulled away panting slightly a few minutes later. "Master, are you feeling alright?" "yes of course.. why?" "well..i do feel something poking at my waist my lord." Ciel's face turned red as he glared at the demon. "Don't..don't point that out!" "Ah..but master its a lovely part of your body, that gets hard and just..the right moments." The demon snickered as he slid his hand down the boy's sides. The earl was getting impatient and excited, he groaned and started to strip but the butler finished that for him.  
_

_"Are you sure your alright master? Your very excited...your mind might be clouded..are you sure you want this?" "yes..you damn bastard i'm sure, I want you..to take me. I'm fine just..a bit nervous.." "Well why don't you just let me take care of things then?" The demon smiled as he kissed the earl's neck softly. "I promise to be gentle, just lay back and let me pleasure you." The earl nodded feeling a bit less nervous as he laid back and groaned softly as Sebastian's hands trailed down his body ever so lightly. "Ah..nh.. Se..Sebas..i.." the boy bit his lip. "Yes..master?" "I don't..I wont'...l..last if you use..your..hand.." His face turned red once more and the boy looked away. Sebastian chuckled softly had it been anyone else or even maybe another time he would tease the boy but now wasn't the place or time. _

_"I know you've used your hand before master, I know everything.. however your supposed to feel better then that when your partner does it to you. So as I said before just lay back and let me take over..you don't have to do anything just relax.. i will take care of you." "n-no I never said I do that! And..its messy and gross Sebastian s-stop!" The boy shivered softly as the demon's tongue went across a nipple and he flickered it softly watching the boy's body react. "my..your body seems to like it, I think you will as well. And yes i am aware of what it tastes like..but you must understand one thing master. I am a demon..so my master's ejaculate is one of the greatest treats and few things that will ever be swallowed by me, so again..lay back and let me do this." He held his lips to the earl's nipple sucking hard as he did so making the boy whimper and arch softly. _

_The older of the two smiled as he slowly licked down the boy's body every second getting closer to his member, he smile to himself as the earl's legs started to shake and he tried to push the demon away. "nn..Nh no don't..don't go down any..any more.. Sebastian I can't..i can't take it..please.. I'll..don't!" The demon of course ignored every attempt to deny his master of pleasure and placed his lips on the boy's tip before going down all the way which wasn't too far tightening his mouth around the throbbing member in his mouth. He groaned softly as he began to taste his masters juices he smiled to himself the way his master's little body struggled in pleasure as he threw his head back and almost screamed. _

_" ..! Ahh..aaa..! Ah ah..! Oh..god..i.. nhh!" The earl grabbed onto the demons hair pulling it roughly. "I can't..i can't..ahh...ahh!" Sebastian swallowed around the earl's member and his eyes widened in surprise as the boy released and came into the demons mouth his chest heaving. Ciel's legs were shaking slightly as his demon swallowed and licked his lips not letting a drop escape him, he pulled away smiling slightly and licking his lips. "You taste rather sweet." "S.e..bastian.." the boy panted softly his body shaking and recovering, he sat up slowly and blushed. "I..Told you if you used.. i told you to stop!" "I don't mind master, I wanted it and i very much like the taste of your ejaculate." He smirked and kissed the boy deeply before turning them over so that Ciel was on his chest. "W..what comes now..?"_

_"I will now finger you..i'll slowly work my way to three fingers but I'll start with lube and one finger and be as gentle as possible i promise." The earl nodded kissing the butler deeply, he watched as Sebastian slowly licked and sucked on his fingers making them as wet as possible before sliding his other hand down and spreading the boy's cheeks carefully. "I will be as gentle as possible i promise.. but it will still feel a bit weird at first, and it may hurt." "I don't..give a damn I want this..i want you Sebastian." "Of course..my little bocchan." Sebastian smiled and continued to kiss the boy as he carefully slid his index finger in wanting to make the boy feel as little pain as possible. "S..Sebastian.." he shuddered leaning his head against the demon's chest and shoulder. _

_"Sh..i'm sorry i know it hurts master, just relax." "i..i want..more..i need..more inside me." he blushed and began to thrust his hips back against the demon's finger making him add another, the earl arched softly as two fingers were thrust inside his ass and were stretching him slowly. "Ah..hh.. aah.." The boy bit into Sebastian's shoulder muffling his sounds as he moved his hips against the demon's hand roughly. "ah..hh... Sebastian..Sebastian please.." At this point three fingers were inside the earl's ass, he began to move faster his eyes closed and thighs shaking slightly. "S..Sebastian harder.. harder more..! Ahh. AHhh! Ahh!" _

_"S..Sebastian please.. I want more." The earl arched softly as he was about to cum he closed his eyes and whimpered as he tried to get Sebastian to move his hand faster. "S..Sebastian ahh..aaa! Ahh..!" The demon smirked softly as he licked the boy's ear and put his other hand over the tip of his member. "Cum for me master.." He threw his head back his thighs shaking and bucking up as the poor boy came hard into the demons hand his body shaking. "Ah..hh..hh.. Sebastian..Sebastian.." The demon smirked softly as he kissed the boy's head and took both hands away licking the cum off his fingers slowly. "you taste so wonderful master.." "S..Sebastian.. ah..hh.. hurry up.. i want..i want you.." he smiled at the demon as he laid on his back and spread his legs. "i want you to take me i can't wait any longer."_

_The demon smiled some and climbed over the boy kissing him deeply. "you need to stop trying to take control..master i want you to enjoy this but whatever we do its going to hurt some.. i need you to relax more and calm yourself for me, don't be tense alright?" The earl nodded and relaxed himself as best he could, he was trying to take control to not show his nerves not wanting the demon to have any reason to stop. "I'm calm.." "Good..stay that way master, now I'm going to ease inside you tell me if its too much." The earl nodded as he took a deep breath and bit his lip as the demon tried to ease his tip inside as gently as possible. "Nh.. Ahh.. Sebastian..your too bloody..thick!" "I know master please..just relax it will feel good soon."_

_"Then just put it all in now I don't want to wait." Sebastian held his lips to the boy as he did so slowly sliding himself inside and making the earl arch in pleasure and slight pain. "ahhh..hh!" The earl groaned and tried to stay relaxed. "your..too.. too big.." "Do you want me to stop?" "no.. move.. i don't care about the pain.." Sebastian nodded once more as he gently thrust inside the boy trying his best not to hurt him. "Ah..master your very tight.." "s-shut up you pervert..you.. need to move more." The earl whimpered softly as he felt a sharp shot of pleasure course through his body. "Nhh..Yes..oh Sebastian.." he tilted his head back farther moaning. "move..move deeper.." _

_The demon nodded in reply and began to thrust his hips in time with the boy's trying not to loose control, be too rough or too fast. "Ah..hh.. Ahh. Sebastian..your too gentle I need more..." The demon smirked some as he laid the boy back and pulled his waist up so only his upper body was left to rest on the bed. "I am able to give you more..but you need to not be so damn tight." he thrust faster his hips slamming against the earl's making them both moan out loud Ciel's face was twisted in pleasure as he panted and his body was roughly moved against the bed. "harder harder harder!" he almost couldn't believe how good it felt to have Sebastian in him finally, his body felt weak his legs were shaking and his mind was so fogged with pleasure he couldn't think of what to say as he just looked into that devilishly handsome man's face as he was fucked. _

_As much as Sebastian wanted to be gentle as possible the earl seemed to just want more and more not caring of how it might effect his body later or currently. "Ah.. you should slow down..master we don't want you hurt now right?" He smirked and licked his lips as he brought his master's legs up over his shoulders and smirked as he blushed more. "Ah.. Ah ah ah! Yes.. oh god..Yes!" "Yes you want me to slow down?" he teased and smirked as he did so thrusting slower then he was but just as hard. "Se..Sebastian no don't..please faster harder i need more I'm..ahh..!" the boy arched softly and shook as he suddenly came gripping the sheets below him hard. "AH...hh..!" his body jerked slightly as he tightened around the demon but Sebastian didn't slow down. "master.." he blushed himself as he saw the boy's body having such a hard orgasm he only moved faster and harder not letting the boy's body rest. _

_Ciel panted hard and looked up at the demon his mind fogged with pleasure and legs still shaking. "g..get down here." he raised his arms pulling the demon back down as Sebastian went back on top of the boy he quickly wrapped himself around the demon once again pulling him close one hand going into his hair. "I don't want you to_ be_ gentle anymore be as hard and fast as you want." he smiled to the demon as he pressed his lips to Sebastian's again. The earl moaned softly as Sebastian kissed down his neck his speed faster then before as sweat and cum were on his crotch and more sweat poured between his hips. "Ah..Ahh." "mh. master you feel so very wonderful." _

_The boy moaned in pleasure and tensed up slightly, he bit his lip and shivered as the demon licked his ear lobe. "S..Sebastian..I thought..god I thought.. with you..it would be dirty...and wrong.. but god it feels so good.." he admitted his voice weak and lustful. "Ah..well it is dirty master, and sinful..but its supposed to be." he kissed the boy's ear softly and purred. "Do you want to cum again?" The boy nodded shaking some. "Y..Yes harder..deeper faster..i want more!" The demon smiled as he slowed down held the boy close one hand under his head supporting him softly. "S..Sebastian i can't..i can't take more.." he began to pant hard as he arched against the demon hard he let out a soft cry of pleasure before he came once more but this time was filled at the same time as Sebastian filled the boy he grunted in relief and closed his eyes un aware that the earl was watching his face.  
_

_"Sebastian.." " master.." he felt the demons hand tighten sightly in his hair as her jerked his hips once more and panted softly as well. "are you..alright..master? You should rest.." "yes you pervert.." Sebastian pulled out gently and slowly and laid down next to the earl pulling him on top of his chest. "I apologize if I got a bit rough with you master." "Oh I enjoyed it..i can't..i don't think i can walk..my legs..feel.." "that's normal my lord." Ciel smiled as he fell asleep hugging his butler.  
_

The boy smiled as he loved being able to remember all of those details from their first time, he looked up as Sebastian was laughing softly. "what is it?" "my..master have you forgotten that i can always see what your mind sees..and i know what your thinking." the earl blushed slightly "so?" "So i think that memory makes you a bit happy." The butler snickered as he rubbed his hips up his thigh brushing the boy's crotch making him moan softly. "See? Your already hard again..my what a dirty minded master you are." "S..Shut up and take care of this." "yes my lord."

* * *

****I'm sorry for being gone so long. T.T... i've been busy as hell. Hope this makes up for it? :D****


	35. Birthday boy

**Alright let me start off by saying YES i know Ciel's birthday has passed and it is not near AND i said i wouldn't take more shot requests but i love this idea its so sexy and cute and gave me so many ideas so i gotta do it XD**

**Thank you Rainbowpup0319**

**:) So please enjoy~ and review guys.**

* * *

**update: i changed my name, tell me if you like it. :)**

* * *

The poor young master was sitting with his legs crossed and hands held together in his lap sitting at the end of a long dinning table with several people around him singing. "Happy birthday to the young master! Happy birthday to you!" Sebastian was the only one not singing as he stood behind the boy with a slight smile a hand on his chest. He bowed his head as they finished and smirked as Lizzy suddenly giggled and clapped. "Blow them out Ciel! Make a wish and blow them out!" The boy sighed and took a deep breath as he blew them out not saying his wish out loud, he rolled his eyes as they all clapped. "yes yes can we get this over with now?" "but cielll! Ciel! This is special its only one day a year we should take things nice and at a normal pace not rush them!"

Ciel rolled his eyes once more making a desperate attempt to get Sebastian's attention he didn't want this party to last another hour let alone all day. "My my why don't you calm down young miss Elizabeth? Its been a wonderful day but you should take a seat." he smiled and lead her to a seat a few away from Ciel's pouring her tea. "Please relax some you don't want to burn out your energy no?" "But..Ciel!" "yes but the master must pay attention to all of his guests." though the butler was doing his best to keep her occupied he wasn't able to do a very good job, Lizzy was going insane with her amount of needing attention from the poor boy just because it was his birthday.

The earl looked out the window taking a deep breath as his aunt was talking none stop about how she loved him and how he had so much to look forward too for so many future birthdays..blah blah blah. "Oh my precious little Ciel! Why don't we get to the presents then! And we'll do cake after." She exclaimed with joy smiling brightly. The boy shrugged in reply honestly he didn't care about what he might or might not get it wasn't like he couldn't get anything he wanted due to price he had the money but he never really cared for shopping for anything really Sebastian had to convince him just to get new outfits to wear for press conferences or to buy shoes when he needed new ones. Even to get his hair cut Sebastian had to point out that it was easier and faster as well as more comfortable if he just did it for the boy.

"Master doesn't that sound nice? Seeing what everyone got you?" the demon appeared by his side smiling. "and then we will all have cake and then people should be on their way as well." he smiled as everyone made a sort of sad or upset noise. "Have none of you remembered? The master has a press conference tomorrow morning he has to prepare for, he has to study up on the latest case so he knows what information can be released to the public. Scottland yard has not been able to inform of anything would any of you really want him the young master too loose his reputation?" Madam red sighed softly. "oh alright! We'll leave right after dinner then and let him get ready, but its too bad that he will not be able to enjoy his entire birthday to himself."

The boy smirked some as he knew that he was already fully prepared for the next day but the demon had just given him the rest of the night after dinner to himself freedom from all the party excitement. To everyone but Ciel parties were special and something to be so happy about but to him..it wasn't that important, he was a full demon now and there for would have birthdays forever. Even before then it was nothing to really be happy about its the same thing, celebrating one day that comes once a year marking someone's age with sweets that aren't that good and cheesy presents. They finally got to opening things and each time the earl would have to fake a smile and some excitement for something he didn't care for or really need.

As it came time for Elizabeth's present the boy took a deep breath as he dug into a big box that as he presumed was full of clothing, every year she tried to give him something cute and girly and would almost scream to make him wear it which ended up in some way of Sebastian making something up and her going home upset but rebounding the next day anyway. As he lifted the lid his face turned pale white as he saw pink frills, he held up an outfit that was purple shorts and a purple shirt with pink frills all down the front in ruffles and a pink tie. He looked at her with a blank expression but she was far too excited to care. "Won't you wear it? Isn't it cute?! Its just so very colorful! Oh please Ciel put it on for me!" Before the boy could even reply Sebastian suddenly tapped a glass to get everyone's attention. "i am very sorry to bother you all but Bard has informed me that dinner just got finished the table is set and he made a special dinner, so if you all could join it would be greatly appreciated please fallow me."

_Thank god he has fast reactions and thinking.._ the earl found himself saying in his mind as they all sat down to eat a normal dinner but no one noticed it wasn't anything special or if they did they didn't seem to say anything about it, as they finished Sebastian had cleaned up most the gifts and had them set aside to be put away later. Cake was served and it was almost time to leave. "Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate my young master's birthday, he's very worn out and he enjoyed everything. Lady Elizabeth he will try it on sometime tomorrow he needs his rest now." The demon had managed to get everyone out without to much of a rush leaving the earl to sit at the head of the table and relax at least some.

He called down the other servants to clean up the rest and smiled at them. "you all did very well today but the master needs his rest for tomorrow, he is very worn out." The three nodded almost all at once and bowed. "yes mister Sebastian! Happy birthday again young master!" The demon smiled as they rushed off to clean and he walked the boy back up to his bedroom carrying his gifts. He set down a tea pot near the boy's desk inspecting it. "at least some of these gifts were useful master, this teapot is very much suited to your taste don't you agree?" "yes but that outfit...Oh my god what was she thinking?! That is...disgusting!" "Yes.. But you cannot think that honestly by now she would have figured out things for good gifts you cannot blame her master." "Yes..but shes..." "Master relax."

The demon was suddenly right next to the boy a hand on his shoulder, the earl looked up at him and sighed. "its only one day a year.." he helped the boy take his darkened contacts out and smiled to him, since the earl had become a demon he needed contacts in case his demon side flared up revealing his red eyes. The boy laid back on the bed groaning and rubbing his face in his hands. "i don't need rest anymore.." "yes my lord, what is your point?" "I don't need you to be gentle..." "..yes that is true..master.. are you alright?" "today is my birthday..." ".." instead of replying this time Sebastian just watched the boy and sat on the bed. "Today i am to celebrate the day of my birth..but i am dead..i am no longer a human anyway..." there was a slight silence as he said this. "Sebastian what did you get me?" The demon grinned smirking some.

"I wondered when you would start to ask me my young lord.. I got you something no one else can give you." "well, what is it then?" "why don't you let me explain it for you?" the boy nodded slightly confused and a bit nervous. "Demons...when they make love, they can let their natural bodies take over.." "w..what does that mean?" "S..Sebastian what on earth are you talking about?" "I will explain a bit later master, now lay back and relax." the demon smirked as he pushed the boy down roughly one hand on his crotch. Ciel squirmed slightly and blushed as the demon began to work his member through his pants. "I am going to have to show you i cannot simply explain it.. but you'll have to trust me master." The earl whimpered and blushed as he arched softly and groaned with pleasure. "D..Don't.."

"Don't what little birthday boy?" The demon replied with a smirk as he gripped the boy's member tightly. "S..Sebastian t-that's not fair you know i can't..stop you when you do that." the boy admitted though thoroughly embarrassed it was more then true. The earl groaned as he humped the demons hand frantically moaning as he did so. "Ah..hh.." "my you seem to be enjoying this master." The demon smirked as he tightened his grip around the boy's base feeling him throb and a bead of pre cum drip out. "S..Sebastian..ahh.." he began to whimper and cry out his toes curling in pleasure. "AHh..Ahh.. hh!" He arched his back softly as the demon licked his lips tugging hard at the boy's member.

The earl tensed right before he relaxed his member being milked of cum as the demon licked it up smirking and not letting a drop go to waste. "my..you seemed to be in very much of need for release, didn't you do something to relieve yourself at all this morning? I told you that it was important for you to have more release then normal being a growing demon." "No! I Don't..do that to myself you..you pervert you know that." The demon smirked in reply as he suddenly climbed over the boy. "Turn into demon form.." "wh..what why?! No.. I can't handle that your too..rough during sex if your like that.. it'll hurt." "Baka bocchan.." "how dare you call me stupid! Sebastian I orer-.." he was cut off by Sebastian who pressed his lips to the boy's roughly and was in his full demon form pinning down the boy's wrists roughly he smirked. "turn into your demon form..this is part of your present master."

"No!" the earl groaned as he was over-powered easily and would be easy to control as well. "it..it will hurt." "Do it my little Ciel~" the demon teased with a snicker, he knew if anything using his master's real first name that would get him angry, the boy blushed and suddenly transformed his smaller but strong pointed black and blue tail daring out from behind him and wrapping itself around the demon's waist. His wings pushing him up slightly as his feathered torso pulled his older and larger lover close. "won't it..hurt?" "no..it will feel amazing, it will..be a bit painful at first but it will be well worth it, demons don't need to procreate but our bodies.. will be perfect for our lover's and mates. Once we find them that is.."

Sebastian chuckled softly as he saw the boy's blush. "it will be rougher and faster, harder more intense.. but well worth it. When demons make love..there's no way to describe it." "and how..is that a birthday present?" "because I am going to break your demon body's virginity and expose you to the amazing orgasms your demon body will let you have." he sat up and pulled the boy's legs apart smirking as the earl blushed. "Won't..lube help it..then?" "no not really, its not that your not used to my member master, but its more over your body isn't used to this type of thing.. if some aren't ready for their lover's to have them then they might feel pain or pass out."

The boy blushed in reply and looked away. "Don't just talk about it do it.. i'm more then ready you i don't care about the pain i want to feel it. I need to feel you so don't make me order it." Honestly the earl was very cute, he had cute little slightly curly still growing dark brown black and blue horns. Sebastian being a full grown and developed demon had red and black horns and his eyes once in demon form were always glowing red. He sighed softly and ran his hand through the boy's hair. The older of the two only smiled as he suddenly began to ease his member inside the boy, his tip aching to get inside his lover. "master..you have no idea how long i've waited to be able to make you have this." "ah..s..shut up and.. get it in..i don't care about..the pain.. just do it!"

Soft smaller arms and hands were wound up to the demon's torso and hair as the younger pulled him closer biting his lip his face red. "Ah but master..you won't even let me see your face while I fuck you? That's hardly fair now is it?" he teased snickering. Ciel groaned as he forced the demons member in half way. "D-Don't.. don't just wait get inside me and no you don't!" He blushed even worse now as his older demonic lover was finally fully inside. He gasped in pain and pleasure letting out a whimper. "i.. you feel..bigger then before its..almost a bit.. hard to relax." The boy laid back his hands gripping tightly into fists as he awaited his body to adjust.

He shuddered and groaned as the demon started to move slightly but not as much as he normally would or as rough. "Sebastian I said to take me don't you go easy on me!" he sounded annoyed, the older only snickered in reply. "i cannot be rough with you..it feels normal now but i am going to start letting my demon side take over, i am going to make you scream master." He suddenly bit into the boy's neck his eyes glowing as the earl gasped tossing his head back his legs spreading slightly more. "Ahh..! AH!" Half in pleasure half in pain he began to moan one hand pulling out a bit of the demon's hair. He could swear his heart was beating louder and faster then it had any other time he wasn't completely sure why but this felt so much different from all the other times.

"Ah..that's a good thing though master, sex with a demon will be like that. If i were to take you as a human it would be almost impossible." he smirked wrapping his hands around the boy's thighs tightly one hand's long claw like fingernails digging into his skin as he pulled the boy's body against his own and began to move his hips roughly. "S..Sebastian hah..my..my body..i can't..i can't think.. oh god. yes yes yes!" he couldn't describe how it felt but it was so bloody good the earl thought of pleasure and Sebastian that was it his body couldn't even work properly as he tingled with pleasure from his head to his toes. "m..Master you feel so wonderful..i am happy to have you as my lover." "use my name.." "yes.. Ciel!" He suddenly bit his lip making the earl arch as he slammed into him a bit rougher then he normally would have the boy's whole body arching off the bed for a moment.

He was formed into the demons lap as he rocked up and down his skin barely leaving contact with his lovers as the two began to sweat the mix of lips blood heat and pleasure becoming close to over whelming. "Sebastian..harder faster more more!" "Ciel..! Ah.. ah.." he moaned into the boy's ear one hand now around his lower back while the other held his head to his own chest as he moved the boy in his lap roughly his hips moving frantically and not slowing down. "i.t..it was supposed to be dirty.. and painful..even wrong.." the boy panted out his voice horse and weak from pleasure as he felt his member leaking pre cum his orgasm approaching far too fast.

"what..would that be master?" "S..Sex with you like this! But..I can't..i just can't stop!" he wasn't even ashamed to admit it as he clamped down onto the demon his body starting to shake as he finally got his release his own member bursting out between their bodies and soaking them both as he felt the older demon smirk and bit his lip making some blood come out as he filled the boy moaning softly. "Ah.. master..I can feel your heart beating against my chest..its so loud..and fast.." "Sebastian.. sh..shut up and..do me again i don't want to stop yet, don't make me order it." he smiled up to the demon blushing slightly "i'm addicted to you already.. how easily i fell into your trap." he slowly removed himself from the older smirking some as he bent down in front of Sebastian on all fours spreading his legs wide.

Sebastian chuckled darkly as his demon shadow began to show up thought even to this day the boy didn't know what that meant for him so he ignored it. "You couldn't be more wrong my dear master.. you may be in my trap but this is both a curse and gift, but i shouldn't explain that now..i'm going to be taking your body to the its peak over and over until your un able to stay awake any longer you are mine every inch of you is mine." his voice sounded serious but sweet as he got up behind the boy slowly sliding his hands down his master's sides. "Ciel Phantomhive.. you belong to me."


	36. Getting caught

** This shot will mark my 100,000 word count amount so far in meh storiessss! :D I'm so excited! XD**

**Sooo i need feedback on my user guys, do you like this more or no? **

**have fun and remember..its national masturbation month, so you better do it.**

* * *

The young earl had just been put ready for bed, he was tired and not in the mood for anything let alone perverse with his demonic butler as much as he may have wanted it. He laid back as the demon closed the door he didn't want to be disturbed or spoken to at the moment, he had a horrible day and couldn't help but run it through his head over and over again. _"Well yes but if your really the queen's watch dog why didn't you see this coming or were able to prevent i?" "..Of course I would have prevented it if it was possible any lost life is a tragic one, but I was bus-" "busy trying to make more money to fill your pocket?!" _The boy had to defend almost everything he said at an earlier press conference he was being integrated about a recent string of murders un related to the Jack The Ripper case.

After the embarrassing event which was surely to be fallowed up by some ridiculous story trying to humiliate him in the paper, Lizzy had come over for a long 'play day' which ended up consisting of her attempting to dress everyone in pretty girly things as well as putting up pink glittery posters along the manor. She had also managed to take away four or five hours of time he could have spent working he instead spent entertaining her. "Honestly..why do I deal with this?" he asked himself out loud annoyed, he sighed again and put a hand over his forehead. "I'm a bloody Phantomhive...this shouldn't be a stress." the poor boy rubbed his eyes softly with the palms of his hands and took a few deep breaths.

He hummed softly and thought of his butler maybe he could loosen up a bit and get a good night out of it after all if he wasn't so tired. The boy slowly got up from his bed and looked around, sure he could command the demon to be by his side or he could go jump Sebastian in his room he had never done that after all. The earl sneaked out of his room as silently as possible though he had a feeling Sebastian might have heard him anyway he was a demon. He saw the demon's study was not locked and the door was open just ever so slightly and came up to it nervously. 'Sebastian..?' he of course only spoke the words in his head as he peered through the door and couldn't see anything.

The boy bit his lip nervously and peered his head through he still couldn't see the demon but he saw the door to the bathroom open so he went to the door and peered his head through once again and quickly wished he hadn't, he could see the demon's head leaned back against the shower the curtain was see through. Hot steamy water filled the room as hot water pounded his chest and slid down his body dripping to the drain. He had an expression of pleasure as one hand was pumping his member the other over his mouth his eyes just so slightly open. Ciel's face turned bright red as he continued to peep in on the man as silently as he could not knowing that Sebastian could tell he was there.

Of course he didn't care it was his master's fault for walking in on him doing things to himself true he was one hell of a butler but he had such feelings for his master. "ah..hh.." the man had a look of bliss as he let out a soft whimper and bit his lip wiping pre cum around the tip of his cock. The earl didn't know how long he could take peeping as his own member was tugging at his underwear begging for attention. "m..Master you feel..so wonderful.." the demo whispered softly knowing Ciel was able to see him and wanting to tease him even more, he bit his lip harder and let out a soft moan. "Master.. master.." The demon didn't want to reach his finish yet but knowing his master was watching him and knowing what he was thinking which of course was that he wanted his butler to screw him, just made it harder not too.

The boy groaned as he slid his hand into his underwear after lifting his nightshirt up just enough to fit his hand he grabbed onto his own member and began to tug at it not making any noise yet. "Master..i'm..ah.. ahh.." he let out a sigh of relief his right thigh twitching slightly as he came into the bottom of the tub the water washing it away his hand tugging and pumping lazily as he emptied his cock. Ciel groaned as he was on all fours one hand pumping his member as fast as he could his hand going as fast as he could make it go his eyes closed and not even paying attention to his surroundings anymore he had never seen Sebastian touching himself and he even moaned the earl's name.

The demon smirked as he stepped out turning off the shower and began to dry himself he knew that the boy was too occupied to do anything or even notice what was going on around him, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door slowly he put on a good show of acting surprised. "m..My master? Are..are you alright? I thought..you didn't want me to do anything with you tonight this is a surprise." the boy gasped and stopped quickly which didn't really help considering his member was still aching for attention making it visible through his nightgown as it poked out his underwear was around his ankles. The boy was flushed red and shaking slightly his body full of lust and want.

"i..S-Sebastian i order you to.. to.." "Yes master? You are in my room you know not the other way around, and i was just in the shower." "I..I saw what you did you pervert.. and your the one who made me like this so you better take care of it." "oh master? What on earth did I do?" He asked smirking softly and biting his lip some as the demon continued to just stared own at his master. The earl glared annoyed as he shakily got up and put his hand on the demon's towel ripping it off. "i saw you.. perverse demon I know you pleasured yourself while in the shower." "I apologize master, but don't i have the right to do as I wish with my own time?" he seemed un phased by the removal of the towel as he pinned the boy up against the wall pushing his naked body against the boy's own hardly clothed one.

"Shut up..I order you to take me." "on my own bed? My my..your getting kinky now aren't you master." "Shut up and take me to your bed right now Sebastian!" the boy smirked as the demon chuckled his eyes flickering crimson, he lifted the boy's chin softly with one hand. "But master, my bed is smaller then yours you know, are you sure you'll be comfortable on your back and screaming?" the boy blushed furiously as his member twitched at the thought getting closer and pressing his lips to Sebastian's but not touching them yet. "I fully intend on being on top of you not underneath you because I know how it makes you go crazy to not be able to control me..demon." He grinned as the demon picked him up roughly and pushed him down onto the bed even a bit rougher.

"Oh did i hit a nerve?" "Why no but I do intend on taking you as hard as I can now you will eat our words my little earl." the boy grinned and smiled as his night gown was quickly as he could and tossing it across the room crawling between the boy's legs. "are you sure you can handle it?" "are you sure you can be rough enough for me?" the earl let out a soft moan as his neck was attacked with hard sucks and kisses knowing very well Sebastian could heal over the skin from a hickey within seconds the boy let him suck as much as he wanted. "ah..nhh.. Harder.. harder.." he groaned softly as his demon smirked doing as he was told leaving kiss marks all over the boy's neck and exposed chest.

"S..Sebastian!" he bit his lip and began to tug at the demon's hair almost roughly "My my master you seem to be so sensitive." "s..Shut up it feel so good..i don't... want to remember anything from earlier.. ah.. ahh.." "then i shall make you forget it my lord i want you to focus on my lips.. all over your little precious body." the boy blushed at the last words and groaned softly as he felt himself getting more excited as the demon slowly began to kiss down his chest he always teased and took his time as much as he wanted just to annoy the boy. "Stop.. don't tease just..please i need it." "need what my lord?" the demon smirked again as he kissed the middle of the boy's stomach a few inches away from his member. "s..shut up you know what i want." "hm..I suppose that i can give you mercy, just this once."

And he did so descending upon the boy's cock easily taking it all into his mouth. The earl sighed in relief as his member was being taken care of and put hand over his mouth the other pulling at the demon's hair once more. "Ahh..hh..yes Sebastian yes..oh god yes.. Y..yes!" the demon smirked as he knew that the boy would finish faster then normal as he sucked hard and kept the whole thing in his mouth not letting it go, he bobbed his head slowly and pulled away just enough to tease the earl's tip slightly. Sebastian smirked as descended once again upon the boy's member and hummed softly as he felt the boy arch softly and start to try to close his legs the signal that he was going to finish.

"S..Sebastian ahh. hh..! Ahh..!" he bit his hand as hard as he could to try not to make noise as he wrapped his ankles loosely around the demon's neck and came shuddering and moaning softly his hips thrusting ever so slightly. The demon smiled as he pulled away licking his lips. "you tasted wonderful, my lord...though I must admit you were a bit fast." he smirked and sat up making the boy blush. "P-Pervert don't point that type of things out loud!" The demon only grinned widely as he sat pulled the boy's legs up around his waist and leaned down. "are you ready for me master?" he licked his lips softly. "I can't help but notice that your still underneath me.."

The boy squirmed hard and finally gave up after a few minutes. "fine..I order you to lay back then." "Yes my lord." The demon did as he was told as the boy climbed on top of him blushing slightly and brought himself above the member. "My my..was the thought of you being such a submissive to me too much?" "Shut up and help me get it in or else." "Or else what master?" The demon smirked as he held the boy's legs apart and slowly eased his member inside being as gentle and slow as he possibly could, no matter how rough or hard they could both get he was always gentle at first. "Are you alright master?" "y-yes...just don't be slow its easier.. if you move.." he groaned feeling a slight pain as he began to move slowly only moving up an inch or so each time before coming back down.

"Why do you have to be so bloody big?" the earl asked in an annoyed voice as he began to move himself slightly faster both his hands on the demon's strong toned chest. "I apologize master, but as you know I am a demon.." he snickered and brought his knee's up slightly moving his smaller lover faster. "Ah.. hh..master your so tight.." The boy moaned as he leaned forward his head on the demons shoulder as he began to move himself trying to maintain control. "Ah..hh.. more..I need more i need more." he sat up enough to reach the demon's knee's as he began to bounce himself onto the demon's member his knee's helping as his hips were grinding the demon's with each movement.

The boy groaned in pleasure as he began to move faster his body starting to heat up. "Ah..Ahh move..move faster!" the demon smirked as he did so starting to bounce the boy in his lap. He smirked as he did so holding the boy's hips in his hands moving him faster. "Ah.. hh master you feel so tight.. ah just like in my fantasy as you know." he smirked at the boy's embarrassed expression as he tried to hide his face but was enjoying it too much to stop himself. "Sebastian..shut up you pervert just..go harder faster I need more don't stop!" The boy threw his head back in pleasure moving faster and harder though half controlling it himself the other half being controlled by Sebastian the other half himself.

"harder..harder harder I want..i want more.." he moaned louder and louder not caring about how loud he got or who might hear. "B-..bocchan you should calm down some... someone might just hear your sweet lustful voice that belongs to me." as he said those last words he gave one particularly hard thrust that almost sent the boy over the edge making his arms weak and collapse onto the demon his legs and arms clamped onto the sweaty larger body underneath him his hips still grinding as best as he could. "m..more don't stop..please oh god..Y..Yes i'm.. Sebastian harder..!" The older bit his lip as he brought his legs up slightly more and continued to thrust into the boy even faster now his eyes glowing crimson red as he put his hands on the boy's back pulling him closer their bodies grinding.

The boy let out a loud gasping moan that made his voice crack his head pulled into the butler's neck making the demon hear him even better, he purred in satisfaction as he shot his own seed inside the boy panting heavily. "Ah..master.. ah.." he groaned softly in pleasure and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Ciel panted hard as he felt his own seed squish between them and blushed once more. "My seems i wasn't the only one that was a bit built up." he teased. The earl looked away and closed his eyes. "i have no idea what your talking about.." The demon laughed softly as he held the boy close to him and kissed him deeply.

"Pervert..." "My master how am I the pervert?" "You knew i would've..seen you in the shower didn't you? And saying the things you said.." "That's not true!" "hush master you need rest now.." he smiled some and kissed the boy's head before standing up slowly and carrying the earl. Ciel blushed furiously as he was carried bridal style. "i..I'm naked! Don't go out to the hall!" "Yes and your covered in my seed, but i am going to clean us up and bring you back into your room..you can't very well sleep in mine, and everyone is asleep." "fine..but your not aloud to do that again." "do what again my lord?" "masturbate yourself..you have to use me to satisfy yourself." "Yes my lord."

* * *

**I LOVED WRITING THIS SHOT XD Keep reviewing please! I love reading your reviews as much as I do writing shots! :D  
**


	37. Anniversary

**You read that right, its an anniversary shot, so be happy i am uploading so much lately XD this won't happen often.**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwww! Or else satan will come up your stairs in the middle of the night and rape you anally.. *smile* No not really but i like reviews and i'm sure satan does too.**

* * *

The earl awoke with a bit of excrement in his chest as the sun began to rise, it was his anniversary with Sebastian since the day he had turned a demon.. well no not really had just turned a demon but since the day they also decided to be together, actually a lot of things. More and more each day he had those feelings of love his chest pounding every time the demon came by and being happy whenever he saw him, it had been well over 100 years since he had been turned but he always remembered the day and he knew every day felt just like new and every year Sebastian did something special to celebrate.

Mind you being at the manor no longer made things a lot easier since they had decided to travel to wherever they felt like they wanted to go things were very easy and much more fun. Last month they were in Rome for six months and now they were in a mansion back in London for some time. All of London had been told of how the boy died so he was free to live as whatever name or person he decided the only thing that didn't really change was the mark he had been branded with from the demon and the one from when he was a child and tortured.

He slowly began to realize the demon wasn't still lying next to him and sighed softly, sometimes he left to cook for the boy though it was hard for him to eat because most the time he couldn't really taste things but he still did so for the boy or maybe he went to clean or something but the best feeling for the boy was to wake up on the demon's chest and in his arms in the morning though..he wouldn't admit that out loud. He looked around once more. "sebastian.." the demon didn't answer his summon. "Sebastian." his voice was more annoyed this time as he stood the sheet that was covering his naked body from the waist slowly slid down to the ground.

Sebastian was not showing up and the boy growled softly turning into his demon form, he had the cutest little tail and curly horns on his head while his wings were just big enough to carry him easily but Sebastian's were much larger. "Sebastian!" The older of the two was hiding waiting to surprise the boy but he wouldn't tell that no not yet he had been working on this for a while, he smirked as he opened the door softly. "oh my i'm very sorry master, i was busy cooking for you.." "You know i'm not an idiot demon now why weren't you in bed?" "oh.. so you want me with you all the time?" "Shut up." he smirked and kissed the boy's head pulling him into a tight hug.

"S..Sebastian..?" "i love you, little master." "...You need to come up with a new nickname you know.." the boy blushed and dug his head into the demon's chest. "Alright.. i suppose i can, happy anniversary love." the boy smiled and kissed Sebastian's chest. "happy anniversary pervert, where's breakfast?" "In the living room master may i carry you to your meal?" "You would still do it if I said no wouldn't you?" "but of course." Sebastian laughed softly as he held the boy in his arms and walked to the dinning room and set the boy down in a chair. "i made you pumpkin soup and a lemon tart.." "for breakfast?" The boy looked up confused.

"well they are two of your favorite things, and its not like you can gain weight my lord." The earl blushed and slapped the demon playfully "Shut up!" "what is it my lord? i'm saying even if you were able to gain weight you know i would love it, i love every inch of your little body.. my cute little demon." "Cute little demon are you mad?" the boy glared as he began to eat. "that cannot be my nickname be more creative." "ah..but you know it will stick..now I must warn you I don't have much planned this time but you will enjoy it." every time he said not much was planned of course it was much and he was trying not to sound like he had done anything for the boy because to Sebastian it wasn't much but he smiled and nodded.

"I don't need anything for this day." "Of course my lord." The demon smiled as they boy ate, finished and they got ready for the day which didn't consist of much but putting clothes on. Ciel's hair had gotten a bit longer and he had been having Sebastian braid it while the demon kept his own hair the same length, he often wore simple but stylish clothing a lot of black and dark or navy blue. Neither really liked to wear things with logos or sayings on them it wasn't the way they liked to dress and since their demon forms were pretty much naked they spent most of the time naked in their human forms. The demon lead the boy out and walking around for a while before he was starting to get curious and a bit annoyed.

Arms crossed and a frown on his face he stopped and turned to the demon. "Where are you taking me? I don't want to go to that Tea place again we did that last year and if you wanted us to have tea I would rather have you make it." "not that's not it my lord." the demon only smirked in reply and kissed the boy's forehead softly. "You will see eventually, unless you just want me to rush us some." "Take me now." He glared softly and looked away, of course Sebastian knew the boy would end up ordering him he had no patience when it came to their anniversary surprises so he picked up the boy and bowed his head softly smiling. "Of course my lord..hold on tight now."

The demon laughed softly as he carried the boy to a place that was very private and silent not a soul seemed to be in the area for miles, he set down the boy on a blanket and smiled once more. "we have arrived, please open your eyes." Ciel gasped shocked as he looked around, there was a small speaker set with an ipod hooked up playing 'a thousand years' by Christina Perri. He blushed as he noticed they were in the same field of flowers that they had arrived in right after he had been turned into a demon, they were almost glowing a bright beautiful blue dark purple and black. The sky was slightly cloudy but not to the point where it looked like it might rain just enough to block out the sun.

Sebastian gently pressed his lips to the boys and smiled. "i did think you would like this..its where.." "we came right after you made me a demon..with Ash on that bridge, you took me here and held me in your arms i was in that black out fit." "yes you were.. and that damn angel.." "no i'm rather thankful for that..if not then perhaps..things would've been different but all I know is that i am a demon now, i was meant to be a demon.." "I was looking at you almost sadly.. and the wind blew." Sebastian whispered softly. The earl smiled as he brought his lips to the demons once more. "you took me to the demon world.. from here and helped me learn how to transform.. but i will always remember this place, though the song is a bit cheesy you know."

A soft laugh was his only response as Sebastian closed his eyes. "yes.. but i know you like the song, and it does match us..though it has not yet been a thousand years yet, i will feel the same for my master in that time and many more years to come." He held his face to the boy's as the music continued to play softly in the background.

___I have died everyday_ _waiting for you_ _Darlin' don't be afraid_ _I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years_ _I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_  
Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything Take away What's standing in front of me _Every breath, _ _Every hour has come to this_  
One step closer

The older of the two smiled softly as he held the boy close to himself and began to pull the earl's shirt off of him. His small hands stopped the demon as he blushed worse. "i..i don't..want anyone to hear us.." "no one will, i cannot sense a soul for more then twenty miles my lord." "but.." "i promise.." he smiled and kissed the boy again. "I suppose if you want me to strip first." the boy's blush only got worse as Sebastian stood and slowly rid himself of his clothes, he never really liked having to wear clothes even in his human form. "Those are such a pain..oh and this belt as well." he slowly un did his belt making sure the boy was watching as he slid it down and licked his lips.

Ciel looked away as he pulled off his own clothes not looking at the demon still even as he got to his shorts. "your such a pervert.." "i am not master, I even wore underwear today." he grinned as the boy's face turned to the demon realizing his member was in his face. "S-Sebastian!" "i cannot help it..your beautiful body is very arousing you know." he chuckled softly and leaned down his body pushing the boy's down once more as his member poked at the boy's already hardening one. "Just lay back and listen to the music love, i put the song on replay." he kissed down the earl's neck and chest very slowly and back up it over and over making the boy whimper and moan his body starting to arch softly.

The earl blushed as he wrapped his legs around the demon tightly. "I..can't believe your doing this to me in public you pervert.." The demon smirked softly as he kissed the boy deeply once more. "I know i've never taken you in public..but this is private and its a place special to me.." "yes i know now don't keep me waiting." The demon nodded as he spread the boy's legs and lifted him slightly making Ciel wrap his legs around the demon's waist lustfully. "Master..don't you want me to stretch you first?" "Call me Ciel.. I've told you that stupid demon, and no i want it all pain and pleasure give it to me now..you don't need to prepare me." he blushed again at these words and relaxed as best as he could.

Sebastian smiled to the boy as his eyes glowed softly and he pressed his tip in as gently as possible trying not to hurt the boy. "are you alright..my little Ciel?" "y..Yes please.. take me i need it i need you." he purred softly and relaxed himself locking his ankles around the demon lustfully. "Ah..My little Ciel..you are so wonderful when you get lustful like this, i simply cannot control myself around you." he smirked as the boy bit his lip trying not to make noise. "Ahh.. ahh.. fuck stop making me wait!" "I apologize." he thrust his hips forward rolling them inside the boy roughly. "AH!" Ciel leaned his head back his legs giving out.

"Ahh.. ahh move move your bloody hips!" "Y..Yes Ciel.. you are so wonderfully tight." Sebastian's eyes glowed softly as he panted and rocked his hips against the earl's thrusting roughly making the boy's body arch and rock against the blanket. "Ah.. ahh.. so much.. so much.." "W-..what does that mean ciel?" He groaned in pleasure sitting up and pulling the boy into his lap making him wrap his smaller arms around the demon's neck his body against Sebastian's. "Ah your body..your making me feel so much i want all of you now I need all of you!" "C-Ciel." the older of the demon moaned loudly as he bounced the boy in his lap his hands holding the earl's hips down.

The boy groaned in pleasure as he pushed himself up against the demon meeting each thrust at the same pace if not faster. " Sebastian! Yes.. Yes!" he screamed out softly in pleasure as his member began to leak pre cum. The older demon of the two suddenly grabbed the boy's hands and pushing him back down to the blanket and pinning his wrists down. "i need you to cum for me first Ciel." he whispered into the boy's ear smirking. His thighs began to tense and the earl arched softly. "p..Pervert! AHH..Ah ah ah!" he screamed out in pleasure and right before he came the demon lifted his lower body up at an angle and the earl let out a soft squeal as he came his member spurting out onto his upper chest and onto his chin.

Sebastian smirked softly as he grunted and came filling the boy as well his member pulsing as he emptied himself inside the boy thrusting softly as his member slid in and out with ease. "Ah.. You look like you enjoyed that master." he kissed the boy softly his master's face bright red. "y..You didn't have to make it go on my chest and face!" "But its only your chin my love, and i will clean you up." Ciel shook his head embarrassed. "no no don't..don't lick it! Pervert!" Sebastian laughed softly as he ran his tongue across the boy's body over and over licking up every drop of seed still holding his wrists down. "D-D..don't don't you'll..make me.. " "hard again? Oh yes I know my lord, but i don't want to waste your lovely cum."

The earl sighed softly and smiled. "your such a pervert..I love it you know." "yes you do my lord." The older demon's eyes glowed even brighter as he turned the boy to his side and lifted one leg over his shoulder and brought the boy's body to his own. "S..Sebastian don't.. no its exposing you pervert!" "but you love this position, i recall you saying it makes me deeper." he smirked as he thrust with ease inside the boy making him arch softly and grip the blanket below him his head pushed into his arm. "Ahh.. ahh god.. i can..feel..all of you!" "Yes i am all the way inside you like this, isn't it nice?" The older purred softly as he rolled his hips inside the boy and rocking them hard and fast.

"Ah.. ahh my ciel you are so wonderfully tight." "S..ahh.. Sebastian! Sebastian i wont'.. i won't...last!" he blushed as he felt his member being stroked with one hand and his body being brought up higher. "C-Ciel..! ahh..ahh.." Loud whimpers and groans were heard from the boy as he dug his heel into the demon's shoulder pulling him closer. "F..Fuck your such..a pervert! Y-your gonna..make me..!" he arched softly and cried out once more as he came onto the blanket his legs shaking hard. Sebastian purred at the sight as he once more filled the boy groaning with satisfaction as he did so. "Ah..My little Ciel.." The two laid down wet and both highly satisfied cuddling each other as the music was still playing in the back ground.

Sebastian pet the boy softly and smiled while hugging him. "Your such..a pervert.." "yes but as you said you love me." he kissed the earl's ear softly. "Why did you choose it like this?.." he asked his voice soft and weak. "I cannot tell you that yet..now rest my little Ciel." The demon sighed softly as he wrapped his wings around the boy protectively.

* * *

**** DONNEEEE :D Happy anniversary to sebby n ciel...no i have no idea what the real date for them would be. :)**  
**


	38. Sexting

**This is a future based shot, Ciel and Sebastian are in college and they aren't master and servant.**

**Hope you enjoy~ Thank you Breluv for the idea. :D Please review! Our kitten Serenity enjoys it.. **

* * *

The boy known as Ciel Phantomhive was a student at a community college as well as his boyfriend and lover who eh lived with known as Sebastian Michaelis, they had just finished lunch and was finishing up his soda. "Sebastian..I don't want to wait until the last class." "yes but my little Ciel I want to have the whole night with you so you'll have to wait." the boy pouted softly and licked his lips. "I want to lick your cock.." "Shut up someone might hear you little pervert." he smirked and lowered his voice even more pulling the boy close to himself and kissing him deeply. "If you keep that up you little Ciel I might just take you into an empty class room..or into the janitor's closet and make you limp the rest of the day."

Ciel smirked some and licked his lips again. "would you fuck my mouth?" The older growled softly trying not to get hard. "We have just one more class you will have to wait, I have to go now.. be good." he kissed the boy one last time and went of to get into the class room heading straight for the back of the classroom keeping himself as calm as possible and not looking at anyone in the room as Ciel went to his own class. The worst part of all this was that the boy's only class that wasn't shared with the demon was the very last one of the day. Ciel did the exact same thing going to the very back corner of the class putting all of his books on the table in front of him.

No teacher was present in Sebastian's class room and he looked around slightly confused. "..is their a substitute for today?" "I'm not sure.." another classmate said sounding bored, sure enough a strange man he hadn't seen before walked in and began to teach but it wasn't anything interesting and honestly the thought of pounding his boyfriend after school was keeping him more interested then anything going on in that room at the moment, Sebastian knew he shouldn't but he couldn't handle it he pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it on mute sending a text to his boyfriend.

_"You don't know how much I need you right now..maybe under this table and on your knee's?" _The Phantomhive boy grabbed his phone out of his bag also bored out of his mind and wanting the class to end as fast as possible, he read the text and smirked no one was paying attention so why not. _"I can't always be the one on my knee's you know but at this point... well i would take almost anything hell if i were alone my hand would be down my pants." _Sebastian smirked and made sure no one was looking as he replied again he was going to make the boy wish that he could have him he wouldn't give mercy.

_"Babe I know you've stuck your hand down your pants at least once today, and i enjoy watching you play with yourself just like you did last night maybe you could do it again tonight?"_

_"Shut up you pervert that..was a one time thing. :P but once this class is over i want you to take me back home and take me the rest of the day..i want your dick." _

_"You just want my dick you little horny devil, but I would love to see you get kinky maybe even a bit dominant." _

_"Oh? Are you turning soft on me? Don't make me take you into the bathroom here at school and make you whimper like a little bitch." _

_"how nasty your getting..you were the one whimpering last night if you remember. 'oh harder harder..please no don't stop harder!' you made me screw you into the bed so hard the bedpost was thumping on the wall." _

_"Like you care about how loud i get your the one who decided to start it." _

_"well actually we got a noise complaint but no i personally love hearing you scream my name while on your back." _

_"Oops..guess you can blame me for that." _

_"I want to sext you." _

_"WHAT?!..You bloody pervert I said no to that a thousand times I'll have to wait in this chair well my bloody boner goes down after class i won't do that."_

_"But my little Ciel you know you want too, you know my words will arouse you."_ The older smirked as he looked through his gallery and clicked to send a photo, he had taken a picture of his own member aroused with pre cum leaking once while he had to take care of himself while the boy was at school without him and he was home sick.

The Phantomhive boy looked at his phone curiously as he clicked to download the image and view it, once it fully uploaded the whole photo he turned bright red feeling his cock tug at his pants as the sight. Sebastian's hand was on the base of his member as it glistened with pre cum and stood tall in the picture.

_"y..You pervert when did you.. why did you..?! oh my god!"_

_"I take it you liked it? It was when I was sick that day, I couldn't stop thinking about you but you refused to help me..saying it wasn't good to do it while i was sick remember?" _

_"I said that but you didn't tell me you actually took a picture! God do you know how hard I am you bloody pervert?!"_

_"Yes but i intend on helping you take care of it some way." _the older of the two smirked to himself once more as he laid back slightly in his chair and his arousal rubbed against his pants.

_"Fine i'm fucking desperate just take care of it."_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"whatever you want to do."_

_"hm.."_

_"Don't make me wait."_

_"Do you remember what i did to you last night? Think of that." _

_"it won't work do something else.." _

_"what did i do..? tell me."_

_"It won't work! just meet..me in the bathroom or something it almost hurts babe i need it to be taken care of." _

_"I licked and played at your dick with my tongue..i rubbed the tip over and over you were panting and wouldn't let me stop."_

_"Keep telling me.." _

_"You made me swallow all of you and take it all in my mouth, i loved licking and playing with you..so much teasing."_

_"mh..yeah that was good babe your tongue was so good."_

_"more like my whole hot mouth you thrust your hips into my mouth moaning and I swallowed around you." _

_"yes.. yeah."_

_"you especially love it when i lick the underside of your dick it makes you tingle." _

_"fuck.. yeah."_

_"I swallowed you whole right after that and you came right into my mouth you didn't even let me pull back at all but i loved it i love your cum little ciel." _

_"Fuck..fuck i need you right now." _

_"Did that help any?" _

_"There's a wet spot in my bloody pants__!_" 

_"my my did you cum with that much ease?"_

_"Shut up and meet me in the janitor's closet or something class is over in two minutes i swear to god Sebastian you better bloody make this up to me or i will cut your dick off__!_" 

_"Yes my love."_

* * *

The boy ran off into the nearest janitor's closet they had both figured out that it was the most likely to be empty during school hours since it didn't have many supplies in it - it was just mostly for storage. He groaned as he felt his member pulsing against his pants a wet spot visible from pre cum due to his boyfriend's teasing earlier. He was so tempted to just jerk himself off instead of wait but as soon as he went to undo his pants the door burst open with the older of the two panting slightly as he tossed his backpack to the corner and closed the door locking it. "I'm so sorry little Ciel class got out about two minutes late i did run here though." the Phantomhive boy glared at him slightly his arousal almost painful.

Sebastian only smiled as he kissed the boy roughly and yanked down his pants and underwear with force. "my my.. You did like my sexting didn't you?" "Pervert..fuck yes i did now suck it." the boy groaned softly as the older of the two did as he was told taking the boy's whole arousal into his mouth with ease and sucking it softly. "mm.. you taste very good you know." Ciel leaned his head back one hand griping his hair and tugging slightly. "Ah.. hh..oh god.. fuck your mouth..feels so good.." a harsh loud suck was his only reply as he gripped the boy's thighs and pulled him closer bobbing his head slightly and allowing the boy to fuck his mouth.

The poor boy didn't know how long he could even last as he thrust his hips without thinking of how Sebastian would be able to handle it one hand tugging on his own hair the other gripping his boyfriend's head tightly. "Ah..Ahh yes yes..fuck yes_!_." Ciel moaned aloud his legs shaking slightly as he held his boyfriend's head almost in place normally this would be a bit rough but Sebastian liked it and hell he knew he deserved at least some of it, besides he would get his way in the end. And just because he knew this fact he pulled back getting out of the boy's grip and smirked as he stood up the boy panting and throbbing. "i never said you could stop.. you owe me you bloody bastard."

"shut up and let me take you the right way then." his lover smirked once more as he always did in such a sexy way pulling a small bottle of lube out of his jacket pocket before throwing the jacket off his own body heat and his lover's getting to him. The boy laughed some as he was pushed up onto a small counter. "you pervert do you always carry that around with you?" "well yes actually just for times like this." the demon replied with an evil grin as he lubed up his member having pulled his own pants and boxers down earlier without the boy even really noticing. The older of the two quickly descending upon the boy's neck licking and kissing every inch he could reach and starting to suck on it hard. "hha... don't..don't leave a.. don't.."

Too late though as the demon began leaving kiss marks much to the boy's pleasure though he would regret it later on for now he enjoyed the feeling. The boy groaned in pleasure and laughed a bit as he wrapped himself around his lover feeling their arousal's grind against each other. "you always get away with that..but i can't wait any longer so fucking take me now." "but of course..my little ciel." he smirked as he pulled the boy even closer thrusting inside with ease, they did it so often that he didn't even really need to prepare the boy anymore. Ciel leaned back his neck arched in pleasure and a shiver going up his spine. "Ah.. ahhh..hh.." he moaned softly and bit his lip.

Ciel grunted in pleasure as he was slammed to the wall over and over but loved it wrapping his body even tighter around his love as he was pounded and let out soft whimpers. "Ah.. harder harder harder!" "Ah..do you want me to make you bleed? Your so ..damn needy my little Ciel." Sebastian smirked as he began to rock his hips hard making the boy grind hard back against his own body both of them sweaty and covered in a mixture of cum and sweat. Loud moans and whimpers were heard as the small room was heated and used in many ways it wasn't meant to be but neither really cared if anyone had heard them, the boy began to reach his end as he wrapped his locked his ankle's around his boyfriend's waist and ground himself up against him gasping loudly.

"i..I'm gonna..Cum S..Sebastian yes!" "Ah.. ahh..!" Sebastian groaned as he filled the boy his hips shaking slightly and panting hard as he did so one hand holding the boy's head to his shoulder so he could hear ciel's cries and whimpers. The younger of the two bucked his hips as he came hard as well biting into Sebastian's shoulder to attempt to calm down some not that it really worked. The two panted hard holding each other for several more minutes before they got cleaned up. "your such a pervert..sexting me i had a boner for that whole class." "but love its your fault for being so impossibly adorable and wonderful to pound." The boy teased and Sebastian laughed softly. "Let's go home.." "to pound some more?" "possibly." "pervert."

* * *

**That felt a bit weird to write XD I've never written text msgs in a shot? You like it? and i've never really sexted XDD i'm so fuckin weird.. anyway review i hope you liked it. :3 **


	39. Mating season

**Thank you very much to FantasyGirl222 for giving me this shot idea :D**

**So this is not future based and Ciel isn't a demon yet, but Sebastian of course is and yeah its gonna be a super sexy shot so enjoy~ :D **

**Please please please review! And thank you to everyone for the support so far!**

* * *

The Phantomhive boy was asleep last thing he could remember before going to sleep however was Sebastian with a expression of impatience but he wouldn't tell the boy what it was, after they had laid together for the night the demon didn't even leave his side in the morning to make breakfast as he normally did so for the boy began to wake up and he saw the demon lying next to him with both arms around the boy still holding him close to his own body. "bocchan.. good morning." "where is my bloody breakfast?"

"well bocchan..if you want breakfast you just have to wait a moment." "w...what?" the boy blushed as the demon was suddenly naked and pinning him. "SEBASTIAN?! Its..its morning what the hell?" "I told you yesterday or at least tried to tell you that..its that time of the year again." "W..What time of the year i don't remember this last year?" "Mating season.." "Is that some kind of joke?! Get the bloody hell off me!" the boy struggled and groaned as the demon was grinding him already though he still had his own night clothes on. "Sebastian it don't make me order this!" "but master you see...i cannot stop, its not my choice. when its this time of the year..i can't help but go crazy for my lover." the demon licked his lips and smirked.

Ciel struggled as best as he could. "the others will hear!" "no they won't my lord, and even if they did I don't care i want you." "Sebastian I said.." "What your going to say no? My..i might just end up staying in bed all day touching myself for you." "Don't say embarrassing things like that Sebastian calm down!" "But I cannot my lord, and I don't really want too so you should just hush now and not deny me any longer." "But..Sebastian.." "master i don't think you understand." the demon's voice was suddenly serious as he pulled off the boy's underwear keeping his night shirt on though and raising his legs up. "My body is burning, i need to have the connection i need the heat the friction.." "But..well i don't..want anyone to. to hear." he sounded embarrassed and shy which wasn't normal for the boy but just made the demon laugh and smile.

He had never seen Sebastian so horny and hell so lustful for him most the time he was good at acting cool calm and collecting even if he did want the boy badly. The earl smirked as he decided he was going to use this to his benefit he would torture and tease the demon as best as he could. The boy pulled away smirking some. "I don't think I'll allow you to have me just yet... you always tease me so much after all you know its not fair I might just do the same to you." the boy licked his lips and smiled as he watched the demon closely. Ciel smiled as the demon's eyes were glowing even more his lust taking him over. "You don't seem to understand how badly I need this relief master.." "then go on and masturbate yourself I don't care your free to do it."

Ciel snickered some as he spread his legs wide and ran his own hands softly across his thighs. "Mh.. Sebastian..." The demon laughed softly and growled as his demonic form began to come out his master was gonna get it. The demon chuckled softly as he pulled out something silver from under the bed making the boy's eyes widen. "W..What are you those?! Sebastian don't you dare Sebastian!" he stared in shock as the demon put his wrists up and put the boy's hands in hand cuffs wrapping one wrist around the bed post before closing the other cuff making him stuck to the bed. The earl glared at the demon shocked. "HOW BLOODY DARE YOU?! Get me out now I order you too!"

A smirk and evil laugh was the only reply the boy got as he struggled his best but managed nothing more then to end up making more noise. "you bastard!" "my my..you should calm down, i just tried to warn you master. I am in heat i need to have your body i need the relief its..almost painful you might say.." He was able to calm down enough to be back into his fully human form for now but the demon didn't know just how long that would last for, he climbed over the boy and spread his legs roughly his own member at its fullest extent of arousal if not more as it throbbed in need and want. "you can't just deny me master no.. that's not aloud you see."

Ciel struggled even more and began to pant as he wasn't getting anywhere. "Sebastian!" His lips were quickly silenced at the demon pressed his own to the boy's covering them. He slowly and deeply kissed the boy trying to calm him down. "i can't handle it.." "S..Sebastian.. your such a pervert..you didn't have to tie me up you know you would've won against me anyway." "ah yes, but its much more fun this way your always the one ordering me around master, i figured restraining you a little might be good as well and my...i must say you look good all tied up and hot, but my cock isn't going to wait any longer to have your little tight ass." The boy turned bright red he had not once hears Sebastian say things like that in his life and it was...though he wouldn't admit it out loud, sexy as hell.

The boy blushed as his legs were propped up and wide open the demon not even bothering to grab lube of any kind or prepping the boy, he had no time for it. The boy bit his lip hard as he prepared himself trying to stay relaxed as the demon easily thrust his cock inside the boy fully without waiting or being gentle, not that the boy minded he loved it when the demon was rough with him. "Nhh..!" Ciel leaned his head back panting softly as he wrapped his legs around the demon and sighed in relief as he had begun to move already. Sebastian's expression was pure bliss as he was already thrusting inside the boy roughly and starting to show signs he liked it as much as the boy did as he let out a moan.

It wasn't like Sebastian to moan or make much noise during sex because he is so bloody dominant and doesn't really show anything until he's sure the boy is satisfied and even then he holds back being a butler of course he is polite during such things. The demon had bitten his bottom lip and was groaning with each thrust as he was clearly not going to slow down or try to tease the boy much more as his struggles became weaker and weaker by the second feeling pleasure take him over. "y..Yes Sebastian. ahh!" "ah..young master..! I might just make your legs numb..I do..apologize in advance." he grunted in between each word as he didn't miss a beat slamming inside the boy to his own satisfaction as well as his master's.

The earl's hands were balled into fists as he felt pleasure tingling through his whole lower half trying to grind up against the demon with each thrust but having too much pleasure to really do so. "y..Yes hahh Ahh Se-sebastian!" Small but strong ankles were wrapped around the demon as the boy began to pant with each thrust his body shaking. "Ah ahhh.. I..Sebastian i can't..! I wont'...last if you.. keep..up at that pace..! Not..Not so hard i can' yes yes yes ahh yes your.. making me. Sebastian Sebastian!" His eyes began to glow again as Sebastian brought the boy closer and gripped onto the back of the earl's hair with one hand tugging on it softly as he felt the boy's release approaching already.

"Ah my your so tight..i..i don't think I'll last either master." of course that normally wouldn't be the case but at the moment he was far too much in heat to care to try to hold back. "S..Sebastian! S..SAhhhh" the boy's words became a whimpering moan as he arched hard and came hard his member pulsing as he emptied himself across his own stomach his mouth hanging open, Sebastian smirked as he groaned and threw his own head back and came as well his member still thrusting inside the boy roughly though it did slow down a bit. "Ah." he closed his eyes for a moment and licked his lips as he saw the boy's body starting to relax his head leaning onto his shoulder his wrists still cuffed up.

He felt his thighs dripping slightly and blushed even worse as the demon had pulled away for a moment his cum dripping from the boy. "S..Sebastian we..we did it last night how are you.. so built up?" the earl turned his head away embarrassed and closing his legs. Sebastian chuckled softly as his demon shadow began to grow out surrounding them though it didn't scare the boy this happened sometimes, he smirked and had begun to struggle against the cuffs again. "No no your not aloud to get free yet my love" "but i want to hold onto you! Don't..make me order it" A chuckle was the only reply the boy got as Sebastian leaned over him and let one hand go but kept one locked up to a bar at the end of the bed.

The boy sighed but smiled. "I guess this is a good compromise but still, how much more could you handle?" "would you be able to handle me going all the way in demon form?" "Well i suppose my answer wouldn't matter since you told me that you need to use my body to take care of yourself, so as long as i'm not passed out then I'll be able to handle you demon." A dark chuckle was the only reply as the demon's wings were out and his tail was also out, he grinned and lifted the boy up one side putting his leg over his own shoulder as he pulled the boy's body to his own. "My... you seem to think that I am only using your body? No no not at all, you see yes i do need to satisfy my.. honestly horny demonic needs, but i also could just do it on my own.. I choose to make my master scream out my name as i do so its more fun don't you think?"

He snapped his hips forward roughly thrusting inside the boy once more with ease his member slicked up with his own cum from just a moment earlier, he groaned in satisfaction. "Ah my master you feel so wonderful so easy..to just move as fast as i want." Ciel groaned in pleasure his eyes closed as he bit his lip and arched softly tugging at the demon's hair. "S.. Sebastian. ah.. yes please.. please move harder harder!" he dug his heel into the demon's shoulder and thrust his hips up back against the demon's body his own starting to shake with pleasure. Sebastian groaned as he began to use as much force as he needed his energy pushing to its highest as he held the boy's body to his own rocking his hips hard into his lover.

"Ahhh!" Ciel suddenly screamed out in pleasure his mouth hanging open as he felt pre cum dripping from his member already " Sebastian yes Sebastian annhaahhh!" He gasped softly feeling his body starting to go numb " i can'..t.. i ahh so much so much..I can't." This only fueled the demon as he dug his sharp claws into the boy's thigh making him bleed slightly as he did so not that either much cared, he pulled out half way before thrusting back inside the earl twice more and held himself inside his master as the boy came once more. "Ahh ahh.. S-Sebastian!" The boy's legs became limp and he almost collapsed as he came onto the bed panting hard

"Master..I'm afraid I cannot be gentle anymore, not if your going to finish without letting me come as well, that's not very polite you know." he smirked as he thrust inside the boy once more starting to rock his hips inside the boy once more letting out a soft moan as he did so. The boy bit his lip and whimpered softly as he put up little resistance to the demon his body slick with his own sweat as well as cum from his own member and the demon's. "S..Sebastian y...yes oh...!" The demon smirked as he knew the boy would reach his end sooner then later, he panted softly as he arched his neck and upper back holding himself inside the boy as he came once again this time not clawing at the boy's thigh but one hand in his own hair tugging onto it softly.

Sebastian smiled as he saw the boy's clearly used body as he pulled out slowly and un-cuffed the boy placing a hand on his back softly. "are you alright..my young lord?" "I..I don't know how much I can do.." he said with a smile and hugged the boy from behind. A small laugh was his reply but the Earl was also smiling. "How about one more round then? I can take a demon you know." Sebastian licked his lips slowly and smirked once more. "I suppose you can master...why don't you choose then?" The boy nodded in reply and turned getting on all fours and lifting his hips up to the demon turning his head to him. "Go ahead then." As soon as the last words were spoken the demon was already thrusting inside the boy holding his hips a bit roughly as he did so

The boy arched his back softly leaning his head back onto his shoulders as he moaned and clenched himself tightly around the demon his hips shaking as they struggled to keep his body up his arms shaking even worse. "My my.. are you able to stay up master?" "y..yes don't stop." The boy ordered weakly as Sebastian's body covered the boy's he pushed down his arms to give him some relief but ended up making his legs slide down all the way which just made his lover go faster and deeper. "Ah.. Ah ah! Y-Yes!" the demon wrapped his wings around the boy and groaned in his ear biting down on it softly as he did so. "S..bastian ahh yes. oh.. i..i can't.. annhh.." he rocked his hips easily inside the earl moaning in his ear as the boy began to scream out softly in pleasure.

"S..Sebastian yes! I-I.. Yes!" He bit into the pillow as his member was pressed into the bed sheets and he came once more not caring how messy and wet he was at the moment he panted hard as he felt Sebastian finish as well his member still pumping inside the boy with his demonic speed as he filled the boy once more panting in satisfaction. A clawed hand ran itself through the boy's soft but sweaty teal hair and he kissed the boy's cheek before laying on his back and pulling the boy onto his chest "I apologize master its very hard for me to control myself when I'm like this." "i.. don't really mind it you pervert.. its not like you can help it." "yes, but i was a bit rough."

"Well you know I like it rough ." "Well then, after you nap were going again." the boy blushed and looked at the demon slightly surprised. "How are you going to be able to do that again?" "simple, i am as you might say... feeling like a rabbit." "You aren't in heat all season you pervert." "No I am in heat like this about one day a year, but I assure you I could go all day long." he hummed in the boy's ear softly. "So you take your nap and when you wake up i will test your limits, little bocchan." Ciel smiled and laughed a bit as he cuddled the demon. "Were acting like a young couple that just got married you know." "and how says that won't be the case one day?" the demon asked smiling and kissing the boy's head softly as he did so. Ciel's reply was a smirk as he leaned to the demon's ear "You know i would say yes to you and only you."

* * *

****:D I loved writing this shot thank you sooooo much! Thank you very much for giving me such an epic idea to work with, and I do ideas that I like and CAN work with, so as a reminder I don't do a shot just because you ask me too. . **

**Thank you very much please review!**


	40. My I help you sleep master?

****Thank you once more Breeluv for giving me this idea. :D**

**You are so awesome!**

**Btw thank you for the idea for last week's shot, it was so much awesomly fun to write :D I love idea's like that. **

**Thank you for all the reviews please keep it up! you are all beautiful perverts.****

* * *

The earl was rolling over and over in his bed annoyed, he sighed as he put a hand on his forehead and groaned. "why the bloody hell can't i sleep..? This never happens..." Little did the boy know Sebastian had known and been standing outside the door ready for any order he might have ready. "..bloody hell.. its hot." Ciel kicked off the blankets from his body and kicked them down to the bottom of the bed taking another deep breath he closed his eyes once more and tried to calm himself, it seemed like every time he closed and tried to calm his brain it just seemed to get wired once more and he would think of things that normally wouldn't matter to him other times except during his work hours.

"..I can't sleep.. and tomorrow is a big day, but i suppose every day is a big day" the boy sighed once again and sat up looking around. "Sebastian." as soon as he gave the order the demon had walked in with a warm cup of milk on a tray in his hand. He smiled softly at the boy and set down the cup on the desk next to the boy's bed putting the tray under his arm as he snapped his fingers and turned on the candles in the room. "are you alright master? And you shouldn't sleep without the covers you might just catch a cold." he pulled up the blankets to the boy's waist and flattened them out. The earl sighed and sat up slightly annoyed as he yawned "I'm tired my brain just won't relax.." "I see, why don't you drink the warm milk master? It should help you out at least some, you did have a big day today.. its understandable."

Ciel groaned softly and made a weird face "I don't really like warm milk..it makes me feel like a child to drink that." "Master there is nothing wrong with drinking warm milk, it doesn't really make you a child and since you.. are at least young." he sat on the bed putting a hand on the boy's cheek and rubbing his thumb on it softly as he put the tray onto the desk. "Are you sure your going to be alright sir? You need your sleep." "well its your job to insure that I sleep enough and am healthy so why don't you help me fall asleep?" "Hm..well master, if you really let me do what i want to do to you then you might just have to sleep in some tomorrow."

The Phantomhive boy blushed slightly but smirked and leaned back in the bed leaning on his elbows as he spread his legs slightly. "well why don't..you just get over here and not make me wait then?" Sebastian chuckled softly as he climbed between the boy's legs and pushed himself against his master. "well well...aren't you a little horny master." "S..Shut up don't say that you pervert!" The boy glared his cheeks pink. "Why don't you just stop talking and do it?" "My even impatient, but if you rush me then that's no fun now is it?" "Don't make me order you to take me." "my my..take you where master?" the demon teased smirking as he kissed and licked the boy's ear softly.

"nh..mh.." he closed his eyes softly and moaned. "s..Sebastian... Don't... no don't leave a mark..!" he gasped and bit his lip wrapping his legs around the demon as Sebastian proceeded to suck on the boy's skin right below his neck leaving a kiss mark as he did so making the boy moan. Sebastian smirked softly and put his hands onto the boy's thighs rubbing them softly as he did so. "I'm just trying to help you sleep master..i promise." The butler smirked as he held the boy's legs up and wide open "my my..you seem to be enjoying this very much, i want to eat you up." "Shut up!" The boy blushed worse as he tried to close his legs but was easily overpowered.

The demon sighed softly as he kissed the boy's knee softly and then on the other leg making him blush more "D..Don't you tease me come on!" "Ah..but i want to make sure to ware you out." he held the boy's legs up a bit more and smirked as he ran his tongue softly down his right knee and thigh. "sh.. i don't want you to be too loud now." "w..why the bloody hell not?!" "because, i'm supposed to be just helping you sleep not..heh well not scream." he let out a soft laugh as he leaned down and licked at the boy's balls going down farther slowly as his master squirmed in pleasure and arched softly. "Ahh..hh.. P..Pervert don't lick there!"

Ciel groaned softly and bit his lip as he thrust his hips up. "Stop teasing me, now!" "yes..my lord. but i will have to keep licking down here." he grinned as he spread the boy's cheeks softly and thrust his tongue inside the earl's ass softly. His back arched almost painfully as he shuddered and gasped "Se...Sebastian! Y...Oh god your..your tongue...!" "mh..mm.." he closed his eyes as he thrust his tongue inside the boy's ass over and over licking around his master's ass as deeply and thoroughly as he wanted making the boy moan and shake. The boy grabbed onto Sebastian's hair as his member pulsed and he bit his lip. "S..Sebastian yes..yes oh oh god yes! S..bastian ahh..y..your making me..your..making me..!"

His right hand went into his own hair and he tugged at it softly bucking his hips up to the demon's mouth. Sebastian snickered some as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of the boy before holding it inside his ass his hands clenching the earl's cheeks open wide as he wiggled it softly and the boy screamed out as he came. "hh...ahh...hh... yo..your a bloody pervert you know.." he blushed as he realized he came onto his own stomach and partly onto his chest as the demon pulled away with a highly satisfied expression on his face as he did so licking his lips slowly. "My its not my fault your so sensitive that just..some licking will make you cum."

Ciel glared even more as he wiggled away from the demon and turned around waving his ass at him teasingly. "well then..why don't you take care of me then? Help me sleep." "but i already tired you out at least, some master, do you really want more?" he chuckled softly and unzipped his pants pulling his member own licking his lips as he came over to the earl and rubbed his hips lightly. He jolted slightly and bit his lip trying to hide a bit of pain. "..nh.." "what's the matter master? Did you hurt yourself?" the demon's eyes glowed with concern as he kissed the earl's hip and saw a small spot. "it looks like you hit your hip on something.." "I..no..no i didn't.." he blushed and turned his head away from the demon embarrassed.

Suddenly the boy was pinned to the wall by his waist his legs not even close to the ground but instinctively wrapped his legs around the demon he looked up scared. "Sebastian! Stop! What are you doing?!" "why did you tell me you had hurt yourself? Master tell me how it happened now." "i..I..was... I.. was in..well." the boy looked away once again but was a bit afraid as he did so the demon was never usually this possessive. His wrists were suddenly pinned to the wall and he groaned getting even more excited. "Tell me or else." "i...was...well..when you left me for the night i went back into the bathroom and... um..." he bit his lip and was trying not to look away knowing it would make the demon even worse.

"tell me now. Ciel." "...I was... doing..things in the bathroom and i went to..get a tissue but..i bumped the sink." he looked back at the demon his face still bright red. "You were doing what little bocchan?" the earl sighed and wiggled his hips grinding against the demon. "..w..what do you think?" "Answer me or i'm not going to do what you need me to do." "I..Fine i was touching myself are you happy?! I Do it its...natural." "Ah..so you were touching yourself without me? My..i might just have to punish you for that." he suddenly thrust his dick against the boy's ass between his cheeks grinding lightly to his entrance and smirked as the boy wrapped himself tighter around the demon in response.

"S..Sebastian.. I guess you should just punish me..against this wall right now." "oh you want it that rough?" "yes." the boy smirked as he bucked his hips against the demon getting impatient. "Do it then give it all to me now." His expression changed to a mix of pain and pleasure the demon quickly did as requested thrusting himself fully inside the boy groaning in satisfaction as he did so. "my..you seem to be very ready for me, are you sure it won't hurt your bruise?" "y..Yes i'm sure just move!" he did feel a tiny bit of pain but he didn't care as the demon began to rock his hips inside the boy slowly making pleasure course through his body.

"ahh..hh..harder harder more! Yes!" the boy shivered in pleasure and groaned as he tensed up slightly and moved his hips against the demon just as hard as they were moved against his own meeting his pace. "Ah..I didn't know you could take it this rough sir, its very enjoyable you know." the boy whimpered and wrapped his hands into the demon's hair tugging on it roughly as he did so. "Ah.. Yes..yeah oh god.." He shuddered as his member throbbed moving against the demon's stomach as he was fucked against the wall roughly panting with each thrust and shaking slightly as he clamped his thighs tightly around the demon. "S...bastian..! I..I can't..take much..much more."

"ah..but you should be able too, this hasn't been going on for very long yet" he teased licking the shell of the boy's ear as ciel arched his neck softly and moaned. "Y..Yes Sebastian!" He whimpered softly as his member pulsed and pre cum was already leaking onto the demon's shirt as he still had only unzipped his pants to take the boy. Sebastian groaned in pleasure as he began to get rougher and harder taking the boy as roughly as he wanted as Ciel had stopped resisting completely his body starting to go limp as his orgasm over took his quickly.

He pushed his head back against the wall and screamed out softly his mouth hanging open as he came shaking hard and getting it all over the demon's shirt. Less then a second later the demon sighed in pleasure as he also filled the boy his member pulsing inside his lover's ass as he did so and held the earl's hips tightly in both hands. "Ah.." he kissed the boy deeply and smirked. "are you tired out at all?" A nod was his only reply as ciel's eyes were closed and he had his arms weakly wrapped around the demon's neck. "y..Yes.." he groaned as the demon pulled out and laid him in his bed tucking his member back into his pants." my..you made a mess on my uniform, i will have to clean that up."

"..i can't..stay awake.." the boy closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep as Sebastian tucked him in. "well then, good night and rest up my young master."

* * *

****dun dun dun i am done. OuO**

**review please and thanks again for the shot idea! :D thank youuuuu 3****


	41. Procreating

**** Hello once more, as you can see i've been keeping up with my weekly promised sexy yaoi shot. :D i hope you guys still love them! But i do want some more reviews I love reading every single one. 3 Thank you for all the love and support so far! You guys are AWESOME!  
****

* * *

The earl was laying on his back in bed sighing as he was in slight pain his body was not agreeing with him. Since he had become a demon his hormones were all over the place and his gender's decided to change on him as he developed his body had been telling him to stay female for reasons of his body not yet strong enough to stay male and Sebastian had been pushing for it to stay female so he could have a demon mate but there was the risk of others trying to take him as well... All and all he was just exhausted as his body was stuck in his female mode and had been for a week. His butler was out for a bit cleaning the manor and getting extra things for the boy to be more comfortable.

Ciel looked out the window sighing softly as he played with his own small tail "Sebastian.." Two knocks were heard upon the door as the demon opened it slowly and smiled as he held lotion in his hand and two warm towels. "are you feeling alright my young lady? I apologize, i was getting things to make you feel better." "yes..i know..but you don't need to treat me like i'm your wife or something. I'm still the earl of Phantomhive you know. and you've been avoiding me, why is that?" "i have no idea what you mean master, I have not been ignoring you." he smirked some as he put up his master's feet one on each towel and began to rub them with the warm lotion that had a slight watermelon scent.

"Tell me what is going on or else, I'm not an idiot.." the demon's face was red as he turned his head away and bit his lip trying his best to hide what was actually bothering him. The older of the two didn't want to admit that he was actually in heat but worse than last time, this time it was stronger than before as Ciel was a girl his body was telling him to procreate it was natural for a demon to do that with his lover but he hadn't really gotten to explain that to his master yet, and last time he was in heat and needed to take care of it Ciel had complained for the entire next day about how soar his body had become. Sebastian groaned and bit his lip and looked down from his master.

"what is it? Sebastian tell me.." The boy in the girl's body looked away and sighed. "i..I'm a bit soar..." Sebastian looked up concerned. "what do you mean, my lady?" "...My...breasts are a bit.. well they..hurt.." She was wearing a bra because Sebastian had pointed out how much easier it was to do things when she wore it, but still her breasts weren't too big she was about a B cup but they were really soar at the moment. "well sometimes that does happen, I know your not used to your body changing so much..i apologize mistress. How may i help you?" "I don't know, maybe i should just rest more." "You've been sleeping enough already, I don't want you over rested." he kissed Ciel's head softly and laid next to her on the bed his fangs exposed.

The girl wiggled a bit and groaned reaching back to un clip the black lacy bra Sebastian had put her in but was having trouble with the hooks. The older of the two only smirked and blushed a bit as he watched his mistress struggle and slid his hand up her back and un clasped it pulling it off under her shirt and blushing slightly as he saw her nipples sticking out. "How does that feel?" his master blushed a bit and pulled the demon between his arms hugging him tightly. "i..i need..something from you.." "I said i wasn't sure yet, your body..it isn't really stable yet and it might hurt you I would rather your female body stay virgin until we are sure you won't change into male once more."

"But.. I need..i can't bloody show you my arousal like i could before but Sebastian I need you to do something I can't just lay in bed all damn day so do something to me.." He sighed some and looked at the demon sadly biting his lip, he looked so needy and stressed it was showing in the expression on his face. "I'm not sure how this..will effect you, and it will hurt you at least some..as well as...well i cannot guarantee my own control mistress not to mention you might get pregnant." He rolled his eyes in annoyance as a reply and wrapped his legs around the demon tightly. "I need you - you bloody idiot don't you have something to protect me then?!" "...Well honestly no master, i don't have condoms and even then nothing can really protect a demon's mate."

His eyes began to glow crimson as he kissed his master's neck softly up and down sucking on the skin gently making her moan and press her body to the demon's starting to feel wet through her underwear. "S..Sebastian..I..i need.i feel..god i just need you!" Ciel began to grind herself against the demon wanting her badly his hormones going out of control. The demon groaned as he took a deep breath trying to calm down but pressed his member against his master instead making her eyes widen and her mouth open slightly blushing. "..S..Sebastian oh..you feel..oh you..feel so good..so big.. " She began to grind herself against his member as she began to frantically tear at her pants.

"I want it..don't make me wait bloody do it take me now I order it." She had a determined expression on her face as she was stripped and her clothes thrown somewhere across the room as the older of the two began to kiss and lick every inch of the exposed beautiful body that belonged to his mistress but he suddenly stopped. "Mistress..i cannot..do this I will hurt you." "Shut up! I need it I don't care!" "I..am in heat once more and it is procreation season for demons i can't hold back for you as much as i wish i could." Ciel smirked in reply and laughed softly as she bit her lip. "I'm so wet I doubt that matters.. and I will have you know that i know its that time of season, i can feel you throbbing already but i honestly don't want to wait anymore. I don't care if I'll be soar or..limping for the next few days I just bloody need you so take me before i take care of it myself!"

The older of the two growled in satisfaction as he pulled his mistress into his lap spreading her legs widely as he did so and smirked as he saw how wet she was. "my my..you seem to be very excited, can you even calm down any?" he flicked his finger at her clit and chuckled as she arched in reply. "please.. please..I want..you.. I need you to fill me..I just..i need something inside me now I can't bloody wait I need it so badly Sebastian so stop teasing me and stick your dick inside me." Sebastian only chuckled softly as his own arousal began to throb once more pre cum leaking out the tip already. He began to grind against the girl his member throbbing as he did so and an expression of pure pleasure on the girl's face as she shuddered her legs shaking slightly. "S...Sebastian that feels..so good."

As much as he wanted to be patient he couldn't, as the demon began to feel a slight burning in his loins as his body was telling him to take the girl. "Y..Yes god yes take me now fuck me." her eyes were closed and she laid back her hands gripping the pillow below her head as her demonic lover's tip began to rub against her entrance but was softly starting to ease itself in. "Ah..hh..your..so big.. fuck..f.." she bit her lip as a tear slid down her face. Sebastian stopped and looked at her concerned though his body was burning with lust. "Ah..mistress..i can stop if you need..I apologize.." "no..Just move your hips i know..how badly your body needs it just..move please." she felt pain but began to feel a bit less and some pleasure as the demon kissed down her neck softly once more and slowly rocked his hips.

"Are you sure? I apologize..my little bocchan." Ciel arched softly as she felt the demon's member throb inside her and rub against her clit at the same time. "God damn Sebastian if you dare stop i will rip your cock off you! Bloody fuck me!" Sebastian smiled and licked his lip as he pulled back all the way before thrusting inside his mistress roughly his head leaning back in pleasure. "Oh.. mh.. mistress you're so wonderful." he began to rock his hips once more thrusting inside the girl her body reacting wonderfully well for her first time as she began to moan louder her thighs tensing some. The girl gasped softly as her chest heaved her heart racing as she felt intense pleasure coursing through her body over taking the pain.

"y..Yes!.ahh..mhh! h..harder deeper!" The older of the two only smiled as he was trying his best to keep control as he began to angle his hips slightly each time trying to get her to feel the best that he possibly could. The girl shuddered as her hormones were pumping out starting to drive the older demon crazy as he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back inside of his lover his demon shadow starting to come out. "Ahh! y..Yes god..!" True it was rough and painful as well as pleasurable but the pleasure was starting to take over and he knew that his lover couldn't help it and the more possessive he got the more she was turned on. "y..yes god don't stop please..!" Sebastian's eyes began to glow and he groaned in satisfaction.

Ciel bit her lip softly as she clamped her legs around the demon's waist her heels digging into his lover's lower back and feeling her own juices starting to come out making her blush as the sound of Sebastian's member slapping in and out of her at a brisk pace his hips slamming and grinding against her's each time. "Y..yes. god.. Sebastian more please don't hold back please I know how badly you need this.." her voice was weak with pleasure as she put one hand down the demon's back digging her hand into his back her nails scraping roughly across his skin as she pulled his head into her neck to kiss and nip at as he pleased. True Sebastian was happy that she was able to handle how rough he needed to get when he became in heat.

Sebastian groaned as he bit down onto her neck a bit harder than intended drawing some blood as he felt himself starting to reach his own climax already he bucked his hips hard reaching that spot that he had searched for inside his lover as Ciel screamed out in pleasure as she shook and came her legs tensing up around his body and entrance becoming even tighter then it already was. "y...Yes oh..oh I'm..i can't...I..ahh..!" "Ah..mistress.. I'm not sure..if i can hold back." he bit his lip and cursed himself as his mistress smirked locking her legs around him as she knew he was about to climax. The older demon groaned once more as he came hard filling the girl his own body reacting to fast for him to even try to pry away not that either much cared.

"ah..h..nh.." the earl laid her head back as she sighed softly and panted holding him even closer. "s..sit up." "no you need..to get your orgasm mistress.." "i said sit up..i'm going to ride you, pervert." Sebastian did as he was told sitting up as his own cum was dripping down her thighs as he held her gently to his chest. "are you sure you're going to be alright?" "shut up.. i know how badly you need this so stop talking and move your hips." the earl bit her lip once more before kissing him deeply as she locked her legs once more around his waist starting to rock herself in his lap her hips slightly tense. "Ah..mh..nh.. y..yes i.." Ciel closed her eyes her head leaning into the demons neck.

One hand wound itself into the butler's hair as she gasped sharply her body starting to tense all over. "I..I feel..Sebastian..Oh..i.. I think.. Ahh...AhH.. Ahh! Ah! Y..Yes!" She pulled out a few hairs as she felt her first orgasm as a girl hit making her almost numb with pleasure as Sebastian bit onto her ear softly and let out a small groan as he filled her once more holding her with both arms. "Mh..nh.. mistress..." he blushed slightly not expecting to reach his limit at that point but at least his demon shadow was starting to fade slightly "S..Sebastian.." "I apologize..are you alright?" he kissed her head softly and panted as they kissed for a few minutes.

The earl smirked some as she pulled away slowly making the demon pull out and turned onto all fours her ass sticking up for him. "well then..i know your not finished so go ahead and take me again." Sebastian chuckled softly as he leaned over her though not going near her ass. "i suppose..you weren't expecting a break then love?" "A break? My don't underestimate how much i can handle, you may be in heat.. but i still think i can keep up, now hurry up and take me..i want to scream for you." "heh..don't tempt me my lady, you know you will probably pass out within the next hour or so." "if it's from pleasure then i could care less."

Ciel arched her neck back softly as she was thrust into once more her lips curving into a smile as she felt a tingle of pleasure course through her body, her butler wrapped his arms around her chest as his chest was pressed softly to her back and he cupped her breasts in both hands teasing the nipples softly as he began to thrust inside of her letting out a soft pant as he did so with each thrust. He pulled back only an inch or so before thrusting back inside each time aiming for her best spot as he groaned in her ear. "Ah.. mh..my lady you are so wonderfully wet and hot." "S..shut up god do you know how good you feel inside of me? I can't..god i can't..even describe how much i bloody love this.!Yes..yes god harder! Ahh!" She had sweat on her forehead and some running down her hips as the demon continued held her breasts in his hands rubbing them in circles as he went.

The girl couldn't help but bite into the pillow as her voice was staring to get loud once more her eyes rolling back in pleasure as she dug her hands into the blankets pulling at them hard. "yes...yes oh yes!" "Mistress..Mhh!" The demon groaned in satisfaction as he slid his hands down her sides and gripped her hips tightly still rocking his hips his member easily sliding in and out of his mistress with ease. "Ci..Ciel i can't.. Hold out.." he moaned in her ear as his thrusts became erratic and harder as he was nearing his next climax. Loud whimper's and moans came from the girl as she knew she was too at her next limit but couldn't really find words as her mind was blank with pleasure her eyes closed.

"Y.. .. oh..please..i..i'm..." She clenched tightly around his cock as she got another orgasm her back arched in pleasure as she was filled once more with the demon's seed moaning even more as it was hot and shot deep inside her body making her shiver. "so..much..oh.. i..ah.. oh god.." she blushed and collapsed panting as her lover finished inside of her his cock still throbbing for more as he pulled out slowly and laid on his back holding her on his chest. "S..ebastian.." "yes love?" ".y..you know i'll end up pregnant at this rate." "yes well..that's actually the point, procreation is another type of thing that happens while in heat." "you know..i may have complained last time, but i bloody enjoy you in heat." "Yes i know you do, and your dripping wet love." he chuckled softly rubbing her head softly as he smiled.

"Well you should rest." The girl looked at him surprised and slightly offended. "Oh? You think I'm done already? No no..in fact your going to get it now." she smirked as she crawled over him holding herself just above his member. "Your going to pass out." the older of the two warned slightly concerned. "I could handle your dick as a guy i can handle it as a girl, now shut up so i can ride you." "Yes my lady."

* * *

**Aafweiofhawioefwe I feel weird writing straight stuff... . but it's still ciel x sebby  
**

**please review guys! XD bye****


	42. Sebastian's clone

**First off guys, I have been fuckin hella busy XD so it's a miracle I'm still updating. I'd like to address a few things real fast**

**1: I know the grammar is not perfect in these, but to be honest I don't have the time to make it perfect if someone wants to be my proofreader feel free to PM me… . **

**But otherwise I have like two hours to write these in my already little free time so I just write and not think about those things really and I do see your comments about my grammar and tips XD I just can't help it bro…**

**2: I am running out of ideas so please please please think of more, though if I haven't chosen one you've or anyone else has submitted to me then I probably just don't like it but don't take that personally please!**

**3: Go easy on me on this shot its harder than you think to write like this and weird for me… oh and yes Ciel is a boy again don't worry. XDD**

* * *

The earl of Phantomhive was sitting at his desk having finished some paperwork prior, he sighed softly looking over the dozens of pages he just finished signing. He glanced over softly to his empty tea cup and empty snack tray feeling slightly annoyed. "..nh… Sebastian." His eye glowed softly with the order his patch lying beside his bed on the nightstand.

Ciel groaned and looked around, though he had signed quite a few contracts and other things he still had much more to do that would have to simply wait until tomorrow for there was little to no time left in the day. Two small knocks were pressed upon the door as Sebastian walked in carrying some more snacks on a tray as well as new fresh tea for his master. "Good evening my lord, are you alright? How is the work load going?"

"It's fine.. at least it's done now, but I'm rather annoyed at how slow you were to come in and attend to my needs I was without fresh tea for ten minutes." The demon bowed his head deeply after setting down the tray and put his hand to his heart. "I apologize greatly my young lord, however I was busy trying to calm Pluto down… he was breathing fire and trying to set the garden on fire as well… That's not exactly easy for Finny to clean up."

"Well I don't like excuses so don't you dare let it happen again, you bloody demon." The earl glared as he took a sip of his tea, truth be told he'd been acting a bit more foul than normal lately. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't been having much time to be alone with Sebastian or the work load since it was near the holiday's but it was still a pain and his attitude had no excuse though of course Sebastian wasn't bothered by it he had been planning his own sort of revenge.

The boy smiled up at his butler and set his cup down slowly. "I want fresh pie.. I want a slice of lemon, apple and a slice of peach pie. I also want strawberry tart with fresh crème topping… Oh and Finny has gotten a bit old in the design so re do it to something more in spring tone. Mey rin needs a new set of sheets for each room that are also spring color since the white is almost all year round. Bard has burnt through most the cooking pots and there's a small hole in the kitchen as well as the pantry needs restocking."

"what is your point in saying all of this, if I may ask my lord…?" "Get this all done in twenty minutes and by that time I want my snacks to be hot and fresh and on my desk." "…I'm very sorry but that will not be possible my lord, I must have at least an hour." "yes it is your simply one hell of a butler right? Get it done, and leave your time starts now." He pulled a drawer open on his desk and pulled out the paper pulling it open and to his face as the butler bowed once more and left sighing softly.

As soon as the door closed the demon growled softly his demon shadow starting to come out in annoyance. 'no its not bloody possible for me to do be able to do all of those things in twenty minutes I am only one demon and someone else will notice… if you cared.' He thought all of this and rolled his eyes before taking a breath and dashing off no matter what else he had to get done he would get it done and his master would not be able to say that he didn't do it in time.

The earl smirked to himself as he relaxed in his chair, of course he knew Sebastian probably wouldn't be able to get that stuff done in time but hell this was fun and entertaining for him as well as a nice way of stress relief. Sebastian began his work at a demon pace as usual all the while still plotting his revenge for his master and when he had begun to form a plan in his mind of how he would have his revenge suddenly his work seemed to be smoother and much faster. "ah.. master I believe I have ten seconds to spare." The demon spoke as he was suddenly by the boy's side holding all of his sweets and things requested.

"the garden has a new theme for spring, Mey rin is out with Paula picking up a new set of sheets for each room and some spares. Bard is restocking the pantry as well as cleaning his new cook wear and that hole you were speaking of is fixed." The earl looked up from his paper and gave a slight nod to show he had heard but made no other motion. When he saw the demon seemed to be expecting something else to be said perhaps a praise he laughed and set his paper down. "do you want a dog treat? Your work is done but now I have another order, so go over to my bed and lay on your back."

Sebastian sighed softly and nodded bowing. "yes..my lord." 'young master, you are tempting my patience you know…' He did as he was told and laid back on the bed a bit annoyed and laid his hands on his sides. "what is your next order master?" "…I want you…too arouse yourself for me." the demon bolted up his face blank and surprised. "excuse me master? I cannot do such a thing…in front of you it's not proper for a butler to do as such or a servant."

"I said to arouse yourself do I have to be more clear? Fine." The earl stood not even having touched his food yet, he crossed his arms and sat on the front of his desk. "Take your pants off and your underwear, then slide your hand down and stroke your demon cock." Sebastian's expression turned into a smirk as he was quickly realizing how easily he could make this an advantage to himself and use it. "Yes…my lord, but what if…I get a little too into it? Make noise…you wouldn't want others to hear or to get you aroused as well."

"Just do as I ordered, if need be you will receive further instructions." The earl snickered as Sebastian proceeded to slowly un do the zip and button on his pants pulling them down to his ankles and revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. As the earl raised an eyebrow as though to ask a question Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips. "I don't like underwear they make me feel uncomfortable my lord, plus it's easier to change if I have one less thing to take on and off…its simply an annoying piece of clothing wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes..fine I suppose so but I never said to stop now hurry up with it." The demon only sighed softly in reply as he placed his right hand onto his member leaning back on his left arm and gripped it firmly. "are you sure?" "y..yes.." he blushed slightly and bit his lip nervously he had never actually seen the demon play with himself or for that matter even touch himself at all, especially during sex his only goal was to please his master.

Sebastian Michaelis his butler, was on his bed…the bed he slept in every night and he was touching himself just for an order. The very thought sent shivers up the boy's spine as the demon had begun to touch himself more his hand slowly pumping his member as he fantasized about the punishment he was planning for his master later on that night. The earl hardly even noticed the fact that he was getting hard watching the demon's large member as it slid in and out of his hand at a moderate pace. "S…ebastian."

"Yes..my lord?" the demon asked smirking as he began to thrust his hips into his hand getting more into it just to see the reaction that he would get from his master as he did so and bit his lip purposefully letting out a soft grunt as he did so. "ah.." "D-Don't make noises! OK you made your point…I didn't… think you'd actually do it you can stop…" "But I..am enjoying myself very much master, I didn't think you'd make me stop perhaps I want to finish."

"No I think that is enough, I order you to stop." The boy smirked as he had regained control over his thoughts while doing his best to ignore his erection. He crossed his legs and grinned softly up at the demon who was panting softly his cheeks slightly pink as his tip was dripping pre cum though he wasn't touching it anymore. "And how do you expect me to get rid of this then my young lord?" "Oh you'll figure it out… your dismissed I have nothing else for you to do so perhaps you should take care of that before someone sees it."

"I suppose I will take care of it then, however I see fit correct?" "Yes however you see fit." The boy wasn't really thinking carefully or he might have chosen those last words more carefully. Those pale beautiful lips slowly curved into a grin as Sebastian stood however as he got dressed his eyes were glowing softly and his demon shadow was starting to show out from the form of his body. "You should have thought of that a bit more carefully… I don't think you've been very fair lately my little bocchan."

"What are you talking about demon?" the boy spat glaring as he had sat back in his chair behind his desk planning on taking care of himself once Sebastian had left. "I mean…that I have been planning a bit of revenge for you and you should have been more careful so this is truly just your own fault…" he grinned letting out a soft chuckle as the whole room turned dark suddenly and the earl looked around slightly afraid. "Sebastian! What are you doing turn the lights back on!"

"I will once I'm done doing what I am doing, now prepare yourself master." The demon warned smirking softly. Ciel huffed and crossed his arms once more. "I'm ready for whatever you have to throw at me and your going to pay for this." As the candles were light once more it was quickly revealed that there was not one but two demon's standing before the boy but both looked exactly the same.

"What the hell?!" "Well master, you see a demon can clone themselves for a limited amount of time when in the situation… though it is limited on what I can do in both bodies it still has its uses." The demon to the right spoke though the earl was not sure if that was the clone or the original but of course it was the original that had spoken. Sebastian's clone the one to the left stepped up to beside the earl smirking and put a hand on his shoulder. "I told you that there would be some form of payment did I not?" "yes, however what are you going to do? So you made a clone… what's the point?"

Both of them grinned at the same time as the original Sebastian suddenly picked up the boy bridal out from his chair bridal style and walked over to the bed slowly. The earl struggled and kicked in his arms though weakly compared to how strong both demon and clone were. "Put me down this instant! Put me down I order it!" "ah but you see that cannot be completed, as you ordered me to take care of this little problem in my pants and you did cause it, I have to complete that order first my lord."

Both Sebastian's of course now had erections and had plans to make the boy squeal. The Phantomhive boy blushed as he was thrown almost roughly to the bed and stripped of his clothes as he tried to keep his eyes on both demons but was failing at it. "I…can hardly take one of you inside me both…won't fit!" he exclaimed embarrassed as he spoke but honestly a bit worried about the pain he would receive if both demons tried to fuck him at once. "Oh we don't plan on both taking you anally that would hurt quite a bit and I still care for you master I promise I won't hurt you." The clone assured him smiling softly as he pinned the boy's arms down and the original kneeled down spreading his legs as widely as possible without causing the boy any pain.

Ciel blushed even worse as his own member became erect once more as Sebastian had started licking and kissing up his thighs slowly while his clone kept the boy's arms pinned down so he wouldn't struggle as much. The poor Phantomhive boy couldn't keep silent for long as his member was quickly taken in by Sebastian's hot moist wet mouth. "Mh.. my you are getting excited fast my young lord." The clone spoke smirking still as the boy's thighs twitched slightly and he leaned his head back in pleasure. "Nh..mh.. do-don't."

"I-I..can't handle all of this you idiots!" He gasped out flushed as his hips had started thrusting into the demons mouth on their own pre cum already starting to leak out of his tip as the demon sucked harder closing his throat around the earl's member. "My but isn't that the point of all this pleasure my lord?" his twin asked as he rubbed his now exposed and hard member against the boy's lips asking for entrance. The earl groaned but opened his mouth as he spread his legs slightly wider feeling Sebastian's finger slide into him slowly as he relaxed his own throat allowing the clone's member to be pushed in.

The clone leaned his head back as he groaned in satisfaction and began to thrust his hips slowly as the first of the two fingered the boy slowly working his way up to two fingers. Ciel closed his eyes tightly as he tightened up his ass while whimpering in pleasure. "Ah..nhh.. no I can't d-don't tease.." he managed to cough out slightly as he continued to bob his head starting to take the clone's member father into his mouth.

Sebastian chuckled as he slowly pulled his fingers out and his clone pulled away almost at the same time making him groan in loss. The boy suddenly sat up his face red still and panting softly as he swallowed and licked his lips some of the clone's cum still sliding down his throat. "You… are a pervert… but I still can't handle both of you at once." As much as he now wanted to possibly try that he knew it wouldn't be an option. As he looked at his lover embarrassed and slightly nervous he noticed that all Sebastian could do was grin. "oh master… I assure you that you will be able to handle both at once, now come over and sit on the first."

A glare was his short reply before CIel stood his legs shaking slightly as the clone stepped back to watch looking slightly disappointed as the earl put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and slowly lowered himself down onto the thick hard member. "nh.. I.. ah.." he was fast to hide his face inside the demon's neck which only made Sebastian smile as he wrapped his arms around his master his eyes glowing softly. "I never quite forget how wonderfully hot and warm you are inside master."

"Shut up! And… m-move your hips already." The boy groaned as he began to move on the demons cock his mouth open slightly as he groaned in pleasure with each thrust and he tilted his head back. "nh.. y..yes oh.. Sebastian god.. mhh!" the boy tilted his head back in pleasure as he gripped onto the demon's shoulders tightly his thighs tensing up slightly. "More.. more oh more.." Ah..i'm not sure how much more you deserve to get though, my little bocchan." "then I'll do it myself you.. bastard." The boy put his knee's up on either side of his demons hips as he began to move himself faster and faster by the minute.

As the boy started to enjoy it much more he leaned back his hands on the demon's knee's as he began to bounce himself harder slamming down onto the member each time. "Ah… Ah ah!" He began to moan with each thrust as the clone watched his eyes glowing in lust and want as his own patience was at its limit. When Sebastian nodded his head once to the clone he suddenly stopped thrusting and bouncing the boy in his lap and pulled him up and off his member slowly. "What are you doing?!" he shouted annoyed as his own arousal was painful at this point.

The clone sat behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his chest as he pulled the boy up slightly leaning on his knee's as he rubbed his member against the boy's entrance before fully thrusting inside and letting out a loud groan of pleasure.

The earl's mouth hung open as he leaned back letting his body be taken and legs spread wide as he was bounced once more but this time onto the clone's member. Sebastian growled in satisfaction as he watched the boy's very much exposed body and rubbed his member slowly as he watched he wanted to make the boy scream so he let the boy get close to his peak of pleasure. "nh… ahh!" he could tell the Phantomhive boy was about to climax when he saw cum leaking from his member and his body starting to tense up and twitch in pleasure.

His clone suddenly stopped as this happened and Sebastian got closer his member grinding against the boy's for a moment as he slowly went down and began to stretch the boy's entrance with his own member as well. Ciel let out a sharp gasp as he wrapped his arms around the demon butler in front of him and tried to relax himself. "i..Its too much..i can't.." "ah..but you'll enjoy it much more I promise.. just relax and your body will get used to it, I promise." He assured the boy as best as possible as he began to work his member in as well though he knew his master felt pain he also was doing his best to keep it to as little as possible.

"so much…too much.." "sh..its almost in. Sebastian's clone smirked as he began to thrust once more both hands on his chest as he began to play with the boy's nipples to relax him. "You will enjoy it so much more I promise, your body may be small but it can handle a lot more then you think." The earl let out a sharp scream of half pleasure half pain once both members were fully inside of his body making him squirm slightly and pant. "Move..move it hurts…" he whimpered his eyes glazed over in pleasure the boy could hardly believe he had two members inside his body at the moment it hurt so much but he felt like he craved it like he needed the both.

As both Sebastian's were quickly in time with each other and thrusting at the same pace and rhythm he started to feel his body going numb with pleasure as his nerves tingled. "y..Yes so much yes yes yes! Ahhh!" each thrust was met with a moan as the two demons worked at the pace to pleasure the boy being sure to reach as deeply as they could with each thrust. The clone leaned his head to the boy's left ear smirking as he did so his voice heavy with lust. "My… your body is so lewd my little lord." Sebastian leaned by his right ear his voice sounding the same. "So much you can handle, and you thought you couldn't but your just eating us both up.. you love it."

He let out a soft scream as his entrance tightened up hard and back arched against the clones who was behind him. "Ah…! Ahh S..ebastian.. Sebastian Sebastian!" The clone licked his lips as he dug his nails into the boy's chest burying his member as hard and fast as he could inside the boy's entrance. "Are you going to cum…master?" "I.. can't..t..think.. oh.. nahhh..nhh! Sebastian!" His clone licked the shell of the boy's ear. "Its time for you to have your orgasm master let it out."

The earl screamed out in pure pleasure as his body was overloaded with pleasurable sensations and he came onto his butler and the butler's clone his member twitching and body sweaty. "Ah…hhh…" His eyes were closed as he panted hard trying to catch his breath. The demon's both grinned as they released at the same time just a few seconds after the boy filling him with their seed each highly satisfied. "That was quite a lot for you, my little master." The clone spoke softly pulling out as he gave the boy to the original Sebastian and he held him.

"Its time for rest…" he set the boy into his bed pulling the covers over his small body before laying down beside him. "I do hope you rest well." He whispered softly as the boy passed out without responding. The next morning Sebastian was pouring tea for the boy as he woke up yawning and sitting up slowly feeling aches of pain going through his back and lower body. "ah.. good morning master, are you alright?" "I doubt I can walk well today or stand for that matter, but yes I suppose so yes." He looked around slightly confused as he no longer saw the demon's clone.

"where is your clone?" "…clone master? What are you talking about?" Sebastian said with a smile as he set down a tray of sweets. "Don't play stupid Sebastian, the one who… screwed me last night." He blushed at his own words and turned his head annoyed. Sebastian's smile stayed as he bowed his head. "I apologize, but I have no idea what your speaking of my lord."

* * *

**Freaking done! UGggggg guys omg wtfffff. :I so much to do so little time... :O  
**

**Review please! And sorry about the extra story bit added at the bottom before, i didn't notice but it's fixed now xD  
**


	43. Scream little dog

**Yayyy! I call out for help with shots and you guys answer! XD Thank you for all the ideas and please keep them up! I don't want to ever quit writing them. D Soooo you need to keep up with reviewing and ideas so i can keep writing them, thank you. **

* * *

**Thanks a lot too: **

**Black-Wolf-2631**

**Who gave me the idea for today's shot. 3  
**

* * *

"I don't care for helping these people with their dog problems…" "I know my lord, but I thought you liked dogs shouldn't you like doing this?" Sebastian asked with a small smile as he handed a cup full of fresh tea to his master who was sitting at his desk going over papers. "yes, while I enjoy dogs more than cats they are loyal and they don't leave fur everywhere most of the time. However this is becoming quite a problem for me…"

"Yes I understand my lord, but once we have this situation sorted out…" The boy rolled his un covered eye and glared at the demon. "please, Sebastian you know as well as I do its just some story that people have made to scare other's. You don't really believe there is a ghost dog or whatever haunting these villagers do you?" "Of course not my lord, however people will choose what they believe to choose…humans are very ignorant. They believe in things like heaven when they die simply because the reality of something as simple as death and the end is not enough they really are ignorant enough to believe that after life they get more just because they might have done something special in their life time."

"well yes but the same could be said for you…" The demon raised an eye brow in surprise to the boy. "May I inquire about what you mean my lord?" "Well simply put, no such thing as heaven but there is hell? So if you did something like rape children or murder a bunch of people you will be suffering forever, but if you're a good little soul your whole life you get rewarded. You are a demon and according to you there is hell but then why wouldn't heir be a heaven?" "…Hm.. I suppose you have an interesting point my young lord, if you choose to look at this from a human's perspective that is." The boy smirked some and set his cup down. "well then, if you were human what would you believe in? Heaven, hell, even a god?" "I cannot give…the most accurate of answers but I do know I wouldn't believe in things that are so clearly made up as something like what is going on this village master."

Ciel smiled some and let out a soft laugh in reply to this, though he was still curious about a few things. "So if you were raised as a traditional boy and grew up under a religious roof you would say the same, but then what do you believe of stories like the virgin marry?" Sebastian laughed in reply his eyes glowing crimson. "I would not be naive enough to believe in that story, I know that it takes a man and women to make a baby so no way Marry was a virgin in that story and honestly the concept of it and trying to pass it off as something sweet or romantic is…well utterly ridiculous."

The butler took a few steps to the window and peeked outside. "my…the villagers seem to be on the hunt for that 'ghost hound' once more.. how annoying they will be causing noise all night." The boy groaned and put his face in his hands. "I need my rest as do they, and I have to speak with the press first thing in the morning already." Sebastian nodded as he held out a hand and helped the boy up from his chair. "Well let's get you to your bedroom master, and you know…humans can be set in their ways and nature tells the to be curious even if its not logical."

"Oh? Set in our ways?" the boy lifted his eye brow questioning the demon's choice of words. "Yes." Sebastian replied bluntly as he walked with the boy away from the office and into his chosen bedroom for the time that they were staying. "And what does that mean?" "that simply some things come naturally to humans, and some things they really cannot control. Another reason that 'the virgin Marry' is probably not a true story." "what does human nature have to do with that story?" the earl asked as he was being put into his night clothes. "Well… pre-marital sex is very commonly practiced with couples because they get so easily aroused and why should you hold back until marriage? Its not sacred really considering there are things like prostitution."

"Oh so your saying we're all horny dogs?" "well not just humans I suppose animals are as well since it's in their nature." The earl's curse symbol on his eye began to glow softly as he crossed his arms and stood up right in front of the demon's chest. "are you saying that I'm a horny animal?" "Well you aren't exactly subtle with your arousal, nor do you try to hide it my little lord." The demon smirked as he slid a hand down the boy's chest slowly and gripped onto his quickly hardening member firmly. "my my… look how easily I got you excited, and you think that you have self control?" the boy blushed as he hurriedly began grinding his hips against the demon's hand his hands shaking slightly as they held onto Sebastian's coat front.

"You know Sebastian, sometimes it's good to just let go and lose all control…too not think and just let my mind go blank with pleasure and to scream your name." The demon licked his lips with those words the last few playing through his mind again. "You seem to be in a good mood master, let me take care of your needs." He smiled as he picked the boy gently after taking his hand away and laid him onto the bed not noticing the door was open just a crack – not enough to see through but enough to push open to see if you wanted to.

The earl possessively worked his hands into Sebastian's hair kissing him hard as he did so thrusting his tongue into the demon's mouth. "Mh.." "m-master." The demon spoke out slightly surprised at how Ciel was acting. He pulled away slowly putting one gloved hand onto the boy's cheek softly as he did so. "Are you alright?" "I just…want you what's so wrong with that?" "Nothing of course my lord." The demon's voice was soft as he spoke kissing the boy deeply once more before pulling his gloves off with is teeth and tossing them down next to the bed.

The boy groaned as his head was pushed back gently and neck exposed as the demon kissed and nipped at his neck as gently as possible. "Nh.. mh.. don't… don't leave marks you… pervert!" He bit his lip softly and arched against the demon in pleasure as Sebastian did everything but leave marks knowing just how sensitive his master's neck was to him. His precious master's moans and soft noises we're so sexy and special to the demon as he knew he was happily the only one who was ever able to make his master feel this way.

Ciel pulled away slowly before sitting up and pushing his butler back down onto the bed with both small hands on Sebastian's chest. "I think I want to take control… for now." He nodded in reply putting his hands on the boy's waist and slowly pulling his underwear down but keeping his night shirt on. The earl shuddered softly and wrapped his hands into the demon's hair once more. "take me..please." he whispered the last words softly while kissing his butler's neck. The earl whimpered softly as he felt Sebastian's member rubbing against him through his pants as the demon slid a hand down to the hem line of his slacks slowly pulling them open and releasing his member from its confinements.

His eyes we're glowing bright crimson the demon closed his eyes softly while he entered his master feeling him tense up slightly as he did so. "nh.. ah.. so much.. so hot.. Sebastian.." He tilted his head back and groaned as his thighs shook slightly. "Are you sure you don't want me to stop and stretch you, my lord?" the demon spoke with his tone soft yet passionate. "nh-..No! I can handle it just.. don't take so bloody long." "yes of course my lord." With those words the demon had thrust the rest of his member inside of his master without anymore hesitation making the boy arch clench up tightly. "Sebastian!" "Hush my little lord, it won't hurt for long." the demon spoke smirking as he sat up more holding the boy's chest to his own.

"S..Sebastian ah.. nh.." the boy whimpered in pleasure leaning his head back as he did so which of course just made the demon quickly bite down on it and suck the skin as gently as possible. "Sebas..tian.. god yes..!" "Ah.. my young master you never fail to please me with your lovely actions and noises." Ciel groaned as he wrapped his legs even tighter around the demon grinding his hips against the others. "Mh.. you know I feel that you could be just a bit louder master." "Shut up you pervert! Ah.. no not there.. no its.. god its so good!" "Now now don't scream out for god, scream out for me." the demon whispered as he was making sure to hit the boy's spot each time. As the boy began to bounce on the demon's lap pleasure coursing through his body neither seemed to notice that the door was slightly open.

Mey Rin was walking down the hallway with Finny beside her as they had heard a scream from downstairs possibly thinking it was from one of the villagers or something. They slowly we're looking through door's before they noticed that a room near the end of the hallway's door was cracked slightly. "Isn't the young master upstairs or on this floor?" Finny asked looking at the maid curiously but got a shrug in response. "Well...we should go check anyway I'm worried." "alright as long as we're quiet." The two slowly crept to the door and mey rin covered her nose as she heard a cry of pleasure from what sounded like her master. "S-.. Sebastian! Y..Yes harder!" Her face was bright red as she peered through the door just slightly at the same time as Finny both feeling extremely embarrassed.

The boy was on all fours his hands gripping the sheets tightly as Sebastian was licking up his neck while pounding into the boy both with expressions of pleasure as they used each others bodies for completion. Ciel licked his lips and leaned down his head pressed against the pillow "S..ebastian I can't..handle it..! I'm.. i can't!" Mey rin almost passed out as she stumbled away from the door with Finny blood dripping down her hands from covering her nose. "I..I didn't see that! I shouldn't have... but oh my god!" Finny slapped his hand over her mouth "Shhh! We must not say a word!" He was fast to drag her away and back to their own room leaving the two lovers master and butler to do as they pleased.

Not even having realized that they had been caught being lost in each others passion as the boy was coming closer and closer to his orgasm he began to tremble his legs giving out which only made the demon go deeper. "Seb..astian.. ah ah..I-I'm!" The little strength the earl had left was gone as he came hard his lower half shaking as he panted and moaned out the demon's name. A small grunt left the demon as he whispered out his master's name in his ear as he came as well filling his master to the fullest as he did so. "my.. ah young master..."

The boy panted hard as his butler slowly pulled out of him and laid him on his back kissing his cheek gently. "are you feeling better my little dog?" "I am not a dog.. and yes i am." the boy smiled as he leaned his head into the demon's chest and fell asleep almost at one. The next morning Sebastian and his master we're walking downstairs to enjoy breakfast and as they did so Mey Rin turned bright red as Finny began to stammer embarrassed. "G-G-..Good morning young master! I I hope you slept well enough!" He bowed and ran off as the earl looked at him puzzled but walked to his seat and sat down. As Sebastian looked at the maid smirking slightly and pressed a finger to his lips. "Is there something you wish to tell us Mey rin? You seem very excited this morning."

She gasped and shook her head while covering her nose in case it started to bleed again. "n-No! Not at all! Please.. enjoy your breakfast my lord!" She bowed deeply before running off as well and Bard just stood there confused. "...Anything going on that er.. I should know about?" he questioned the butler putting a cigarette to his mouth before getting out his lighter. Sebastian bowed deeply before smiling still one hand on his chest. "No, nothing at all."

* * *

**Again i'm sorry I'm late. Its starting to storm as I post this and i'm exhastusted but please enjoy review and write more suggestions for me! Bye bye~ **


	44. Tea Run

****So today's shot I am gonna be writing it a little differently and I'm trying to work on grammar and spacing XD Hope you guys enjoy. :D**

**Sorry I've been so damn busy lately. . I wish I could upload more often. **

**Thank you so much for all the ideas guys they are awesome. :D today's is thanks too **

**Thanks and please enjoy.****

* * *

Ciel had his head tilted back slightly as he yawned looking out the window at the clear beautiful blue sky that was that day's chosen weather. His demonic butler and himself were going to head out later in the day to supposedly buy new tea but Ciel himself had no intent on wasting time on such a needless task.

"You already know what things I like and don't like so why on earth should I waste the time in going out and doing this? You can decide new tea and things for me." the boy spoke as his brown one inch heeled boots were being laced up.

"Yes, however master you should learn to try new flavors since you have been stating how you are getting bored by the same old things and you are free today so why not? What better to do today?"

"Well let's see." the boy said sarcastically putting his fingers up to count off on them. "I could have slept all day, I could have spent the day in bed with you, I could have-" "i see my lord, so nothing productive?"

The boy smirked as he walked to the door to the butler holding it open with a hand on his chest and bowing. "Well yes, but...if it's my day I see no reason why I can't spend it the way I want to."

"but my lord, the sun is out there is not a single cloud in sight... why not spend it outside at the least? and you never know you may find a tea that you love even more than anything you've ever tried before."

"Shut up demon, i'm not in the mood." the butler bowed once more as he helped his master into the carriage sighing slightly.

"Yes..my lord."

As they arrived at the tea shop that Sebastian always got tea for his master in they were greeted by two well dressed women in kimono's who smiled and bowed. "good day sirs." The demon took the boy's blue top hat as he walked to the counter fallowing behind his master. The owner a tall slightly chubby man dressed in a green and black suit came out from behind the counter and greeted them as well.

"Ah we've been expecting you Lord Phantomhive its so wonderful to meet you in person rather than just ship our famous teas to your mansion." He laughed some shaking the boy's hand as two other assistants were preparing the tea for him to taste.

"My its hard to meet someone who really does know what tea is, how to tell the flavors and such or even how to tell if tea is made well or not no?" He spoke with a smile and slight chuckle trying to keep Ciel in a cheerful mood or at least trying to sound like a good sales men.

The earl raised an eyebrow as he watched the man's weak sales pitch but smiled all the same. "right.. shouldn't i start tasting then? If you want to sell me something new then I should already be drinking."

"Um..well of course, I must say I am rather impressed at your taste buds at such a young age, so well developed and they do say the younger you start the more antiquated you will be with fine teas."

Sebastian began to carefully watch the owner slightly suspicious at how much interest he was taking in a simple customer, yes he was the lord Phantomhive but still. Though he smiled and kept silent as he poured out three cups of different teas for the earl to try as well as three more for the owner so that they could compare tastes.

"Please be careful its rather hot my lord."

"yes yes i know." the boy closed his eyes as he sniffed the first tea slowly and smirked some. "I doubt I would like this, it smells weak like that disgusting Italian tea I tried once." He set it down without even sipping it and the man across from his smiled as he did the same. "I see how seriously you take something as delicate as tea my my you can call me impressed."

The earl crossed his right leg over his left and sighed. "If you don't have anything that I might even consider liking then don't waste my time."

The man looked taken back as he bowed his head. "forgive me... I assumed you might like a weaker taste to start out with, but I see for once I will have to break out something new hm? What is your favorite fruit then?"

Before the Earl could even answer Sebastian was already pouring out a cup leaving the other workers nothing to do. He placed one in front of the earl and one in front of the owner once more.

"I apologize, but I don't want to risk my master having something he wouldn't like once more. He likes kiwi and Strawberry the very most out of anything in the fruit range but nothing too strong."

Ciel smirked slightly as he once more sniffed the tea before sipping it slowly. "this has a slight honey after taste..and kiwi I like it but not... enough to buy." he set down the cup smiling some as he owner was looking slightly desperate now.

"I see, well I have recently gotten something in stock right from Japan. Its a rose tea with strawberry." he poured the tea himself this time before Sebastian could and laughed softly. "Its a soft tea but the smell is simply wonderful, and you always want to wake up to a good fruit smell in the morning when it comes to tea time right?"

Sebastian's eyes flickered crimson as he watched the earl drink this tea something about that last sentence was getting to him. The earl smiled after he tasted this tea and looked back at the butler. "I like this, its not bad but i still need something stronger." he stood after placing the cup back down and took his top hat from the demon placing it back onto his head.

The owner got up as soon as the boy did he seemed more desperate to make the sale even more than before now. "Oh! No no young Phantomhive, Please don't leave yet. I..have just one more that I know you will love."

The boy looked at Sebastian annoyed. "I told you this was a waste of time. this still is..." he sat back down smiling some. "Though you seem intent on making it worth my time, so for my sake as well as your own hurry with the next one."

He nodded and ran into the back of the store looking rather shaken up as the boy sat waiting and Sebastian's eyes began to glow once more. He bowed his head to the boy's ear and whispered to him softly.

"My lord...I don't feel that this is really an option anymore, I apologize for wasting your time but we should get going."

A smirk and finger pressed to his own pale soft lips was the only reply the demon got.

As the owner came back out once more he was walking in front of a young girl around Ciel's age with beautiful black long hair. She was holding a small silver tray ever so delicately with a tea cup as well and walking with perfect elegance.

"I am so sorry for before, but now I see you should be served by someone of more grace and poise then myself, so I asked my wonderful niece to help me with this last one." The owner spoke softly and with a smile as she set the tray down and began to pour that tea with a smile as well.

"Its a blackberry chai tea with strawberry as well and a hint of lemon." She giggled as she set it down and sat down right beside the boy. "so your the..famous Phantomhive? My uncle tells me all about you! That you can also play violin, and you have like sweets like blackberry tarts and kiwi tarts as well." She giggled once more.

"I do as well, I love living so close to my uncle's shop then I get too try so many new thing oh I'm sorry please drink it."

The earl sighed as he took a sip slightly anxious too but he smiled as he did so. He liked it surprisingly enough.

"Young master, is this one any better?"

"yes..I rather like this one, it sounds like too many flavors that would not work well together but it tastes wonderful you can taste each one layering over the next."

"Oh my well you did nail it spot on... you know Lord Ciel Phantomhive I know that if..perhaps I had some more time with you I could introduce some new teas and maybe you would widen your verity."

The demon let out a soft grown just loud enough for the boy to hear as he glared at the little girl who he now wanted to kill. "I apologize miss, but the Phantomhive lord is a very busy man and his days are very filled."

"well yes that may be true Sebastian but I'm sure she knows this, and besides I do have the rest of today off so maybe we could talk a bit hm?" He smiled at the girl intentionally annoying Sebastian, after all he didn't want to leave the manor at all today but was forced out by his butler as it was.

She giggled once more that annoying little chime and blushed as Ciel took her hand and kissed it softly. "Now tell me, I should at least know your first name miss since you do know all of mine."

Ciel Phantomhive was in danger it wasn't just the fact that he was doing this just too annoy the demon but he knew something was off about this girl, no one would go this far just for a sale even for Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian knew very well something was up but he didn't want to alert the boy before anything could be done about it or make the girl hurt him.. no he couldn't put his master in danger.

The girl blushed darkly (which didn't look natural at all) and put both hands on her face hiding her cheeks. "I.. Its.. my name is Amelia oh i'm so sorry! You just..oh that's so sweet of you!" she waved her hand over his cup and then brought it up to the boy's hands slowly trying to get him to take another sip. "Please! Drink the rest I do want you to enjoy it, Ciel!"

Just as the earl brought the cup to his lips it was suddenly taken from his hands and poured onto the floor by his demonic butler who was standing behind him. As Ciel stood from his seat rather angry and shocked Amerlia let out a scream and began to cry out of fear.

"Sebastian! What the bloody hell do you think your doing?!" He shouted but rather than getting words for a response the demon simply pointed to the spot in the rug he had piled the tea on, instead of it just looking like a tea stain as it should the floor had a hole in it that was spreading and making popping sounds like acid or something being broken down.

Ciel took a few steps back as Amelia looked at it shocked and clueless. "i..What.. What happened?!" She began to cry loudly but the earl had enough of it.

Sebastian stepped in front of his master however and was glaring at the girl intensely as the owner ran out of the store from the back.

"I see...so humiliating my master isn't enough for you hm? You feel the need to try to kill him with a very obviously placed poison of some sort?"

She staggered back as he was taking slow steps to her glaring.

"I..I didn't know! I swear!"

"Oh and waving your hand over his cup, and you just happen to have...possibly tried to slip something into his tea? Thinking I wouldn't notice? My lady... how stupid of you."

She glared at him deciding finally to give up on the act. "oh...very well fine, yes I was trying to kill you little brat, but can you blame me? He's the Lord Phantomhive... you know he's got an awful big price on his head for even a dead body, and you didn't really try to resist my obvious trap now did you?" She smirked while staring at Ciel.

The boy glared in response getting next to his butler feeling slightly afraid, that had been a very close call.

"shut your mouth! You risked all of this, this whole establishment for a very weakly thought out plan that failed anyway."

"Yes but it only failed because of your damn butler! Your useless on your own!"

Ciel's contracted eye began to glow.

"I am not useless! I could have been able to deal with a little bitch like you had I been in the correct state of mind, I am the earl of Phantomhive and I need no one's assistance especially not one of just a butler...a servant."

This time...Ciel had pushed it too far, the demon growled lowly as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

She laughed loudly and pointed to the boy. "YOU?! A damn brat! The little Phantomhive boy who ALWAYS has to have his butler behind him, doing every little thing opening doors, making every meal and I assume even feeding you sometimes. Do you even know how to go about the day without him?"

"I've heard enough... This is an order, kill her!"

"Yes...my lord." the demon was gone in a flash one hand around the girl's throat as he was lifting her off the ground. "my... what a shame so young, however it was an order."

The girl gasped and struggled for air kicking as best as she could against the butler. "B...B...Bastards!" She slowly stopped struggling as she lost what was left of her breath and became limp.

Her body was slowly lowered to the ground as the demon turned back to face his master and bowed. "Shall we go?"

"Yes..."

As the two we're heading back into the manor neither spoke a word to each other as it wasn't Sebastian's place to speak without needing too and Ciel being too stubborn want to talk about what happened.

The earl sat at his desk and crossed his legs, it had been almost half an hour since either spoke when Sebastian had finally lost his patience. "Young master...May I speak of earlier?"

A dark glare was his only response.

"..My lord."

"Shut up you are only a servant."

"I saved you...once again, and once again you feel the need to push me aside as I am nothing."

"Which is correct, you are a piece of my game and nothing more."

"Master you know that isn't correct." Sebastian's eyes were glowing softly in anger as he spoke.

"Get me some tea." The boy ordered as he leaned back in his chair.

"You don't know what it's like to be scared..you don't know because I've never let you." He suddenly had a hand held do the boy's neck but not holding tightly. "My little lord do you realize how weak you truly are? Or perhaps are you in denial?"

"Sebastian! Let go of me! I said we will not speak about this now stop!"

"My lord, If I wanted to break the contract then I would go ahead and eat your soul now, I am MORE than you treat me and flirting with...some filthy human and letting her get close to killing you. How dare you?! You insolent child have you not yet to learn that I am more than just your butler? If nothing more than a toy you seek for pleasure or a disposable piece than perhaps you should try to have the others serve you the way I do or not have me protecting the house at night... once your blood is shed onto the ground you might understand."

He let go slowly and bowed once more before walking out leaving Ciel shaking and breathless.

The earl curled up in his chair his face in his hands as he thought of how he had acted that day. _ 'I went... I went too far... and he's...gone.'  
_

"Y..Young master? Are you alright? May I come in?" Mey rin was knocking at the slightly open door anxiously her hands shaking some, the boy looked up putting on a normal expression.

"Yes... What is it Mey rin?"

"...W-well I just..Sebastian came out of your room looking... well...scary to be honest! And I w-was just wondering if you we're alright!" She bowed quickly still shaking some.

Ciel nodded slightly and sighed. "Yes...we just had a bit of a close call today while out, and I think it rattled him some. Everything is fine, how long until dinner?"

She bowed once more and put her index fingers together. "Er...um.. Bard uh... well he set the bread on fire so its... Um I'll go ask Sebastian about it! I'm sorry!" She ran out quickly after that before Ciel could yell at her but even if he wanted too he didn't have the energy or focus too at the moment.

The earl sat back in his chair once more and hid his face in his hands...

An hour later Sebastian was walking pushing the kart of food he had made for dinner. "good evening master, I have prepared a French soup and Cheese bread for you tonight." he bowed his head setting down the bowl of soup and a plate of bread starting to slice it as he did so.

The boy slowly looked up at him his face red showing he had been crying...or at least that's what it looked like. "Sebastian...?"

"Yes?" The butler smiled as he buttered the cheese bread and bowed his head once more. "What is it my lord? Do you want something else instead?"

"...Are you angry at me.. I order you to answer."

His expression stayed the same as he gave his reply. "I am just a piece and part of your game nothing more, not your lover, not your friend just a servant my lord."

* * *

**** I'm making this a two part shot. XD sorry~ But i thought i'd have some fun, thanks for reading. :D****


	45. Making up

****I'm sorry that there was no lemon in the last chapter! XD I'm thinking after I post this one that i might just make them one chapter lol. **

**Sorry for taking so long to update as well. .' hopefully this makes up for it.**

**Review please.****

* * *

The earl lowered his head and nodded. "Leave.." "Yes my lord." He wore the same smile as he bowed and left the boy silently but stood outside the door right after it closed.

Ciel held his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths before small tears began to form in his eyes despite his own trying his best not to cry. _'I haven't...felt this way...in a long time.. tears...i must have grown weak. But..maybe just for once its alright to let go, to admit that maybe i'm wrong. It's shameful isn't it? That i fell in love with a man and won't even admit it.'_

He yawned pushing his food aside as he began to write some papers out not wanting to eat for he felt ill as well. As the dark was starting to surround the outside the earl took one final sip of his tea and made his way to the bed he hadn't bothered ordering Sebastian to do anything yet because he simply wasn't sure what to say or do.

Finally pride had to lose for once as hard as it was to admit he was wrong Ciel knew it as true, he sat up and took his patch off slowly. "Sebastian..I order you to come stand by my side. Do not speak until you have permission." a second later the demon stood by the boy's bedside a hand on his chest as he did so his face blank.

"..Trying to seduce... faking who I am is not a true Phantomhive and nor is it of my own personal way. The way I Said you we're disposable was wrong and not true. I can still act like a child sometimes and I suppose I was wrong." He was red as he spoke those words embarrassed as he was to admit them he knew it as true.

Sebastian smiled sadly and bowed his head. "I am honored..but you are right, in the end you must treat me as you feel... and today was just a proven."

"You are..more than a piece of a chess bored or game Sebastian and you very well know this."

The demon's eyes began to glow a soft crimson as he stared at the boy. "But you know in the end you are my meal... I will devour your soul. It's a disturbing death for a young boy to meet."

Ciel glared as he stood on his bed so he was as tall as Sebastian. "I may just be your meal... but while I'm alive I'm going to enjoy my life and that means enjoying my demon. So devour me all of me to the best of your ability take my body and use it as your own you are my lover before anything."

"i believe the correct term would be.. homosexual my lord."

"Shut up and.. just do it."

Sebastian smirked putting his finger on the boy's lips softly making a hush sound with his lips. "i'm afraid I cannot my lord.."

"why not Sebastian, do i have to order it?"

Sebastian smiled as he sat down next to his master putting a hand on his cheek softly. "my young lord... What did you do wrong?"

"I told you.. Don't make me repeat it Sebastian I have had enough of today."

"Sebastian..." "My lord you need to realize something, if you take what you have for granted you will never learn the truth about your live, short or long." he spoke softly and so meaningfully as though he had never been able to say those things before which he hadn't. In fact Ciel had never heard Sebastian talk like this so he just nodded listening to him intently.

"Though our relationship has gone far past master and servant... You are much more than something for pleasure for me to be satisfied with or a human toy."

"I know..."

"If I wanted too I could treat you the way Claude treats his master."

"i know.." the boy looked down once more thinking of how awful that relationship was.

"Than why did give yourself out to that little bitch knowing that you belong to me?!"

The boy gasped softly as he looked at the demon's angry but possessive and passionate expression. "I...I.." he was speechless at those words, true Sebastian wasn't the most affectionate but he had never shown his passion like this and that just made the boy feel worse for what he had done.

"I..wanted your attention..and in a human..way.. not in a way a Phantomhive would show nor someone under contract to a demon. I was wrong... and it almost cost me my life and body when in the end it belongs to you and you have earned it."

"If you meant as you say than you would let me take your soul right now."

Ciel didn't even hesitate as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed laying flat. "Go ahead and take it I give it to you... be as rough as you want take it."

The demon chuckled softly as he showed his teeth and climbed over the boy before taking off his gloves slowly. "are you sure you want this?"

His only reply was a nod from the boy who was calm his breath soft and normal not even scared as he was about to loose his life.

* * *

Sebastian chuckled as he leaned down to the boy's neck and softly kissed it before sucking on the skin making the boy moan and open his eyes. "W..What are you doing? Is..this part of it?"

"My..no of course its not but its part of something else, and giving up your life just so I forgive you...all you have to do is realize that you are not disposable to me or anyone else. However also belong to me in every single way possible my lord. Lord Ciel Phantomhive."

"But.." "hush now or do you not want me to make love to you?"

"Pervert!"

"on the contrary my lord, I am simply showing that you are mine body and soul." he whispered the last words softly while biting down once more onto the boy's neck leaving a very dark kiss mark in the first part and starting another one.

"I..love you.. Sebastian Michaelis.." _'for once I can let go... for once I should let go.. and maybe admit how I truly feel its only been.. well several years since this started and I haven't admitted how much I love what he does to me. I love every second I can't.. think anymore I'm letting go fully I give in.'_

"My what happens if i..lick your ear like this master?" his voice was now starting to sound lustful as he licked up the boy's skinny pale neck softly to his ear before licking and nibbling at the lobe.

"y-you know what it does to me so don't.. don't tease me."

"But the more I tease the more times you get to come."

"Don't say that out loud!"

"Why not? Its true..i know every inch of your body especially during sex."

"Its not...its not sex tonight its not for lust."

"of course master." The demon smiled as he sat up and left the boy panting his legs already wound around the demons waist roughly as he began to try to strip himself.

Of course being Ciel he struggled with the buttons of his vest and could hardly have figured out the buttons of Sebastian's clothes even if he tried.

After a short struggle (which felt like forever) he took mercy on his master and undressed them both though smirking as he did so.

Soon as the two we're naked something felt slightly different as the boy wasn't trying to take over at all or even speaking much he felt like all he needed was the Sebastian's voice and that's all it took for him to submit fully. He couldn't think he couldn't struggle he just enjoyed while trying to pace himself and give back to the demon.

Each kiss was strong and smooth as the boy didn't try to take dominance as Sebastian's tongue was exploring every inch of his mouth making him scratch and pull at the back of his jet black hair harshly.

"Sebastian.." "yes my lord?" The earl smirked some as he locked his ankles around the demon pulling him as close as possible as his hands were on Sebastian's hair.

"Don't...make me say it."

He licked the boy's pale lips softly and smirked. "Say what? I have no idea what your speaking about." he softly thrust his hips into the boy's his member rubbing ciel's as he spoke which only made the boy's need ache.

"I...need.. you t-to start.." "Start what master? You seem a bit uncomfortable." Sebastian was teasing his master so badly that the boy felt like he might explode as he began to grind himself up against the demon urgently.

"I can't wait any longer I need to feel you inside of me! Don't..make me order it."

"If you ordered it I would have no fun master, I do apologize, but making you wait is so much fun for me." As the word "me" left his mouth he pulled back slightly and thrust into the boy once with full force.

Ciel's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he shivered and clenched his hands tightly and bit his bottom lip in pain and pleasure. He let out a soft scream clenching tightly around the demon.  
_'fuck me..he's... so big i always seem to bloody forget.' _

"are you alright master?" the demon asked slightly concerned as he kissed and began to suck once more at the boy's neck to relax him.

The earl nodded and relaxed slowly. "you.. your being too gentle."

"what..? But it was hurting you my lord."

"your being far too gentle now move!"

Sebastian did as he was told making the pain leave the boy's body as soon as it had hit as he began to rock his hips against the boy's softly building up a nice pace as he always did so.

"ah.. s... sebastian.. ahh..hh.." Ciel tried to hide his face in Sebastian's neck as he let out soft moans as he was breathing faster and more erratically with each thrust.

"S..ebastian.. Sebastian.. oh.. please don't stop please..!"

Sebastian's smirk was back as he started to pull out and slam inside his master harder with each thrust. "my my..I do wonder. Why you wouldn't want me to stop? What would happen if I were to stop master?" He teased licking the boy's neck once more as he bit down to leave yet another kiss mark.

"i..I don't..know but please its so.. so good don't.. stop.. please." His toes began to curl and he blushed as he felt his first orgasm already approaching.

A soft chuckle was heard in his ears as the demon began to move harder being sure to hit the boy's spot dead on each time as he put his hands around the earl's hips pulling him closer. "Ah... such a bad young master aren't you? Letting yourself orgasm already well I suppose it can't be helped now can it?"

"S..Stop saying things like that! I..I can't help how.. how sensitive you make me or how..badly i go crazy S..Sebastian..! I can't.. i can't.." The boy looked slightly embarrassed as he dug his heels into Sebastian's back and arched his neck softly moaning.

Sebastian couldn't help but gaze at his master's beautiful expressions as he came onto the demons chest his hips and body working almost against each other. "AH.. hh.. AHH!"

He let out soft whimpers before panting opening his eyes slowly too see the demon smirking and had been watching intently. "D-Don't stare! Pe..Pervert!"

Sebastian chuckled once more as he sat up pulling the boy into his lap as he did so still fully inside him. "ah..but master watching you orgasm just makes me want to get my own finish even more."

"Y..You didn't-ahh! Have...to stare at me.. mhh! As I.." He groaned in pleasure as the demon was rocking in and out of his body with ease while holding the earl's waist against his own.

"My what was that my love? You seem to have trouble speaking."

_'h-how can he always be so bloody calm and collected?!'_

He arched his neck once more this time biting into Sebastian's collar as hard as he could which only made the demon pull him closer as he sped up bouncing the boy on his member.

Ciel closed his eyes as he exposed his neck once more to the demon without really thinking as he put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders to help himself move "Ah.. hh.. sebastian.. seb.. so much.."

"Master..do you know how beautiful it looks when your trying to do all the work?" He spoke softly while pulling ciel's hands back around his neck before pulling out all the way and slamming back inside of the boy making him arch once more.

"your expressions..your body..it all tells so much just like a book."

"I feel...so close to you." Ciel cried out softly in pleasure still trying to hold off though. "sebastian.." His pale small hands dug into the demon's hair tugging at it softly as he whimpered.

Sebastian began to slow down but his breathing became a bit harsher as for once he was letting out his own sounds if for nothing more than to tease the boy but it was a nice feeling to let go the way he did. " ..ahnnh. nh.."

The boy's face turned bright red as he listened closely to each moan from the demon pre cum leaking from his member.

"Come for me master.."

"Ahh.. nhh. I can't..hold back.. Sebastian." His eyes widened softly as he felt the demon's nails rake slightly across his back as he suddenly came both eyes closed softly his giving small erratic thrusts.

Ciel blushed even more as he felt his orgasm right after Sebastian's did as well. "nh.. hh..Sebastian..ahhhh..! Hh.!" his hips were shaking slightly as he came once more onto the demon's stomach and chest but this time collapsing onto his lover's body as his own was almost limp.

They both panted hard both sweaty and sticky from there actions.

They both embraced softly neither wanting the moment to end.

_'I love your scent..your skin it comforts me.'_

Sebastian slowly put his hand on the boy's head and pet him softly. "are you alright master?"

_'I feel like I've been taken by you... but in such a good way.'_

"yes.. just...it.. was a lot.." he admitted still slightly red as they kissed softly and Sebastian set the boy down before cleaning off his body and laying beside the boy.

_'you've taken my sanity my heart...everything but it feels so damn good.'_

"was it too much for you? I apologize." he smiled and kissed the boy's head a few times before laying on his back and pulling Ciel onto his chest.

_'One can only take so much...before they admit.'_

"heh.. no it was just enough actually." He kissed the demon's cheek and neck softly.

_'before they admit that its OK...'_

"Rest now please master..I fear your body won't be able to be up for much longer."

_'to let go.'_

"Alright..." he closed his eyes before falling asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys got the feels of this one. XD I was trying to make it more...romantic? Idk XD but still. Review please. :D  
**


	46. Mile high club

****Hi hi. :D I am back once more with yaoi. XD Shocking riiight? :P Anyway, this one is about as the title mentions...planes and bathroom sex. Now anyone who's been on a plane knows how plane bathrooms can be, but you hush now and let the others enjoy it.**

**Thank you too Flavored Moonlight For this idea. **

**Please review and give me more ideas guys. :D thanks once more.****

* * *

**Due to a recent comment I will point this out one last time. I do not have much time to write and post these, if you want to point out my grammar mistakes you can suck it. :D  
**

* * *

The earl of Phantomhive was sitting with his head leaning onto his hand looking out the window as a large private plane was taking off. He was taking a trip to Germany to speak with a member who was the owner of a partner company they worked with.

Of course since this was out of the earl's way he was annoyed with the whole thing.

Sebastian being his loyal butler was doing his best to ensure the earl's enjoyment of the situation, he had meals all prepared by his butler ahead of time and snacks that only Sebastian prepared for the whole flight as well.

The only people on the plane other than himself and the demon, the pilot and co pilot was four personal servers making tea and such for the earl.

He looked up as the seat belt sign was turned off and proceeded to remove his belt crossing his hands in his lap.

"What may I get for you sir Earl?" A women stood in the isle asking him with a bright smile.

"Earl Grey tea and I want it made right." he replied without looking at her.

The girl nodded before running off to get it and the demon chuckled softly.

He gently placed an un gloved hand on the boy's shoulder and rubbed it softly. "honestly, being all tense won't help you master, nor will being stressed. This won't last too long and once we're home you get two more work free days isn't that good?"

He let out a soft groan and turned slightly in his seat to expose the rest of his back to be rubbed and sighed softly starting to relax. "Than can't we just turn this flight around and I can get all that time to myself now? I hate flying its weird and hell if the plane goes down I'll be clinging to you for dear life."

"Yes but than how would we work out this contracting problem?" "God knows I don't care." he said with a smirk as the demon's eyes flashed crimson.

"Well Its weird to hear you speak of god..you only usually do such a thing when we are being intimate."

A light blush spread across the boy's face as his tea was placed in front of him.

"Would you like anything earl? Oh my..your face is a bit red are you alright? Do you need medication?"

He snapped his head up to her angrily. "N-No I don't! Go do..something else." He brought the tea cup to his lips sipping it slightly embarrassed.

"My my bocchan, still a little bit upset I see...that's no good why don't you just let me rub out all your tension?" He smirked some as he slid his hands down the boy's back softly and back up.

"its your fault pervert...honestly suggestion something so personal in public, or even bringing that up."

Sebastian chuckled softly once more as he rubbed his hands around to the boy's chest. "Oh? But your usually the one to suggest that we get...well to be blunt, kinky while we're in public."

"I-I am not! I just have many stresses as the Lord Phantomhive, so somethings... help me out with that. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Oh no I never said it was... well 'bad' I know just how to make your stress go away my lord." he kissed the boy's ear slowly sliding his hand down Ciel's chest feeling his master's heart start to beat faster.

"D-..Don't do that to me... I'll make noise." he blushed even worse than he was before and closed his legs swiftly before looking around.

"not to worry my lord, I promise no one will see you they are all in other parts of the plane and they won't hear it."

"That doesn't mean that you can do that to me!"

"But my lord I know just how to relax you, and as long as you stay silent it won't be a problem."

"nh.." he slowly spread his legs as the demon unzipped his pants with his right hand gripping onto the earl's member softly as he did so.

"Sebastian.. your a pervert y-your such a bloody..pervert." he began to pant softly as the demons hand worked his member slowly tightening his grip as he went.

Ciel really didn't know how beautiful he was as he arched to the older man's body his hips thrusting so lustfully and face making such beautiful expressions.

"nah...hh...more don't stop.." he opened his mouth starting to pant louder as he bit his lip head leaning back into Sebastian's chest. "Ah.. hh.. Sebastian.. more."

"My little bocchan you seem to be relaxing already. Go on thrust your hips I know you need too." he licked the shell of the boy's ear making him shiver as he began to jerk the earl faster making his eyes close and legs spread more.

"S..Shut up i wouldn't be...acting like this if you weren't such a pervert you know."

"but you love it."

"Hah.. mh.. fuck.. not...gonna last." Ciel's jaw dropped as he gripped his hand into a fist pleasure coursing through him as the demon's hand was easily sliding up and down onto the boy's member playing with the tip every now and than.

"ah..you know its far too bad that this feeling you have is coming to an end." he purred softly in the boy's ear as he arched and came gasping softly as a white stream came out of the tip of his member covering the demon's hand.

"Seb...astian.." soft pants we're heard as he gripped onto Sebastian's jacket hiding his face in it. "Your a bloody pervert!"

"but you enjoyed it didn't you my lord?" he spoke softly as he licked his master's ejaculate clean from his hand savoring the taste. "Bitter but..well it's still slightly sweet."

"Stop..talking like that."

"Like what my lord?"

He tucked the boy back into his pants before zipping him back up still smirking as his other hand rubbed the boy's soft teal hair.

"Do you feel better my young master?"

"Yes.. to an extent."

"What is that extent my lord? I hoped you would be satisfied."

"I want...more you know."

"More? Why more of what?" the demon teased licking his lips as he did so knowing just how badly he was making Ciel react and get aroused but hell Sebastian liked it.

_'why do i let him do this to me?'_

The earl wondered to himself as he pushed Sebastian back slightly in his chair and straddled the demon's lap blushing slightly.

He purred in arousal as he watched his master.

_'I've become so lewd... so open to him.'_

"My my.. what my little kitten does for my attention, its so beautiful as beautiful as the master himself."He pet the boy softly and rubbed his hands down ciel's sides to his hips making him shudder.

_'why does it feel so bloody good? I used to have... dignity and feel embarrassment but I gladly expose myself to him.'_

The Earl gasped softly as the demon underneath him had suddenly thrust upwards rubbing his hardened but still clothed erection against his master's.

"I suppose I should take care of you love." His crimson eyes we're glowing softly as he held the boy's hips in place grinding against him.

_'Once more I'm his my body and actions are only because of him...'  
_

Small whimpers we're heard from the Phantomhive boy as he hid his face in the demon's neck while rubbing his hips frantically back against Sebastian's. "nh..mh.. more.."

"Bocchan." the demon whispered softly as he stood holding the boy in his arms as he was still wrapped around his butler.

_'I think I'm realizing now...'_

"S-Sebastian I can't wait anymore.. I can't it hurts I need to have you." His face was bright red as he wrapped his arms tighter around the demon wanting to be taken so badly he didn't care if someone had seen or heard.

_'that I've fallen into you.'_

Sebastian chuckled softly as he carried the boy into the small airplane bathroom. "I apologize for the tight space my lord." a small click was heard as the door was locked. "But I won't let anyone else see you like this. Your mine and mine alone to have."

_'And it's the best I've ever felt in my life I don't want it to end.'_

"I-I don't care as long as you take care of me this instant I can't stand it you bloody demon."

_'It feels good to be embarrassed or even exposed but only by you. So I'll keep falling into you and never stop.'_

Sebastian smiled as he carefully pulled off the boy's pants and set him up on the sink, it was a very - very small uncomfortable bathroom but it couldn't be helped it was the only private place they had.

Ciel's face looked anguished with pleasure as he squirmed slightly and was able to wrap his legs around the demon's waist his hands holding him up against the wall.

_'Even if it hurts I'll never stop.'_

"I again am truly sorry about the small space master." He spoke softly as he had pulled out a packet of lube from his pocket and worked it onto his member as his master watched impatiently.

"Shut up and stick it in! Don't make me order it." His lip curved into a smirk.

_'I am Ciel Phantomhive.'_

The demon raised an eye brow slightly surprised as he held himself at the boy's entrance. "are you sure that would be a good idea? Others might hear you."

"Sebastian... I order you to screw me until I can't walk anymore." the boy spoke directly his marked eye glowing as he did so.

"I think you might regret that one my lord." he snickered before thrusting his member fully inside the boy all at once his head leaning back as he did so.

"Ah..! Sebastian.. so much.." Ciel shuddered and tensed slightly as he pulled on Sebastian's jacket.

The way his face contorted in pleasure, the way he always tensed or tightened no matter how often or how many times, the way he showed how much pleasure he was having... was there much more Ciel could do to tease the demon?

"Bocchan, you should try to relax some so it doesn't hurt." he purred into the boy's ear and licked his neck softly while slowly starting to rock his hips back and fourth.

The earl nodded and had slowly started loosening up as he began to moan. "Nh..ah.. mh.."

Of course he had to please his master in the best way, as well as make it so he couldn't walk due to the order so Sebastian lifted his master's left leg over his shoulder before he pulled out all the way and thrust back inside. "My.. so lewd."

"Se-Sebastian! Ah.. Don't.. don't say it like that just.. just don't stop."

Ciel's hips we're thrusting in time with the demons as they met back each time pulling him closer. Though it was a small cramped slightly warm space the two made it work and if anything it only made it hotter.

Soft grunts we're heard from the older of the two as he began to pick up his pace slamming into the boy faster each time making sure to get as deep as possible.

Though Ciel could no longer hide his face at this point he gave up trying and didn't even care as he began to scream out pre cum already leaking from his tip. "Ahh.! Ah! Yes! Harder! M-More Sebastian..!" his right heel dug into the demon's waist as his other leg was still held over Sebastian's shoulder.

"AH.. but how.. much more can you really take bocchan? It looks like to me your coming to your end." he teased before stopping long enough to align himself dead on with Ciel's most sensitive spot.

"S-Sebastian..Sebastian!" There was sweat on the boy's forehead as his ankle dangled over the demon's shoulder and legs started to shake from pleasure and strain. "i..I'm c..coming!"

"Ah.. bocchan." He bit his lip trying to hold back as his master tightened even more and screamed out as he came his member pulsing and heart racing.

"Ah.. hh.. Sebas..tian.." the earl could not have been more beautiful as he had his orgasm making a mess of himself and the demon which was more than enough for Sebastian to let himself go over the edge as he too came to an end filling his master as much as he pleased his mouth hanging open as he did so.

"nh.. master.." His hair was sticking to his face as he came Ciel watching intently never really seeing Sebastian with his guard down like that.

"Sebastian.." the boy whispered softly kissing the demons lips softly as they both started to relax though both still panting hard.

"Bocchan I apologize...for the lack of control near the end, one should not see his butler like that."

"Oh? Even during sex?" he teased smirking as the butler cleaned them up and was cleaning sweat off of Ciel and himself. "Please I would pay to see you lose yourself like that."

"Yes my lord..but I do have something to tell you."

"Oh what is that?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Welcome to the mile high club."

"What?"

* * *

**Er mer gerwd I'm so wired. XD BWAH. Thank you for this suggestion! I have been super super super duper busy with work and I just got back from the amazing Metrocon! :D **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing I hope you like it, by the way when you see this.**

**'**_something written like this  
_

**Its Ciel's thoughts no one is speaking. **

**:D Review please.**


End file.
